


Antica magia

by Ida59



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Erotico, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 85,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: Due belle insegnanti arrivano a Hogwarts, entrambe con un ben preciso interesse per l'oscuro Professore di Pozioni. Ed anche la vita di Severus Piton può cambiare, se qualcuno sa vedere la luce nei suoi occhi, neri più delle tenebre. Ma quando la felicità sembra essere ormai a portata di mano ed ogni ostacolo superato, ecco che l'oscurità ancora avanza con i suoi incubi a negare l'amore, fino alla battaglia finale.





	1. I nuovi insegnanti

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: Ida (Aprile-Agosto 2003) (ultima revisione per stampa ottobre 2011)  
> Beta: nessuno  
> Tipologia: Storia lunga in 18 capitoli  
> Censura: V.M. 18 anni  
> Genere: Avventura, Drammatico, Erotico, Introspettivo, Romantico  
> Personaggi: Rhoxane e Selene (Pers. Originali), Voldemort, Lucius, Draco, Silente.  
> Pairing: Piton/ nuovo personaggio (dire prima qual è toglierebbe il gusto della scoperta)  
> Epoca: HP 5° anno  
> Avvertimenti: sesso esplicito  
> Nota: la storia parte là dove la Rowling ci aveva lasciato con “Harry Potter e il calice di fuoco”: siamo quindi all’inizio del 5° anno di Harry Potter a Hogwarts. La storia è stata scritta prima che uscisse “L’Ordine della Fenice” e c’erano quindi diverse incongruenze con i libri successivi al 4°, che ho cercato di eliminare/ridurre grazie alla revisione. Ora, però, la storia tiene conto anche di alcune informazioni che derivano direttamente da HP6.  
> Inoltre, il romanticismo scorre come un fiume in piena ed il personaggio di Piton, visto attraverso i miei occhi innamorati, può essere ritenuto in parte OOC.

# Parte Prima - Amore 

# 1 - I nuovi insegnanti

La giornata di fine agosto, ancora calda, volgeva al termine e gli ultimi bagliori del sole estivo s’infrangevano sulle pos¬senti mura del castello di Hogwarts. I caldi raggi entravano dall’ampia finestra della Sala Insegnanti, creando un largo cono di luce in cui il pulviscolo dorato roteava lentamente.  
Mancavano pochi giorni al consueto inizio delle lezioni e Silente aveva riunito il personale per verificare che tutto fosse a pronto; inoltre c’erano due nuovi docenti da pre¬sentare al resto del corpo insegnante.  
Erano tutti raggruppati in un ampio semicerchio al centro della sala: solo il Professore di Pozioni, Severus Piton, sedeva come il solito in disparte, nella penombra a lato della finestra illuminata. Come sempre, il vecchio Silente si faceva attendere ed il rumore delle chiacchiere dei colleghi lo infastidiva. La posizione defilata gli aveva però permesso di osservare i nuovi insegnanti: due giovani e belle donne.  
Quella più appariscente era ancora in piedi, la mano stretta sulla spalliera dell’ultima poltroncina a sinistra: capelli corti e biondissimi, trasparenti occhi azzurri, molto luminosi, belle labbra sottili ed una carnagione chiarissima. Con gli occhi neri ridotti ad una fessura seguì lentamente le sinuose curve del corpo, alto e longilineo, chiaramente svelate dall’abito lungo ed attillato, di colore grigio ghiaccio. La ragazza si stava guardando attorno con atteggiamento piuttosto altezzoso, senza soffermarsi su nulla e nessuno: sbuffava, probabilmente per il ritardo di Silente. I lineamenti del viso erano molto belli e fini, quasi perfetti, ma tutto l’insieme era assolutamente glaciale: una bellezza statuaria e intoccabile. Era molto giovane, per essere già un’insegnante: doveva avere venticinque anni o poco più. Gli ricordava molto un’allieva di alcuni anni prima: doveva controllare sull’annuario della scuola.  
L’altra donna era invece molto diversa: era seduta al centro del semicerchio e stava amabilmente conversando con il Professor Vitious e con la Professoressa Sprite. Il viso era voltato all’indietro ed i lunghi capelli castani regalavano piacevoli sfumature ramate. Non poteva vederne il volto, ma la risata era fresca e cristallina. Indugiò allora sulla profonda scollatura del lungo abito rosso fuoco, quindi seguì lo spacco laterale, risalendo dall’affusolata caviglia fino ad arrivare su, in alto, sulla coscia velata di nero. Ecco, ora si era girata e lo stava guardando: i ridenti occhi verdi sembravano illuminarle il viso e le morbide labbra erano socchiuse in un sorriso aperto indirizzato… sì, era proprio rivolto a lui. Piton s’irrigidì sulla sedia e si ritrasse ancora di più nella penombra.  
Doveva avere all’incirca la sua stessa età: trentacinque anni. Non era riuscito a distogliere subito lo sguardo da quello della donna ed il tempo limite, generalmente consentito dall’etichetta per uno scambio di sguardi tra sconosciuti, era stato ampiamente superato: ora, quindi, non intendeva più distoglierlo, non per primo, almeno. Del resto sembrava che anche la donna non avesse alcuna intenzione di smettere di fissarlo.  
L’arrivo di Silente risolse il problema: il vecchio mago passò, del tutto inconsapevole, in mezzo a loro, interrompendo il lungo ed intenso sguardo.  
La maga bionda si sedette elegantemente, accavallando le lunghe ed affusolate gambe, e si dispose ad ascoltare il Preside.  
Mentre questi parlava, la donna con l’abito rosso tornò a fissare il mago defilato nella penombra, il cui sguardo l’aveva turbata. Prima di quel momento non lo aveva neppure visto, ma poi quegli occhi penetranti fissi su di lei avevano attirato la sua attenzione: come si era permesso di guardarla a quel modo?  
Era alto, con un fisico asciutto, carnagione pallida, lunghi capelli neri che scendevano in parte a coprirgli il volto e… e quegli infuocati e profondi occhi neri che le avevano fatto provare un brivido quando aveva incrociato il suo sguardo. Il viso era duro, scavato, quasi modellato in quell’espressione di odio e disgusto. Le labbra sottili erano strettamente contratte e i profondi occhi neri ora rivelavano solo una gelida indifferenza. Era interamente vestito di nero, con un lungo mantello drappeggiato con raffinata eleganza sulle spalle. Non era certo difficile immaginare chi fosse: era il tristemente famoso Professore di Pozioni, Severus Piton, il mago che da anni anelava proprio alla cattedra di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure.  
Strano, lo ricordava molto diverso: una luce particolare negli occhi neri ed un sorriso stupito ed orgoglioso sul suo giovane volto di ragazzo. Erano passati quindici anni da quella notte, ed era stato solo un attimo: forse si era sbagliata. Forse non ricordava bene.  
O, forse, la vita era stata particolarmente dura con Severus Piton.  
In quel momento Silente passò alla presentazione dei nuovi insegnanti.  
\- Ecco la nostra giovane collega, Selene Prickle, che terrà un nuovo corso sulla Smaterializzazione [1] - e Silente indicò la giovane ed attraente donna bionda - e la figlia di un mio carissimo amico, Rhoxane Delair, che ha accettato la cattedra di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure[2]. - disse infine Silente indicando la maga dall’abito rosso che, subito, si sentì nuovamente oggetto dello sguardo, ora proprio malevolo, di Piton.  
Mentre Silente passava ad esporre i dettagli organizzativi del nuovo anno scolastico, Piton osservava le nuove colleghe: certo che Silente era ben sorprendente! Dopo tanti anni di insegnamento nella tranquilla monotonia di Hogwarts, insieme ai vecchi colleghi di sempre, ecco che all’improvviso il Preside inseriva quelle due maghe.  
Non che mancassero le donne nell’organico di Hogwarts, ma certo non erano in nessun modo paragonabili a quelle due; il genere femminile a Hogwarts era più che degnamente rappresentato da tante giovani e belle studentesse, ma erano solo ragazze ancora inconsapevoli del potenziale della loro femminilità. Quelle due, invece, mostravano un’evidente consapevolezza del loro corpo, fascino e sensualità: si vedeva da ogni gesto, dal modo in cui si muovevano, da come si guardavano intorno.  
All’improvviso si alzò di scatto dalla poltroncina e, mentre ancora Silente stava parlando, attraversò rapidamente la sala, il lungo mantello nero svolazzante e lanciò un’ultima, infastidita occhiata alle due donne.  
Selene Prickle lo seguì con lo sguardo: tra tutti gli insegnanti di quella scuola Severus Piton era certamente l’uomo più interessante. Come lo era sempre stato, anche dieci anni prima. Anzi, era ancora e sempre l’unico uomo interessante di Hogwarts e, come lei, doveva essere terribilmente annoiato dalle parole di Silente: beato lui che poteva permettersi di andarsene quando voleva! E poi era il direttore della Casa di Serpeverde, la “sua” casa. Sarebbero presto diventati qualcosa di più che ottimi amici, sì, ne era proprio sicura: era da quasi dieci anni che aspettava quel momento.  
Anche Rhoxane Delair lo seguì con lo sguardo: era un peccato che se ne andasse, avrebbe volentieri fatto due chiacchiere appena finita la riunione. Pazienza, intanto non sarebbe potuto scappare da nessuna parte per i prossimi dieci mesi, così ci sarebbe stato tutto il tempo necessario per conoscerlo bene, al punto da fargli quella domanda che non gli aveva fatto quindici anni prima.

* * *

Entrambe le maghe, però, si sbagliavano.  
Piton non restò a Hogwarts, nei giorni seguenti: il mattino dopo, durante la colazione, confabulò a lungo con Silente e lasciò quindi frettolosamente il castello, lo sguardo del Preside a seguirlo preoccupato.  
Rhoxane usò i successivi giorni, prima dell’inizio delle lezioni, per scoprire tutto sul castello e conoscere gli altri insegnanti, validamente aiutata da Selene; in cambio fece di tutto per tentare di fare amicizia, cosa che non risultò né facile né spontanea, vista la grande differenza di carattere, anche se Selene fu in apparenza molto collaborativa. Del resto, non c’era molta scelta: gli altri insegnanti erano già molto legati fra loro ed erano quasi tutti anche molto più anziani. Non restava quindi altro da fare che cercare di mettere in piedi un’accettabile amicizia.  
Selene Prickle sapeva di essere sempre stata una tipica Serpeverde: purosangue, ambiziosa e decisa ad ottenere il giusto riconoscimento per le sue capacità. Era molto intelligente e colta, e la gran determinazione con cui si era dedicata allo studio di quella materia, così complessa e specialistica, l’aveva portata a diventare, alla sua giovane età, una vera e propria esperta del settore. Forse era anche per questo che tendeva a considerare gli altri inferiori e non del tutto degni della sua amicizia.  
Rhoxane Delair invece era una Grifondoro, anche se non pienamente convinta, ma il Cappello Parlante a suo tempo aveva decretato così. Era rimasta a Hogwarts solo pochi mesi, però, causa il trasferimento per lavoro di suo padre. In ogni modo, sì, era coraggiosa, ma più nelle idee che non nelle azioni. Certo, non si sarebbe tirata indietro per difendere e perorare un ideale in cui credeva, ma da qui a rimetterci la vita… il passo era piuttosto lungo. Soprattutto, si sentiva uno spirito libero e tale voleva rimanere, senza costrizioni di sorta, da parte di chiunque. Forse era per questo motivo - e magari c’entrava anche lo zampino di suo padre, un famoso Auror - che il regime di terrore e imposizioni, che Voldemort aveva cercato di imporre a suo tempo al loro mondo, non le era proprio andato giù. Così si era dedicata, seguendo gli insegnamenti di papà, alla Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, ed era brava, veramente brava.  
Anche se, forse, non così brava come poteva esserlo un Mago Oscuro quale Piton.

* * *

Finalmente gli studenti arrivarono alla scuola e le lezioni ricominciarono come sempre.  
Piton continuava a terrorizzare gli allievi, soprattutto quelli più giovani, ed a togliere punti ai Grifondoro. Era ancora più nervoso ed irritabile del solito ed era difficile incontrarlo in giro per il castello: quando non aveva lezione se ne stava tutto il tempo rintanato nel suo studio tra puzzolenti pozioni, oppure in biblioteca, nel Reparto Proibito.  
Le lezioni della Professoressa Selene Prickle agli studenti degli ultimi tre anni riportavano un gran successo: a quell’età la smaterializzazione era uno degli argomenti di maggiore interesse e Selene era una vera esperta. La promessa che, verso la fine dell’anno, i migliori del corso avrebbero potuto fare prove pratiche di smaterializzazione, elettrizzò al massimo tutti gli studenti che ingaggiarono presto una strenua gara fra loro.  
Anche le lezioni di Rhoxane Delair erano seguite con molto interesse dagli allievi di tutti i corsi: riusciva a rendere così palpabile il pathos del conflitto contro i Maghi Oscuri anche a quei ragazzi che, fortunatamente per loro, non l’avevano mai vissuto, che le sue lezioni riuscivano sempre a coinvolgere intimamente gli allievi. Il suo problema, spesso, era arginare le critiche avanzate dai Serpeverde, non sempre erano contestabili dal puro punto di vista teorico. Lo erano in pratica, nelle conseguenze reali che le azioni dei Maghi Oscuri avevano prodotto, ma quei ragazzi non le avevano vissute sulla loro pelle ed era arduo far comprendere il clima di terrore che fino a poco più di dieci anni prima attanagliava il mondo magico. No, non era poi così difficile, solo che non se la sentiva di farlo: erano così giovani, così innocenti, così felici e spensierati, come lei non aveva mai potuto realmente essere…Non in quel momento, soprattutto, non ora che l’incubo sembrava così vicino a ripetersi!  
Ma sapeva che il suo compito, molto importante, era insegnare a quegli studenti a difendersi: a riconoscere e proteggersi realmente e con efficacia dall’attacco di un Mago Oscuro.  
E, chissà perché, il suo pensiero tornava ossessivamente al Professor Piton ed a quella notte lontana!

* * *

Rhoxane Delair passava molto del suo tempo libero all’aperto, inseguendo gli ultimi caldi e luminosi raggi del sole, prima dell’inizio dell’interminabile, freddo e buio inverno inglese. Era vissuta così a lungo nel sud della Francia che ora il clima inglese, così a nord poi, le sembrava quasi polare.  
Spesso volava, solitaria, alta e spericolata nei cieli tersi di Hogwarts. Qualche volta però si rintanava in biblioteca a leggere vecchi ed affascinanti libri di Magia Nera.  
Lì, nel Reparto Proibito, aveva più volte incontrato Piton ma, o era così assorta dalla lettura, quasi da non accorgersi della sua presenza, oppure il mago le era sembrato così intento nella lettura che non aveva osato disturbarlo.  
Un’altra cosa che le piaceva fare era andare nella Foresta Proibita: l’aveva fatta una sola volta, in compagnia di Hagrid, ma si riprometteva di rifarlo ancora, da sola questa volta.

Selene Prickle frequentava spesso la sala comune Serpeverde ed era diventata molto amica del caposcuola e dei prefetti, cariche che a suo tempo aveva ricoperto. Naturalmente anche Piton si faceva vedere ogni tanto nella sala comune dei Serpeverde e questo era, per Selene, un altro incentivo a frequentarla sempre più spesso.  
Attaccare discorso con il docente di Pozioni, però, non era impresa da poco: era più sfuggente di un serpente quell’uomo!  
Piton, infatti, se ne stava sempre in un angolo, nella “sua” poltrona e la osservava immobile ed in silenzio, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure tenebrose.  
Aveva notato che Selene era molto diversa quando era in compagnia dei Serpeverde: diventava molto affabile mentre chiacchierava con i ragazzi, raccontando loro tante cose divertenti ed interessanti. Aveva un bel sorriso allegro, oltre ad un corpo di tutto rispetto.  
Molti ragazzi, evidentemente, condividevano quest’ultimo pensiero del loro insegnante e le stavano sempre appiccicati: tra questi brillava per assiduità il giovane Draco Malfoy, del quinto anno.  
Una sera, però, Piton notò che Selene era particolarmente strana; la Sala Comune si svuotò misteriosamente presto dopo una confabulazione con il Caposcuola.  
Erano rimasti solo loro e Selene si stava avvicinando lentamente alla sua poltrona con due bicchieri di burrobirra in mano. Indossava uno dei soliti abiti morbidamente elasticizzati che, più che coprire il suo corpo perfetto, lo esaltavano.  
Quella sera lo spacco era centrale e molto alto sopra il ginocchio. Si chinò porgendogli uno dei due bicchieri e Piton fu certo che, sotto l’abito, non indossasse nulla: i suoi seni erano veramente e naturalmente… morbidi e sodi.  
Faceva stranamente caldo quella sera e il mago temette di avere dipinta sul viso un’espressione ben più indecente di quella con la quale Draco guardava solitamente Selene.  
La giovane donna si passò leggermente la lingua sulle labbra e sussurrò, con voce roca:  
\- Questa sera dobbiamo festeggiare Professore, non ricorda?  
Lo stupore di Piton aumentò ancora mentre lei… ma cosa diavolo stava facendo? No, non era possibile: si era accoccolata sul bracciolo della poltrona e gli sorrideva maliziosa.  
\- Proprio non ricorda? Esattamente sette anni fa lei è stato nominato Direttore della Casa di Serpeverde.  
Deglutì a fatica, mentre si spostava di lato per frapporre almeno un minimo spazio tra loro, quindi rispose, con il tono più freddo e distaccato che riuscì a procurarsi:  
\- Sì, è vero. Mi ricordo molto bene anche di lei, Signorina Prickle. Quella sera fece il diavolo a quattro, insieme alle sue amiche, affinché mi fermassi a festeggiare. Quando rifiutai con decisione e lasciai la Sala Comune, mi seguì sfacciatamente ed ebbe l’ardire di invitarmi nel suo dormitorio.  
Selene arrossì leggermente e sussurrò:  
\- Avevamo preparato una bellissima festa per il nostro giovane e affascinante insegnante di Pozioni!  
Così dicendo il sorriso si fece dolce e languido e il mago la sentì scivolare lenta giù da bracciolo della poltrona, con l’abito che, per l’attrito con il velluto del bracciolo, si stava alzando sempre più su quelle gambe interminabili.  
Insomma, gli era finita tra le braccia e ora se ne stava lì, trasecolato e del tutto ammutolito dallo stupore per l’inverosimile accadimento.  
\- Potremmo festeggiare stasera, Professore, giacché non lo facemmo allora!  
Le sue labbra erano pericolosamente vicine.  
Continuò a fissarla senza dire una parola, senza muovere un muscolo, cercando di controllare e mascherare come sempre ogni emozione.  
Avrebbe voluto smaterializzarsi, se solo si fosse potuto fare a Hogwarts.  
Poi una sensazione di fastidio emerse all’improvviso con prepotenza: come si permetteva quella donna di fare delle avance così sfrontate, proprio a lui!  
Se la ricordava perfettamente, o se la ricordava! Ai tempi della scuola era una di quelle dell’ultimo anno che lo importunavano continuamente, trovava banali scuse per entrare nel suo studio ad ogni ora e lo metteva in imbarazzo con quel suo corpo così giovane e fresco. Allora aveva diciotto anni, lui neanche trenta, e resisterle era stato difficile. Ma era un’allieva e mai avrebbe potuto!  
Ora, invece, era una collega, sempre sfrontata però, ma sempre con un corpo giovane e fresco, terribilmente desiderabile e troppo vicino al suo.  
E se avesse ceduto? Che male c’era, poi? Sapeva ancora baciare? Quanti anni erano passati dall’ultima volta che aveva baciato una donna? Dopo quindici anni sarebbe ancora stato capace d’amare?  
_Ma ne aveva ancora il diritto?_  
Il viso di Selene ormai era a pochi millimetri dal suo; poteva percepirne il profumo inebriante, mentre il corpo caldo premeva contro il suo.  
Con il cuore che gli batteva furiosamente in petto, Severus Piton si alzò di scatto, rovesciando le due burrobirre e facendo quasi cadere Selene dalla poltrona.  
Ora sapeva la risposta, ed era sempre la stessa: no, non aveva più diritto d’amare, non dopo tutti i crimini che aveva commesso.  
Borbottò un gelido ed infastidito:  
– Buonanotte. – e lasciò velocemente la sala.

* * *

Un luminoso mattino di una domenica di fine settembre, la Professoressa Delair decise che era infine giunto il momento di fare una mossa decisiva.  
Ormai le lezioni erano cominciate da quasi un mese, ma le occasioni per parlare con il Professor Piton erano state veramente rare, e quelle migliori, in biblioteca, non le aveva mai sfruttate.  
Ma aveva una domanda importante da fargli, per una risposta che attendeva ormai da troppo tempo. Così, quel mattino si diresse decisa verso la sua stanza e bussò coraggiosamente alla porta.  
Quando le aprì, il pallido volto arcigno riflesse chiaramente lo stupore per la visita del tutto inaspettata.  
Rhoxane deglutì e sfoderò quindi il suo più radioso sorriso: in fondo non poteva certo aspettarsi che Piton le buttasse le braccia al collo!  
\- Buon giorno, Professore! - disse sorridendogli – Avevo pensato che, prima che arrivi il freddo dell’inverno, sarebbe bello sfruttare questi ultimi sprazzi di sole. Potremmo fare un bel volo con le nostre scope: Minerva mi ha raccontato che, anche se non lo fa mai, è bravissimo a volare.  
A dir la verità, a sentire le parole di tutti i vecchi insegnanti con i quali Rhoxane aveva parlato, Piton sembrava essere stato uno dei migliori in qualsiasi cosa quando frequentava Hogwarts. Certo, se anche lei avesse studiato lì, sarebbero stati compagni di corso, poiché avevano circa la stessa età; ma dopo il trasferimento per lavoro del padre aveva studiato a Beauxbatons.  
\- Poi potremmo fermarci da qualche parte e fare quattro chiacchiere da soli, così, tanto per conoscerci un po’ meglio. – continuò, con gli occhi verdi che sorridevano maliziosi.  
Piton la guardò allibito, un sopracciglio inarcato, incapace di credere alle proprie orecchie. Lo stava sicuramente prendendo in giro. Come si permetteva? Ricambiò il sorriso con uno sguardo di odio puro. Poi disse, lentamente, scandendo bene ogni singola parola, gli occhi che lanciavano strali di ghiaccio:  
\- Io odio il sole. Ho da fare cose molto più importanti di uno stupido giro per i cieli a cavallo di una stupida scopa. Non ho tempo da perdere in chiacchiere e, soprattutto, non m’interessa per nulla conoscerla meglio.  
Rimase in silenzio per un istante a fissarla con i penetranti occhi neri, immobile, infine le chiuse la porta in faccia.  
Pieno d’ira per l’accaduto, si diresse alla poltrona e vi sprofondò riprendendo in mano il libro che stava leggendo. Dopo pochi istanti si rialzò gettandolo rabbiosamente a terra: non riusciva più a leggere. Si diresse alla finestra a bocca di lupo ed alzò gli occhi, per guardare il cielo ed i prati, ed i ragazzi che correvano e giocavano spensierati.  
“Eppure c’è stato un tempo in cui anche io amavo il sole, e sorridevo come lei. Volavo solitario nel cielo luminoso con la mia scopa, più in alto di chiunque altro, solo per sfidare me stesso, e il vento fischiava forte nelle mie orecchie; sapevo amare una donna, stringerla a me dolcemente e baciarla con passione. Ma è stato tanto tempo fa, troppo tempo fa: ora queste cose non sono più per me. Non per l’oscuro ex Mangiamorte, il traditore d’entrambe le parti.”  
Si sedette di nuovo sulla poltrona, sconsolato, e ancora una volta si abbandonò ai tristi ricordi, agli errori ed alle scelte sbagliate.  
Ricordò il tempo dei grandi ideali, quando era poco più di un ragazzo, e la sua grande sete di sapere; Voldemort sembrava essere proprio la risposta giusta: voleva cambiare il mondo, rinnovarlo e liberarlo dalle pastoie del passato. Voldemort era anche un pozzo infinito di conoscenza, così il giovane Severus aveva lentamente cominciato a scivolare nell’oscurità: non aveva ancora diciotto anni!  
Era stato Voldemort ad ingannarlo? O era stato lui così ingenuo da non capirne le vere intenzioni? In ogni caso, mentre si abbeverava al pericoloso sapere di Voldemort, le sue mani avevano cominciato a macchiarsi di sangue. Per quasi due anni aveva fatto e visto fare cose che non avrebbe certo più potuto dimenticare, che non voleva dimenticare.  
Poi non era più riuscito ad andare oltre: nulla poteva più giustificare tutto il male che stava facendo. Era tornato sui suoi passi, sconfitto, disilluso e terribilmente deluso di sé. L’unica cosa che poteva fare era aiutare gli altri a fermare Voldemort, combattendolo apertamente, sfruttando tutta la conoscenza che l’Oscuro Signore gli aveva dato. Silente, invece, aveva affermato che sarebbe stato molto più utile come spia, per scoprire e prevenire le mosse di Voldemort.  
_E così si era calato sul viso quell’assurda maschera_ ; i primi tempi gli era stata assolutamente necessaria, poiché Silente non aveva voluto rivelare a nessuno il suo “cambiamento”: per non bruciare la copertura di spia, gli aveva spiegato.  
Poi, dopo la caduta di Voldemort, la maschera gli era rimasta appiccicata addosso: a nessuno faceva piacere avere come amico un ex Mangiamorte, nemmeno ai suoi vecchi compagni, quelli che erano riusciti ad evitare Azkaban e che ora stavano cercando di ricostruirsi la “verginità”.  
Gli anni erano inesorabilmente passati e si era trovato definitivamente prigioniero di quell’odioso e scomodo personaggio. Poco per volta, però, aveva finito per rassegnarsi e ad abituarsi. In fondo, rinunciare a vivere pienamente era la giusta punizione per tutti i crimini che aveva commesso.  
Così, ora non gli rimaneva che l’insegnamento, i suoi preziosi libri, le amate pozioni… e togliere degli stupidi punti ai Grifondoro.  
Piton odiava se stesso, con tutte le sue forze, quando la tristezza ed il rimpianto per ciò che non poteva più essere lo assalivano.  
Odiava quella stupida donna che gli aveva ricordato quanto era bello volare alto nel sole.  
E la maledetta scollatura della casacca in cui un sarto idiota aveva dimenticato di aggiungere un bottone.  
Si diresse a malavoglia verso il bagno: forse una bella doccia fredda era utile per tornare alla sua amara e solitaria realtà.

* * *

Dall’altro lato della porta, sbattutale in faccia in modo così rude, Rhoxane era assolutamente stupita.  
Certo Piton non era una persona particolarmente gradevole, e non era facile accostarsi a lui, ma quella reazione le era parsa veramente esagerata. L’aveva solo invitato a fare un volo!  
“Chi sei, Severus Piton? Chi sei veramente? Ti nascondi dietro una montagna di duro, sprezzante e gelido odio. Ma talvolta c’è una luce strana nei tuoi occhi neri, una luce che non riesco a comprendere. La stessa luce che brillava nei tuoi occhi quella lontana notte di quindici anni fa: cos’è?”  
Rhoxane scrollò le spalle e si diresse verso la stanza di Selene: avrebbe sicuramente preferito la compagnia di Piton, ma poiché quell’orso si rifiutava di uscire dalla sua camera, non aveva altra scelta.  
Chissà, avrebbero potuto malignare un po’ sul mago. Del resto, Selene sembrava conoscerlo molto meglio di lei.  
Le due maghe si stavano incamminando per uscire nel parco, quando nella Sala d’Ingresso incontrarono il Preside che le salutò allegramente.  
\- Selene, Rhoxane: avete visto che bella giornata? Un’ottima occasione per visitare Hogsmeade. Ci è già stata Signorina Delair?  
\- No. - rispose Rhoxane – Ma mi hanno assicurato che è molto, come dire, “pittoresco”.  
\- Già, già… pittoresco! - sorrise Silente, gli occhi divertiti dietro le lenti a mezzaluna.  
Un delizioso ed intrigante pensiero gli aveva appena traversato la mente.  
\- Se non è mai stata là, avrà proprio bisogno di una guida per conoscere il meglio di Hogsmeade in poco tempo. Purtroppo io devo andare a Londra, ma ho già in mente chi sarà entusiasta di accompagnarvi. – Silente fece una pausa ad effetto allargando lo sguardo anche a Selene. - Che ne dite del Professor Piton?  
Rhoxane lo guardò allibita pensando che il vecchio fosse irrimediabilmente impazzito.  
Mentre Silente si dirigeva a cercare Piton, Selene e Rhoxane scoppiarono a ridere:  
\- In fondo, oggi avevamo solo programmato di malignare un po’ sul nostro strano Maestro di Pozioni. - disse Selene.  
\- Ma avercelo addirittura tra le mani per l’intera giornata! Dovremo fare un monumento a Silente, che ne dici? - aggiunse Rhoxane.  
Scoppiarono nuovamente a ridere, lanciandosi occhiate di complicità, anche se erano entrambe del tutto consce che il reale desiderio dell’altra era solo quello di poter avere sottomano il tenebroso ed affascinante insegnante per tutta la giornata, ma assolutamente e rigorosamente, da sola.  
Ma, piuttosto che niente, erano ben disposte a sfoderare cavallerescamente le armi e giocarsi la partita una di fronte all’altra.

* * *

Quando Silente ebbe finito di parlare, Piton pensò che fosse finalmente venuto il momento, a lungo agognato, di strozzare quel vecchio pazzo. Ma, ancora una volta, non lo fece. Disse solo, con malcelata ira:  
\- Albus, questa volta è veramente troppo. Non intendo fare da balia a quelle due. Non sono innocenti ragazzine, sono due donne… pericolose!  
Silente pensò che era proprio quello il motivo per cui lo buttava tra le loro braccia, ma si guardò bene dall’esternarlo a parole: Severus non aveva bisogno di alcun aiuto per infuriarsi ulteriormente!  
Così disse solo, con il suo solito sorriso:  
\- Per favore, Severus, ormai ho già fatto il tuo nome!  
Il Professore di Pozioni dominò a fatica l’impulso di strozzarlo e si diresse come una furia alla finestra: le due “streghe” erano là, in mezzo al parco, certo già pregustandosi la bella gita che erano riuscite ad organizzarsi abbindolando Silente: ma gliela avrebbe fatta vedere lui, o se gliela avrebbe fatta vedere!  
Tornò a rivolgersi a Silente con uno strano scintillio negli occhi:  
\- Va bene. Ma ora sei tu ad avere un debito con me. E molto grosso, anche!  
\- Grazie, Severus, me lo ricorderò. - rispose Silente e si girò verso la porta, ridacchiando felice tra sé mentre usciva.  
Piton si avvicinò alla scrivania, prese una sottile provetta e se la infilò in una tasca nascosta del mantello.  
“Oggi mi divertirò anch’io. Non è Veritaserum, ma aiuterà quelle due ad essere molto più loquaci, come dopo aver bevuto una bottiglia di ottimo vino!”  
Stava già uscendo, quando tornò rapidamente sui suoi passi. Cercò a lungo un’altra provetta, prima di trovarla sul fondo di un armadietto. Del resto, era da diversi anni che non ne aveva più avuto bisogno. L’aprì e ne trangugiò velocemente un sorso: storse la bocca per il sapore agro della pozione, ma si consolò pensando che quel giorno non avrebbe più avuto bisogno di spiacevoli docce.  
Poi la rimise, previdentemente, davanti a tutte le altre.

 

[1] Questa storia è stata scritta molti anni prima di scoprire (nel 6° libro) che i corsi di smaterializzazione sono tenuti da un esponente del Ministero solo agli allievi del 6° anno.  
[2] Come alla nota precedente, quando ho scritto questa storia nessuno sapeva che sulla cattedra di difesa gravava la maledizione inflitta da Voldemort.


	2. Gita a Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo troverete rabbia, desiderio, scoperte impreviste e domande mai fatte. Piton scoprirà cosa le due donne vogliono da lui, e la sua vita comincerà a cambiare, lentamente.
> 
> Personaggi: Rhoxane, Selene, Severus  
> Generi: Introspettivo, Generale  
> Rating: PG13

L’anta del portone d’ingresso picchiò con enorme fragore contro l’altro battente, attirando l’attenzione di chiunque si trovasse nel parco.  
Piton era appena uscito e, come una minacciosa nuvola nera, stava scendendo i gradini a passo di carica dirigendosi verso le due maghe. I ragazzi che si trovavano sulla traiettoria si scansarono all’istante e nessuno avrebbe voluto essere, in quel momento, l’obiettivo verso il quale il Professore di Pozioni si stava dirigendo con furia cieca per scaricare la sua temibile tempesta.  
Selene e Rhoxane si guardarono con un certo timore dipinto sul viso.  
Più si avvicinava, più Piton rallentava la marcia: doveva dare a se stesso il tempo di calmarsi e riprendere pienamente il necessario autocontrollo.  
Così ebbe anche il tempo di osservare gli abiti delle due donne e di congratularsi per aver bevuto quella schifosa ma utile pozione.  
Di un abbigliamento già conosceva il difetto: la provocante scollatura. Ma ora si accorgeva anche che, sotto la casacca scollata e così deliziosamente stretta intorno all’esile vita, c’era un paio di pantaloni che meglio sarebbe stato definire calzamaglia per quanto erano attillati, così da lasciare ben poco spazio all’immaginazione.  
Troppo tempo, era passato troppo tempo da quando… represse il pensiero: forse avrebbe fatto meglio a bersi una dose doppia di pozione!  
Passò quindi ad osservare Selene: apparentemente tutto bene, se nonché, in un movimento casuale, la donna si trovò per un attimo in controluce: Piton chiuse gli occhi, ma continuava a vedere quelle lunghe ed affusolate gambe, a mala pena velate dalla tunica leggera e completamente trasparente. Anche in questo caso, non gli era chiesto nessuno sforzo d’immaginazione.  
Una dose tripla di pozione, ecco cosa sarebbe stato necessario con quelle due streghe!  
Ormai era arrivato ed i suoi occhi erano tizzoni incandescenti:  
\- Ma brave, bella idea da inculcare in quel vecchio pazzo, e poi mandarlo da me. – ringhiò. - Come se non avessi nulla di meglio che farvi da balia!  
\- L’idea è stata tutta e solo di Silente. - gli rispose sorridente Selene.  
\- Molto difficile credervi. - sibilò duramente Piton.  
\- Eppure è la verità. - rincarò piccata Rhoxane.  
\- Ecco, ora ci credo anche meno di prima. - rispose scortese Piton lanciandole uno sguardo maligno.  
\- Quanto ci vuole ad arrivare a Hogsmeade? - chiese Rhoxane, cercando di cambiare discorso.  
\- Venti minuti, – disse asciutto Piton – camminando spediti.  
Rhoxane guardò le sue scarpe: tacco troppo alto e fine per una camminata a ritmo “spedito” in una stradina di campagna.  
\- E se prendessimo le scope? - chiese con totale innocenza.  
Se solo lo sguardo avesse potuto incenerire, senza l’uso di un adeguato incantesimo, Piton sarebbe stato costretto a eseguire un Incantesimo di Spegnimento su quella donna impertinente che lo provocava in modo così palese.  
Si limitò a fulminarla con gli occhi e s’incamminò rapido per il pendio dicendo secco:  
\- Questa è la strada: se v’interessa ancora, dovrete seguirmi a piedi!  
Dopo un breve tratto fu costretto a rallentare: in effetti, la Professoressa Delair aveva evidenti difficoltà a seguirlo con quelle sue eleganti scarpine del tutto inadatte al percorso.  
La camminata durò così ben oltre mezzora, ma, col suo ritmo più tranquillo, permise di chiacchierare, cosa che Piton avrebbe volentieri evitato. Selene anticipò che tra circa un mese si sarebbe assentata per due settimane per partecipare ad un importante congresso internazionale sulle tecniche avanzate di smaterializzazione: i suoi begli occhi azzurri brillavano di legittimo orgoglio.  
\- L’argomento che più m’interessa riguarda la possibilità di smaterializzarsi portando con sé cose di dimensioni rilevanti o addirittura altre persone.[1] - spiegò Selene entusiasta.  
\- Io pensavo che fosse una cosa possibile, difficile ma possibile! - esclamò Rhoxane.  
\- Difficile? Tu scherzi: oggi solo un mago molto potente può riuscirci, ed a pena di un enorme dispendio d’energia! - le rispose secca Selene.  
Piton osservò il volto di Rhoxane: sembrava che le parole di Selene l’avessero profondamente stupita, come se conoscesse qualcuno che sapeva invece farlo senza problema alcuno.  
\- In ogni caso, - continuò entusiasta Selene – con le tecniche che sono state recentemente individuate, la smaterializzazione “in compagnia” sarà accessibile ai pochi eletti che sapranno padroneggiare il nuovo metodo!  
\- Lei sarà uno di questi _eletti_ , presumo, Professoressa Prickle? - chiese Piton in tono pungente.  
\- Mi sembra ovvio. - rispose Selene, tutta presa dal suo orgoglio da non notare l’evidente sarcasmo della domanda.  
Rhoxane non parlava più: stava guardando Piton con un’espressione di profondo rispetto mentre il mago stava fissando ancora Selene con un sorriso beffardo dipinto sul volto pallido.  
Hogsmeade s’intravedeva solo in lontananza.  
Piton era di fianco a Selene e le chiese, quasi a bruciapelo:  
\- Cosa ne pensa delle discussioni, che sono ormai all’ordine del giorno oggi, sull’opportunità di proteggere i Babbani in vista del temuto ritorno di Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato?  
Selene lo guardò stupita e disse in tono secco:  
\- Sono una Serpeverde, io! E’ piuttosto evidente qual è il mio pensiero: non ritengo di alcuna utilità, per noi Maghi, la comunità dei Babbani. Non vedo quindi per quale motivo dovremmo rischiare la nostra vita per difenderli. I Babbani sono così orgogliosi della loro tecnologia che pensano addirittura di poter eguagliare o superare i nostri poteri magici. Che usino la loro scienza per difendersi da soli da Voi-sapete-chi!  
Piton continuò a fissarla con sguardo penetrante e il suo volto, senz’alcuna espressione, non tradiva la minima emozione.  
Selene continuò:  
\- Del resto, i Babbani non si sono mai preoccupati di tutelare noi Maghi in passato, quando i “loro” Voi-sapete-chi cercavano di distruggerci mandandoci al rogo! Che s’arrangino adesso!  
Piton si era ormai reso conto che Selene si serviva dell’Occlumanzia in modo perfettamente naturale ed era alquanto improbabile sperare di cogliere la sua mente indifesa: era quindi inutile perdere altro tempo a fissarla negli occhi a quello scopo.  
Rhoxane era rimasta in silenzio: pensava a suo padre, l’Auror che difendeva anche i Babbani, che era stato disposto a morire per loro.  
Disse solo, in un sussurro così sommesso che Selene neppure la sentì:  
\- Non è questione di superiorità, solo di un uguale diritto alla vita ed alla libertà, per tutti.  
Ma Piton sentì. Si girò lentamente e la osservò a lungo, pensieroso: c’era di nuovo quella luce strana nei profondi occhi neri, pensò Rhoxane.  
\- Lei, invece, Professoressa Delair, sembra molto attratta dalle Arti Oscure. Ho notato che è un’assidua frequentatrice del Reparto Proibito della biblioteca, come me, d’altronde.  
Il tono usato da Piton era duro come il solito, ma non sembrava minaccioso. Rhoxane però sapeva bene che quello poteva rivelarsi un campo minato: si limitò semplicemente ad annuire.  
Piton non intendeva desistere.  
\- Quando ha cominciato ad interessarsi di questo argomento?  
Rhoxane cercò, ancora una volta, di aggirare l’ostacolo e distolse gli occhi da quello sguardo penetrante.  
\- Per sapersi difendere occorre conoscere bene le capacità del nemico.  
\- Le Arti Oscure e l’Antica Magia Nera non sono cose che si possono apprendere solo sui libri. - incalzò Piton.  
“Va bene, però te la sei cercata!” pensò Rhoxane e disse, orgogliosamente:  
\- E’ vero, Professor Piton, ho avuto un ottimo maestro: mio padre è un famoso Auror, Esprit Delair. Credo che anche lei lo abbia conosciuto… - e la voce di Rhoxane divenne un sussurro - … tanti anni fa.  
Per un istante sembrò che Piton fosse rimasto folgorato; quella donna era la figlia proprio di Esprit Delair: come diavolo aveva fatto a non realizzarlo prima?  
Scrutò in profondità negli occhi limpidi della maga: che cosa sapeva di lui, esattamente?  
“Sì, un ottimo maestro, anche se non alla tua altezza” pensò Rhoxane ricambiando con altrettanta profondità lo sguardo di Piton, nei cui intensi occhi neri brillava sempre più forte quella strana luce.  
\- Non avrei mai immaginato che tuo padre fosse un Auror. - disse Selene, più per interrompere quell’imbarazzante silenzio che per qualsiasi altro motivo.  
\- Quella è Hogsmeade, finalmente. - aggiunse subito dopo.

* * *

In modo piuttosto veloce ma completo, Piton fece loro visitare i luoghi di principale interesse e rispose, quasi pazientemente, a tutte le domande. Nel primo pomeriggio, mentre sostavano nella piazzetta, s’imbatterono in Hagrid che era tutto agitato e volle assolutamente parlare con Rhoxane da solo.  
A Piton non parve vero di avere così facilmente l’occasione per solo con una delle due donne: bene, avrebbe cominciato con Selene.  
La condusse _Ai tre manici di scopa_ , dove scelse un tavolino appartato ed ordinò due bicchieri d’idromele frizzante, in uno dei quali aggiunse una goccia della pozione che aveva prelevato prima di uscire.  
In breve tempo Selene si abbandonò ad una considerevole loquacità, come se avesse perso anche il più piccolo controllo di sé a causa del troppo vino bevuto. Mentre la ragazza centellinava l’idromele dalla coppa e gli sorrideva apertamente con fare seducente, Piton si trovò di nuovo, per la seconda volta in pochi giorni, ma dopo tanti, lunghissimi anni dall’ultima volta che gli era accaduto, a desiderare di baciare quelle labbra fresche e sottili e di stringere a sé quel corpo sodo ed invitante. Come se la ragazza non attendesse altro, allungò languida una mano affusolata per accarezzargli il volto e sensualmente mormorò:  
\- Severus Piton, tenebroso, affascinante e misterioso: l’unico uomo per il quale valga la pena d’essere donna, in quel castello. Il direttore della Casa di Serpeverde! Eri il mio idolo, sai, quando frequentavo Hogwarts; sei arrivato mentre ero al secondo anno: il più bello e giovane docente di Pozioni che mai si fosse visto a scuola. Le tue lezioni, in quel sotterraneo spaventevole, erano quanto di più desiderabile ed affascinante potessi immaginare. Ti aggiravi a controllare le pozioni e ci guardavi, ed i tuoi occhi neri scintillavano più del fuoco che ardeva sotto i calderoni. Mi ricordo bene quando Silente ti nominò Direttore della Casa di Serpeverde; ero all’ultimo anno e festeggiammo tutta la notte noi ragazze: peccato che tu fossi altrove. Oh Severus, non mi par vero di esser seduta qui, accanto a te, da soli…  
Piton si guardò intorno, inarcando lievemente un sopracciglio: nel rumoroso e fumoso ambiente c’era almeno una trentina d’avventori, ma per Selene, evidentemente, erano soli. Complice forse l’incantesimo _Nebulas_ che aveva lanciato prima di farle bere la pozione.  
Improvvisamente la ragazza girò attorno al tavolo e gli si mise a sedere di fianco sulla panca, quasi in braccio. La sua bocca, appena dischiusa, gli era pericolosamente vicina ed il respiro di Selene era un poco ansante.  
Certo non avrebbe sprecato la pozione se solo avesse immaginato che l’interesse della maga nei suoi confronti era solo il ricordo, idealizzato ed ingigantito dal passare degli anni, della sciocca infatuazione di una ragazzina per il suo insegnante di Pozioni.  
Ora, però, l’effetto della pozione che aveva bevuto prima di lasciare il castello, cominciava ad attenuarsi, ed il corpo morbido e caldo di Selene stava diventando una tentazione alla quale era difficile resistere: quella bocca, quella bocca rossa che anelava ad un suo bacio…

Piton chiuse gli occhi per un istante, imponendosi di resistere all’imperioso desiderio del suo corpo: era il suo cervello che doveva decidere, non qualcos’altro.  
Era sempre stato così, e sarebbe stato così anche quella volta. Perchè sapeva bene di non aver più alcun diritto all’amore.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, la bocca della maga era sempre lì, voluttuosa più che mai, ma Piton l’allontanò con decisione da sé e le passò una mano sugli occhi mormorando:  
– _Oblivion Dormiens!_  
Selene si accasciò addormentata sulla panca e il mago fece un cenno a Madama Rosmerta indicandole la ragazza ed un tavolo di Serpeverde.  
La giovane ostessa annuì comprensiva, mentre Piton si alzava per pagare ed uscire.

* * *

Appena uscito, Piton fece giusto in tempo a respirare a pieni polmoni l’aria fresca per liberarsi dal fumo del locale, che Rhoxane gli si avvicinò:  
\- Dov’è Selene?  
\- Ha bevuto un po’ troppo ed ora è in compagnia di alcuni Serpeverde. - mentì disinvolto il mago.  
Rhoxane parve stupita, ma non chiese altro: in fin dei conti, restare da sola col mago era proprio il suo scopo.  
\- Potremmo fare due passi, - propose Piton, inarcando lievemente un sopracciglio. – magari verso la Stamberga Strillante.  
\- Volentieri. - accettò Rhoxane sorridendo - Forse ora vorrà accettare la mia proposta di stamani: due chiacchiere per conoscerci meglio.  
\- Sì, penso che accetterò. - rispose Piton con un sorriso forzato.  
Giunti nei pressi della Stamberga Strillante, Piton porse alla donna accaldata dell’acqua fresca prelevata da una piccola fonte, con l’ovvia aggiunta di una goccia di pozione.  
Rhoxane sembrò divenire improvvisamente loquace e perdere almeno una parte del controllo sulle proprie parole e su se stessa.  
Cominciò a guardarlo con intensità, mentre schiudeva le labbra in un gradevole sorriso, aperto e luminoso.  
\- Oh Severus Piton, da quanto tempo avrei voluto parlare così liberamente! Ho tante cose da chiederle, da così tanti anni! E proprio oggi Selene viene fuori ad affermare che solo un mago molto potente può smaterializzarsi portando con sé un’altra persona. Ma io so che lei lo fece, tanto tempo fa, ed era solo un ragazzo!  
Improvvisamente Piton s’irrigidì, mentre il sorriso di Rhoxane si rabbuiò:  
\- Ti vidi quella notte: ti materializzasti all’improvviso davanti a casa nostra con mio padre tra le braccia, schiantato. Era uscito per catturarti, ma tu lo riportati a mia madre, vivo! Eri un Mangiamorte: perché, perché lo facesti? Sono più di quindici anni che questo perché attende una risposta. - chiese Rhoxane con occhi imploranti.  
Il mago si avvicinò, con i profondi occhi neri completamente pervasi da quella luce scintillante che tanto la turbava. Le prese le mani con una passione che mai avrebbe creduto possibile in quell’uomo dall’apparenza così fredda e poi, con una voce roca e profonda, che non gli aveva mai sentito, se non in quella notte lontana dei suoi ricordi, finalmente Severus Piton rispose alla sua domanda.  
\- Sì, io sono stato un Mangiamorte, un orrido assassino di Voldemort. Non intendo discolparmi per ciò che ho fatto, perché non esistono giustificazioni ai crimini che ho commesso. – mormorò con voce soffocata. - Ma arrivò il giorno in cui non riuscii più a guardarmi allo specchio.  
Sembrò che una lacrima, quasi, brillasse negli occhi tristi del mago.  
\- Andai da Silente e mi confessai, come ad un padre. Mi accolse e mi convinse a fare la spia per lui. Non disse mai nulla a nessuno del mio cambiamento. Tuo padre, in quel periodo, mi stava dando la caccia.  
I suoi occhi divennero ancora più cupi e disperati, persi in immagini lontane, e la voce fu solo un roco sussurro. Ora fu Rhoxane che strinse forte le sue mani, come ad infondergli coraggio.  
\- Mi stava dando la caccia, quando cadde in una trappola magica che avevo predisposto molto tempo prima. Non gli avrei mai fatto del male, ma i miei confratelli stavano arrivando. Tu non hai idea di quello che noi Mangiamorte facevamo ad un Auror, se riuscivamo a catturarlo vivo… - per un attimo Severus non riuscì più a parlare ed abbassò il capo.  
Rhoxane gli accarezzò piano il volto sollevandoglielo:  
\- Continua, ti prego. – sussurrò, guardandolo con dolcezza negli occhi.  
\- Ma io non potevo più permettere che un Auror, che un altro uomo, soffrisse e morisse così per causa mia. Lo schiantai e poi feci ciò che non avevo mai provato, né sapevo se era possibile fare: lo presi in braccio e mi smaterializzai. In ogni caso, anche se non avesse funzionato, per quell’Auror sarebbe stata una morte certamente migliore e quanto a me… Invece, tutto funzionò alla perfezione e mi ritrovai nel tuo giardino.  
La maga si avvicinò ancora di più, gli prese il volto tra le mani tremanti e mormorò solamente:  
\- Grazie. Quella notte io e mia madre non ti abbiamo ringraziato. Lo faccio ora, anche per lei. - Si avvicinò al suo viso alzandosi sulla punta dei piedi e gli diede un lieve bacio sulla guancia.  
I profondi occhi neri di Severus erano colmi di lacrime alle quali non avrebbe mai permesso di uscire. Chiuse gli occhi, sfuggendo dalla mente senza protezione della maga, e rimase immobile, le mani ancora strette tra quelle di Rhoxane e la guancia che bruciava.  
Quella donna… credeva in lui!  
Per la prima volta dopo tanti anni, una persona gli dimostrava di avere una piena, illimitata e incrollabile fiducia in lui. Lo stimava e lo apprezzava, pur sapendo chi era stato e che cosa aveva fatto. E lo stava ringraziando, stava proprio ringraziando lui… lui!  
Quando finalmente riaprì gli occhi, il suo sguardo cadde sull’ampolla d’acqua di fonte, che poco prima aveva dato alla maga e notò che il suo contenuto era assolutamente intatto: Rhoxane non aveva bevuto neppure un sorso e ciò che gli aveva detto aveva _voluto_ dirglielo spontaneamente.  
Ritrasse le mani da quelle della donna e levò rapidamente la bacchetta esclamando:  
\- _Obliv…_  
\- No, ti prego no! – l’interruppe Rhoxane. – Lasciami questo ricordo, ti prego! - lo supplicò. - Ti giuro che il tuo segreto sarà al sicuro con me, tutti i tuoi segreti!  
I suoi occhi verdi erano imploranti ed il viso sembrava quello di una bambina spaventata.  
Piton desiderò intensamente poterla stringere forte fra le braccia ed affondare il viso tra i suoi capelli per inebriarsi del suo leggero profumo.  
Improvvisamente si udirono delle voci di ragazzi che ridevano ed un gruppo di Serpeverde spuntò dalla curva. Con loro c’era anche Selene che, appena visto Piton, si avvicinò dicendo:  
\- Quell’idromele doveva essere drogato!  
I ragazzi risero e Draco l’afferrò per mano cercando di trascinarla via:  
\- Vieni, Selene, ecco la Stamberga Strillante.  
Il professore richiamò il ragazzo che si volse indietro con fare interrogativo.  
\- Anche la Professoressa Delair desidera conoscere le leggende sulla Stamberga: te l’affido.  
Poi aggiunse secco, rivolto alle due donne:  
\- Io torno al castello. Ci penseranno i ragazzi a riaccompagnarvi.

* * *

Severus Piton era finalmente tornato nelle sue stanze.  
Gli avvenimenti degli ultimi mesi erano stati particolarmente stressanti: la richiesta di Silente di tornare a spiare Voldemort l’aveva portato ad indossare di nuovo i panni del Mangiamorte ed era dovuto tornare in luoghi che erano pieni di terribili ricordi.  
Ad una situazione già molto difficile si erano così sommati anche gli eventi degli ultimi giorni: Selene che voleva festeggiare la sua nomina di sette anni prima, l’altra che lo invitava a volare ed infine quel pomeriggio a Hogsmeade rischiavano di fargli superare il livello di guardia. Ed in quel momento non poteva assolutamente permetterselo.  
Aveva bisogno, disperatamente bisogno, di un po’ di calma per capire se stesso e le sue strane reazioni. Anche se le reazioni, almeno quelle fisiche, erano assolutamente normali per un uomo di quasi trentasei anni. Era tutto il resto che non comprendeva più.  
Da quando aveva lasciato Voldemort, quindici anni prima, la sua vita era radicalmente cambiata, o meglio, aveva smesso di vivere.  
Non era stato poi così difficile.  
Ogni volta che aveva desiderato volare in alto nel cielo, gli era bastato pensare a tutti gli uomini che aveva ucciso, direttamente od indirettamente, ed il peso delle sue colpe lo aveva di nuovo schiacciato a terra.  
Ogni volta che qualcuno aveva provato a diventare suo amico, era fuggito via ricordando gli amici che aveva tradito e di cui aveva così decretato la morte.  
Ogni volta che una donna gli aveva dimostrato interesse, aveva rivisto le donne che aveva guardato violentare senza saper muovere un dito, ed ogni desiderio era sempre svanito all’istante.  
Un doloroso sospiro gli sfuggì dalle labbra strettamente contratte.  
Perché, ora, tutto ciò non serviva più ad inibire il suo desiderio? Perché quelle due donne erano riuscite a fare ciò che nessuno, in quindici anni, era mai riuscito a fare?  
Perché erano riuscite a fargli nuovamente desiderare di vivere?  
Era stata l’arroganza prepotente del desiderio della bionda ed avvenente Selene che aveva fatto breccia? Sapere che una così bella donna lo desiderava, e da così tanto tempo, poteva innescare anche in lui lo stesso pensiero?  
Piton strinse i pugni e scosse la testa. No, non poteva essere…  
Forse era stato il dolce, sincero ed aperto sorriso di Rhoxane, invece, la sua grande voglia di vivere, l’ammirazione per le sue capacità magiche e quel perché al quale voleva una risposta da quindici anni? O erano state tutte quelle domande che le bruciavano sulle labbra e nel cuore, quelle domande che non aveva potuto evitare di leggerle nella mente, ma che lei ancora non gli aveva fatto: perché era diventato un Mangiamorte, cosa voleva dire essere un Mangiamorte, perché non era più un Mangiamorte?  
O, molto più semplicemente, ma anche molto più pericolosamente, era stato quel fuggevole bacio di ringraziamento, trattenuto per quindici lunghissimi anni, e quell’aria da bambina spaventata?  
Per un attimo aveva desiderato stringerla a sé, per proteggerla dal mondo: ma era solo da se stesso che doveva proteggerla!  
Rhoxane aveva fiducia in lui, e questo pensiero gli faceva quasi male, gli faceva paura: non meritava quella fiducia, non meritava nulla, neppure il perdono.  
Scosse piano il capo passandosi una mano sul viso stanco: non sapeva proprio più cosa pensare di sé, non sapeva più prevedere e controllare le proprie reazioni, non sapeva più cosa gli stava accadendo. E tutto questo lo preoccupava tremendamente.

*

Selene dormiva tranquilla nel suo letto, quando un incubo la svegliò: un serpente gigantesco stava per attaccarla e lei fuggiva, ma non riusciva a correre, le gambe erano pesanti ed il rettile era sempre più vicino. Poi Severus interveniva e distruggeva il serpente inondandolo con un intero calderone di pozione velenosa: il serpente si scioglieva e diventava un soffice tappeto erboso.  
Correva felice ad abbracciare Severus, ma ogni singolo filo d’erba tornava ad essere un minaccioso e gigantesco serpente che l’avvolgeva nelle sue spire e la soffocava.  
E Severus rideva… rideva… rideva…

*

Rhoxane non riusciva a dormire.  
Si rivoltava nel letto e l’immagine di Severus Piton, Mangiamorte ventenne, si sovrapponeva a Severus Piton, Professore di Pozioni.  
Ma nessuno dei due era, realmente, un Mangiamorte.  
Non il ragazzo che aveva coraggiosamente salvato la vita a suo padre, né l’uomo che oggi, dietro quella gelida maschera d’odio e disprezzo per tutti, nascondeva tanto dolore, tanti rimorsi e tanta incredibile passione.  
Non l’uomo che aveva quella luce negli occhi.  
Qualunque fosse il significato di quella luce, ne era soggiogata ed affascinata, ormai da quindici anni. Nessun uomo, mai, l’aveva guardata con quell’intensità.  
E Rhoxane si rese all’improvviso conto di amare quell’uomo: amava il suo dolore e tutte le orribili colpe di cui si era macchiato nel suo lontano ed oscuro passato.  
Perché?  
Non lo sapeva, e questo era assolutamente stupido. Eppure lo amava, di questo era del tutto certa.

[1] La storia è stata scritta quando ancora non si sapeva che la smaterializzazione congiunta era una cosa abbastanza normale.


	3. I segreti del mangiamorte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E’ arrivato il momento di scegliere e Severus Piton non ha alcun dubbio: ora deve solo sapersi togliere la maschera ed avere il coraggio di sorridere ed anelare all’amore. In questo capitolo faranno il loro ingresso anche Draco e Lucius Malfoy.
> 
> Personaggi: Rhoxane, Severus, Draco e Lucius Malfoy   
> Generi: Introspettivo, Romantico   
> Rating: PG13

Il lunedì successivo le lezioni ripresero normalmente, con un Professore di Pozioni ancora più odioso del solito. Persino i suoi colleghi tendevano apertamente ad evitarlo. Selene avrebbe anche voluto tenergli compagnia, ma io mago fu particolarmente gelido, precisando che non intendeva festeggiare nulla con lei, né in quel momento né mai.  
A tavola, Piton faceva solo delle fugaci apparizioni, mangiava veloce senza parlare con anima viva, anzi fulminando chi cercava di rivolgergli la parola. Solo Silente riusciva a parlargli e spesso, dopo quei colloqui, il mago spariva anche per un’intera giornata.  
Un giorno Rhoxane era in biblioteca, nel Reparto Proibito, ed un antico testo, particolarmente astruso, l’aveva messa in difficoltà. Piton le era silenziosamente arrivato alle spalle e la stava osservando mentre continuava a girare le pagine, avanzando e poi tornando indietro, a controllare, a ripetere, a cercare una spiegazione che non riusciva a trovare. Era in piedi, china sul tavolo, ed ogni tanto si allungava in avanti per controllare anche altri due libroni.  
Indossava una semplice tunica blu, con riflessi iridescenti viola, stretta in vita da un’alta cintura e lunga fino a terra, che le fasciava morbidamente il corpo. I lunghi capelli castani, piacevolmente mossi, carezzavano le pagine dei libri. Il corpo era attraente e le movenze seducenti.  
\- Se qualche Oscura Magia dà dei problemi all’Insegnante di Difesa, deve essere proprio _oscura_ la sua formulazione! – sussurrò Piton all’improvviso.  
Rhoxane sussultò e si girò di scatto per guardarlo; il tono sembrava quasi amichevole, ma gli occhi com’erano: di ghiaccio o di fuoco?  
Sorrideva.  
Severus Piton era a braccia conserte, appoggiato appena ad una libreria e, incredibilmente, le stava sorridendo: non c’era ombra di scherno sulle sue labbra sottili appena dischiuse.  
“Stupida, avanti, dì qualcosa, non rimanere lì come un’ebete a guardare i suoi occhi… ma sono così belli!” pensò Rhoxane.  
\- Se me lo permette, magari potrei essere d’aiuto.  
Il tono era inaspettatamente gentile, il sorriso persisteva e si stava avvicinando… no, si avvicinava al libro: meno male, altrimenti avrebbe sentito il cuore che le stava battendo all’impazzata.  
Deglutì a fatica e si tirò da parte lasciandogli libero accesso al tavolo.  
Doveva assolutamente dire qualcosa, spiegare. Dove accidenti le era andata a finire la voce? Ecco, ora l’aveva ripescata, ma guai se si fosse anche solo potuto immaginare che le tremasse.  
\- Ecco, è questo il punto che non capisco. – disse chinandosi ad indicare con il dito una formula parzialmente cancellata da una bruciatura, che sembrava quasi fatta ad arte per non rendere leggibili le ultime parole.  
\- Potrebbe trattarsi di un antico Incanto d’Invisibilità, ma mancano le parole finali. Pensavo che cercando su quest’altro libro… - così dicendo si era spostata leggermente di lato ed il suo corpo aveva sfiorato quello del mago, mentre la sua mano, ora, era lievemente poggiata su quella di lui.  
Piton si voltò ed i loro volti per un attimo furono molto vicini, così vicini che le fiamme dei suoi occhi, quasi, potevano bruciarla.  
Poi il mago ritrasse la mano, si spostò di lato e disse cupamente:  
\- Questa è un’antica e pericolosa Maledizione di Morte, ed è meglio che nessuno possa leggere le ultime parole.  
Rhoxane lo guardò attentamente: poteva persino credere che fosse stato il mago a bruciare la carta in quel punto, tanta era stata la sua sicurezza nel pronunciare la frase.  
\- Per un’aspirante Maga Oscura consiglierei dei testi… meno pericolosi.  
Contro ogni previsione, Piton era tornato a sorriderle.  
\- Se passassimo a lezioni pratiche? – chiese Rhoxane impulsiva. – Sempre se il Mago Oscuro mi dà la sua disponibilità…  
Ora era lei che gli sorrideva, un po’ timorosa per l’azzardata richiesta appena effettuata.  
\- Io non sono un Mago Oscuro. - affermò Piton cupamente.  
\- Lo so, ma hai tutte le loro conoscenze, ed i loro poteri. Vorrei che tu m’insegnassi. – continuò con voce ferma e sguardo limpido – Solo così potremo veramente difenderci dal “suo” attacco, e credo che il momento sia vicino.  
\- Le conoscenze dei Maghi Oscuri, i loro favolosi poteri: sono cose che possono facilmente bruciare una vita, un’anima… - sussurrò piano Piton, gli occhi pieni di amara tristezza.  
\- La mia anima è forte… ed anche la tua.  
Il mago chiuse gli occhi ed abbassò il capo.  
Quei ricordi, quei maledetti, orribili ricordi: perché non riusciva mai a liberarsene, perché continuavano a torturarlo? L’anima! L’aveva ancora, un’anima, o l’aveva definitivamente perduta in quei due anni in cui era stato un Mangiamorte? Quante volte si era ripetuto quella domanda, ossessivo, senza mai trovare risposta, ed ora quella donna…  
Riaprì gli occhi per guardarla: era lì, ferma davanti a lui, con il dolce viso preoccupato, preoccupato per lui.  
Gli parve d’impazzire e sibilò:  
\- Che cosa ne sai tu della mia anima, se è forte, se l’ho ancora, io, un’anima?  
Non avrebbe voluto essere così rude, ma le parole erano uscite con una violenza imprevista.  
Negli occhi neri del mago c’era di nuovo quella luce, ed era forte, più forte che mai, e Rhoxane ne era irresistibilmente attratta.  
\- Ancora non ti conosco, Severus, ma sono sicura che l’anima, _tu_ , l’abbia ancora. Un’anima molto forte, che sta atrocemente soffrendo da troppi anni… da sola.  
Il mago la stava guardando in modo indefinibile.  
Sembrava odio ed amore insieme e lei percepiva che nell’istante successivo avrebbe potuto ucciderla o baciarla con passione.  
Severus continuava a fissare Rhoxane: come poteva sapere, come poteva avere capito così tanto di lui, in così poco tempo? Come aveva potuto scoprirsi così stupidamente e lasciare che leggesse in profondità dentro di lui, la sua sofferenza e tutti i suoi rimorsi? Non doveva, non avrebbe dovuto, ma sembrava che tutta la sua comprovata abilità di Occlumante fosse del tutto inutile con la maga, che sapeva andare ben oltre i suoi pensieri. Ed ora, cosa poteva fare? Per la prima volta si sentì inerme di fronte a lei.  
Rhoxane si era avvicinata e con una mano gli stava accarezzando leggermente la fronte, come a voler mandare via i brutti ricordi e far tornare la luce nella sua vita.  
All’improvviso gli sorrise, un sorriso ingenuo, come quello di una bambina, ma anche un sorriso complice, come quello di un’amante:  
\- Assodato che le nostre anime sono forti e salde, vuoi finalmente insegnarmi i tuoi segreti, sì o no? Saranno tutti in buone mani: sia i segreti della tua anima sia quelli del Mangiamorte.  
Severus scrollò il capo.  
Era letteralmente senza parole: sembrava davvero che potesse penetrargli dentro l’anima, oltre ogni insuperabile barriera della mente, e capire di cosa aveva bisogno.  
Evidentemente non aveva altra scelta.  
Per la prima volta dopo tanti anni si rese conto che con lei, solo con lei, la maschera che aveva indossato per tanto tempo era diventata totalmente inutile.  
Così, dopo tanto tempo, sorrise di nuovo, apertamente e fino in fondo. Sorrise con le labbra e con gli occhi. Anche la sua anima sorrise a quella di Rhoxane, ed era certo che la maga avrebbe compreso.  
\- Come posso rifiutarmi di insegnare i miei segreti di Mangiamorte ad un’allieva che ha saputo capire così bene i segreti della mia anima? – sussurrò con intensità. - Ma ad una precisa condizione: che non si parli mai più della mia anima.  
Il sorriso di Rhoxane era luminoso, ma era nulla in confronto alla luce che ora sfolgorava negli occhi neri del mago, e quel suo meraviglioso sorriso, così come la luce dei suoi occhi, era per lei, solo per lei.  
Ora che Severus aveva, almeno per un momento, dimenticato di odiare e disprezzare se stesso ed il resto del mondo, ora che i suoi lineamenti si erano distesi e addolciti in quello splendido sorriso, ora sì che poteva finalmente riconoscere il volto del mago ventenne dei suoi ricordi.  
La vita era stata veramente dura con Severus Piton: cosi tanta sofferenza e solitudine, e così a lungo!

* * *

Piton cominciò ad insegnare a Rhoxane i segreti dei Mangiamorte, felice di avere, finalmente, un’allieva di eccezionale bravura.  
Rhoxane, dal canto suo, rispettava con attento scrupolo la condizione che le era stata imposta e lentamente scoprì che il mago, dall’apparenza così tenebrosa, era ben diverso da quanto avesse sempre lasciato trasparire. E lei era felice, molto felice. Passavano la maggior parte del loro tempo libero insieme, nel Reparto Proibito della biblioteca o nello studio di Piton stesso.  
Nessuno poté evitare di accorgersene. Selene era arrabbiatissima con Rhoxane, alla quale aveva confidato il vecchio amore per il professore. Non riusciva proprio a credere che le cose stessero come affermava Rhoxane: puro interesse professionale per le Arti Oscure.  
Del resto però, fuori dalla Biblioteca o dal suo studio, Piton continuava ad essere il solito mago scontroso ed intrattabile e non rivolgeva parola ad anima viva, neppure a Rhoxane. Eccetto il solito Silente.  
Anche Draco era arrabbiato con il suo Professore preferito e non capiva perché se ne stesse tanto tempo a parlare con la Professoressa Delair invece di stare con i suoi Serpeverde e con Selene. Aah… Selene: era la donna più bella del mondo ed era così in gamba, le sue lezioni erano fantastiche e avrebbe dato chissà cosa per accompagnarla a quel congresso previsto di lì a poco.  
Così Draco, con una piccola spintarella da parte di Selene, cominciò a spiare Piton per capire cosa mai facesse con la Professoressa Delair; scoprì che in Biblioteca esaminavano testi che, all’interno del Reparto Proibito, erano sottoposti ad un’ulteriore restrizione e potevano essere visionati solo sotto il controllo diretto del Preside, della Vice-Preside o del Professor Piton stesso: erano tutti antichi libri di Magia Nera! Nel suo studio, invece, Piton distillava con l’insegnante misteriose pozioni che certo non figuravano neppure nel piano di studi degli allievi del settimo anno: filtri che poi il Professore inseriva nella teca di cristallo stregato in cui teneva le cose particolarmente pericolose: l’ultima volta che l’aveva mandato nel suo studio per prendere un ingrediente aveva potuto notare che il numero di provette ed ampolle nella teca stava crescendo.  
Era quindi evidente che Piton e la Delair stessero veramente occupandosi a tempo pieno di Arti Oscure: e se lei era l’insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, lui, invece, era un Mangiamorte. Forse sarebbe stato meglio non riferire nulla a Selene. Anche se il fatto che Piton fosse un Mangiamorte, ovviamente, non l’aveva mai detto a nessuno.  
Un giorno, Draco era rimasto nello studio di Piton per terminare una ricerca di cui il Professore stesso l’aveva incaricato. Sapeva che era in biblioteca con la Delair e quindi aveva tutto il tempo che voleva per curiosare per bene, magari frugando anche nei cassetti ed in ogni altro luogo che non avesse un Incantesimo di Chiusura che ancora non sapesse aprire.  
Purtroppo non era riuscito a trovare un granché: doveva approfondire meglio gli Incantesimi di Apertura se voleva trovare qualcosa d’interessante lì dentro. Era attirato particolarmente dalla teca di cristallo stregato che conteneva le pozioni proibite ed il suo naso era così vicino al cristallo che, quando Piton entrò all’improvviso nello studio, Draco per la sorpresa finì per picchiare il naso contro l’impenetrabile lastra.  
\- Signor Malfoy, – chiese Piton stupito – non dovevi finire la tua tanto desiderata ricerca sulle Acridole Mefitiche?  
“E lei non sarebbe dovuto starsene in Biblioteca con quella là?” pensò Draco mentre si stropicciava il naso dolorante.  
\- Ehm… sì, certo Professore… ma…  
\- “Ma”… cosa Malfoy? Sai che non mi piace che si curiosi nel mio studio.  
Gli occhi indagatori di Piton avevano già percorso tutta la stanza e trovato ogni indice di rottura degli Incantesimi di Protezione che aveva lasciato a difesa delle sue cose: Draco aveva ficcato il naso davvero dovunque.  
Questo, però, poteva giocare a suo favore; il ragazzo poteva fare da tramite con il padre: aveva bisogno anche dell’aiuto di Lucius per rientrare nelle grazie di Voldemort.  
\- Draco Malfoy, tu sai chi sono io, vero? - domandò in tono minaccioso, avvicinandosi al ragazzo.  
Draco si chiese se Piton fosse impazzito. Titubante rispose:  
\- Certo che lo so: lei è il mio Professore di Pozioni ed il Capocasa di Serpeverde.  
\- E cos’altro sono, Draco, lo sai vero? - fece Piton con tono sempre più cupo, il viso ormai a pochi centimetri da quello dello studente.  
Draco si chiese se il Professore volesse veramente che lui dicesse… ma non poteva, non poteva dirlo.  
\- Tuo padre non ti ha mai raccontato nulla di me, Draco? Eravamo molto amici, un tempo, io e Lucius.  
Il tono di Piton ed il suo volto, così vicino, erano terrorizzanti.  
Oh sì, il Professore voleva proprio che lui dicesse quella parola.  
Fece per aprire bocca, ma il mago lo fulminò:  
\- Queste sono cose che si sanno, ma che non si dicono, Draco, mai! - sibilò Piton, cattivo.  
\- Ora stammi ad ascoltare bene: ho urgente bisogno di parlare con tuo padre. Ma con molta discrezione, e fuori di Hogwarts, soprattutto. Questo è il regno di Silente ed ogni muro può essere un suo orecchio. Saprai riportare a tuo padre, come si conviene, quello che ti ho detto?  
Draco guardò il Professore e, all’improvviso, si sentì più alto di dieci centimetri: un Mangiamorte aveva chiesto il suo aiuto. Avrebbe voluto buttargli le braccia al collo, ma non era roba da uomini quella. E lui, invece, era un uomo!  
\- Certo Professore, stia tranquillo: il suo messaggio arriverà a mio padre… chiarissimo!  
Piton rimase ad osservare il ragazzo che, gonfio d’orgoglio, si dirigeva verso la porta, senza voltarsi. Non era per nulla soddisfatto di sé: forse non avrebbe dovuto usare il ragazzo, così giovane e già così fortemente sottoposto a pressioni da parte di suo padre.  
No, non doveva coinvolgerlo: ancora una volta aveva commesso un dannato sbaglio, ed un altro essere umano poteva andarci di mezzo.

* * *

Quel giorno erano nell’Aula di Difesa e Piton stava dando a Rhoxane le ultime spiegazioni pratiche sull’Incantesimo di Avviluppo che dovevano provare. Il necessario contro incantesimo era già, ovviamente, nel pieno controllo della maga. La differenza con i normali Incantesimi di Avviluppo consisteva nel fatto che questo funzionava con le persone, invece che con cose od animali e che, una volta ben padroneggiato, riusciva ad avviluppare anche la mente ed i pensieri del prigioniero, funzionando meglio di un siero della verità per abbattere le barriere erette dall’Occlumanzia.  
\- Bene, se ti senti pronta, puoi direttamente lanciarlo su di me.  
La maga sorrise, maliziosa:  
\- Una volta che le funi magiche ti avranno indissolubilmente legato, tu sarai… in mio potere!  
\- Credi veramente che non riesca a liberarmi? O che non sappia schermare ugualmente i miei pensieri? - ribatté il mago, ridendo di quella piacevole "minaccia".  
\- La vedremo! - esclamò Rhoxane facendo roteare sul capo la bacchetta prima di puntarla su Piton esclamando:  
\- _Obvolvius!_  
\- No! Non così! - gridò Severus, ma, senza bacchetta in mano e preso stupidamente alla sprovvista non riuscì ad evitare… l’inevitabile.  
Facendo roteare su di sé la bacchetta, la maga si era coinvolta nell’incantesimo: l’istante successivo Severus e Rhoxane erano strettamente legati da funi invisibili, i volti vicinissimi e le labbra si stavano sfiorando.  
Il viso di Rhoxane era rosso acceso e bruciava più del fuoco.  
Severus quasi non osava respirare. Verificò che i suoi pensieri, come d’abitudine, fossero perfettamente protetti: non sarebbe stato certo quell’incantesimo ad abbattere le sue consuete difese, ma non era proprio il caso che Rhoxane riuscisse a leggere i suoi più intimi desideri, anche se non sarebbe potuta arrossire più così.  
Le labbra della maga bruciavano sulle sue e le funi certo non gli impedivano di baciarla. Quell’ossessivo pensiero sembrava il solo ad aleggiargli nella mente, del tutto pervasa dall’impetuoso e travolgente desiderio. Doveva fare qualcosa, doveva assolutamente fare qualcosa, prima che fosse troppo tardi e lei capisse tutto, anche senza l’ausilio di quello stupido incantesimo.  
Ma Rhoxane aveva ben altro cui pensare.  
Stava faticosamente lottando con se stessa per controllare l’irresistibile desiderio di baciare le labbra sottili che stavano sfiorando le sue. Sarebbe bastato pochissimo, dischiudere un po’ la bocca e con la punta della lingua avrebbe potuto assaggiare il sapore delle labbra di Severus.  
Gli occhi del mago, ne era assolutamente certa, erano fiamme nere di desiderio, eppure rimaneva immobile, non lo sentiva neppure respirare. Ancora un istante e non avrebbe resistito oltre, quelle labbra così vicine la stavano facendo letteralmente impazzire!  
Severus sentiva il corpo di Rhoxane premere contro il proprio, il petto che si sollevava ansimante, ed il suo respiro, tiepido, sulle labbra.  
S’impose fermamente di non violare i pensieri della maga.  
Lei lo guardava, forse spaventata? No, non era certo timore quello! E lui, lui, come la stava guardando? Con la stessa bramosia dei suoi sensuali pensieri?  
Ancora un istante e non sarebbe riuscito a controllare oltre i suoi istinti e la maga non avrebbe avuto alcun bisogno di leggergli nella mente per capire: una certa parte del suo corpo era pronta a raccontare tutta la sua incontenibile eccitazione.  
Con un sublime sforzo trasse indietro la testa e, finalmente, dopo interminabili secondi, le loro labbra smisero di sfiorarsi.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si morse forte un labbro, fino a farlo sanguinare.  
Il dolore riuscì a ridargli quel minimo di lucidità necessaria e, mentre continuava a premere forte il labbro tra i denti, riuscì infine a concentrarsi sufficientemente per lanciare, pur senza bacchetta, il contro incantesimo.  
L’istante dopo, con suo sommo dispiacere, erano di nuovo liberi. Dovette afferrare Rhoxane per evitare che cadesse, presa alla sprovvista da quell’improvvisa, e non desiderata, libertà.  
Lo stava guardava impressionata e fortemente turbata, ancora rossa in volto ed ansimante. Con un fazzolettino tamponò delicatamente il rivolo di sangue che stava colando dal labbro di Severus. Continuava a contemplarlo senza parlare, cercando invano di capire. Poi chiese:  
\- Perché?  
Il mago abbassò gli occhi e, raccogliendo da terra la bacchetta di Rhoxane, rispose sottovoce:  
\- Hai sbagliato il movimento.  
\- Non è questo che voglio sapere, adesso. - lo interruppe spazientita. - Perché ti sei morsicato fino a farlo sanguinare? - insistette, mentre tornava a tamponargli la ferita sul labbro.  
\- Avevo bisogno di concentrarmi per lanciare il contro incantesimo. – mormorò, sempre a bassa voce. - Il dolore, talvolta, può essere d’aiuto. – concluse, alzando lievemente un sopracciglio.  
Rhoxane lo guardò pensierosa, poi sorrise, all’improvviso:  
\- Perché, c’era qualcosa che impediva forse la tua concentrazione? – chiese maliziosa.  
Severus sorrise appena, vagamente imbarazzato, e sussurrò:  
\- Qualcuno… forse. - e rimase a guardarla, sempre tendendole la bacchetta, gli occhi che scintillavano.  
\- Mi dispiace, - ora era lei a trovarsi in imbarazzo - è stata colpa mia. - tentò di scusarsi, mentre gli scostava una ciocca di capelli neri dalla guancia.  
I loro sguardi s’incrociarono ancora: Severus avrebbe voluto… avrebbe…  
Cosa diavolo avrebbe voluto dirle, o farle? Se lei, poi, fosse invece fuggita via? No, non poteva proprio correre quel rischio, non poteva!  
Rhoxane riprese la bacchetta: ora il suo viso era tornato al normale colorito, ma sembrava quasi delusa, o imbarazzata. La mente della maga era senza alcuna protezione davanti a lui, eppure non l’avrebbe violata, per nulla al mondo.  
\- _Epismendo!_ – esclamò puntando la bacchetta sulle labbra del mago, dove la piccola ferità si rimarginò immediatamente – Bene, Severus, spiegami dove ho sbagliato. Non è proprio il caso di ripetere quest’errore: la prossima volta potrebbe non andarmi altrettanto bene.  
Sì, Rhoxane era certamente in imbarazzo, ma quel sorriso era anche molto malizioso…

* * *

Draco si dimostrò all’altezza delle aspettative e, nel giro di pochi giorni, Piton s’incontrò una sera con Lucius Malfoy.  
Lucius era tornato a ricoprire il suo importante ruolo di sempre a fianco dell’Oscuro Signore e Piton aveva quindi un assoluto bisogno di convincerlo della sua piena fedeltà, per potere avere qualche possibilità in più di riuscire a cavarsela.  
Quel ritardo al primo appuntamento, dopo il ritorno dell’Oscuro Signore, non era ancora stato perdonato; si sentiva sotto stretta osservazione e, quindi, in pericolo.  
Lucius non gli era mai piaciuto, neppure quando erano ragazzi: era troppo raffinatamente crudele per essere davvero suo amico. Eppure, volenti o nolenti, erano stati amici per lungo tempo.  
C’erano molte cose ad unirli: entrambi provenivano da una nobile e ricca famiglia di maghi purosangue da generazioni e generazioni - a dir la verità, solo per metà sangue nel suo caso, ma questo era sempre rimasto un suo segreto, gelosamente custodito, che si era ben guardato dal far sapere in giro tra i Serpeverde, figuriamoci tra i Mangiamorte -; erano due ragazzi intelligenti, anche se la dedizione allo studio di Lucius non aveva mai raggiunto le vette di quella di Severus; soprattutto, erano due maghi molto potenti che preferivano coltivare una discreta amicizia tra loro, evitando qualsiasi evidente rivalità.  
Sapevano bene che alla fine avrebbero avuto l’occasione per trovarsi l’uno contro l’altro, ed allora la sfida sarebbe stata all’ultimo sangue, perché solo uno di loro sarebbe prevalso, il migliore, e sarebbe stato scelto da Voldemort quale suo braccio destro. Su questa sfida, mai realmente lanciata, si era inserita la nuova scelta di campo di Piton e, in seguito, la caduta di Voldemort. Nessuno, a quel tempo, aveva neppure lontanamente sospettato che Piton avesse tradito l’Oscuro Signore.  
Le loro strade si erano divise: erano trascorsi quattordici anni e Lucius e Severus non si conoscevano più, salvo quei lontani ricordi del passato.  
\- Così vorresti che perorassi la tua causa con il nostro Signore, Severus? - gli chiese l’antico amico, con voce indolente – Dopo che per tutti questi anni sei rimasto al fianco di Silente?  
\- Sai benissimo che tutti abbiamo inscenato una finzione, quando l’Oscuro Signore è caduto. Finire in massa ad Azkaban non sarebbe stato d’alcuna utilità. Io mi sono trovato di fianco a Silente perché l’Oscuro mi ci aveva messo, per spiare le mosse del vecchio, e tu sei uno dei pochi che questa verità la conosce bene. Che cosa dovevo fare? Ho continuato a rimanere al mio posto sperando che tornasse. Che cosa dovrei dire di te, invece: tuo padre ha smosso mari e monti e distribuito un sacco di soldi per salvarti la pelle e restituirti la tua bella rispettabilità. - disse Piton con freddo disprezzo.  
\- Non siamo qui per parlare di me, Severus: sei tu che mi hai cercato, perché hai bisogno del mio aiuto. Sei tu che devi difenderti, non io, che con l’Oscuro Signore ho già chiuso i miei conti. – sibilò Malfoy con malcelato fastidio, sfuggendo allo sguardo dell’altro.  
\- Sai bene qual è la mia posizione a Hogwarts, Lucius, tuo figlio ti avrà ben riferito di me in questi anni. Anche tu hai potuto vedere con i tuoi occhi, più di una volta, visto che sei nel Consiglio della scuola ed ogni tanto ti degni di farti vedere. Sai bene che non ho una buona fama là dentro e che molti mi ritengono un Mangiamorte ancora fedele all’Oscuro. - rispose Piton con durezza.  
\- Ma quando Lui ci ha chiamato, Severus, tu non hai risposto all’appello: questo non è passato inosservato. - sibilò.  
\- Se l’avessi fatto, la mia copertura con Silente sarebbe saltata in meno di cinque minuti. Tieni conto che c’era anche quel bastardo di Moody con il Preside, ed io non potevo certo sapere che fosse Crouch Jr. Per tutto quel maledetto anno scolastico, “quel” Moody mi ha tenuto sotto controllo e se Barthy fosse ancora vivo potrebbe certo testimoniare a mio favore. Se mi fossi allontanato in quel momento, al termine del Torneo TreMaghi, questi miei ultimi quattordici anni di vita, passati ad assecondare quel vecchio pazzo di Silente, sarebbero stati un inutile, stupido sacrificio. Adesso, invece, ha piena fiducia in me, e questo significa che posso essere ancora molto utile all’Oscuro, riferendogli i piani dell’Ordine della Fenice. – affermò Piton con studiata sicurezza. – Inoltre, in questi anni ho scoperto formule d’antichi incantesimi ed ho inventato nuove pozioni.  
Il guizzo negli occhi di Lucius gli confermò di aver colpito nel segno. L’altro lo guardò: sapeva che Piton era un mago intelligente e questo ne faceva un rivale interessante. Ma era sempre un rivale. O meglio, era ancora un rivale.  
\- Va bene Severus: se sei sicuro di poter essere ancora utile, allora forse ti chiamerà a lui. Deciderai a tuo rischio e pericolo se rispondere, e senza ambigui ritardi, questa volta.  
Le parole di Lucius avevano l’aria molto minacciosa.

* * *

Quella sera la luna piena era particolarmente luminosa, tanto da offuscare le stelle.  
Era certamente la serata giusta per un bel volo radente sulla Foresta Proibita. Rhoxane si stava guardando allo specchio: con la tuta nera ed il lungo mantello, sempre nero, quasi si faceva paura da sola.  
Sorrise soddisfatta al suo riflesso: quella era proprio la tenuta adatta per la pazzia che aveva deciso di mettere in atto.  
Uscì nel parco, illuminato dalla luce argentea della luna, e decollò sulla scopa alzandosi veloce incontro all’astro della notte. Volare le piaceva proprio tanto, la velocità la inebriava e là in alto, nel cielo, si sentiva completamente libera.  
Diresse la scopa più in alto, sempre di più, con i capelli che le turbinavano alle spalle. Era felice! Non era mai stata così felice… ed innamorata!  
Severus era un uomo meraviglioso, quando si levava quell’odiosa maschera, e con lei era ormai da tanti giorni che l’aveva gettata al vento.  
Così, finalmente, le stava permettendo di conoscere il “vero” Severus: un uomo dolce e sensibile, che per troppi anni aveva rinunciato a vivere confinandosi in un buio e freddo sotterraneo.  
Un uomo che si macerava nel rimorso di terribili colpe commesse troppi anni prima, che non riusciva a perdonarsi le scelte sbagliate che aveva fatto quando era ancora poco più che un ragazzo, un uomo che non poteva dimenticare il suo oscuro passato. Che non voleva dimenticarlo, per continuare a punirsi.  
Un uomo solo, che soffriva, oltre ogni limite.  
Era arrivata al limitare della Foresta Proibita: abbassò il manico della scopa gettandosi in una picchiata mozzafiato, fino a sfiorare i rami più alti degli alberi. Poi continuò a sorvolare la foresta, in quel suo pericoloso volo radente che le permetteva di distinguere strane forme scure che si muovevano veloci sotto gli alberi.  
Inoltrandosi verso il folto della foresta, diventava quasi impossibile distinguere qualcosa dall’alto: dandosi della pazza s’infilò tra i rami degli alberi ed atterrò ridendo. Ogni tanto doveva commettere una follia per sentirsi veramente e del tutto viva.  
Come fu a terra, il cuore prese a batterle forte: la luce della luna filtrava a fatica dagli alberi e dovette farsi luce con la bacchetta.  
\- _Lumos!_  
Cominciò ad avanzare, lentamente e con cautela, con la scopa in una mano, pronta ad inforcarla per fuggire, e la bacchetta nell’altra per illuminare il cammino.  
Stava arrivando in una radura, quando sentì un improvviso scalpiccio di zoccoli ed un piccolo gruppo di centauri la superò velocemente, levandole quasi il fiato. Nella radura c’era qualcosa di ancora più interessante: esili figure bianco-argentee riflettevano la luce della luna movendosi armoniosamente. Gli unicorni: Hagrid le aveva detto che uscivano solo di notte!  
Spense la luce della bacchetta e rimase ad osservarli a lungo, fino a quando gli animali fuggirono all’improvviso, dileguandosi in un istante. Qualcosa, o qualcuno, doveva averli spaventati.  
Strinse il manico della scopa e si guardò attentamente attorno tendendo le orecchie, cercando di appiattirsi dietro un tronco d’albero. Il cuore le batteva forte in petto, quasi volesse uscirne.  
Là in fondo, quasi al limite del campo visivo, c’erano delle figure scure che si muovevano silenziosamente venendo nella sua direzione. Non riusciva a capire bene, ma non le sembravano animali. All’improvviso il silenzio fu rotto e voci, inequivocabilmente umane, risuonarono minacciose nell’aria. Il gruppo delle nere figure, però, mutò all’improvviso direzione e cominciò ad allontanarsi di corsa.  
Rhoxane colse immediatamente l’occasione e si precipitò correndo in senso opposto, alla ricerca di un varco tra gli alberi per alzarsi in volo.

Severus si era appena materializzato nella Foresta Proibita per tornare al castello.  
Camminava veloce e silenzioso, insinuandosi negli stretti passaggi tra gli alberi e le rocce. Parlare con Lucius Malfoy l’aveva disgustato e, soprattutto, preoccupato. Era certo di essere riuscito, se non a convincere del tutto Lucius, almeno a addurre delle ragionevoli spiegazioni circa il suo comportamento: giustificazioni che potevano deporre a favore della sua fedeltà a Voldemort. All’accenno di una sua ipotetica utilità futura per l’Oscuro, gli occhi di Lucius avevano avuto un lampo di interesse. Era certo che Voldemort l’avrebbe presto chiamato.  
Il problema, ora, era di convincere anche Lui e questa era una questione completamente diversa.  
Dei rumori lontani risvegliarono in un lampo la sua attenzione: degli unicorni stavano fuggendo. Aguzzando la vista nell’oscurità e tendendo allo spasimo le orecchie, percepì altri rumori in lontananza, e ombre. Si avvicinò silenziosamente: cosa diavolo ci faceva un gruppetto di Mangiamorte così vicino al castello?  
All’improvviso il gruppo si allontanò gridando in direzione opposta: solo uno di loro stava correndo veloce verso di lui. La mano corse istintivamente alla bacchetta, mentre si appiattiva a terra. Quando l’uomo fu ad un passo di distanza, si slanciò contro in perfetto silenzio, atterrandolo e puntandogli la bacchetta alla gola.  
\- Rhoxane! – mormorò stupito – Cosa accidenti ci fai qui?  
La maga aveva gli occhi sbarrati dal terrore e non riusciva a parlare. Severus ripose la bacchetta controllando che il gruppo di Mangiamorte si fosse realmente allontanato.  
La sollevò un poco da terra stringendola tra le braccia:  
\- Va tutto bene, ora, Rhoxane. Ci sono qui io. - le disse dolcemente, mentre le scostava con delicatezza i capelli dal viso.  
\- Severus! – riuscì solo a mormorare, stringendosi forte a lui.  
Il mago si alzò in piedi, tenendola sempre delicatamente stretta a sé, come a proteggerla dal mondo intero.  
La donna si abbandonò in quell’abbraccio tranquillizzante, affondando il viso nell’incavo della spalla. Ora che era tra le sue braccia, non aveva più paura di nulla. Sentiva la sua mano che le accarezzava delicatamente i capelli, mentre… erano forse le sue labbra che le stavano sfiorando appena la tempia?  
Severus, quasi senza neppure rendersene conto, continuava ad avvolgerla nel suo abbraccio protettivo, mentre la mano scorreva lenta ad accarezzarle dolcemente i lunghi capelli e le sue labbra sfioravano, in un lieve movimento, appena accennato, la fronte e la tempia di Rhoxane.  
Il cuore gli batteva forte al pensiero del rischio che aveva corso, con i Mangiamorte così vicini. Le sollevò delicatamente il volto fra le mani e sussurrò piano:  
\- Spiegami che cosa è successo, per favore.  
\- Nulla, Severus. Solo, volevo fare un giro di notte nella Foresta Proibita, e l’ho fatto. E’ stato bellissimo, finché non sono arrivati loro. Erano Mangiamorte, vero? - chiese con voce incerta.  
La contemplò a lungo in silenzio: sembrava una bambina, una piccola bimba disubbidiente, pentita, e terribilmente spaventata.  
Aveva un folle desiderio di poggiare le labbra sulla piccola bocca tremante.  
Aveva spesso desiderato di stringerla a sé e di baciarla, in tutti quei giorni in cui le aveva insegnato incantesimi proibiti e pozioni mortali. Più volte era stato ad un passo dal dichiararle il sentimento che, giorno dopo giorno, in modo graduale e meraviglioso, era nato inaspettatamente nel suo cuore, ed era cresciuto sempre più.  
Per quella donna straordinaria, che aveva avuto fiducia in lui ed aveva finalmente saputo interrompere la sua insopportabile solitudine, per quello splendido angelo che lo aveva fatto tornare a vivere, a sorridere… e ad amare!  
Ma aveva sempre avuto troppa paura, paura della sua reazione: se non lo avesse ricambiato?  
Non aveva nemmeno mai voluto cercare quella risposta tra i pensieri della maga, temendo di trovarvi solo amicizia. Eppure, non poteva nemmeno rischiare di perdere quell’amicizia, era troppo importante per lui, anche se non sufficiente per il suo cuore!  
Ma adesso, sotto la luce della luna, era così bella, delicata ed indifesa che il suo desiderio stava, di nuovo, andando ben oltre un bacio.  
Invece, ancora una volta fece violenza a se stesso e le disse solo, duramente:  
\- Sei stata pazza, questa foresta è realmente pericolosa, sai! Non ho idea di cosa ci facessero dei Mangiamorte così vicini al castello: devo avvertire Silente al più presto.  
\- Anche tu sei vestito da Mangiamorte. – mormorò con una lieve esitazione.  
Non c’era alcun tono d’accusa nella sua voce: era solo una constatazione.  
\- Sì, ero in missione per Silente. – rispose secco.  
Non poteva continuare a tenerla stretta tra le braccia: il suo desiderio si stava facendo evidente, impossibile da controllare oltre, e lei se ne sarebbe di certo accorta.  
La allontanò da sé, a fatica. Poi notò la scopa e le domandò, quasi ridendo:  
\- Sei venuta volando, di notte, fino a qui?!  
Rhoxane assentì sorridendo e aggiunse:  
\- Però serve anche per tornare indietro. Avanti, sali!  
Mentre decollava, sentiva il respiro tiepido di Severus, lievemente affannato, vicino all’orecchio e le sue braccia che ancora l’abbracciavano, con delicato rispetto.  
Troppo rispettosamente, purtroppo.  
Prima, invece, c’era stato un lungo momento in cui i loro corpi ed i loro visi erano stati incredibilmente vicini ed era assolutamente sicura di aver letto, in quei profondi e scintillanti occhi neri, lo stesso sentimento che c’era nel suo cuore.  
Ma quell’attimo incantato, poi, era fuggito via…

[3] La storia è stata scritta quando ancora non si sapeva che la smaterializzazione congiunta era una cosa abbastanza normale.


	4. Il ballo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco un capitolo molto intenso, pieno di profondi sentimenti d’amore, prima, e d’appassionati gesti d’amore, poi. Vi lasco ad una piacevole lettura, spero.
> 
> Personaggi: Rhoxane, Severus   
> Generi: Romantico, Erotico   
> Rating: Rosso  
> Avvertenze: sesso esplicito

Selene era partita da alcuni giorni per il suo congresso e Silente aveva annunciato, a sorpresa, che il successivo sabato sera si sarebbe tenuto un ballo per festeggiare il suo 155° compleanno.  
Il sabato arrivò in un istante.  
Erano passati solo pochi giorni dall’avventura nella foresta, ma quasi Rhoxane non aveva più visto Severus, tra le lezioni e un’altra sua imprevista assenza. Era tornato solo quel mattino e la notte sarebbe stata lunga, molto lunga.  
Rhoxane sorrise a se stessa, immergendosi nell’acqua tiepida e profumata per un lungo bagno.  
Rilassandosi, pensava all’incontro nella foresta, quando il mago l’aveva tenuta a lungo fra le braccia, quando il viso e le sue labbra le erano stati così vicini.  
Aveva letto l’amore nei suoi occhi neri, ma aveva percepito bene anche il desiderio svelato dal suo corpo: il corpo perfettamente funzionante di un giovane uomo che da troppo tempo non viveva perché la sua anima era ancora imprigionata nei neri rovi della sofferenza e del rimorso.  
Ora che era certa che anche lui provava i suoi stessi sentimenti, e lo stesso suo desiderio, allora sì, quella notte sarebbe stata lunga, molto lunga!  
Dopo il bagno alzò la bacchetta e creò una nuvola di profumo, intenso, inebriante e conturbante, e vi s’immerse completamente affinché potesse pervadere tutto il suo corpo. Era una fragranza di calde terre lontane, persistente, fatta apposta per restare a lungo sulla pelle, in ogni angolo, anche quello più recondito e segreto.  
Ora l’abito. Quello lungo e fasciante, di liscia seta nera. Era perfetto, con quell’inserto di voile di seta, nera ma trasparentissima, quel lungo triangolo che dall’alto della coscia scendeva fino a terra. Restando ferma, non si sarebbe visto nulla, ma appena si fosse mossa le piccole pieghe di voile si sarebbero aperte e l’immaginazione di Severus, se solo l’avesse desiderato, avrebbe potuto spaziare senza limiti!  
Poi quella profonda scollatura, sia sul petto sia sulla schiena, per sentire le sue mani sulla pelle nuda quando avrebbero ballato.  
Mmm… già un brivido le percorreva il corpo.  
Perché avrebbero ballato. Oh sì, che lui amasse o no le feste da ballo, e non le amava per niente come le aveva già chiaramente detto, ma avrebbero certamente ballato!  
Raccolse parzialmente all’indietro i lunghi capelli, affinché il viso fosse completamente libero, e lasciò cadere gli altri in pittoresco disordine sulle spalle nude.  
Davanti allo specchio creò giochi d’ombra e di luce sul volto e le labbra divennero rosse, rosse come il fuoco del desiderio che ardeva in lei.  
Era pronta, ed era già ora: il cuore le batteva forte per l'eccitazione, pregustando che tra poco sarebbe stata di nuovo tra le sue braccia.  
Decise di lasciare passare alcuni minuti, ancora. Voleva arrivare con un lieve ritardo, così Severus non avrebbe assolutamente potuto ignorare il suo ingresso.

Il mago era immobile, ai piedi della scala, nell’elegante abito nero con sottili risvolti di raso, i lunghi capelli corvini ad incorniciargli le guance pallide ed il mantello drappeggiato con eleganza sulle spalle.  
I suoi occhi erano puntati su di lei, neri diamanti ardenti che con delicata passione le accarezzavano il corpo, seguendo le pieghe di velo leggero dell’abito che si aprivano mentre scendeva.  
La maga vedeva solo Severus, godendosi a pieno la sua devota ammirazione. Se nel grande salone ci fosse stato anche qualcun altro, certo non avrebbe saputo dirlo.  
Rhoxane si diresse verso il mago, sorridente e sicura. Sentiva le fiamme nere dei suoi occhi lambirla, il suo sguardo sempre più intenso, che l’avvolgeva e la sconvolgeva: il cuore le batteva all’impazzata, ma non abbassò lo sguardo.  
Ora stavano ballando, ma non aveva nemmeno avuto bisogno di chiederglielo: i loro occhi si erano perfettamente compresi, congiungendo i reciproci desideri.  
Percepiva il solito e meraviglioso profumo che emanava dalla pelle di Severus e sentiva le sue mani sfiorarle la schiena nuda, con quel tocco così leggero e delicato, quasi sfuggente.  
I suoi profondi occhi neri erano vicini, così vicini che già vi si stava perdendo dentro: come aveva potuto pensare di riuscire a sedurlo, quella sera, se già dopo pochi istanti tra le sue braccia non capiva più nulla?  
Si avvicinò ancora di più, al suo viso ed al suo corpo. Più vicino di quanto una donna per bene avrebbe dovuto fare, ma non così vicino come invece avrebbe voluto.  
La mano di Severus sulla sua schiena fu percorsa da un leggero tremito e l’improvvisa vicinanza del suo corpo le fece comprendere, in modo inequivocabile, quanto anche la brama dell’uomo era forte. Il desiderio di Rhoxane aumentò, ancora di più.  
Severus continuava a ballare, ma desiderava fuggire.  
No, non era vero: desiderava follemente stringere Rhoxane a sé e trascinarla nella sua camera per amarla con tutto l’ardore e la passione che gli bruciavano dentro da troppi giorni ormai.  
La guardò con intensità, e sapeva bene che c’erano lampi di fuoco nei suoi occhi, in quel momento, ma, semplicemente, ritrasse un poco il corpo e lo riportò a distanza di sicurezza.  
Rhoxane sapeva che ballare non aveva più senso ormai. Con un sorriso imbarazzato gli chiese:  
\- Non sembra anche a te troppo caldo, qui dentro?  
Severus si stava, di nuovo, tormentando il labbro inferiore con i denti e non rispose, continuando a fissarla.  
\- Potremmo uscire a prendere una boccata d’aria fresca. – suggerì la maga.  
Il mago la guardò, sospettoso, ma anche lui aveva tanto bisogno di un po’ d’aria fresca.  
Uscirono fuori, nella notte luminosa, dove si erano date appuntamento tutte le stelle più splendenti del firmamento.  
Camminarono per un po’, senza parlare, l’uno vicino all’altra ma senza neppure sfiorarsi, allontanandosi dalle luci e dai rumori del castello.  
Poi Rhoxane si fermò e lo guardò negli occhi che scintillavano alla luce delle stelle.  
Come adorava quegli occhi, così belli e così tristi; come adorava quel viso che, senza la solita maschera dura ed impassibile, le lasciava vedere tutta la bellezza e la sofferenza della sua anima.  
Le parole le uscirono fuori da sole, senza poterle fermare, trattenere, rallentare.  
\- Ti amo Severus! Ti amo più di quanto avrei mai voluto amare un uomo, ti amo perché hai bisogno del mio amore… ed io ho bisogno del tuo!. Ti amo follemente, irrazionalmente, insensatamente, irrimediabilmente! Ho cercato di resistere a questo sentimento: ma è stato tutto inutile. Ti amo, solo e semplicemente, ti amo!  
Ecco. Alla fine glielo aveva detto. Avrebbe potuto anche cercare di essere un po’ più dolce, di sorridergli. Invece, aveva detto parole ardenti con occhi di fuoco.  
Il mago non parlava, non un muscolo si muoveva sul volto pallido, ed i suoi occhi erano ghiaccio nero che rifletteva le stelle.  
Un silenzio interminabile, che durò solo poche frazioni di secondo.  
Poi il fuoco sciolse il ghiaccio, un fuoco impetuoso che Rhoxane non gli aveva mai visto negli occhi. Uno sguardo che le faceva quasi paura.  
La sua voce, un sussurro profondo e roco, era piena di rassegnata tristezza:  
\- Amore! Ma io non so più amare, io non posso più amare! – mormorò scuotendo piano il capo. - C’è stato un tempo in cui ho odiato troppo, per avere ancora il diritto d’amare, adesso.  
Svanito il ghiaccio, svanito il fuoco, nei suoi occhi era rimasto solo un immenso dolore.  
Una sofferenza profonda, una pena da troppo tempo radicata in lui. Una disperazione che la maga non poteva, non voleva più vedere in quei meravigliosi occhi neri.  
\- Amore mio, sì che sai amare! Chi ha saputo odiare tanto, deve per forza saper anche amare. Chi si è così a lungo tormentato, soffrendo per espiare le sue colpe, ora deve finalmente poter amare. Io sono qui e voglio amarti. - esclamò Rhoxane con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime - Voglio potere amare te ed il tuo dolore. Voglio amarlo fino in fondo. Voglio che il tuo dolore sia il mio dolore, voglio che i tuoi ricordi siano i miei ricordi, voglio che il tuo passato sia il mio passato. Voglio condividere tutto questo con te. Questo è il mio amore, Severus, ti prego, accettalo!  
Negli occhi del mago c’era un’immensa sofferenza, ma la maga vi scorse anche, seppure piccola e flebile, là in un angolino, la luce di un sorriso.  
Un sorriso meraviglioso, tutto e solo per lei.  
Poi sentì le sue braccia che l’attiravano, delicatamente, e l’avvolgevano in un caldo e tenero abbraccio. I suoi occhi, sorridenti ora, erano sempre più vicini, come le sue labbra, sempre più meravigliosamente vicine.  
Sentiva le sue mani scendere lente lungo la schiena nuda, sfiorandola appena, poi sui fianchi e sempre più giù, fino a premere dolcemente il suo corpo contro quello del mago, finché poté sentire, forte e prepotente, il desiderio dell’uomo.  
Che era anche il suo desiderio.  
Sentiva i respiri farsi leggermente ansanti, poi le labbra di Severus sfiorarono appena le sue.  
Fu come una scossa che si propagò istantaneamente per tutto il corpo, quel corpo che il mago continuava a tenere delicatamente premuto a sé.  
Le labbra di Severus erano dolci e delicate, quasi timorose.  
Indugiò prima sulla bocca, poi le sfiorò dolcemente le guance e la fronte. Scese seguendo piano la linea del naso, fino a tornare sulle labbra frementi.  
Quanto tempo era passato?  
Le sue labbra, sempre dolci, leggere e delicate a sfiorarle di nuovo il viso. Con la mano, in fondo alla schiena, continuava a tenerla dolcemente premuta contro di sé, mentre sentiva il desiderio del mago diventare sempre più forte ed incontrollabile.  
Ma il suo bacio rimaneva sempre e solo dolce, delicato, a fior di labbra, estenuantemente lento.  
Rhoxane pensava confusamente a quella che, fino a pochi minuti prima, era stata la sua intenzione: sedurre Severus.  
Quale presunzione!  
Era lui, ora, che la stava facendo letteralmente impazzire di desiderio.  
Poi la sua voce vellutata ruppe il silenzio in un sussurro innamorato.  
\- Amore! Un amore così non l’ho mai immaginato. Mai sperato. Mai neppure sognato. Io non merito tutto questo amore Rhoxane!  
Le stava sorridendo: un tenero sorriso pieno d’amore.  
Certo che lo meritava quell’amore!  
Rhoxane non disse nulla, non ce n’era bisogno: sapeva che il mago poteva leggere nei suoi pensieri e nei suoi desideri. E voleva che lo facesse, così come avrebbe voluto sapere leggere nei suoi. Mormorò soltanto:  
\- Baciami, baciami, amore mio!  
Chiuse gli occhi, si abbandonò completamente e sentì di nuovo la sua bocca che tornava su di lei.  
Ora le labbra di Severus, brucianti di desiderio, si stavano schiudendo delicatamente sulle sue per donarle tutto l’amore, la passione, la sua grande dolcezza… ed il suo immenso dolore. Fu un lungo, interminabile, dolce bacio appassionato.  
Un infinito bacio pieno d’amore, di ardore, d’inesauribile dolcezza e di dolore.  
In quel momento Rhoxane percepì chiaramente che il dolore di Severus si stava dissolvendo nel suo amore per lei.

Un’eternità di tempo dopo, si staccarono da quel bacio intenso ed entrambi riaprirono gli occhi.  
Rimasero a guardarsi a lungo, cercando di riprendere fiato.  
Poi Severus la sciolse dall’abbraccio ed accarezzandole lievemente i capelli e una guancia sussurrò piano:  
\- Rhoxane, mia dolce, tenera ed appassionata Rhoxane, guarda cosa sei riuscita a farmi fare!  
\- Era un bacio, Severus, solo un bacio. Il più meraviglioso bacio che qualsiasi donna al mondo abbia mai neanche solo lontanamente immaginato, sognato! – esclamò sorridendo felice. - E ne voglio un altro, e un altro ancora, e poi un altro, per sempre!  
Severus le sorrise, attirandola a sé ed accontentandola subito. Poi le disse, serio:  
\- Non era questo che intendevo, e lo sai bene.  
\- Che finalmente qualcuno è riuscito a farti togliere quella tua gelida maschera di odio e disprezzo? Che qualcuno sta cercando di aiutarti a tornare nuovamente a vivere? Che qualcuno ti ama e quindi anche tu puoi tornare, finalmente, ad amarti e rispettarti? Era questo che intendevi? - e tornò a stringersi forte a lui.  
\- Sì, amore mio: questo. Ma non solo questo. Tu non puoi neppure immaginare ciò che io ho fatto, in quegli anni neri, quali efferati crimini ho volontariamente commesso. Perché nessuno mi ha obbligato: io, solo io, ho voluto fare ciò che fatto ed è per questo che non ho alcuna scusante, nessuna attenuante. Nessuno potrà mai perdonarmi, perché io non mi perdonerò mai, mai!  
I suoi occhi neri erano pieni di lacrime, disperati e bellissimi.  
\- Lo so, Severus, amore mio! Non ti darò il mio perdono, non potrei farlo e non avrebbe senso che lo facessi. Ma ti darò la mia comprensione e la mia accettazione. - sussurrò Rhoxane prendendogli il volto pallido fra le mani ed accarezzandogli i lunghi capelli neri.  
\- In quei tuoi anni di gioventù hai commesso un tremendo sbaglio. Ma hai capito di aver fatto la scelta errata e hai avuto il coraggio di scegliere nuovamente e di tornare indietro. Ci vuole una forza immensa per fare questo passo, un coraggio inverosimile per continuare a vivere, dopo, con quel rimorso. Tu l’hai fatto Severus, tu hai saputo farlo. - e intanto ricopriva il volto del mago di piccoli, leggeri baci.  
\- Sono quindici anni, ormai, che ti torturi e ti punisci per colpe commesse quando avevi venti anni. Io non posso, non voglio accettare la disperazione e la sofferenza che leggo nei tuoi occhi. Tu, ora, stai solo disprezzando te stesso, ti stai odiando con un accanimento feroce e senza fine. Ed in tutti questi anni hai sempre voluto essere solo: tu ed il tuo dolore.  
Una lacrima stava brillando negli occhi di Severus, una lacrima che, faticosamente, stava infine trovando la strada per scendere sul suo volto, pallido e triste.  
\- Non posso perdonare il tuo passato, ma non posso neppure condannare il tuo presente ed il tuo futuro, come invece tu hai fatto finora. Posso solo amarti, Severus, amare l’uomo che si è macchiato di colpe imperdonabili. Posso solo amare l’uomo che non sa più piangere, ma vorrei baciare ogni tua lacrima, e t’insegnerò di nuovo a piangere, amore mio! - ed erano silenziose le lacrime che stavano scendendo sul viso di Rhoxane. – Amo l’uomo che crede di non saper più amare, e dal quale bramo di essere amata, e allora t’insegnerò di nuovo ad amare. Amo quest’uomo che non vuole più vivere, ma è con te che voglio passare tutto il resto della mia vita, e tu tornerai a voler vivere, per me e con me!  
Severus aveva finalmente permesso ad una lacrima solitaria di solcargli il volto mentre volgeva gli occhi a terra.  
La maga glielo sollevò e lo guardò dritto negli occhi:  
\- Io voglio che tu torni a vivere, Severus, con la tua colpa a fianco, sì, ma sapendo anche guardare avanti, a testa alta. Voglio che tu torni ancora a sperare nel domani. E voglio che mi ami, Severus, con la stessa forza con cui un tempo hai saputo odiare.  
Il volto del mago era ancora rigato da quella prima lacrima, ma ora sorrideva, sorrideva e stringeva forte a sé la sua Rhoxane sussurrando:  
\- Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, non vorrei mai smettere di dirtelo! Ti amo molto più di quanto posso mai avere odiato. Ti amo, oggi e per sempre. Amore, Rhoxane amore mio!  
Il suo bacio, ora, fu pieno d’infuocata passione, d’amore totale, di desiderio irresistibile, un bacio che le tolse completamente il fiato e le fece desiderare di più, molto di più!  
\- Ti voglio, Severus, ora, subito! - mormorò ansimando.  
La guardò stupito, ma anch'egli ansante e turbato dal desiderio che si stava facendo assillante.  
\- Mi hai dato il tuo cuore e la tua anima, ora voglio anche il tuo corpo, Severus!  
Il mago si sciolse dall’abbraccio e la allontanò un poco da sé, ridendo sommessamente.  
\- Cosa diavolo c’è da ridere, adesso? - esclamò la maga, un po’ infastidita da quell’inattesa reazione.  
\- Sai quanto ti desidero, Rhoxane? Non c’è bisogno che te lo dica, vero?  
Ora il mago era diventato molto serio e lei assentì, ancora senza capire.  
\- E sai anche da quanti anni, - mormorò piano Severus, mordicchiandosi un labbro - non faccio l’amore con una donna?  
Ancora un cenno d’assenso, ma molto più incerto, ora.  
\- Bene. Allora capirai che non ho nessuna intenzione di fare una pessima figura con te in "quel" campo: non certo qui, e non ora!  
\- Pessima figura? - ed il suo stupore era sincero.  
\- Tesoro mio, con la pazza voglia che ho adesso, non farei in tempo a sfiorare il tuo corpo, che tutto sarebbe già finito, almeno da parte “sua”. - fece Severus con un gesto ammiccante.  
Rhoxane comprese infine il timore del mago e rise, affermando poi, maliziosa:  
\- Ma sono sicura che, visto il tempo intercorso dall’ultima volta, una replica non si farebbe attendere poi molto!  
\- Sei una donna molto impertinente, - sussurrò baciandola castamente in fronte - e molto, troppo desiderabile.  
Il bacio che le diede sulle labbra non fu certo altrettanto casto.  
\- Avanti vieni, - disse prendendole la mano – facciamo un giro nel fresco della notte, giusto per raffreddare un po’ i miei bollenti spiriti!  
Rhoxane fece per abbracciarlo ma il mago l’allontanò da sé, ridacchiando sommessamente:  
\- Ho detto raffreddare, raffreddare amore mio, e ciò implica l'assoluta ed improrogabile necessità di mantenerti ad una certa distanza da... "lui"!  
\- Ma io ho freddo! – esclamò Rhoxane rabbrividendo.  
\- Effettivamente quel tuo bell’abito, non copre molto…  
Si tolse il mantello con un gesto elegante e glielo pose sulle spalle nude già percorse da lievi brividi. Poi cambiò improvvisamente idea, lasciò scivolare a terra il mantello e pose le labbra sulla pelle nuda che brillava alla luce della luna, sorta da poco.  
Quel contatto fece fremere la pelle di Rhoxane più dell’aria fredda della notte, mentre con la bocca Severus le sfiorava delicatamente la spalla, risaliva sul collo, indugiava dietro l’orecchio e poi tornava a sfiorarle la guancia e le labbra, e scendeva lento sul mento seguendo la linea centrale del collo: labbra sempre dolci, ma sempre più appassionate e brucianti, che la facevano gemere di piacere e fremere di desiderio, labbra infuocate che le percorrevano il petto ansante e s’insinuavano nella scollatura mentre le mani erano scese lente sui fianchi ed ora le premevano forte il bacino contro il suo, rivelando in modo tangibile la sua innegabile eccitazione.  
Severus si ritrasse di scatto, ancora una volta, mordendosi forte il labbro inferiore.  
Raccolse quindi il mantello da terra, sollevò Rhoxane tra le braccia e s’incamminò verso il castello.  
\- Al diavolo, è inutile cercare di resisterti: non ce la farò mai! – sussurrò, sorridendole rassegnato.  
\- Andiamo a fare la nostra pessima figuraccia, allora, giacché non vuoi proprio intendere ragione.  
Ma non era più a Rhoxane che stava rivolgendosi, ora.  
La maga rise di nuovo, felice, mentre il suo Severus camminava deciso tenendola fra le braccia.  
\- Intendi portarmi in braccio fino alla mia camera? Fino al 2° piano? - chiese incredula, ridacchiando piano.  
\- Meglio sarebbe il centesimo piano. Così, magari, “quello” avrebbe il tempo di cominciare a ragionare! - ed anche il mago stava ridendo.

* * *

Quando, finalmente, la depose a terra in camera, Severus era quasi senza fiato e le gambe gli tremavano per lo sforzo.  
Rhoxane, affascinata, rimase a contemplarlo con gli occhi del sogno: le sembrava bellissimo, il volto arrossato dallo sforzo, la bocca socchiusa ed il respiro affannato, gli occhi neri scintillanti di desiderio ed i lunghi capelli scarmigliati.  
Alcuni bottoni della giacca si erano slacciati, e la candida camicia faceva capolino.  
La maga non resistette oltre: da troppi giorni desiderava slacciare quella lunga serie di bottoncini per infilare le dita sotto la stoffa, a toccare finalmente la sua pelle.  
Appoggiò le mani sul petto di Severus, in un’intensa e languida carezza e, lentamente, infilò le dita tra un bottone e l'altro: le piccole gemme nere si arresero docilmente alla sua foga, e la giacca si aprì presto sul petto del mago rivelando una leggerissima camiciola bianca, trattenuta solo da sottili intrecci di seta; s’intravedeva la pelle pallida del petto che, ancora, si sollevava ansante.  
Gli fece scivolare la giacca giù dalle spalle ed arretrò per ammirarne il corpo: i pantaloni neri erano molto aderenti e mettevano in risalto i fianchi stretti e le lunghe gambe magre. Lo sguardo di Rhoxane scivolò per un attimo sul riflesso dello specchio, ad ammirare la schiena, i glutei ben modellati ed ancora le lunghe gambe.  
Infine lo sguardo tornò davanti, sull’evidente eccitazione che gli gonfiava i pantaloni.  
Si avvicinò di nuovo, le mani impazienti di accarezzargli la pelle, la bocca golosa di assaporarla. Non riusciva ad allentargli la lunga sciarpa nera intorno al collo, ma moriva dalla voglia di toccarlo e di sentire ancora il profumo della sua pelle.  
Severus le sorrise e le fermò le mani irrequiete, quindi con calma svolse la sciarpa ed allentò i legacci della camicia.  
Con un sospiro felice Rhoxane aprì la camicia e vi infilò sotto le mani, fino ad arrivare alla schiena per stringerlo a sé, mentre le sue labbra incontravano, finalmente, la pelle bianca e morbida.  
Premette il viso sul petto, assaporandone con golosità il sapore ed inebriandosi del profumo della sua pelle. Fece quindi scivolare a terra anche la leggera camicia ed arretrò un poco.  
Severus cercò di avvicinarsi, ma Rhoxane lo fermò con un gesto:  
\- No, poiché temi tanto di fare una figuraccia, sarò io a condurre il gioco, adesso.  
Gli si avvicinò molto, molto lentamente, costringendolo ad arretrare verso il letto. Gli pose quindi le mani sul petto e le fece scorrere, piano e leggere, fino ai pantaloni. Severus sussultò mentre glieli slacciava, ma l’aiutò a togliersi tutto quanto.  
Poi rimase in piedi, immobile ed eccitato, sotto lo sguardo voglioso della maga che sussurrò sensualmente:  
\- Spogliami…  
Severus si avvicinò, l’erezione quasi a sfiorarle il bacino: le fece scivolare le mani sulla schiena e, con lentezza infinita, guardandola appassionatamente negli occhi, aprì fino in fondo la lunga cerniera dell’abito. Tornò con le mani sulle spalle, accarezzandole lievemente, le dita a sollevare le sottili spalline e farle scendere, sempre molto lentamente, dalle spalle che fremevano ad ogni lieve tocco.  
S’inginocchiò piano davanti, sfiorando con il respiro tiepido il corpo che il vestito a poco a poco rivelava, mentre lo faceva scivolare adagio, giù, fino sul pavimento.  
Sotto l’abito, che frusciava tra le sue mani cadendo a terra, solo il corpo fremente di Rhoxane a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra che bruciavano di desiderio.  
Si rialzò, lentamente, ammirando il corpo con gli occhi socchiusi e sussurrò, umettandosi leggermente le labbra:  
\- Attendo il tuo nuovo ordine, amore mio.  
Sorridendo, la maga appoggiò lievemente un dito sul suo petto, e gli ordinò:  
\- Distenditi ora, e tieni gli occhi chiusi.  
Il mago cercò di ribellarsi a quell’ordine crudele, che gli toglieva il piacere di ammirare il corpo della sua bellissima donna:  
\- Ma io voglio…  
\- Zitto! - lo interruppe. – Questo non è ancora il momento di guardare. – e lo costrinse a distendersi nuovamente.  
Cominciò a baciarlo, lievemente e dolcemente, come nel parco il mago aveva fatto con lei, cominciando dal collo, e poi la spalla, il braccio e l’avambraccio, giù fino al polso ed alla mano con le sue lunghe ed eleganti dita.  
Invertì quindi il senso e ripercorse a ritroso la stessa strada, ma mescolando ai dolci baci piccoli morsi gentili, leccatine impertinenti e sapienti carezze: sentiva la pelle di Severus fremere sempre più di piacere sotto le sue labbra.  
Allora allungò una mano verso il suo ventre, e poi più giù, fino ad avvolgere il suo membro eccitato, delicatamente ma con fermezza, con la mano. Cominciò ad accarezzarlo, su e giù, su e giù, con gentile decisione, mentre gemiti di piacere uscivano dalle labbra che Severus andava tormentandosi sempre più con i denti. Fu allora che baciò la sua bocca con un ardore appassionato, sempre continuando a stringerlo ed accarezzarlo lentamente con la mano.  
Infine le sue labbra percorsero veloci il petto ansimante del mago, mentre la mano aumentava il ritmo, e scesero lungo il ventre fino ad arrivare vicino alla mano, per aggiungersi e sovrapporsi ad essa.  
I sospiri di piacere di Severus aumentarono all’improvviso d’intensità e il suo petto si sollevò sempre di più, finché il suo appagamento si fece sempre più vicino alla vetta, sempre di più: un istante prima di raggiungerla trasse con forza Rhoxane a sé, per poterla baciare nel momento dell’estasi. Mentre sussultava in quell’intensa voluttà, la stingeva forte e la baciava con amore, con ardore, con passione infinita quasi a cercare di ringraziarla, almeno in parte, del godimento che la maga gli aveva donato.  
I suoi baci continuarono, intensi, devoti ed adoranti, molto oltre il termine del suo piacere.  
Infine, con voce vibrante, chiese:  
\- Posso aprire gli occhi, ora, per ammirare finalmente questa mia meravigliosa donna, che sa regalarmi la più intensa estasi?  
\- Certo che puoi aprirli… - rispose dolcemente.  
Severus aprì gli occhi, si sollevò su un fianco e la guardò intensamente, a lungo.  
Guardò ed ammirò tutto il suo corpo, illuminato dalla luce bianca della luna che brillava ancora nella notte stellata.  
Quindi, con infinito amore, sussurrò piano:  
\- Grazie.  
Rhoxane gli sorrise, maliziosa e soddisfatta di sé:  
\- Avevi così paura di fare brutta figura la prima volta con me, che ho pensato di…  
\- Di risolvere il problema all’origine? - rise sommessamente. – Ma ora io ti punirò, mia piccola, dolce ed impertinente donna, perché ora io ti amerò a lungo, molto a lungo, per tutto quel che rimane di questa notte incantata… e per il resto della mia vita!  
Le sorrise mentre la sospingeva indietro, gli occhi neri che sfolgoravano d’amore e felicità.  
\- Ora distenditi, e mettiti comoda, perché adesso è il mio turno di condurre il gioco. E sarà un lungo gioco… - sussurrò baciandole con passione le labbra.  
\- Un lungo, dolce gioco… - e la baciò teneramente sui capelli.  
\- Un lungo, dolce ed appassionato gioco… – e la sua bocca scese a lambirle il collo, con appassionato ardore.  
\- Un lungo, dolce, appassionato e tenero gioco… - e con un dito, sfiorandola appena, cominciò a tracciare dei piccoli cerchi e ghirigori sul suo viso, sul collo, sulle labbra.  
\- Un lungo, dolce, appassionato, tenero, lento ed estenuante gioco, perché ancora non sono andato oltre il tuo viso, ma voglio scoprire, questa notte, ogni singolo millimetro del tuo splendido corpo. – le sussurrò piano dietro l’orecchio. - E se vuoi, se ci riesci, puoi anche tenere gli occhi aperti.  
Severus riprese a baciare le labbra ed il viso di Rhoxane, alternando delicate carezze a baci appassionati, ed i minuti trascorrevano lenti e soavi. Cominciò ad accarezzarle i capelli, facendoli scorrere lenti fra le dita, tirandoglieli leggermente con i denti, baciandoli alla radice e infine soffiandoglieli sul viso, per poi ripulirlo con piccoli, delicati baci e tenere leccatine.  
Con le unghie percorse rapidamente la linea del collo e della spalla, partendo da dietro l’orecchio fino a scendere lungo il braccio per arrivare alla delicata pelle del polso, e subito dietro il dito seguiva la lingua che leniva dolcemente il fremito indotto dal primo, e più rude, passaggio.  
Lievi gemiti cominciarono ad uscire dalle labbra di Rhoxane.  
Severus sorrise tornando ad ammirare il corpo della sua donna ed il suo sguardo penetrante la fece quasi arrossire.  
Si chinò nuovamente e le sue mani cominciarono ad accarezzarle le gambe, delicatamente, in un dolce ed ineluttabile solletico, partendo dai piedi e risalendo lungo le caviglie, i polpacci, l’incavo delle ginocchia e poi su, l’esterno delle cosce fino ai fianchi e poi di nuovo lungo l’interno delle cosce e sempre più su, fermandosi quando i gemiti di piacere di Rhoxane cominciarono a salire d’intensità. Alle carezze seguirono i baci, e quando ne interruppe la sequenza arrivato all’inguine…  
\- No, ti prego, non fermarti! - sospirò la maga.  
Severus tornò a baciarle le labbra sussurrandole:  
\- Ti avevo avvertito che sarebbe stato un lungo, lento ed estenuante gioco, amore mio: non è ancora tempo di scoprire quella parte del tuo corpo. – sussurrò in un languido sospiro.  
\- Ma io... io ti voglio, non posso più aspettare!  
\- Sicura? – sussurrò piano il mago scendendo con le labbra sul petto, mentre le mani accarezzavano dolcemente i suoi seni, titillando delicatamente i capezzoli, nell’attesa che le labbra, calde, dolci e morbide, si sostituissero alle dita per iniziare un bacio infinito, dolce ed appassionato insieme. Rhoxane fremeva, mentre intensi brividi di piacere attraversavano il suo corpo.  
Dopo un seno, Severus baciò a lungo anche l’altro, mentre la mano percorreva con sapienti carezze il ventre di Rhoxane, ed i suoi fianchi, ed infine scese là dove il desiderio della donna la chiamava con insistenza.  
Le dita sapevano bene dove intrufolarsi, e come muoversi, con delicatezza ma senza indecisione, lentamente prima e poi più veloci. Ancora, le labbra raggiunsero presto la mano, ed i sospiri di piacere di Rhoxane divennero sempre più forti, mentre il suo corpo s’inarcava e sussultava nell’estasi di quel bacio così intimo e così profondamente piacevole.  
Severus tornò a sfiorarle le labbra sussurrandole, con amore:  
\- Ora, se ancora mi vuoi…  
\- Sì, sì… ooooh se ti voglio, Severus, ora, subito! - gridò Rhoxane.  
Severus penetrò in lei con dolce lentezza, mentre le sue labbra, colme di desiderio, ancora baciavano con ardente passione la sua bocca.  
I movimenti di Severus erano dolci e lenti, profondi ed intensi, e continui. Rhoxane lo assecondava, movendo il bacino e stringendo la sua schiena forte fra le mani.  
Il mago continuava a muoversi, con movimenti sempre più ampi, profondi e veloci, e Rhoxane era ormai prossima all’estasi e stringeva sempre più forte a sé il mago, conficcandogli le unghie nella pelle, senza più riuscire a trattenersi dal gridare di piacere.  
Severus sorrise e si abbassò ancora sulle braccia per baciare la donna che amava e poi continuò ancora a muoversi in lei, ancora e ancora e ancora.  
Rhoxane gridò forte nella notte, mentre raggiungeva il culmine dell’orgasmo: ma Severus ancora si muoveva con vigore in lei, e questo incrementò il suo godimento, portandolo ad un livello d’intensità che mai aveva provato prima.  
Continuò a gridare, a gridare, mentre il mago continuava ad amarla sempre con la stessa immutata e devota passione. La sua estasi continuava a protrarsi, mentre non aveva più voce per gridare, e non aveva più fiato per respirare.  
I movimenti di Severus tornarono ad essere lenti e dolci e di nuovo si chinò per baciarla e per sorriderle teneramente.  
Rhoxane sussurrò a fatica, ormai senza fiato e col cuore che le batteva all’impazzata, mentre stringeva i suoi lunghi capelli neri fra le dita:  
\- Voglio che anche tu goda, amore mio, lo stesso piacere che hai dato a me: vieni, vieni ti prego, adesso, con me, ancora…  
\- No, amore, solo tu per ora. – mormorò piano, il sorriso negli occhi neri. - Non è ancora giunto il momento per me: io voglio ancora amarti, in questa lunga, interminabile notte!  
Riprese a muoversi in lei e, presto, la portò ancora una volta all’apice del piacere e Rhoxane gridò, e gridò, e gridò, mentre il mago si beava dell’appagamento che le vedeva sul volto.  
Infine si mise al suo fianco, stringendola forte e ricoprendo di teneri baci il suo viso accaldato.  
\- Ma, tu… ? - chiese Rhoxane.  
\- Ti amo, sei bellissima! – sussurrò Severus, chiudendole la bocca con un piccolo dolce bacio. – Se voglio continuare ad amarti, ed io lo voglio, devo saper rimandare il mio piacere. – Si morse appena le labbra. - Anche se non è facile…  
Lo guardò con aria interrogativa, quasi non avesse ben compreso le sue parole.  
Il mago sospirò, poi le sussurrò, con un soave, anche se lievemente imbarazzato sorriso:  
\- Amore mio, se ti avessi conosciuto a vent’anni, avrei potuto fare l’amore con te più e più volte in una sola notte, ma ora… - il mago ammiccò appena.  
Rhoxane rideva, rideva piano, ora, e stringeva forte tra le braccia Severus, che si fingeva offeso dalle sue risate.  
La fece girare a pancia in sotto e cominciò a massaggiarle delicatamente le spalle, ed a baciarle la pelle. Poi i massaggi scesero più in basso sulla schiena e si trasformarono in sapienti carezze che ancora le strapparono sospiri di piacere, soprattutto quando arrivò in fondo alla schiena, dove le labbra vennero ancora una volta in soccorso alle mani ed i denti affondarono lievemente nella carne morbida.  
Riprese a carezzare e baciare la sua pelle, iniziando dalla caviglia, lentamente, millimetro per millimetro, sul retro delle cosce, mentre la maga gemeva e lo chiamava di nuovo a sé.  
Infine le permise di voltarsi, e rimase ancora ad ammirarne il corpo, fino a quando si lasciò cadere sul letto, di fianco a lei e disse:  
\- Ora voglio che tu venga sopra di me, che mi cavalchi come se fossi il tuo manico di scopa!  
Lei rise, felice:  
\- Non dire così, od ogni volta che salirò su una scopa penserò a te, come ti sto vedendo in questo istante, scarmigliato e bellissimo!  
\- Ma se è proprio questo il motivo per il quale l’ho detto! - rise il mago, raggiante.  
Rhoxane stava già ubbidendo all’ordine, ed in un attimo Severus fu ancora prepotentemente e profondamente in lei.  
Ora era lei che si muoveva sensualmente, a cavalcioni sul corpo del mago, che la assecondava con lenti movimenti del bacino. I suoi occhi fiammeggianti percorrevano tutto il corpo di Rhoxane, seguiti dalle sue calde mani con le loro brucianti carezze.  
I movimenti della maga stavano diventando sempre più veloci e convulsi, e lui facilitava le sue rapide oscillazioni tenendole, forti, le mani sui fianchi e premendola verso di sé.  
Ancora Rhoxane gridò di piacere, a lungo, con gli occhi chiusi, mentre il mago si mordeva forte le labbra per resistere al proprio desiderio che diventava sempre più forte ed incontrollabile ogni istante che passava.  
Quando lei smise quasi di sussultare, la attirò sul proprio petto, stringendola forte, così forte da lasciarle quasi il segno delle unghie sulla schiena, poi si girò sul fianco, sempre rimanendo dentro di lei, e riprese a muoversi lentamente, molto lentamente, con dolcezza infinita.  
La luna ormai era tramontata e solo le stelle spiavano quel loro dolce ed infinito amplesso.  
\- Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo… - mormorò Severus  
\- Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo… - sussurrò la maga.  
\- Per sempre, Rhoxane.  
\- Per l’eternità, Severus.  
Il mago ancora si voltò e fu di nuovo sopra di lei, appoggiato sulle braccia per non rischiare di schiacciarla, neppure un po’.  
Le sorrideva ed una lacrima di felicità cadde dai suoi occhi neri, andando ad incontrare, sulla guancia di Rhoxane, un’altra lacrima di felicità, confondendosi in essa, finché le sue labbra non scesero a sorbire delicatamente quelle due lacrime che si erano totalmente fuse.  
La maga pensò che Severus, adesso, era un uomo nuovo, ben diverso da quello che aveva conosciuto pochi mesi prima: un uomo che sapeva nuovamente piangere ed amare.  
E che la amava, immensamente.  
Il resto del mondo non esisteva più, non poteva giudicarli, né a loro importava di quel giudizio.  
Sarebbero rimasti sempre solo loro due, insieme, per l’eternità.  
Con quel suo meraviglioso sorriso, che era solo per lei, perché nessun altro poteva vederlo, così dolce, felice e luminoso, ora, quanto era stato duro e tetro un tempo.  
Solo lei conosceva il suo passato ed il suo dolore, ed amava quel dolore. Lei sola.  
Solo la maga lo conosceva fino in fondo, e solo lui la conosceva veramente.  
Ora erano veramente una persona sola, fusi nel loro abbraccio d’amore, mentre Severus si muoveva ancora con instancabile passione nel suo corpo, offrendole ancora quell’estasi sublime che più volte le aveva già regalato quella notte.  
E quella volta, infine, anche il mago godette intensamente insieme con la sua Rhoxane.  
Rimasero abbracciati, stretti l’uno di fianco all’altra, per un tempo infinito, guardandosi negli occhi, baciandosi con tenerezza, accarezzandosi reciprocamente, finché scivolarono lentamente in un piacevole sonno.


	5. Amore rivelato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’amore sa dare la felicità e può far cambiare un uomo in una sola notte. Ecco a voi il “nuovo” Severus Piton, dibattuto tra rimorsi e felicità.
> 
> Personaggi: Rhoxane, Severus  
> Generi: Romantico, Erotico, Commedia  
> Rating: NC 17  
> Avvertenze: sesso esplicito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo arrivati al punto dolente di questa fiction (rispetto, ad esempio, al Severus di “Ritorno alla Vita” e storie successive). Fate ciao ciao con la manina al personaggio “canon” di Piton, perché con questo capitolo ce lo siamo completamente giocato: e dovevate leggerlo prima della revisione che ho passato. Ad ogni modo, questo capitolo è il punto massimo di OOC di Piton: poi sono riuscita a riprenderlo un po’ in mano. Perdonatemi, era la prima fic che scrivevo, tanti anni fa…

I raggi del freddo sole novembrino entravano dalla grande finestra.  
Severus contemplava il viso della sua donna, ancora addormentata, e si sentiva felice, immensamente felice, come non ricordava di essere mai stato.  
Pensava all’amore che gli aveva quasi “imposto” e gliene era immensamente grato.  
Poi, lo sguardo cadde sull'avambraccio sinistro, dove il marchio di Voldemort aveva profondamente bruciato la sua pelle, tanti anni prima.  
Un fremito di paura attraversò il suo corpo: ora c’era lei, doveva proteggerla, nulla sarebbe mai dovuto accaderle. Ma L’Oscuro Signore era là, dietro l’angolo, pronto a colpire. Era uno dei pochi che lo conoscevano bene, molto bene, e avrebbe dovuto combatterlo, che lo volesse o no.  
Anche se l’unica cosa che voleva fare, ora, era solo fuggire, fuggire via da quella realtà e portare Rhoxane lontano, dove nessun Voldemort avrebbe potuto attentare alla loro felicità.  
Ma sapeva perfettamente che era solo un sogno irrealizzabile.  
Invece, tra le braccia aveva un altro sogno, meraviglioso, che era appena cominciato e che sarebbe durato in eterno. Avrebbe anche potuto scoprire una pozione che donasse l’immortalità, solo per poterla trascorrere con Rhoxane! Per tenerla per sempre tra le braccia, e ammirarla.  
La maga si mosse nel sonno, aprendo leggermente le labbra e Severus si rese conto, all’improvviso, che il suo desiderio era ancora forte, quanto quello della sera prima, e si chinò a sfiorarle la bocca.  
Rhoxane aprì gli occhi, vide quelli di Severus e capì che non si era trattato di un’illusione, o meglio, che il sogno stava tuttora continuando.  
Si strinse forte a lui e sorrise, lasciando che Severus la coccolasse un po’: era così bello stare tra le sue braccia forti, sentire le sue labbra dolcissime sul viso e stringersi stretta al suo corpo, che nuovamente la desiderava, con prepotente impeto.  
Lo guardò con aria molto maliziosa e poi sussurrò, invitante:  
\- Non mi è per nulla sembrato che tu, stanotte, abbia fatto una pessima figura. Solo, mi chiedo, cosa sarebbe successo se fossi stato sicuro di fare un’ottima figura?  
Il mago rise piano, fulminandola con gli occhi, poi rispose con un provocante sussurro:  
\- Se vuoi, posso dartene una dimostrazione adesso. Ora mi sento molto più... sicuro di me!  
\- Ma io ho fame!  
\- Nessun problema, t’imbocco io!  
La maga lo guardò stupita, arrossendo lievemente e chiedendosi se avesse compreso bene.  
\- Noo! Non pensavo a quello, io! – rispose il mago sorridendo. - Sei una ragazzaccia impertinente!  
Con un raffinato gesto della mano fece apparire dei dolci su un vassoio e cominciò ad imboccarla.  
Rhoxane rideva, rideva e mangiava.  
Severus continuava a contemplarla, sorridendo in silenzio. Era un sorriso radioso, un sorriso che sembrava voler recuperare i quindici anni perduti e Rhoxane si beava di quel sorriso, che sapeva esistere solo per lei.  
\- Ora non ho più fame! – esclamò finalmente.  
Il mago fece scomparire gli avanzi.  
\- Non mangi nulla?  
\- No, mi accontenterò delle tue briciole, - sussurrò avvicinandosi, - quelle che ci sono ovunque sul tuo bel corpo.  
Cominciò nuovamente a baciarla, come già aveva fatto durante la notte, dedicando pari attenzione e tempo ad ogni singola parte del suo corpo e raccogliendo con le labbra anche le più minute briciole di cibo. Rhoxane fremeva sotto i suoi baci, lasciando che il mago conoscesse a fondo ogni parte del suo corpo.  
Poi fu di nuovo in lei, lentamente, con dolcezza e passione, con ardore e vigore. Ad ogni suo grido di beatitudine , Severus rispondeva con un altro movimento, e poi un altro ancora, in una sequenza che pareva infinita, come le urla di Rhoxane che il mago cercava di soffocare con i baci.  
\- Ti amo, ti amo, mi stai facendo impazzire di piacere. – mormorò, quasi a fatica. - Basta ti prego, non riesco più neppure a respirare…  
Severus rallentò le spinte, che divennero estenuantemente lente e profonde.  
Rhoxane chiuse gli occhi e, ancora una volta, gridò forte la propria estasi.  
Il mago decise di concedersi una piccola pausa e una coppa di succomiele fresco e frizzante fu tra le sue mani, per ristorarli.  
\- Ora ti voglio nuovamente sopra di me: stanotte era buio e non ho potuto ammirarti come avrei voluto.  
La maga rise dicendo:  
\- Sei la miglior scopa che abbia mai cavalcato!  
Era bello, e molto piacevole, obbedire ai suoi ordini e volare con lui nel regno infinito del piacere.  
Ma Severus voleva amarla ancora, ancora ed ancora, in mille modi diversi, ed il letto non fu più luogo sufficiente.  
La prese in braccio, la portò davanti allo specchio e si pose dietro: riprese a baciarle le spalle e la schiena e sempre più in giù, mentre le sue mani le accarezzavano i seni e il ventre. Le fece chinare la schiena, le mani appoggiate allo specchio, e di nuovo fu in lei, con instancabile desiderio, mentre continuava ad accarezzarle un seno e la parte più intima del suo essere. E la maga sussultava e godeva dell’estasi che, così a lungo, sapeva offrirle.  
Poi le fu di nuovo davanti, la sollevò tra le braccia e Rhoxane gli cinse la vita con le gambe, tenendosi al suo collo, baciandolo ed accarezzando i suoi lunghi capelli neri, ed ancora fu piacere, ed estasi e voluttà.  
Infine la adagiò di nuovo sul letto, entrambi senza fiato, ed ancora, spinto da un impellente desiderio, fu in lei con dolce violenza e poi fu Severus, finalmente, ad urlare il proprio piacere.  
Il sole, ormai, era alto nel cielo, ma i loro baci, ancora, non avevano fine.

Non avrebbe voluto, no, non avrebbe proprio voluto staccarsi da quell’abbraccio e tornare alla realtà. Non voleva ammetterlo neppure con se stessa: ma aveva di nuova fame.  
\- Severus, amore: pensi di far apparire dell’altro cibo o scendiamo a pranzo in Sala Grande?  
Il mago rise felice, la strinse più forte tra le braccia e la baciò con passione, almeno per la millesima volta:  
\- Il mio amore non riesce proprio a saziarti?  
\- Sì, tesoro, mi sazia d’amore. Ma io ho fame anche di un altro normalissimo cibo!  
\- Aah… io invece me ne starei qui tutto il giorno, per non parlare della notte! – sospirò il mago.  
\- Ti prego, ho bisogno di un po’ d’aria. - implorò lei.  
\- Un giretto sulla terrazza è sufficiente?  
\- Magari un volettino con la scopa? - chiese Rhoxane, impudente.  
\- Quale scopa? - rise felice Severus.  
Poi l’abbracciò stretta, stretta ed esclamò:  
\- Grazie. Grazie, amore. Mille volte grazie! Mi hai restituito la vita, la vita alla quale avevo voluto rinunciare, per punirmi. Non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza. – E ricominciò a coprirle di baci il volto.  
La maga cercò di liberarsi dalla sua stretta allontanandogli il braccio e lo sguardo cadde sul marchio di Voldemort.  
Severus se ne accorse immediatamente: rimase immobile, quasi trattenendo il fiato, temendone la reazione maga.  
Rhoxane guardò a lungo e con attenzione il disegno, inciso in profondità nella carne, quel serpente sinuoso che quasi pareva avere vita propria, quindi si chinò per baciare la pelle sofferente.  
Il mago cercò di impedirglielo, ma lei gli strinse forte il braccio e poi lo baciò, con intenso amore, prima di dirgli:  
\- Ti amo, Severus. Amo i tuoi difetti ed i tuoi errori. Ed amo anche quell’orrendo marchio. Non so cosa darei per potertelo levare, ma finché sarà sulla tua pelle, io lo amerò e lo bacerò.  
C’era una rabbia sorda nel cuore del mago:  
\- Quello è il simbolo maledetto della mia schiavitù. – esclamò con voce cupa.  
\- No! – era quasi un grido di ribellione, quello che sfuggì a Rhoxane. – Tu non sei più un suo schiavo! E mi domando se lo sei mai veramente stato. - aggiunse sottovoce.  
Severus restò a lungo in silenzio, poi sospirò:  
\- Ho agito come uno schiavo, per troppo tempo.  
\- Uno schiavo che sa rompere le sue catene, forse era solo… un prigioniero. – sussurrò Rhoxane.  
\- C’è differenza? – chiese Severus con amarezza.  
La maga sorrise:  
\- La dignità.  
La strinse a sé ancora una volta, con forza, e lei poté sentire quanto forte batteva il cuore dell'uomo che amava.  
\- Ora vogliamo affrontare l’altro nostro problema? – domandò.  
\- Ne abbiamo uno solo? - chiese Severus, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
\- Fai tu! Ad ogni modo, il primo da affrontare è l’incontrovertibile fatto che da questa camera da letto, alla fine, dovremo uscire. Se non altro per tenere le lezioni di domani! – aggiunse ridacchiando. - Dovremo affrontare gli sguardi di tutti, colleghi ed allievi, che ci hanno visto uscire ieri sera dal ballo e… puffff, siamo scomparsi. – concluse Rhoxane con un sorriso un po’ inquieto.  
\- Tu… tu non ti aspetterai, vero, che io continui a rimanere lo stesso uomo anche quando avrò varcato quella soglia? - chiese il mago preoccupato, indicando la porta della camera.  
Lei rise, ma se ne pentì subito: Severus sembrava veramente spaventato da quell’eventualità.  
\- Be’, non mi aspetto che tu mi baci con passione davanti a tutti, né che tu rida allegramente. Anche se sai fare queste due cose in modo eccelso. Ma non potrò assolutamente sopportare che tu continui ad ignorarmi, come hai fatto nell’ultimo mese. - esclamò con fare molto minaccioso.  
\- Ignorarti sarebbe del tutto impossibile, ora. In ogni caso, chiunque ti guardi in faccia capirebbe: sei tutta un sorriso e sembri il ritratto della felicità! Ma, a dire il vero, ho l’impressione che anche guardando me si capisca tutto! – esclamò un po’ contrariato, cercando di assumere nuovamente il suo sguardo duro, gelido e sprezzante, senza più riuscirci.  
\- Amore mio, in poche ore sei riuscita a trasformarmi, più di quanto io abbia snaturato me stesso negli ultimi quindici anni! – sospirò Severus.  
\- Avevi ottenuto un risultato veramente pessimo…  
\- Il mio problema, adesso, è che non so più chi sono. – sospirò ancora guardando fisso davanti a sé - Certo non sono più il giovane sconfitto, disilluso e paurosamente deluso di sé che si è buttato tra le braccia di Silente; ma non sono neppure più l’uomo rassegnato ad una meschina quotidianità, che si odia e si disprezza a causa delle passate debolezze e che non sa, né vuole, perdonarsi. E neppure l’uomo con un enorme vuoto dentro di sé. Chi sono io, ora?  
\- Chi vuoi essere, Severus? – sussurrò Rhoxane.  
La guardò a lungo, con gli affranti e profondi occhi neri, accarezzandole piano i lunghi capelli.  
\- A volte vorrei solo poter dimenticare, - sospirò profondamente, - ed essere… il nulla.  
\- Saresti _il nulla_ , Severus, se tu dimenticassi il tuo passato.  
\- Se solo fosse possibile… Un sereno oblio, non dover più combattere, lasciarmi andare alla deriva e cessare d’avere questa dolorosa consapevolezza di me e delle mie colpe.  
Rhoxane non sapeva cosa dire: avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per alleggerire il fardello di sofferenza e disperazione dell’uomo che amava. Ma come, come… maledizione come?  
Gli prese le mani, stringendole forte e lo guardò dritto negli occhi:  
\- Quell’oblio e quella pace cui aneli, Severus, porterebbero via anche me, e mi avresti persa!  
\- Ma io non posso perderti, _io non voglio!_ Perché sei tu che hai riempito il vuoto che c’era in me, tu mi hai fatto piangere e sognare… e vivere di nuovo. Io ho bisogno di te, per vivere! - e quasi gridava avvincendola forte a sé.  
\- Mi fai paura… - disse, cercando di sottrarsi alla forte stretta delle sue braccia.  
\- No, no tesoro mio. - sussurrò subito Severus – Non dirlo, non dirlo mai più! Ho già fatto paura a troppi esseri umani nella mia vita, - e scure ombre offuscavano i suoi occhi, – ma non a te, non a te! - ed era tornato a stringerla dolcemente tra le braccia, quasi a volerla cullare.  
Quindi continuò, con voce ferma e sicura:  
\- Ho bisogno di averti al mio fianco, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Perché voglio amarti e voglio tornare a vivere, in modo completo. Non posso e non voglio dimenticare le colpe che ho commesso. Sarebbe come annullare una parte di me: quindi dovrò imparare a conviverci in un nuovo modo. Queste sono le cose che so e che voglio. Insieme con te voglio diventare un uomo nuovo, voglio riuscire a guardare avanti, a testa alta, voglio ricominciare a sperare. E voglio te al mio fianco, per amarti, per sempre!  
Rhoxane guardò Severus ed i suoi sfavillanti occhi neri: quanto amava quell’uomo, come aveva potuto, in così poco tempo, perdersi completamente in lui?  
Gli sorrise con infinito amore e sussurrò:  
\- Non credo che possa esistere una dichiarazione d’amore più bella di questa, Severus. Ed io sono la donna più fortunata del mondo: perché ho trovato te!  
Poi ci fu solo un lungo e silenzioso abbraccio.

Infine Rhoxane si sciolse dall’abbraccio dicendo:  
\- Ora una bella doccia. Vieni?  
\- Se vengo con te, non scenderemo mai a pranzo!  
Rise e si nascose in bagno, inseguita da Severus.  
Poi fu la volta di scegliere l’abito da indossare. Rhoxane aprì l’armadio e gli chiese:  
\- Quale preferisci? Vieni a scegliere.  
Non si mosse ma, sogghignando, disse:  
\- Ce l’hai una bella tunica, di tessuto spesso e non trasparente, accollatissima, lunga e larga e con un bel cappuccio? Il colore… - fece una pausa ad effetto, - puoi scegliere quello che vuoi! – concluse con bonaria presa in giro.  
\- No, mi dispiace, - rispose la maga con tono falsamente afflitto - non ho tuniche da penitente nel mio armadio. Puoi scegliere solo tra qualcosa di colorato e molto seducente. Del resto, tutto il mio vestiario era stato studiato apposta per sedurti! - continuò con aria maliziosa.  
\- Chissà perché, ma lo sospettavo! – sospirò Severus, ammirando il bel corpo nudo di Rhoxane davanti all’armadio. – Te l’ho già detto che sei bellissima? Che mi piaci da impazzire? Che ti desidero ancora?  
La maga sorrise, silenziosa, rovistando nell’armadio.  
\- Sei sempre dell’idea di scendere in Sala Grande, allora? – verificò speranzoso Severus.  
\- Certo che sì. E anche tu dovrai vestirti, credo.  
Severus raccolse gli abiti da terra con un piccolo sospiro e si rivestì. Stava cominciando ad allacciarsi la lunga fila di bottoni della casacca quando la maga si avvicinò, gli occhi che brillavano:  
\- No, lo faccio io: adoro questi deliziosi bottoncini che tirano sul tuo petto. - sussurrò languida.  
Severus lasciò ricadere piano le braccia lungo i fianchi, permettendole di terminare il compito.  
\- Anche se è molto più eccitante… slacciarli lentamente. – e lo sguardo della maga era di nuovo pieno di desiderio mentre si stringeva a lui.  
Severus chiese gli occhi e strinse piano tra le braccia la sua felicità.  
Rhoxane rimase ad ascoltare il cuore del mago che batteva piano, il respiro lento che gli sollevava ritmicamente il petto e creava quelle grinze sull’abito che lei solo desiderava lisciare con un’appassionata carezza.  
Poi lo guardò in viso: le pareva veramente bellissimo in quel momento, gli occhi chiusi e l’aria sognante, infine tranquillo e con un sorriso sereno sulle labbra appena dischiuse. In quel’istante Severus riaprì gli occhi, scintillanti di felicità, ed il suo sorriso si allargò incontrando lo sguardo innamorato della maga che, col volto improvvisamente molto serio, disse:  
\- Forse è meglio che tu smetta di sorridere.  
La guardò sorpreso, inarcando un poco il sopracciglio.  
Rhoxane scoppiò a ridere:  
\- Sei troppo bello così! Temo di essere gelosa, sai? No, non gelosa, solo tremendamente possessiva: non potrei sopportare che un’altra donna ti guardi.  
La attirò ancora una volta a sé, sussurrandole piano nell’orecchio:  
\- Sciocchina, sai bene che questo sorriso, e questo corpo, sono solo e soltanto per te!  
Infine si diresse con decisione alla porta, tenendola per mano ed esclamando, con simulata aria tragica:  
\- Avanti, andiamo dunque ad affrontare il mondo.  
\- No, aspetta. – disse lei volandogli tra le braccia – Un ultimo bacio!  
\- Ma non avevi fame?  
\- Zitto e baciami!

* * *

Quando entrarono nella Sala Grande era molto tardi e diversi allievi se n’erano ormai andati.  
Ben prima di arrivare al tavolo degli insegnanti, tutti gli sguardi dei presenti erano già puntati su di loro. Il mago si rese immediatamente conto che si era creato un innaturale silenzio, ma continuò ad avanzare accompagnando Rhoxane verso il suo consueto posto.  
Quando le scostò la sedia per farla accomodare, sembrò che nell’intera sala mancasse all’improvviso l’aria, e quando inclinò un poco il capo in avanti, accompagnandolo con un accenno di sorriso - un _normale_ sorriso, non uno dei suoi soliti, sprezzanti, sorrisi obliqui - per salutarla prima di dirigersi al suo posto, all’improvviso tutta l’aria tornò con un sonoro “ooh”.  
Severus continuò a dirigersi, impassibile, verso il suo posto. Il sorriso di Rhoxane era a dir poco radioso e Piton sapeva che tutte le teste dei suoi colleghi lo stavano seguendo nell’attesa che si sedesse, per poterlo poi guardare bene in faccia, ancora increduli per ciò che avevano visto. Tutti meno Silente, che stava facendo l’occhiolino a Rhoxane.  
Piton si sedette e rivolse agli allievi ed ai colleghi uno degli sguardi più gelidi e taglienti che mai avesse prodotto in vita sua.  
In Sala Grande tornò il più completo silenzio.  
Guardando il viso del suo Severus, Rhoxane trattenne a stento una risata, cercando di soffocarla in un accesso di tosse che si propagò come una deflagrazione nell’assoluto silenzio che regnava.  
Draco cercò di immaginarsi la reazione di Selene quando gli avrebbe raccontato che il Professor Piton e la Delair avevano prima ballato, tutti appiccicati, e poi erano letteralmente scomparsi per ricomparire, con quella disgustosa scenetta, solo alle due del pomeriggio successivo.  
Finito di pranzare, quando in Sala Grande erano rimasti ormai solo i curiosi più incalliti, Piton si sporse in avanti guardando Rhoxane con fare interrogativo e, al suo cenno affermativo, si diresse alla sua sedia e ripeté, al contrario, la scena iniziale. Questa volta, però, il suo sorriso fu più aperto e le porse la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi.  
I pochi presenti rimasero in assoluto, totale, sbigottito silenzio.  
Nel Salone d’Ingresso c’erano molte più persone e Draco, nonché gli altri curiosi che li avevano attesi, li videro uscire affiancati, parlando fittamente mentre si dirigevano verso le scale.  
Fu ciò che accadde circa mezz’ora che sconvolse del tutto i pochi che si trovavano all’aperto  
La notizia si diffuse in un lampo per tutta Hogwarts ed il parco fu presto gremito di gente: Piton e la Delair si erano levati in volo sulle scope e stavano facendo a gara a chi saliva più velocemente e più in alto nel cielo. Per chi poteva vederlo, il sorriso della maga era più radioso del sole stesso.  
Ed anche quello di Severus Piton.  
Perché si stava divertendo un mondo, come un ragazzino, lanciandosi all’inseguimento dell’altra in pericolose picchiate, anche se Rhoxane riusciva a distanziarlo. Solo negli ultimi mesi aveva ricominciato ad usare la scopa, saltuariamente, ed in tutti quei lunghi anni aveva proprio perso la mano. Ma in poco tempo sarebbe tornato a saper sfrecciare veloce nel vento, e l’avrebbe acciuffata al volo!  
I ricordi assopiti degli anni di scuola tornarono all’improvviso ad affollargli la mente: quanto tempo era passato, pensava che non esistessero più! Invece erano lì e si stavano insinuando in mezzo agli altri ricordi, quelli dolorosi. Si chiese se un ricordo potesse ucciderne un altro - no, uccidere non era la parola adatta, sicuramente no - se un ricordo poteva sostituirsi ad un altro, ecco così suonava molto meglio, e se avesse voce in capitolo nella scelta.  
Rhoxane aveva di colpo invertito la marcia ed ora gli puntava dritto contro: era pazza, del tutto pazza, adorabilmente pazza. Quando diavolo aspettava a deviare?  
Severus dovette fare una giravolta a mezz’aria per evitare Rhoxane e fu molto vicino a perdere il controllo della scopa. La maga si avvicinò preoccupata:  
\- Tutto bene? Scusami, non volevo.  
\- Ma non te l’ha mai detto nessuno che sei pazza su quella scopa? - sbraitò.  
\- Scusa, scusa, scusa. Minerva mi aveva detto che eri bravo a volare e volevo metterti alla prova. - si era affiancata e lo guardava con aria molto contrita.  
Severus scosse la testa:  
\- Ho perso il conto degli anni che non volo più. L’ho fatto per i primi tempi, dopo la caduta dell’Oscuro Signore: mi piaceva molto volare da solo, ma non rientrava nel mio “personaggio” e così… - poi sorrise minaccioso. - Lascia solo che ci riprenda la mano e ti farò vedere io!  
Accelerò bruscamente, afferrandola per la vita e trascinandola con sé per un tratto, mentre iniziava una picchiata.  
Dal prato sotto di loro si levarono urla di spavento.  
La lasciò a bassa quota, sfidandola:  
\- Vediamo se sei capace di salire in alto quanto me! – e puntò verso l’alto il manico della scopa cominciando a salire molto velocemente.  
Piton teneva la scopa inclinata verso il cielo in un rapido e sicuro innalzamento. Poco dopo Rhoxane si affiancò ridendo: era aggrappata al suo manico, che si trovava quasi in posizione verticale, e lo superò ad elevata velocità.  
Nella mente di Piton si affacciarono improvvisamente le immagini delle centinaia di volte in cui, sempre solitario, aveva sfidato se stesso in quel gioco pericoloso: il trucco consisteva nel trovare il giusto angolo di salita che permettesse la massima velocità per quanto più tempo possibile. Più si saliva, più l’angolo doveva diminuire, per consentire di continuare l’ascesa, ma l’angolo di salita della scopa di Rhoxane, così presa dalla sfida da dimenticare completamente ogni prudenza, era eccessivo: stava salendo molto veloce, ma presto si sarebbe trovata in una posizione di stallo e sarebbe precipitata.  
Piton urlò:  
\- Abbassa il manico: è troppo in alto e cadrai! - ma era già troppo lontana per sentirlo.  
Piton alzò la scopa per prendere ulteriore velocità e cercare di avvicinarsi in tempo, ma era già tardi. La scopa di Rhoxane perse all’improvviso spinta e cominciò a scivolare verso il basso, sbalzando in fuori la maga, che rimase però appesa con tenacia al manico che roteava vorticosamente nell’aria senza più alcun controllo.  
Piton inclinò al massimo la scopa verso il basso e scattò in una vertiginosa e pericolosa picchiata: doveva scendere molto più velocemente di Rhoxane per poter avere il tempo sufficiente di rimettersi in posizione orizzontale e prenderla al volo qualche metro prima che si schiantasse a terra. Non doveva sbagliare il punto d’impatto, nemmeno di un millimetro.  
Mentre si abbassava, vedeva le persone sul prato urlare allontanandosi e intravedeva, sopra di lui, l’ombra di Rhoxane che cercava disperatamente di inforcare di nuovo la scopa per riprenderne il controllo. Non poteva farcela, nessuno l’aveva mai fatto prima in quelle condizioni di caduta, quindi doveva assolutamente arrivare a tempo.  
Con una virata mozzafiato interruppe la discesa ad una decina di metri da terra e riprese di nuovo ad abbassarsi, con lentezza e quasi orizzontalmente, per intercettare Rhoxane che si avvicinava e lo guardava: era terrorizzata ma aveva capito le sue intenzioni e, quando fu abbastanza vicino, gli si buttò fra le braccia.  
Un urlo collettivo salutò, dal prato, la riuscita della manovra.  
Il nuovo ed improvviso peso, però, squilibrò pericolosamente la scopa di Piton, che a fatica riuscì a mantenere un parziale controllo fino a scendere rudemente a terra, dove ruzzolarono abbracciati per alcuni metri.  
Altre grida salutarono il loro brusco atterraggio, mentre una piccola folla si avvicinò.  
Appena riaperti gli occhi, Rhoxane si ritrovò con lo sguardo preoccupato di Piton fisso su di lei:  
\- Tutto a posto? Tutta intera?  
Si tastò un po’, ma non sembrava esserci alcuna particolare reazione di dolore nel suo corpo.  
\- Credo… che sia tutto a posto. – mormorò con un filo di voce.  
Severus l’aiutò ad alzarsi, la guardò come a controllare ancora una volta la sua integrità, quindi cominciò a sbraitare:  
\- Sei una pazza, una pazza sconsiderata: ti proibisco di salire nuovamente su una scopa, io… io non… - quindi l’abbracciò forte sussurrandole tra i capelli scompigliati, - ho avuto tanta paura di perderti, amore mio! - ammise chiudendo gli occhi e stringendole i capelli fra le dita.  
Intorno a loro si era raggruppato un consistente numero di studenti che osservavano, sbalorditi, l’incredibile comportamento di Piton.  
Lo sbigottimento arrivò al parossismo quando il Professore, una volta riaperti gli occhi, rivolse un dolce sorrise alla Delair, le prese il viso tra le mani e le sfiorò teneramente le labbra. Poi l’avvolse tra le braccia ed il dolce bacio divenne intenso e appassionato, lasciando senza fiato, oltre a Rhoxane, felice oggetto di quelle attenzioni, anche molte delle ragazze presenti, che cominciarono a guardare con nuovi occhi il tenebroso Professore di Pozioni.  
Quando Severus si decise infine a sciogliere Rhoxane dal suo abbraccio, intorno c’era un silenzio assoluto e decine di facce lo stavano guardando con occhi a dir poco stralunati.  
Piton si disse che doveva a tutti i costi ripescare dentro di sé il solito tono gelido e minaccioso: ma dove accidenti era finito? Si limitò a guardare dritto negli occhi gli studenti e a sibilare, in tono severo:  
\- Cinquanta punti in meno a chiunque osi aprire bocca!  
Quindi sollevò tra le braccia una recalcitrante Rhoxane dicendole:  
\- Tu ora ti fai controllare da Madama Chips. - e si allontanò deciso in direzione del castello.  
I ragazzi rimasero a fissarsi, senza proferire parola, finché il professore scomparve,quindi Calì mormorò languida:  
\- Hai visto come la guardava?  
\- Con che passione l’ha baciata… - sospirò Lavanda stretta al braccio dell’amica.  
\- Com’è affascinante quando sorride! - sussurrò Padme.  
\- Tutto rosso in viso, con i capelli scarmigliati… - mormorò Pansy con aria sognante, - il mio Capocasa…  
\- Gli occhi, hai visto che fuoco? - bisbigliò Ginny ad Hermione.  
\- E in quale fantastico modo sa volare! - aggiunse Cho Chang.  
\- Zitte tutte quante, stupide vermicole! - sbottò Draco Malfoy, pensando che tutto questo non sarebbe per nulla piaciuto a Selene.


	6. La pozione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci quindi alla seconda parte della storia che con il suo titolo (Pericolo) già lascia ben intendere che Severus non potrà felicemente abbandonarsi all’amore. Un capitolo molto variato: Piton si trova ad affrontare i suoi studenti; vi è l’introduzione di un importante elemento che legherà ulteriormente Severus e Rhoxane; ci sarà il minaccioso ritorno di Selene dal suo congresso e la prima vaga incursione nell’infanzia ed adolescenza di Piton. Il tutto nell’incombente attesa della chiamata di Voldemort.
> 
> Personaggi: Severus, Rhoxane, Selene  
> Generi: Romantico, Commedia  
> Rating : PG 13

# Parte Seconda  
  
Pericolo 

#    


## Capitolo VI - La pozione

\- Scusami: è stata tutta colpa mia. – sussurrò Severus – Non avrei dovuto sfidarti, tu però…  
\- No, sei tu che devi perdonarmi: mi sono comportata come una sciocca. - mormorò Rhoxane con aria contrita. - Per fortuna, sei veramente bravo a volare.  
Il mago scosse la testa guardandola ancora con apprensione: aveva avuto una gran paura di perderla e non era neppure riuscito a sgridarla, nemmeno un po’!  
\- E’ di nuovo ora di scendere in Sala Grande. - disse Rhoxane, timorosa della sua reazione.  
\- Già, – rispose il mago sospirando, – e dopo quel bacio nel parco, dove sarà mai finita la mia reputazione di “terribile” professore? – continuò, scotendo il capo sconsolato ed alzando gli occhi al cielo in una pantomima di disperazione.  
\- Potresti sempre cominciare a costruirti una ben diversa e più piacevole reputazione! Anche se io ne sarei un po’ gelosa!  
Severus inarcò un sopracciglio fingendo di tenerle il broncio. Poi tornò molto serio:  
\- No, non posso farlo.  
Rhoxane lo fissò con aria interrogativa.  
\- Devo continuare a recitare la mia parte di uomo odioso, per lasciare ampio adito al sospetto d’essere sempre rimasto dalla parte dell’Oscuro Signore. L’ho fatto in tutti rimasto dalla parte dell’Oscuro Signore. L’ho fatto in tutti questi anni, nell’attesa del suo ritorno di cui Silente era così certo. E’ stato proprio questo dubbio che mi ha salvato la vita, quando è tornato, oltre alla mia capacità di mentirgli. – spiegò Severus.  
\- Si dice che Voldemort sia un Legilimante eccezionale e che nessuno è in grado di mentire in sua presenza.  
\- Non tutto ciò che si dice corrisponde sempre a verità. – rispose stringendosi nelle spalle. – Ho passato anni ad affinare le mie capacità di Occlumante proprio per essere in grado di lasciarlo penetrare nella mia mente, permettendogli però di vedere solo ciò che io voglio che veda: falsi ricordi ed emozioni creati ad arte al solo scopo di ingannarlo.  
Rhoxane lo guardava stupita.  
\- Per un Occlumante, anche di modesto livello, è possibile bloccare l’accesso alla propria mente anche ad un esperto Legilimante, perché l’Occlumanzia è una pratica magica di per sé molto più potente della Legilimanzia. – spiegò il mago. – Solo un Occlumante molto esperto può, invece, aprire completamente la mente al Legilimante e trarlo in inganno facendogli credere di vedere tutta la verità.  
\- E tu sei un “esperto” Occlumante, ovviamente!  
\- Il migliore! – esclamò Severus con orgoglio.  
\- Comincio a credere che tu sia il migliore in molti campi… - sussurrò Rhoxane avviandosi a cena al suo fianco.

* * *

Dopo un primo, iniziale silenzio successivo alla loro entrata nella Sala Grande, subito si levò un ininterrotto brusio fatto di commenti incrociati, sospiri, sussurri, bisbigli, esclamazioni stupite, stridio di sedie che strisciavano sul pavimento e scalpiccio di piedi che correvano.  
Severus notò immediatamente che il solito posto di Rhoxane era occupato da Sinistra, l’insegnante di Astronomia che di norma gli sedeva invece accanto.  
Incrociò per un istante lo sguardo sorridente di Silente che gli fece cenno di proseguire: l’ultra decennale assegnazione dei posti alla tavola degli insegnanti era stata modificata.  
La cena, seduto accanto a Rhoxane, fu certo più piacevole del pranzo, anche se nella sala c’era un rumorio più forte del solito, ma il mago si sentì perfino disposto a concedere un mezzo sorriso anche a Sibilla Cooman, che aveva appositamente abbandonato l’ovattata solitudine della sua torre ed ora lo guardava sconcertata, con quei suoi enormi occhi spalancati dietro le lenti.  
La serata e la notte, quelle sì che furono splendide, di nuovo con la sua incantevole donna fra le braccia, da amare con tutto se stesso.  
Il futuro si prospettava meraviglioso.

* * *

Il mattino dopo, Piton entrò nell’aula di Pozioni con il consueto passo deciso, il mantello svolazzante e lasciando che, come sempre, la porta sbattesse violentemente alle sue spalle.  
Salì alla cattedra, vi si appoggiò con le braccia tese e si rivolse repentinamente alla classe, quinto anno Grifondoro e Serpeverde, mentre un silenzio assoluto piombava nell’aula.  
Il suo volto era serio e severo e scrutava ad uno ad uno i visi degli allievi. Malfoy lo stava fissando con fare accigliato mentre Tiger e Goyle avevano la normale faccia ebete, la Granger lo guardava con un’aria insolitamente curiosa, Potter aveva un’espressione incredula, Weasley era come il solito a bocca aperta e Paciock aveva il consueto aspetto terrorizzato.  
Ma Cali Patil, Lavanda Brown e persino Pansy Parkinson avevano uno sguardo maliziosamente interessato, che nulla prometteva di buono, e il profesore le avrebbe volentieri strozzate.  
Va bene, se quello era lo scotto da pagare per la felicità, era disposto a pagarlo fino in fondo. In ogni modo, ne valeva sicuramente la pena.  
\- Qualcuno ha domande da porre?  
Le parole furono come schiocchi di frusta: il silenzio persistette, carico d’interrogativi inespressi.  
\- Bene, allora possiamo cominciare la lezione. - affermò soddisfatto, avvicinandosi al grande calderone centrale.  
– Signorine Brown e Patil, volete per favore avvicinarvi e darmi dimostrazione che, nonostante l’inqualificabile espressione del vostro volto, siete ancora in grado di preparare una pozione quasi decente?  
Le due ragazze divennero paonazze, mentre Piton le trafiggeva con i penetranti occhi neri.

* * *

Finalmente l’interminabile giornata volgeva al termine: pochi minuti ed anche l’ultima lezione sarebbe finita. Rhoxane gli mancava da morire, con i suoi occhi sorridenti, la sua allegria ed i suoi baci.  
Alla fine la campana suonò ed i ragazzi sciamarono fuori. Piton guardò con disgusto il disordine sulla cattedra. Avrebbe dovuto rimettere tutto a posto negli armadietti, con la consueta meticolosità, ma non ne poteva proprio più di rimanere in quel buio e freddo sotterraneo: l’indomani sarebbe arrivato in anticipo ed avrebbe sistemato tutto.  
Dei rapidi passi leggeri echeggiarono alle sue spalle e Rhoxane fu tra le sue braccia nel breve volgere di un istante: gli occhi nei suoi occhi, le labbra sulle sue labbra ed il cuore che batteva forte.  
\- Quanto mi sei mancata, amore mio! Ci si è messo anche Silente che mi ha bloccato per tutto il tempo dell’intervallo.  
\- Che cosa voleva?  
\- Mi ha sollecitato ancora affinché prendessi contatto con l’Oscuro Signore. Ma io ho già fatto tutto quello che potevo. Non posso forzare i tempi: ora devo aspettare che sia lui a chiamarmi.  
\- Quando ti chiamerà? - chiese preoccupata.  
\- Non lo so, ma il momento è vicino.  
\- Cosa succederà? – domandò, l’angoscia sul viso. - Tu andrai da lui e…  
\- Questa volta dovrò riuscire a convincerlo completamente di essergli sempre stato fedele: non avrò altre possibilità. Soprattutto, dovrò fornirgli qualche tangibile prova di essergli ancora fedele. Questa è la parte che mi preoccupa di più. - e l’ansia era palpabile sul volto teso di Severus.  
\- Povero amore mio. - mormorò stringendosi a lui ed accarezzandogli i lunghi capelli neri che, come il solito, gli erano scesi sul viso. – Io dovrò restare qui, ad aspettarti senza poter fare nulla: impazzirò! Se tu non tornassi io… io…  
\- Tornerò amore, te lo prometto. Ma ora andiamo nel mio studio: ho un’idea! - esclamò incamminandosi tenendola per mano.  
\- Come sai, la Legilimanzia è un’arte più debole dell’Occlumanzia. Ecco perché anche un abilissimo Legilimante come l’Oscuro Signore non riesce a superare le barriere che gli sono opposte, senza rovinare in modo insanabile le menti che lo contrastano. Per questo motivo mi aveva chiesto di lavorare ad una pozione che incrementasse i suoi poteri di Legilimante, riducendo al contempo quello delle barriere erette dall’Occlumanzia.  
Intanto Severus aveva aperto la teca di cristallo stregato traendone un’ampolla contenente un liquido trasparente, di un intenso colore turchese.  
\- Alla fine ho invece creato questa pozione che ha la capacità di ampliare le potenzialità di empatia e di creare una sorta di “contatto psichico” con un’altra persona che abbia bevuto la stessa pozione.  
Rhoxane lo stava guardando sbigottita:  
\- Quella roba rende chiunque esperto in Legilimanzia, anche me che sono un disastro in quel campo, e mi permette di leggere il pensiero di chi beve la stessa pozione?  
\- No, non di leggere il pensiero. – sorrise il mago scrollando il capo. - Non migliora per nulla la capacità di Legilimanzia, né abbatte le barriere dell’Occlumanzia. Dalle mie sperimentazioni è uscito un filtro molto diverso da quello che cercavo di creare. Questa pozione permette la reciproca percezione degli stati d’animo e dei sentimenti che provano le persone che la bevono e funziona anche ad una certa distanza. E’ come se fossero vicini e potessero comunicarsi a parole le rispettive sensazioni ed emozioni.  
Gli occhi di Severus brillarono d’orgoglio.  
\- Non ho mai potuto effettivamente testarla con un’altra persona. Io e Silente avevamo provato: l’effetto sembrava ottimo, tanto che entrambi ne siamo stati intimoriti e turbati ed abbiamo interrotto la sperimentazione.  
Il mago guardava Rhoxane con aria interrogativa.  
\- Vuoi sapere se sono disposta a provare? - chiese titubante.  
Annuì.  
– Se funziona, percepirai se sono vivo, qual è il mio stato d’animo e quali emozioni sto provando. Io potrei fare lo stesso con te. Ci vorrà un po’ di tempo per padroneggiare la tecnica e trovare le dosi appropriate, ma credo che potrebbe funzionare.  
Rhoxane lo guardava ammirata:  
\- E’ una cosa strabiliante, ma anche un po’ spaventosa! In ogni caso, è ovvio che intendo provarci. Adesso?  
\- Ogni momento va bene. – rispose Severus inarcando un sopracciglio, mentre stappava l’ampolla. Ne versò dieci gocce in un bicchierino e lo bevve senza esitazione.  
– E’ solo leggermente amara.  
Versò altre dieci gocce per Rhoxane.  
\- Funziona in pochi minuti. All’inizio ti sembrerà tutto molto strano e confuso: ti parrà di non riuscire più a capire te stessa, ma è solo perché le mie sensazioni si confonderanno con le tue. Poi comincerai a distinguere di nuovo tra le due. Ci vorrà un po’ di tempo e di pratica per riconoscere bene gli stati d’animo: possiamo aiutarci l’uno con l’altro spiegandoceli a vicenda. L’effetto è di circa ventiquattro ore.  
\- Quindi, quando faremo l’amore, stasera, io sentirò le tue sensazioni di piacere e tu le mie?  
\- Non esattamente. – sorrise il mago - Percepirai solo se, e quando, sto provando una sensazione o un‘emozione piacevole. Ma non proverai il “mio” piacere.  
\- Vorresti baciarmi un’ultima volta, per favore, prima che questo filtro faccia effetto e quindi tu possa scoprire quanto mi piace essere baciata da te? – sussurrò maliziosa.  
Severus le sorrise, poi le sue labbra cominciarono a sfiorare quelle di Rhoxane, dolci e delicate come sempre, per schiudersi infine sulla bocca della maga che a sua volta si apriva alla sua, a permettere il soave intreccio delle lingue che cominciarono il loro tenero ed intenso discorso d’amore, così difficile, poi, da interrompere.  
\- Mi sa che sta cominciando ad avere effetto su di me. – sussurrò infine il mago, porgendole il bicchierino con la pozione.  
Rhoxane ne bevve il contenuto e poi tornò a richiedergli un bacio, un lungo bacio d’incoraggiamento per quella strana prova cui aveva deciso di sottoporsi.  
\- Non devi avere paura, tesoro mio. - disse Severus, stringendola più forte a sé dopo il bacio durante il quale aveva cominciato a percepire le emozioni di Rhoxane. – Vedrai, sarà molto bello: quasi come se fossimo una persona sola, ma ognuno manterrà la propria completa individualità. Era questo che aveva bloccato me e Silente: questo filtro permette un’eccessiva intimità emozionale, di norma non accettabile fra persone. Ma tra innamorati…  
La strinse di nuovo dolcemente a sé, cercando di sopire i timori che la stavano assalendo:  
\- In ogni caso, non siamo obbligati a ripetere l’esperimento, se ti mette a disagio.  
Rimase in silenzio, quasi cullando la sua donna che sentiva ora così turbata dalle nuove sensazioni che la stavano inondando. Ma sapeva che erano sensazioni piacevoli.

* * *

Nei giorni seguenti continuarono a ripetere l’esperimento, diventando sempre più bravi ad individuare in modo corretto gli stati d’animo dell’altro e l’esatto significato delle sue sensazioni.  
All’inizio Rhoxane si era stupita dell’ira che percepiva in Severus, mentre ora sapeva che era semplicemente dovuta a qualche grossolano errore commesso dai suoi allievi nella preparazione di una pozione; quando avvertiva disagio, poteva essere provocato da un languido sguardo di un’allieva sfrontata; quando coglieva felicità, significava che Severus stava pensando a lei; quando sentiva sofferenza, voleva dire che stava rivivendo qualcosa del suo passato; se invece era preoccupazione, stava pensando a Voldemort ed a ciò che lo aspettava. Certo era una situazione molto strana, e a volte le sensazioni del mago la pervadevano con tale intensità che quasi faceva fatica a distinguerle dalle proprie.  
Severus, intanto, lavorava tenacemente per migliorare gli esiti della pozione, per aumentarne il periodo d’effetto ed ampliarne l’efficacia a distanza. Quando aveva qualche buona idea, o riusciva ad ottenere dei risultati positivi, anche Rhoxane beneficiava di un’euforica sensazione di compiacimento e soddisfazione.  
Una sera, Rhoxane fu colpita da un’improvvisa sensazione d’infastidito imbarazzo, subito seguita da disagio e malumore. Severus avrebbe dovuto essere nel suo studio a lavorare alla pozione: cosa accidenti stava succedendo?

* * *

Selene era appena entrata nello studio di Piton, richiudendosi con cura la porta alle spalle. Era tornata solo da poche ore, ma era già perfettamente al corrente di quanto era accaduto in sua assenza, grazie a Draco, e voleva verificare di persona la situazione.  
Il mago era intento a leggere, con diversi testi aperti sulla scrivania, mentre il calderone borbottava sul fuoco. Sapeva che Selene doveva tornare quel giorno dal congresso, ma il tempo era letteralmente volato. Ora era lì, davanti a lui, con aria notevolmente bellicosa.  
\- Vedo che è bastato lasciarti solo per qualche giorno e tutta la tua rigida ritrosia è miseramente svanita e sei finito nel letto di quella… di quella paladina di Babbani!  
Il disprezzo sul volto della giovane donna era evidente:  
– Confesso che da uno come te, il Capocasa di Serpeverde, un Mangiamorte forse, non me lo sarei proprio aspettato. Allora spiegami: cosa ha lei che io non ho? Che io non posso darti? - ed una gelida ira riempiva i suoi chiari occhi azzurri.  
Severus la contemplava, immobile. Era senza dubbio una donna bellissima, ma anche assolutamente odiosa! Si chiese quali potevano essere le sensazioni che in quel momento stavano piombando addosso a Rhoxane.  
Poi si concentrò su quello che era meglio dire a Selene: una donna gelosa diventava una maga pericolosa, e non aveva certo bisogno di altri nemici in quella delicata circostanza.  
Il silenzio del mago aumentò l’irritazione di Selene che stava ormai faticando a contenere la sua ira. Avrebbe voluto graffiarlo, farlo sanguinare, pestarlo sotto i piedi, avrebbe voluto… desiderava tanto che la stringesse a sé e la baciasse! Mentre lacrime di rabbia cominciavano a rigarle il volto, si gettò tra le braccia del mago esclamando appassionatamente:  
\- Oooh Severus… ma io ti amo!  
Così dicendo gli buttò le braccia al collo, lo attirò forte a sé e cominciò a baciarlo con ardore.  
Severus rimase per un attimo immobile, quasi impietrito dalla sorpresa. Poi cercò di liberarsi dall’abbraccio assillante di Selene e dalle sue labbra invadenti.

In quello stesso istante entrò Rhoxane: Severus stava baciando Selene.  
Le sensazioni di Rhoxane, in quel momento, erano così travolgenti da annullare completamente anche quelle, altrettanto intense, che le pervenivano dal mago.  
Non poteva credere a quello che vedeva: Severus era di spalle e stava baciando appassionatamente la bionda Selene.  
No, cercava di allontanarla da sé: ma cosa, cosa stava provando lui in quel momento? Repulsione e disgusto: Severus era semplicemente furente con Selene.  
Nessuno dei due si era ancora accorto della sua presenza.  
\- Lasciami, Selene, come ti permetti? – gridò il mago riuscendo infine a respingerla.  
\- Ti voglio, Severus, ed io ottengo sempre quello che voglio.  
\- Questa volta dovrai invece rassegnarti. Io amo Rhoxane, infinitamente.  
La sensazione che colpì la maga, con immane forza, inizialmente le parve sconosciuta. Poi capì: era amore, un amore totale e incontaminato, l’immenso amore di Severus per lei.  
\- Non m’interessi e non voglio averti fra le braccia, né baciarti. Per nessun motivo al mondo, né ora, né mai. Sei una donna molto bella, Selene, attraente e molto seducente, ma è un’altra la donna che amo, ed il mio cuore, come il mio corpo, sono solo per lei. Oggi e per sempre.  
In quel momento Selene si accorse della presenza di Rhoxane e la guardò con esplicito odio, sibilando:  
\- Ecco la mia rivale!  
Mentre Severus si girava, Rhoxane percepì con forza il senso di liberazione che il mago stava provando, che era poi la sua stessa sensazione. Gli corse fra le braccia e lui la strinse forte, senza parlare, anche quando Selene uscì dal suo studio minacciando:  
\- Me la pagherete entrambi. Mi vendicherò!  
Il loro intenso e silenzioso abbraccio perdurò a lungo, fin quando una sensazione di calma e felicità tornò in loro.  
Severus la guardò con un sorriso esitante. Rhoxane lo ricambiò con un radioso sorriso rassicurante. In quel momento non avevano alcun bisogno della nuova pozione per comprendersi completamente.  
\- Mi dispiace. - sussurrò Severus, lievemente imbarazzato. – Non sono riuscito a capire in tempo le sue intenzioni e… e me la sono ritrovata tra le braccia.  
\- Aah Severus, hai vissuto troppo a lungo lontano dal mondo. - esclamò sorridendogli soavemente. - Sei un uomo dal fascino tenebroso ed inconsapevolmente sensuale ed io non posso sperare che nessuna donna metta, mai, i suoi occhi su di te! Ma non permetterò loro altro che di ammirarti da lontano. - esclamò attirandolo a sé con grande determinazione.  
\- Ora baciami, con quei tuoi baci così dolci e struggenti ed appassionati, che mi fanno impazzire di desiderio. Baciami Severus, e dimmi che mi ami.  
Il mago si chinò sulle sue labbra sussurrandole, mentre gliele sfiorava:  
\- Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo… - e le parole si confusero nell’ardore del bacio.  
Un improvviso rumore richiamò la sua attenzione: il contenuto del calderone stava riversandosi lentamente fuori.  
Per la prima volta nella sua vita il mago osservò desolato il disastro che alcuni dei suoi allievi commettevano giornalmente: quella pozione, ormai, era da buttare.  
Era quindi inutile farsi distrarre oltre: con un cenno elegante delle dita spense il fuoco e riprese a baciare la sua Rhoxane.

* * *

Quella sera la nuova versione della pozione era finalmente terminata e, dopo quasi una settimana di sperimentazioni, si poteva forse trattare di quella definitiva. Ora ne bastavano tre sole gocce per assicurare un effetto di almeno una settimana e la distanza non costituiva più un problema. Sorridendo fra sé bevve le sue tre gocce.  
A richiesta di Rhoxane era anche riuscito a renderne più gradevole il gusto: che cosa non avrebbe mai fatto per lei! Ognuno di loro avrebbe sempre avuto con sé una fialetta di pozione e ciò avrebbe permesso di non interrompere mai il loro contatto.  
S’incamminò verso la camera, la nuova e più spaziosa sistemazione che Silente aveva assegnato loro il giorno prima, e cominciò a salire le scale verso la torre sud: Rhoxane aveva fatto di tutto per ottenere da Silente proprio quel appartamento.  
L’ultima settimana era stata veramente eccezionale e la sua vita era del tutto cambiata: gli sembrava fosse passata un’infinità di tempo da quando le giornate trascorrevano tutte monotonamente uguali e, soprattutto, nessuna speranza gli arrideva per il futuro.  
Ora quella giovane maga, la sua Rhoxane, gli era vicina e gli regalava un’infinita felicità. Ma, soprattutto, era riuscita a restituirgli la fiducia in se stesso, la voglia di vivere e la capacità di credere nuovamente nel futuro.  
Ogni volta che prestava ascolto alle sensazioni che provenivano dalla maga, era pervaso da tanta allegria, ottimismo, voglia di vivere e desiderio di lui.  
Non avrebbe potuto essere più felice di così: se solo non fosse stato nell’attesa della chiamata dell’Oscuro Signore e di tutto ciò che poteva conseguirne!  
Mancava solo l’ultima rampa di scale e sentiva che il desiderio di Rhoxane per lui stava irrompendo prepotentemente nella mente.  
Severus socchiuse un attimo gli occhi e trasse un sospiro: era stata una giornata dura, era tardi ed era stanco. Ma sapeva che la mente di Rhoxane, in quel momento, era pervasa dal suo irresistibile desiderio per lei.  
Non fece in tempo a bussare che già gli aveva aperto la porta ed era tra le sue braccia, sorridente e bellissima, in una seducente camicia da notte di pizzo nero. Il suo profumo evocava lontane e calde notti orientali.  
Improvvisamente tutta la stanchezza sembrò essere svanita: sollevò in aria Rhoxane tra le braccia facendola volteggiare, poi la posò nuovamente a terra, sullo spesso tappeto davanti al caminetto acceso, caldo, luminoso e scoppiettante.  
Cominciò a baciarla con infinito ardore e desiderio e ad ogni bacio ne seguiva un altro, senza fine, senza interruzione, senza riposo, e non c’era posto per le parole in quella passione inesauribile che consumava entrambi.  
Le fiamme, negli occhi neri di Severus, erano più ardenti di quelle del camino.  
Fu un amplesso caldo, travolgente ed appassionato, illuminato solo dal guizzo impetuoso delle fiamme. Poi seguirono lunghi e languidi baci, tenere carezze e dolci promesse d’amore sussurrate tra gli ultimi bagliori delle fiamme che, lentamente, si estinguevano.  
Infine, ci fu solo il buio della notte ad avvolgere i loro corpi ancora intrecciati.

* * *

Il mattino seguente, per fortuna, era sabato: avrebbero finalmente avuto due giorni tutti per loro. Mentre le accarezzava i lunghi capelli castani, Severus disse:  
\- Per la prima volta dopo tanti anni non ho più voglia di restare a Hogwarts durante il fine settimana: voglio ritornare a casa mia! Ti va?  
\- Sì, che bella idea! Sì, sì, sì lo voglio! - esclamò Rhoxane col consueto e contagioso entusiasmo, saltando subito su dal letto. – Andiamo, andiamoci subito!  
Il mago sorrise felice sussurrando:  
– Ti amo, mia adorabile e impetuosa bambina!  
Lei lo ricambiò con un veloce bacio e lo spronò a vestirsi.  
In un lampo Rhoxane era pronta e già fremeva d’impazienza:  
\- Come ci andiamo?  
\- Smaterializzazione! – annunciò Severus.  
\- Non conosco la Destinazione, quindi non posso smater… - ma le parole le morirono in bocca.  
\- Non penserai che sia un problema per me, vero? – ribatté sorridendo.  
\- Nuove tecnologie? – ammiccò maliziosa.  
\- Mmm… meglio gli antichi e possenti poteri di un giovane Mago Oscuro.  
Gli intensi occhi neri sfolgoravano di luce, mentre con voce ferma pronunciava quelle parole ed il suo sorriso non venne meno: per la prima volta in tanti anni un ricordo del passato era tornato alla sua mente senza portargli il solito carico d’angosciosa sofferenza.  
Rhoxane comprese e si strinse forte a lui.  
Poi lo trascinò, ridendo felice, fuori dall’appartamento, al limitare della Foresta Proibita. Severus le sfiorò le labbra chiedendo:  
\- Pronta?  
L’avvolse nel protettivo abbraccio e la baciò languidamente.  
Pochi istanti dopo erano su una grande terrazza: davanti a loro solo il mare infinito, che con forza impetuosa mandava le sue grandiose onde ad infrangersi contro le alte rocce scoscese.  
Il vento freddo soffiava impetuoso, carico del profumo del mare, e scompigliava i lunghi capelli di Rhoxane sollevandoli in alto, vorticosamente. Il sole, ancora basso sull’orizzonte, era da poco sbucato dalle colline dietro di loro ed illuminava le onde traendo riflessi iridescenti dagli alti spruzzi. Alle loro spalle, un castello maestoso e possente si ergeva sullo sperone di roccia, ad impavida difesa della costa.  
Severus strinse a sé Rhoxane, avvolgendola nel suo caldo mantello per ripararla dal vento pungente, ma lei si liberò subito dalla sua stretta protettrice e corse verso la balaustra, sporgendosi a guardare il mare e la stretta striscia di sabbia, ridendo degli spruzzi d’acqua gelida che la bagnavano.  
Si girò per tornare dal mago e lo vide, in controluce tra i raggi del sole che saliva nel cielo, stagliarsi regale sullo sfondo del maniero, il mantello sollevato nel vento ed i lunghi capelli neri in parte sul viso. Corse di nuovo a rannicchiarsi fra le sue braccia, a farsi riscaldare e proteggere, mentre ascoltava il calmo battito del suo cuore perdersi tra gli ululati del vento.  
Severus scosse piano la testa e baciò soavemente quella adorabile bambina, riservando la passione per la sua incantevole donna.  
Infine la guidò verso l’ingresso posteriore del castello gridando, per farsi sentire nel vento:  
\- Ti amo!  
Una volta al chiuso, Rhoxane cercò di districare i lunghi capelli ingarbugliati dal vento, ma fu subito distratta dal maestoso salone in cui si trovava e dagli splendidi affreschi che ne decoravano pareti e soffitto: scene bucoliche affiancate a grandi battaglie, incoronazioni di re accostate agli dei dell’Olimpo, foreste sconfinate, mari in burrasca e cieli tempestosi.  
Tutto, in quel luogo, emanava una forza vigorosa, una tranquilla sicurezza, una risoluta determinazione ed una nobile dignità. Lì doveva essere nato e cresciuto il piccolo Severus, che certo ne aveva respirato ed assorbito l’essenza nutrendo la sua anima.  
Il mago si sentì in imbarazzo, quando percepì le sensazioni d’orgoglio e ammirazione provenienti da Rhoxane, sapendo bene quanto si stava, invece, sbagliando.  
Sarebbe presto venuto il momento di raccontare ogni cosa, confidandole tutta la verità.  
Abbandonò il mantello su una poltrona e la afferrò per mano, conducendola a visitare il castello: l’imponente sala da pranzo, con un’interminabile tavolata ed il gigantesco camino; i lunghi ed ovattati corridoi con tutti gli innumerevoli quadri; la sala della musica, al piano superiore, con l’immensa vetrata che immetteva sulla verde terrazza affacciata sul parco; la grandiosa biblioteca circolare, situata nella torre nord; infine il suo studio, ripieno di libri, provette, ampolle ed alambicchi.  
Rhoxane era ancora estasiata da quanto aveva appena visto e riuscì soltanto a mormorare:  
\- Severus come t’invidio: questo posto è magnifico e sembra emanare un’aura d’energia e pace che ti riempie l’anima.  
Il mago la strinse a sé, sussurrando nel gran silenzio che li avvolgeva:  
\- E’ vero, è un luogo incantevole che dà ristoro. Contiene tanti ricordi lontani, ma non sono tutti piacevoli. Qui c’è anche dolore e mestizia, e la mia insicurezza, ma so che c’è anche la mia forza. Sono tanti anni che non vengo più qua, ma i primi tempi, dopo aver lasciato l’Oscuro Signore, ci venivo spesso per carpire un po’ di forza, ritrovare la calma, attendere il ritorno della speranza. Ma poi mi sono rassegnato e non sono più tornato qui…  
Negli intensi occhi neri di Severus scese un velo di tristezza accompagnato da un breve sospiro, poi continuò:  
\- Era troppa la sofferenza per il rimpianto di tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto essere, ma che mai più sarebbe stato, perché io avevo ormai distrutto ogni possibile futuro con la mia insensata avventatezza e con le mie scelte irrimediabilmente sbagliate.  
Rhoxane gli accarezzò il volto triste.  
\- Ma ora è diverso. – tornò a sorridere, gli occhi di nuovo risplendenti di luce. – Ora tu sei qui con me e riesco nuovamente ad assorbire la potente energia della mia terra e a lasciarmi pervadere da questa secolare quiete e tu, tu sei la mia speranza e il mio futuro. L’amore che saprò darti non sarà mai sufficiente a ripagarti per ciò che hai fatto per me!  
L’interminabile bacio che le diede conteneva tutta la sua gratitudine e felicità, il suo amore ed il sempre forte desiderio per lei.

* * *

Pranzarono in una piccola e confortevole sala, magnificamente serviti dagli elfi del castello che si rallegrarono di avere di nuovo, dopo tanti anni, dei padroni per i quali prodigarsi.  
\- Ora ti porterò a visitare i giardini e il parco. Il mese di novembre, purtroppo, non è il più consono per questa passeggiata: voglio che tu li veda nel loro massimo splendore, come sono a giugno.  
Non appena furono all’aperto, Severus estrasse la bacchetta, rimase immobile concentrandosi a lungo, quindi pronunciò un complesso incantesimo: non era magia nera, ma neppure bianca. Era ancora più antica, una magia quasi perduta, ma che sapeva piegare il tempo.  
L’aria si fece calda, gli uccelli cinguettarono nel cielo ed il giardino spoglio si riempì di vita davanti ai loro occhi.  
Era un grande e luminoso giardino all’italiana, con tanti fiori multicolori che riproducevano delicati disegni e strutture geometriche. Mentre ne percorrevano i vialetti, Severus coglieva per la sua donna i fiori più belli.  
Alla fine del giardino, dietro il labirinto arboreo, si stendeva un enorme prato che digradava lentamente verso l’ampia valle. Rhoxane lo afferrò per mano e si mise a correre nell’erba folta fino ad arrivare ad un piccolo torrente, a tratti impetuoso ed in parte con acque calme e placide, che attraversava un bosco aperto e soleggiato.  
Fu Severus, ora, che la sospinse dentro, ad ammirare alberi e cespugli pieni di fiori dai petali delicati, che la brezza leggera spargeva per ogni dove, quasi come soffici fiocchi di neve. La guidò in una riparata radura, dove uccelli multicolori cantavano, volando intorno alle colonne di un antico, piccolo tempio greco.  
\- Questo bosco l’ha creato mia madre. Veniva qua a suonare l’arpa, cercando di ritrovare i sogni perduti: lei piangeva ed io, bambino, giocavo da solo tra l’erba. - sospirò impercettibilmente Severus.  
Al riparo della loggia di marmo, le perfette statue greche sorridevano olimpiche, mentre la vegetazione s’inchinava loro, tracciando delicati e leggiadri abiti verdi sui loro corpi.  
Severus riprese a camminare, ma il bosco cominciò a farsi intricato e scuro ed i rovi quasi impedivano il passaggio, mentre grandi alberi secolari, con le loro folte fronde, oscuravano quasi del tutto il sole: il bosco si stava trasformando in foresta.  
\- Questa, invece, l’ha creata mio nonno: un uomo che un tempo è stato troppo orgoglioso della purezza del suo sangue per comprendere la forza dell’amore. – mormorò amaramente Severus.  
Si riscosse subito:  
– Vieni: proseguiamo! - disse inoltrandosi tra la vegetazione incolta e selvaggia, dove i rampicanti si aggrovigliavano tra gli alberi contorti e una visione da sogno si prospettava, a tratti, quando un raggio di sole riusciva a penetrare ed illuminare con la sua luce dorata le splendide orchidee che crescevano rigogliose.  
\- Guarda laggiù! – sussurrò Severus indicando con la mano: in controluce, tra le ombre, Rhoxane carpì la fuggevole visione degli animali incantati che popolavano quella foresta ammaliata.  
\- Vieni ora, là in fondo, dietro quelle rocce ricoperte di muschio e di felci: c’è ancora qualcosa che voglio mostrarti.  
Il passaggio era angusto e chiuso da un impenetrabile Incantesimo di Protezione che Severus dissolse con un gesto elegante. Cominciarono ad arrampicarsi con una certa fatica, finché Rhoxane sentì forte il rumore dell’acqua: erano quasi in cima, ecco…  
Rhoxane rimase senza fiato: uno splendido arcobaleno si stagliava tra il cielo e la grande cascata che scrosciava impetuosa, mentre un velo impalpabile di minute goccioline iridescenti inumidiva i loro visi.  
Severus la strinse a sé e disse:  
\- Questo l’ho creato io, tanti anni fa: non sapevo per chi sarebbe stato. – mormorò, mentre gli occhi neri ardevano d’amore. – Ora lo so. L’ho creato per te, e tu sei la prima persona che lo ammira. - e l’avvinse forte a sé baciandola con impeto.  
Poco più in basso, le acque si calmavano e si raccoglievano in un laghetto, dove verdi raganelle saltavano da una ninfea all’altra.  
\- Vieni: ho ancora una sorpresa per te. Guarda bene tra l’acqua che scroscia dall’alto e seguimi!  
Avanzò saltando sui massi che affioravano dall’acqua, in mezzo agli spruzzi, seguito da Rhoxane, fino ad infilarsi in un’apertura quasi invisibile nella cortina d’acqua. Dietro c’era un’immensa caverna, un meraviglioso giardino di roccia, con stalattiti e stalagmiti che s’incontravano formando poderose colonne a sostegno della volta. L’aria era pervasa da una musica dolce e una debole luce dorata creava giochi d’ombra tra le infiorescenze rocciose.  
Severus, ancora una volta, sfiorò le labbra di Rhoxane e poi la baciò con delicata passione. Era felice, immensamente felice, con la sua donna, nelle sue terre e nel suo mondo di sogno!


	7. Voldemort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un inizio sognante per un capitolo che si rivelerà molto doloroso per il povero Piton. Ancora qualche spiegazione sulla sua infanzia e poi, finalmente, l’atteso e temuto incontro con Voldemort.
> 
> Personaggi: Severus, Rhoxane, Voldemort   
> Generi: Romantico, Drammatico, Introspettivo, dark   
> Rating : PG 13

Cenarono nella grande sala da pranzo, scaldati dalle alte fiamme dell’enorme camino e venerati dagli elfi domestici, felici come non mai. Il numero delle portate sembrava infinito e c’era un continuo andirivieni dei piccoli esseri che non cessavano di incrociarsi, scontrarsi ed urtarsi, tutti presi dalla frenesia di fare bella figura con i gentili padroni.  
Finalmente Severus riuscì a congedare tutti gli elfi e a restare solo con la sua “castellana”.  
\- Ti stupirebbe molto se… se ti chiedessi di ballare con me?  
\- Ballare? Ma tu non odiavi…  
\- Sapresti perdonarmi quella piccola menzogna?  
Il suo sorriso era deliziosamente imbarazzato, mentre le cingeva la vita con un braccio e le carezzava i lunghi capelli sussurrandole:  
\- Vieni, andiamo nella sala della musica: suonerò per te e poi balleremo.

\- Questa sala l’ha voluta mia madre. – spiegò indicando i vari strumenti sparsi in giro. - Quella è la sua arpa: era bravissima, sapeva trarne una musica così dolce e struggente, sempre da sola in tutte le lunghe giornate. – mormorò abbassando gli occhi sullo strumento. - La ricordo bene, pallida e magra, sempre vestita di nero in quell’angolo: io rimanevo a lungo ad ascoltarla da bambino, rapito da quella leggiadria, e ingenuamente pensavo che piangesse per la tristezza della musica! – sussurrò appena Severus con gli occhi appena lucidi, poi sfuggì allo sguardo interrogativo di Rhoxane spiegando:  
– Quello, invece, lo suonava spesso mio nonno. - e indicò un grande pianoforte a coda – Ed anche io, qualche volta: ora lo suonerò per te. – sussurrò sorridendole con tenerezza, prima di sfiorarle le labbra con le sue.  
Mentre suonava con gran maestria, Rhoxane lo guardava estasiata, pensando a come fosse meraviglioso essere lì con lui, nel suo regno straordinario, attorniata dai ricordi di un lontano passato. Ma aveva compreso che c’era anche una greve tristezza, legata a quei tempi, nel cuore dell’uomo che amava.  
Severus aveva finito di suonare e la maga si riscosse all’improvviso dalle sue fantasticherie quando lui la baciò con trasporto, prima di invitarla a ballare.  
Un elegante movimento delle dita di Severus nell’aria, e tutti gli strumenti presero a suonare un armonioso valzer lento. Un altro raffinato gesto e Rhoxane si trovò avvolta in un ampio e vaporoso abito rosso: una veste da ballo di tempi lontani. Anche Severus era abbigliato come un nero principe delle fiabe e la faceva volteggiare leggera tra le sue braccia, seguendo la magia delle note.  
Al variare della musica Severus mutava i loro abiti: l’oro imperiale di una veste di broccato per la regina incontrastata del suo cuore, il verde smeraldo e rilucente della seta per avvolgere la sua dea, l’intenso turchese di soffici veli sovrapposti per volare con lei nell’infinito, un profondo blu, cangiante in indaco, per il caldo velluto di una notte di sogno.  
Per ogni abito c’era un bacio soave, venerante, appassionato, infuocato di desiderio nel crescendo della musica.  
Infine non ci furono più abiti, ma solo l’incontro fremente dei loro desideri.

* * *

Il mattino successivo, il vento si era placato e il mare ondeggiava pigramente sotto la terrazza. Scesero sulla spiaggia a passeggiare e a guardare il mare, così calmo e tranquillo, con la spuma delle piccole onde che rifulgeva alla luce del sole.  
Camminarono a lungo, chiacchierando e facendosi promesse d’eterno amore. Il tempo passava lieto, mentre la reciproca conoscenza cresceva colmando ogni lacuna, e scoprirono piacevolmente quanto i loro gusti erano simili e le idee convergenti.  
Severus distese il mantello sulla fredda e umida sabbia e si sdraiò di fianco a Rhoxane, cominciando a sfiorarle lievemente il viso ed i capelli con le dita. La maga sorrise e ricambiò le carezze. Poi, colta da un improvviso pensiero che le oscurò il sorriso, s’interruppe e gli domandò:  
\- Pensavo che tu avessi avuto un’infanzia felice in questo posto meraviglioso. Invece… cos’è accaduto ai tuoi genitori? Non hai mai fatto parola di tuo padre.  
Era arrivato il momento di raccontare ciò che solo Silente conosceva.  
\- Questo è il castello dei Prince, la nobile famiglia purosangue di mia madre, dal quale fuggì, in totale disaccordo con mio nonno, per sposare l’uomo che amava infinitamente: mio padre, un semplice Babbano.  
Il viso di Rhoxane denotava l’assoluta sorpresa, ma non proferì parola.  
\- Il nonno non la perdonò mai, ma quando seppe che era nato un figlio, dotato di poteri magici, volle riprendersi il nipote: io, inconsapevolmente destinato ad essere il suo nuovo erede. Cercò a lungo mia madre e, quando infine la ritrovò, fece di tutto per farle abbandonare il marito: li sentivo litigare nella nostra piccola casa, mentre mio padre era al lavoro, il nonno che urlava e la minacciava, insultando mio padre e sputando sul suo sangue inferiore e la mamma che gli teneva testa, tenacemente aggrappata al suo meraviglioso sogno d’amore.  
Il mago aveva serrato le labbra e scuoteva il capo, mentre stringeva la sabbia tra le dita.  
\- La magia che scorre potente nel mio sangue condannò inesorabilmente mio padre che una sera non tornò più a casa: da quel momento la mamma cominciò a piangere e la mia vita cambiò. Venimmo qua al castello e il nonno, il nobile e potente Duca, si occupò a tempo pieno di me, che ancora non avevo neppure sei anni. La mamma era sempre triste e malata, per interi giorni non si alzava neppure dal letto, ma io avevo tutto ciò che volevo e l’energia magica cresceva impetuosa in me, mentre il nonno m’insegnava ogni giorno un nuovo incantesimo, seppellendo sotto l’illusione del potere ogni affettuoso ricordo di mio padre e negando irragionevolmente l’esistenza di sangue impuro in suo nipote.  
La sabbia continuava a scorrere lentamente tra le dita di Severus, il suo nero sguardo sempre fisso a terra.  
\- Iniziò la scuola e il tempo della famiglia si compresse nelle vacanze, tra un nonno sempre più esigente ed una madre assente, irrimediabilmente oppressa da una malia cui non riusciva a sottrarsi. Poi, d’improvviso il nonno cambiò e il sorriso tornò sulle labbra della mamma, come rifiorita a nuova vita. Fu un idillio di breve durata, subito interrotto dalle loro morti, avvenute a breve distanza di tempo l’una dall’altra.  
Un’ombra scura passò negli occhi di Severus che diventarono ancora più neri e profondi, come un baratro.  
\- Solo diversi anni dopo scoprii cos’era realmente successo, quando, durante i processi ai Mangiamorte, i loro assassini confessarono. Mio nonno aveva infine compreso chi era l’Oscuro Signore e cosa voleva da lui, si era ribellato ed era stato immediatamente eliminato: era il momento in cui la potenza dell’Oscuro cresceva ogni giorno a dismisura. Dopo neppure un anno venne il turno anche di mia madre, - il sospiro di Severus fu lungo e profondo - e questo è un altro conto che intendo saldare con quella dannata Serpe!  
Rhoxane lo abbracciò, stringendolo forte a sé e cercando di infondergli con la sua vicinanza il conforto di cui aveva tanto bisogno. Un lungo abbraccio silenzioso che comprendeva il suo dolore e condivideva la sua impotenza. Infine Severus si ritrasse dall’abbraccio, un sorriso incerto sul viso ed i profondi occhi neri che la guardavano, pieni di tristezza.  
\- Mi dispiace: la vita è stata avara con te, quasi fin dal momento della tua nascita. – sussurrò Rhoxane. - Non ti ha dato quasi nulla, e poi ti ha rubato anche quel poco che avevi.  
\- No, non è vero, - sorrise il mago guardandola con amore – perché ora mi ha dato te!  
All’improvviso il suo volto pallido si contrasse in una smorfia di dolore e si strinse il braccio sinistro sibilando:  
\- L’Oscuro Signore mi sta chiamando!  
Si scoprì l’avambraccio: il marchio era perfettamente nitido sulla pelle e sembrava fremere e pulsare, quasi animato di vita propria.  
La paura passò sul volto teso di Rhoxane.  
La strinse forte a sé, per un lungo ed intenso bacio e poi disse, con aria decisa e tranquilla:  
\- Torna subito a Hogwarts e avverti Silente. Io devo andare: l’Oscuro Signore non ama attendere i suoi servi ed io già una volta ho dolorosamente pagato il ritardo con cui ho risposto al suo richiamo. Ma, prima, devi promettermi una cosa.  
La prese per le spalle e la fissò in profondità nei limpidi occhi verdi:  
\- Non dovrai mai lasciarti abbattere da ciò che percepirai in me: saranno sensazioni violente e travolgenti, penose e cupe emozioni, sentirai angoscia e sofferenza. Dovrai continuare a sperare e ad aver fiducia, con tutta la tua vitalità e il tuo ottimismo. Dovrai farlo per me, affinché io possa percepire la forza della tua speranza e nutrirmene. Perché ne avrò bisogno, molto bisogno!  
Gli occhi di Severus erano nera brace incandescente.  
\- Te lo prometto: sì, qualunque cosa accada, avrai la mia speranza, Severus!  
\- Ti amo Rhoxane, immensamente. Ora vai!  
Rhoxane gli rubò ancora un piccolo, dolce bacio a fior di labbra e si smaterializzò.  
Severus si recò nello studio, prese alcune fialette e le ripose nelle tasche del mantello insieme con un piccolo libricino, scritto fitto con la sua fine calligrafia, in un inchiostro verde brillante. Bevve quindi un sorso da un’ampolla contenente un liquido denso, quasi nero, chiuse gli occhi per un istante e poi ne sorbì lentamente un altro piccolo sorso.  
Solo un lieve sospirò sfuggì dalle sue labbra contratte, mentre il pensiero volava a Rhoxane, quindi si smaterializzò seguendo il richiamo di quel marchio maledetto.

* * *

Alzò il capo e vide l’Oscuro Signore, solo, immobile in piedi davanti a lui.  
Si trovava in un’antica e cupa chiesa diroccata e scorgeva il sole, alto nel cielo, filtrare da una larga fenditura sulla piccola cupola centrale. Regnava un silenzio assoluto.  
Il viso di Voldemort era piatto, di un pallore mortale, le labbra sottili ed esangui e gli occhi infossati, rossi e rilucenti come rubini: quegli occhi lo stavano fissando intensamente. Il suo volto, come sempre, era del tutto imperscrutabile. Quali pensieri passassero per la sua mente, ai comuni mortali non era dato saperlo.  
Piton sentiva che il suo sguardo, duro e penetrante, stava frugando dentro di lui cercando di annientare ogni sua difesa. Si augurò di essere abbastanza forte da riuscire a resistergli.  
Si avvicinò e s’inginocchiò, prostrandosi poi fino a baciare l’orlo della sua veste nera e disse:  
\- Grazie, mio Oscuro Signore, per esserti degnato di chiamarmi ancora al tuo cospetto.  
La sua voce ferma rimbombò nella chiesa deserta.  
Voldemort continuava a osservarlo senza proferire parola, mentre Piton sosteneva, impavido, il suo impassibile sguardo.  
Il silenzio durò ancora a lungo, mentre i due maghi si osservavano e la mente dell’Oscuro premeva con dolorosa forza sui pensieri di Piton.  
Infine, Voldemort parlò e la sua voce era esile e indolente, totalmente indifferente:  
\- Lucius Malfoy pensa che tu sia ancora un mio servo fedele.  
\- Tu cosa credi, mio Signore?  
\- Hai risposto con ritardo al mio primo richiamo, Severus Piton, e questa è un’imperdonabile colpa che ho già affogato nel tuo dolore.  
Piton rabbrividì appena al ricordo.  
\- Ho spiegato tutto a Lucius, e lui certo ti avrà riferito…  
Un imperioso gesto di Voldemort lo fece tacere.  
\- Parole, solo vane parole e spiegazioni senz’alcuna importanza: non m’interessano.  
Voldemort parlò con una lentezza esasperante:  
\- Io voglio mettere a nudo il tuo animo e conoscere i tuoi più reconditi segreti.  
Ancora la mente di Voldemort attraversò con crudele furia i pensieri dell’altro mago.  
Piton era certo che Malfoy avesse riferito in modo integrale la loro conversazione, quindi Voldemort doveva essere particolarmente interessato alle sue nuove pozioni, ai vecchi incantesimi recuperati ed alla fiducia di Silente di cui godeva.  
Erano questi i segreti ai quali si stava riferendo? O erano invece altri?  
Ad ogni buon conto, quelle erano le uniche carte che aveva in mano per giocare quell’azzardata partita, dall’esito quanto mai incerto, e quelli erano i soli pensieri che intendeva mostrare al potente mago dagli occhi di brace.  
\- Sono qui, mio Oscuro Signore, al tuo cospetto e alla tua mercé. – rispose senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dai rossi riflessi degli occhi dell’altro. – Ancora una volta puoi fare di me ciò che vuoi. Non ho valide difese contro il tuo sconfinato potere che ha saputo vincere anche la morte.  
Voldemort osservò attentamente il mago che faceva mostra di volersi sottomettere completamente.  
\- Sei stato uno dei miei migliori allievi, forse quello che mi ha dato maggiori soddisfazioni. Ma ora ti sento distante. - c’era come un impossibile velo di rimpianto nella sua voce inespressiva.  
\- Sono passati molti anni ed io non sono certo più il ragazzo che conoscevi, ma la mia fedeltà è rimasta immutata. - disse Piton con voce ferma e determinata. – Ma so anche che qualsiasi cosa io possa dire, o fare, non servirebbe a convincerti. Sei tu che devi decidere se credere ancora in me.  
E Piton sperò, ardentemente, che l’interesse di Voldemort per le sue nuove cognizioni fosse sufficiente a salvargli la vita, almeno per il momento.  
Voldemort estrasse lentamente la bacchetta e la puntò sul mago. Il suo volto era sempre imperscrutabile e con voce metallica affermò:  
\- Io credo solo in me stesso.  
Piton chinò il capo e si chiese cosa dovesse fare: tutto era ormai perduto?  
Avrebbe avuto ancora la possibilità di estrarre tempestivamente la bacchetta ed ingaggiare un’ultima e letale sfida con colui che in un tempo lontano era stato il suo padrone? Quali speranze aveva di vincere? Quanto potente era Voldemort adesso?  
Troppe domande, alle quali non era in grado di dare una risposta, così si aggrappò disperatamente alla speranza che, in un luogo molto distante da lì, Rhoxane stava rappresentando per lui.  
\- _Imperio!_ – ordinò Voldemort.  
 _Imperio?_  
L’Anatema Imperius, si chiese Piton allibito? Voldemort avrebbe potuto ucciderlo e si limitava invece a quello stupido anatema che su di lui non aveva mai sortito alcun effetto? No, non era possibile!  
Sollevò il capo con offesa dignità e sibilò:  
\- Questa Maledizione è inutile con me, mio Oscuro Signore, e tu dovresti ben rammentarlo. Io mi sono sempre inchinato a te di mia volontà e così faccio anche ora. - e di nuovo fece per inginocchiarsi, ma Voldemort alzò ancora, rapidissimo, la bacchetta.  
\- _Crucio!_  
Erano passati soli pochi mesi da quando l’aveva sottoposto alla Maledizione Cruciatus, ma, se anche fosse passata un’intera vita, non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare quello strazio illimitato che lacerava ogni fibra del suo corpo, quella sofferenza smisurata che gli intorpidiva la mente, quel tormento interminabile che gli rubava il respiro.  
La pozione che aveva bevuto prima di materializzarsi al cospetto di Voldemort poteva fornirgli solo una fievole difesa, e solo per pochi minuti.  
Rimase in piedi, affrontando con fiera dignità il dolore che lo assaliva. Strinse i denti e serrò strettamente le labbra affinché neppure un lieve gemito potesse uscirne.  
Ma non cessò neppure per un istante di controllare la propria mente.  
Fissò gli occhi iniettati di sangue di Voldemort e disse, con grande sforzo:  
\- Anche il dolore non ti servirà, mio Signore. So sopportarlo a lungo e non riesce a piegarmi: dovresti ben ricordare anche questo. Ma se hai deciso di punirmi ancora per una colpa che non ho commesso, o che non so di aver commesso, tu solo puoi deciderlo.  
Piton non riusciva più a parlare: sapeva che anche quella minima protezione, fornitagli dalla pozione nera, l’aveva ormai abbandonato.  
Era rimasto solo quell’abisso infinito di dolore, dove, alla sofferenza fisica, si stava sommando anche l’angoscia provocata dai ricordi del suo passato, con il lancinante rimorso per i crimini commessi.  
Ma Voldemort non doveva comprendere assolutamente nulla di quel suo, personale, ulteriore tormento.  
Il tempo passava con crudele e spietata lentezza e il mago stava per scivolare, irrimediabilmente, in quel vortice agghiacciante di tormento che straziava il suo corpo e torturava la mente in modo insopportabile, portandola vicina alla disperazione.  
C’era qualcosa, però, che lo stava trattenendo dal precipitare in quel baratro: Rhoxane.  
La maga non lo aveva abbandonato, stava combattendo con lui, e aveva fiducia, un’illimitata fiducia in lui. La sua speranza ed il suo amore erano più forti di qualunque altra cosa. Severus non ne aveva più la forza, ma desiderò tanto poterle sorridere.  
All’improvviso il dolore cessò: Voldemort lo aveva liberato dalla maledizione.  
Si ritrovò in ginocchio, completamente stremato: con uno sforzo supremo si rialzò in piedi incrociando nuovamente lo sguardo, perplesso e curiosamente divertito, di Voldemort. Anche la sua mente era libera.  
\- Mai nessuno aveva resistito così a lungo: il sole ormai è tramontato e tu ancora sei orgogliosamente in piedi Severus Piton. Quale pozione hai scoperto, che ti protegge e ti permette di sopportare così quest’insostenibile tortura che sa piegare ogni uomo al mondo?  
\- Nessuna pozione, Oscuro Signore, – disse in un lento sussurro, ogni parola a straziargli il petto ancora dolorante – ma se hai intenzione di usare spesso questa maledizione con me, sarà il giusto stimolo che mi costringerà a scoprire il filtro adeguato. – rispose con un ghigno stentato.  
Piton cercava, faticosamente, di respirare e di recuperare al più presto l’energia e la lucidità mentale necessarie.  
Ancora ansimante, continuò:  
\- Io ti offro la mia conoscenza.  
\- Sono stato io a darti tutto il tuo sapere! - lo interruppe irato Voldemort.  
\- Certo, mio Oscuro Signore, ma io ho continuato a coltivarlo in questi quattordici anni di forzata inattività. L’ho ampiamente accresciuto e potenziato. Ho studiato e perfezionato nuove pozioni, ho trovato altri antichi libri da studiare, nella biblioteca segreta di Hogwarts, e ho approfondito i tuoi libri, Signore. - terminò ormai senz’altro fiato, offrendogli su un piatto d’argento le adeguate immagini dei suoi pensieri.  
\- Quindi mi offri la tua fedeltà e il tuo sapere? E il tuo braccio, Severus Piton? E’ sempre al mio servizio il tuo pugnale di Mangiamorte? - chiese insinuante.  
Piton rimase un attimo immobile, il ricordo del sangue caldo che gli colava sulle mani, negli occhi il terrore delle sue vittime e nelle orecchie lo loro urla laceranti.  
No, non lo avrebbe mai più fatto.  
Mai! A costo della sua stessa vita.  
\- No. Non intendo più uccidere a sangue freddo per te. Sai bene cosa mi è costato, in passato, provarti la mia fedeltà in quel barbaro modo.  
Gli occhi neri di Piton ardevano nell’oscurità della chiesa e la sua voce vibrava d’orgoglio.  
\- Io sono un uomo, non una bestia selvaggia. – disse con coraggiosa dignità – Puoi uccidermi se vuoi, adesso. Ma non ti dimostrerò più la mia lealtà assassinando persone inermi.  
Rimase in silenzio, a fronte alta, ad attendere la reazione di Voldemort. Sarebbe voluto essere stato meno temerario.  
\- Sei pericoloso per me, Severus Piton. - disse Voldemort con un tono insolitamente interessato. - E’ imprudente tenerti al mio fianco. Ma mi piace giocare d’azzardo. Sarà un gioco avvincente ed eccitante, molto pericoloso, per entrambi. – la luce rossa dei suoi occhi ardeva malvagia.  
\- Ora dimmi: cosa pensa di te Silente? Cosa si aspetta da me?  
\- Silente mi crede a lui fedele, dopo tutti questi anni in cui mi ha visto ripiegarmi su me stesso ed assoggettarmi ad ogni suo insulso volere. Ma la notizia del tuo ritorno, riportata da quello stupido di Potter, l’ha allarmato in modo considerevole.  
Più parlava e più riacquistava sicurezza:  
\- Teme che i tuoi Mangiamorte ritornino presto a te e che il tuo potere riprenda in poco tempo a dominare il mondo. Sta cercando di stringere nuove alleanze, ma il Ministro Caramell non gli crede e lo ostacola. Un tuo attacco adesso li prenderebbe in contropiede.  
\- Mi piacerebbe, ma non sono ancora pronto. Riguardo a Caramell, non è un problema: è un burattino nelle mie mani. Presto molti altri maghi, importanti pedine del sistema, saranno al mio servizio. - disse Voldemort con disprezzo – Ed i miei fedeli servitori, imprigionati ad Azkaban, saranno presto nuovamente liberi.  
Piton osservava Voldemort senza che alcuna emozione trapelasse dal suo volto pallido incorniciato dai lunghi capelli neri: era certo di essere riuscito a vincere la prima battaglia, ma la guerra sarebbe stata ancora lunga, molto lunga.  
Doveva stare attento a non sbagliare nessuna mossa, mai, o avrebbe subito pagato con la vita; Voldemort non era ancora certo della sua lealtà, ma nella sua mente fino a quel momento non aveva trovato alcuna prova di colpevolezza: così trovava divertente giocare con lui. Questa situazione gli avrebbe permesso, finché fosse durata, di ottenere preziose informazioni.  
\- Bene, mio quasi fedele Piton. Per ora puoi andare. Ho altri pressanti impegni adesso, ma presto ti richiamerò a me: voglio conoscere le tue nuove pozioni.  
Piton s’inginocchiò nuovamente, sfiorando col capo il terreno davanti ai piedi dell’Oscuro. Quindi si augurò d’avere ancora sufficiente energia per smaterializzarsi.

* * *

Dopo aver riferito a Silente della chiamata di Voldemort, Rhoxane era tornata in camera e non si era più mossa di là. Era rimasta in trepida attesa, tutta concentrata sulle sensazioni che le pervenivano da Severus.  
Inizialmente le era sembrato molto calmo e padrone della situazione; poi, però, una grande incertezza aveva cominciato lentamente a impadronirsi di lui aprendo la strada alla paura. Quindi, sembrava essersi nuovamente ripreso. Infine c’era stata una strana sensazione di stupore.  
Poi dolore, dolore, dolore, solo infinito e sconfinato dolore.  
Per ore interminabili percepì esclusivamente l’incessante sofferenza di Severus, che non riusciva più ad arginare. Ma gli aveva promesso d’avere fiducia in lui, di continuare a sperare. E lo avrebbe fatto, doveva farlo, per lui! Anche se la speranza sembrava ormai così esile e lontana, irraggiungibile quasi, ma il suo amore avrebbe saputo ridarle fiato: Rhoxane sorrise a Severus, come se fosse lì vicino a lei.  
All’improvviso il dolore cessò e ci fu solo il coraggioso orgoglio e la nobile dignità di Severus. Infine, lentamente, tornò la sicurezza e la calma.  
Sentiva che stava tornando ed era già vicino. Si precipitò giù per le scale e poi fuori nel parco. Nella notte, illuminata dalla luna, una figura nera stava lentamente uscendo dalla Foresta Proibita, proprio dietro la capanna di Hagrid. Gli corse incontro e gli volò tra le braccia:  
\- Severus, Severus… amore mio! Sei qui, sei tornato! Ti amo, ti amo… quanto ti amo!  
Il mago si accasciò tra le sue braccia, quasi svuotato da ogni energia. Lo sostenne e gli fece bere un sorso della Pozione Rigeneratrice che aveva portato con sé, quindi lo aiutò a tornare in camera e a distendersi sul letto.  
Severus la guardava dolcemente senza parlare ed i suoi occhi la ringraziavano.  
\- Non ho fatto nulla, io. – disse. – Tu, solo tu hai saputo resistergli!  
\- La tua speranza, la tua fiducia in me, - mormorò a fatica - sono diventate la mia speranza e la mia fiducia in me stesso: solo questo mi ha permesso di resistere!  
Si chinò ad accarezzargli il viso ed i lunghi capelli neri, sfiorandogli le labbra con un delicato bacio.  
\- Dormi, ora, amore mio.  
Rimase in silenzio, stringendogli una mano e sorridendogli con amore, mentre contemplava i profondi ed appassionati occhi neri ancora colmi di sofferenza, che, lentamente, si chiudevano in un sonno sereno.  
Rimase a lungo distesa vicino per vegliare il suo sonno, finché la stanchezza, finalmente, vinse anche la sua resistenza.

* * *

Il mattino dopo Piton si svegliò molto tardi e balzò giù dal letto, preoccupato per le lezioni che dovevano essere già cominciate da un pezzo.  
\- Fermati! – esclamò Rhoxane. – Non abbiamo lezione stamani. Silente ha modificato gli orari perché vuole parlarti.  
Severus si adagiò nuovamente sul letto, lentamente, il corpo ancora un poco dolorante.  
\- Subito? – chiese inarcando un sopracciglio.  
\- Quasi subito. – sorrise Rhoxane – Hai tempo almeno per fare un’abbondante colazione – e, con un colpo di bacchetta, fece apparire sul letto un grande vassoio carico di mille leccornie.  
\- Se invece volessi impiegare in altro, e ben più piacevole modo, il tempo che mi è stato concesso? – ammiccò Severus, facendo lievitare il vassoio con un lieve cenno della mano per spostarlo sul tavolino.  
\- Comincio a capire perché sei così magro… – rise la maga, ma poi gli volò tra le braccia per un lungo, intenso ed appassionato bacio.  
\- Mmm… - sospirò lievemente il mago – mi pare che fossimo più o meno a questo punto quando è arrivata la chiamata di Voldemort. Voglio sperare che quella di Silente non sarà altrettanto inopportuna! - sussurrò attirando Rhoxane sul letto.  
Fare di nuovo l’amore con Rhoxane gli sembrò la cosa più soave e meravigliosa del mondo.

* * *

L’incontro con Silente fu breve: giusto il tempo di riferire succintamente e con freddo distacco l’accaduto.  
\- Voldemort non smentisce mai la sua fama: intelligenza e crudeltà. – bisbigliò Silente.  
\- Ma non è ancora pronto ad attaccarci. – gli ricordò Piton.  
\- Se Caramell non toglie i Dissennatori da Azkaban, fra breve Voldemort riavrà tutti i suoi Mangiamorte, o ciò che è rimasto di loro. - disse Silente preoccupato.  
\- Caramell non farà nulla, se è vero che è manovrato da Voldemort. Piuttosto, dovrò riuscire a scoprire quali altri importanti personaggi sta cercando di mettere sotto Imperio.  
Silente sospirò e il suo viso sembrò all’improvviso molto stanco.  
\- Le nostre alleanze stentano a decollare. Hagrid non ha avuto alcun successo con i giganti: solo una loro informale promessa di non schierarsi per nessuna delle due parti, al momento. Ma non so proprio quale affidamento farci. Lupin non ha risolto niente con i nostri vecchi amici del sud: sono molto restii a rimettere in discussione la loro decisione. - Silente sospirò e continuò - Voldemort è potente Severus, molto potente. A volte mi chiedo se riusciremo mai a fermarlo!  
\- Lo fermeremo, Albus. Anche la tua magia è grande.  
\- Sono vecchio, Severus, - lo interruppe il preside – forse troppo vecchio per continuare a combattere. Tu, invece, dovresti cominciare ad ammettere, con te stesso almeno, quale mago realmente potente sei. - la voce di Silente era solo un sussurro e i suoi brillanti occhi azzurri erano ridotti ad una sottilissima fessura, mentre valutava l’Aura Magica del giovane mago. – Certo superiore a me, ormai, e forse anche più potente di Voldemort!  
Severus lo stava guardando stupito.  
\- E’ solo questione di fiducia, Severus. Io credo in te, ed anche Rhoxane. Ora devi solo convincertene anche tu.


	8. Maghi potenti e filtri d’amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un capitolo dallo spirito didattico, con due lezioni che introducono nozioni importanti per lo sviluppo futuro della trama e due avvenimenti, immediatamente consecutivi alle lezioni, che si riveleranno determinati per il successivo colpo di scena. Il rapporto fra Severus e Rhoxane si dimostra sempre più importante per il mago. Questo capitolo contiene mille indizi sul finale della storia: vediamo se qualcuno indovina cosa accadrà!
> 
> Personaggi: Severus, Rhoxane, Selene, Draco   
> Generi: Romantico, Introspettivo, Commedia   
> Rating : PG 13

Erano di nuovo soli nel loro appartamento: Severus guardava fuori della finestra, perso nei suoi pensieri.  
Rhoxane gli si avvicinò e gli carezzò i lunghi capelli neri. Si girò e la abbracciò, affondando piano il viso tra i capelli della maga.  
\- Che cosa intendeva dire Silente? Tu sei più potente di Voldemort?  
\- Se solo sapessi cosa passa nella mente di quel vecchio: _voi avete fiducia in me… è solo questione di fiducia… devo ammetterlo con me stesso… lui è troppo vecchio…_ \- sbuffò nervosamente Severus inarcando un sopracciglio – Se almeno per una volta dicesse chiaramente quel che pensa!  
\- Certo che, quanto a fiducia in te stesso, non hai brillato molto in questo campo negli ultimi anni! - esclamò Rhoxane – Ed anche adesso, forse… – e lo guardò fisso nei profondi ed intensi occhi neri.  
\- Ti sbagli. Se non avessi avuto fiducia in me stesso non sarei mai riuscito ad affrontare Voldemort e a sopravvivere. Da qui a pensare d’essere più potente di lui, però, il passo è molto lungo!  
\- Eppure la tua aura magica è molto evidente: lo era già la notte in cui hai portasti in salvo mio padre. E’ stata mia madre a notarlo, allora, ma adesso lo è molto di più. – esclamò facendo un gesto ampio con le mani, intorno alla sua persona, come a volerla individuare fisicamente.  
\- Sì, so di essere un mago potente, me lo diceva anche mio nonno, fin da bambino. Ma Voldemort è tutta un’altra cosa: in lui… in lui c’è… - si morse rabbiosamente un labbro - Maledizione, non lo so cosa c’è. Per anni ho pensato che fosse un… quasi un essere soprannaturale! Anche se so bene che è solo un mago, come me. Eppure è riuscito a tornare in vita, più potente di prima, dopo lo scontro con il piccolo Potter, che avrebbe invece dovuto distruggerlo.  
\- Forse è questo che voleva dire Silente. Tu e Voldemort siete entrambi solo maghi, entrambi potenti e tu devi solo credere in te stesso, fino in fondo.  
\- Già, credere in me stesso, con tutti gli errori che ho fatto! - sbottò amaramente Severus abbassando gli occhi.  
\- Gli errori erano nel passato: ora siamo nel presente, per costruire il nostro futuro. Quegli errori non hanno alcuna valenza oggi. – e Rhoxane gli passò di nuovo le mani sulla fronte e fra i capelli, in una lunga ed amorevole carezza.  
Severus alzò di nuovo lo sguardo sulla sua donna: cosa avrebbe fatto senza di lei, senza la sua forza e il suo sostegno? Le sorrise piano, in silenzio, e le strinse forte le mani. Poi le portò alle labbra e gliele baciò teneramente.  
Rimasero abbracciati a lungo, in un tranquillo silenzio, lasciandosi reciprocamente pervadere dalle forti sensazioni dell’altro.

* * *

Quel pomeriggio la Professoressa Delair sembrava distratta e la lezione non era interessante come il solito, pensava Draco. Se la stava prendendo ancora con i Maghi Oscuri e le Maledizioni senza Perdono. Come se tutti sapessero farle! Ecco, questa sì che era una bella domanda, perfetta per risvegliare l’interesse. Draco alzò la mano con aria di sfida sul viso pallido.  
Rhoxane fu quasi felice dell’interruzione:  
\- Dimmi, Signor Malfoy.  
\- Parla delle Maledizioni senza Perdono come se tutti potessero lanciarle, così! – e schioccò le dita in aria.  
Neville si aggrappò convulsamente al banco, mentre Harry deglutì a fatica.  
\- E’ risaputo che i Maghi Oscuri sono più potenti degli altri, ma solo dei maghi molto potenti possono lanciare l’ _Avada Kedavra_. – affermò con sicurezza Draco.  
Il terrore di Paciock era al massimo, mentre Potter guardava Malfoy sempre più fisso.  
Rhoxane socchiuse gli occhi e valutò bene Draco: nonostante fosse solo un ragazzino, emanava già un’aura magica più che discreta. Quel giorno il discorso della potenza di un mago era senza alcun dubbio un tema particolarmente importante per lei.  
\- Hai in parte ragione, Signor Malfoy: non tutti i Maghi Oscuri sono in grado di lanciare quella maledizione. – e risparmiò a Neville di ascoltarne ancora il nome. – Ma è solo relativamente vero che i Maghi Oscuri sono più potenti degli altri. – affermò guardando bene in faccia i suoi studenti, soprattutto i Serpeverde. Poi continuò:  
\- Forse nessuno vi ha mai parlato in modo organico della “potenza” di un mago: credo sia venuto il momento di farlo, allora.  
Sollevò lo sguardo sulla classe; bene, aveva di nuovo tutta la loro attenzione ed era riuscita a scuotersi da quello strano torpore.  
\- Chi sa dirmi come si individua la potenza di un mago?  
La mano di Hermione già svettava nella classe prima ancora che la domanda fosse stata del tutto formulata. L’insegnante le fece cenno di parlare.  
\- La potenza è individuata dall’aura magica che circonda il mago, che dipende dalla quantità d’energia magica che il mago stesso possiede. Solo che io non riesco a vedere nessun’aura intorno alle persone! - concluse sconsolata la ragazza.  
Draco sghignazzò con disprezzo e sibilò sottovoce, all’indirizzo di Tiger e Goyle:  
\- Per forza: c’è solo sporco sangue Babbano nelle sue vene, cosa può mai capirne di aure magiche!  
La professoressa, invece, sorrise:  
– Brava, Signorina Granger: cinque punti a Grifondoro per la correttezza della risposta ed altri cinque punti per avere ammesso quella che ritieni essere una tua debolezza.  
Draco, sempre rivolto a Tiger e Goyle, fece mostra di fulminare con lo sguardo l’insegnante. In cuor suo attendeva però con ansia la spiegazione: anche lui non riusciva a individuare alcuna aura nelle persone!  
\- Anche la visualizzazione dell’Aura Magica dipende dalla potenza, e dall’esperienza, di un mago: maghi quindicenni come voi, di norma non sono ancora in grado di farlo. Alcuni maghi, poco potenti, non riescono a farlo neppure dopo aver completato il ciclo d’istruzione, né da adulti.  
Un sospiro di sollievo si diffuse per la classe: l’incapacità di Hermione e Draco era comune a tutti.  
Rhoxane continuò la spiegazione.  
\- La potenza di un mago dipende direttamente dalla quantità d’energia magica che c’è in lui. E’ una qualità intrinseca della persona, che la possiede fin dalla nascita, e, salvo casi molto particolari, non può perderla. Può essere incrementata dallo studio approfondito, dall’esercizio continuo e anche dalla fiducia in se stessi. Certo, chi è nato dotato di poca energia, non potrà mai diventare un mago molto potente: ma, a parità di quantità d’energia naturale, due maghi possono sviluppare nel tempo un potenziale magico molto diverso l’uno dall’altro.  
L’interesse dei ragazzi era alle stelle.  
\- L’energia magica è essenziale per lanciare gli incantesimi. Occorre conoscerli molto bene, pronunciarne in modo esatto le formule e fare, ove previsto, i corretti gesti e nella dovuta sequenza. Ma nessun incantesimo può riuscire se non si possiede la quantità d’energia necessaria o se non si sa indirizzarla nel modo corretto. Questo è il motivo per cui è fondamentale, per ogni mago, frequentare una buona scuola di magia e applicarsi duramente.  
\- La bacchetta magica a cosa serve allora? – chiese Hermione.  
\- La bacchetta è uno strumento inventato per convogliare in modo più efficace l’energia magica. Per questo è necessario che ogni mago scelga, o meglio, sia scelto, dalla sua particolare bacchetta. Tramite l’esclusivo rapporto che si crea tra il mago e la sua bacchetta, l’incanalamento dell'energia è agevolato e si possono compiere in modo corretto anche incantesimi molto complessi. Inoltre, ad un mago potente serve una bacchetta adeguata, che possa reggere il grande flusso d’energia magica che la percorrerà, senza rischiare di bruciarsi. Ecco perché esistono tantissimi tipi di bacchette e perché la sua scelta è così importante.  
L’interesse di tutta la classe era tale che nessuno si era reso conto che era suonata la campana di fine lezione, e quella era l’ultima ora del pomeriggio.  
Così, nessuno si accorse che qualcuno era entrato ed era silenziosamente rimasto vicino alla porta, nemmeno la professoressa.  
\- Naturalmente, un mago molto potente può compiere incantesimi anche senza l’ausilio della bacchetta. Gli basterà un cenno della mano o del capo, a volte anche solo con il pensiero.[4] Ovviamente si consuma molta più energia senza usare la bacchetta, ma se la si possiede in abbondanza non c’è alcun problema. Anche se, per certi incanti particolarmente difficili, l’uso della bacchetta è sempre consigliato per una migliore riuscita! Anche la smaterializzazione è questione d’energia magica, oltre che di studio approfondito. Per questo cominciate a studiarla solo dal 5° anno, ma non la metterete in pratica prima dell’ultimo. Qualcuno di voi non riuscirà mai a smaterializzarsi, o gli costerà così tanta energia che deciderà di non farlo.  
\- Non c’è bisogno che ci parli della smaterializzazione: la Professoressa Prickle ne sa molto di più di Lei su quest’argomento. - insinuò Draco con disprezzo.  
\- Certo, Signor Malfoy, certo. – rispose duramente Rhoxane. – Ma la Professoressa Prickle ancora non è in grado di smaterializzarsi portando con sé un’altra persona. Sicuramente lo imparerà con quelle nuove “metodologie” con cui si riempie tanto la bocca. Ma per ora non lo sa fare perché non è una maga abbastanza potente: resterebbe senza energia a metà strada!  
Il tono della sua voce si era rabbiosamente alzato e la figura nera, silenziosamente appoggiata alla porta, sorrideva non vista.  
\- Io, invece, conosco una persona che lo sa fare, e che lo sapeva fare anche a venti anni, Signor Malfoy! - ed i suoi occhi brillavano d’ira e d’amore.  
\- Che cosa succede se si consuma tutta l’energia? – chiese Harry a bruciapelo.  
\- E’ molto improbabile che un mago possa consumarla tutta. Del resto, sarebbe anche una cosa molto stupida: niente energia, niente magie! – spiegò con un tono di voce che stava tornando normale.  
\- L’energia consumata, infatti, si rigenera continuamente, anche se trascorre un certo intervallo di tempo tra il consumo e la sua ricostituzione. Si può trattare di pochi minuti, di ore o anche di giorni: dipende sempre dall’intrinseca potenza naturale del mago e da quanta energia gli è rimasta. Più potente è il mago e più veloce è il recupero. Se la quantità d’energia residua è molto bassa, il processo di rinnovamento è rallentato, anche in un mago potente. In estrema ipotesi: se un mago dovesse consumare in un sol colpo tutta la sua energia, dopo non sarebbe più un mago!  
\- Questo… questo è quello che è quasi successo a Voldemort? – chiese Potter.  
\- Sì. Voi-sapete-chi ha probabilmente dovuto usare quasi tutta la sua energia per respingere l’ _Avada Kedavra_ che aveva lanciato, e che gli rimbalzò contro grazie all’amore di tua madre, che scelse di sacrificare la sua vita per te. Qualsiasi altro mago, meno potente di lui, ne sarebbe rimasto ucciso. Invece, è riuscito a convogliare in una forma quasi immateriale quella minima energia magica che gli era rimasta ed è così riuscito a sopravvivere. Poi, poco per volta, ha incrementato la sua energia e…  
\- Questa è la dimostrazione che i Magi Oscuri sono più potenti degli altri. – la interruppe di nuovo Malfoy, con aria sempre più sprezzante.  
\- No! Questo dimostra solo che Voi-sapete-chi è un mago veramente possente. - sibilò Rhoxane fulminando Draco. – Cosa che nessuno ha mai messo in discussione. No, i Maghi Oscuri non sono più potenti degli altri, non in assoluto, per lo meno, e certamente non tutti. Naturalmente, si può affermare che sono più determinati a riuscire, laddove gli altri non intendono neppure provare. Le Arti Oscure sono ritenute più difficili dei normali incantesimi, ma solo perché c’è molta ignoranza, e paura, su questa materia. Studiandola e approfondendola, la Magia Nera non è poi più complessa di quella Bianca né richiede maggiore dispendio di energia magica. E mi vorrai dare atto, Signor Malfoy, che in questo campo l’esperta sono io! – concluse Rhoxane, inequivocabilmente accalorata.  
La figura nera si era mossa dal fondo dell’aula ed aveva cominciato a muoversi rapidamente verso la cattedra.  
La Delair aggiunse:  
\- Silente è un mago la cui potenza è unanimemente riconosciuta. Anche il Professor Piton è un mago molto potente…  
Le parole le morirono sulle labbra perché Piton era lì, quasi di fronte a lei, come se si fosse materializzato fra i banchi. Da quanto tempo la stava ascoltando? Rhoxane si sentì molto stupida rendendosi conto di essere arrossita.  
\- Prendo atto degli apprezzamenti che la Professoressa Delair mi sta rivolgendo. - disse con un sorriso vagamente accennato sulle labbra, mentre i suoi scintillanti occhi neri le mandavano mille dolci messaggi d’amore. – Anche se qualcuno di voi probabilmente pensa che non sia la persona più adatta a giudicare proprio me. – aggiunse squadrando con attenzione il giovane Malfoy, che sostenne con fermezza il suo sguardo.  
\- Ero venuto solo per avvertire che la campanella era già suonata e che le lezioni sono finite da un pezzo. – aggiunse infine con noncuranza.  
Difficile dire se gli studenti erano più stupiti dalle inattese parole pronunciate dal loro temuto Professore di Pozioni, o non, piuttosto, dal suono particolarmente gradevole della sua voce o, ancora, da quell’improbabile sorriso, appena disegnato sulle labbra sottili. Per non parlare della luminosità dei profondi occhi neri. Fatto sta che nessuno si mosse.  
\- Allora: ve ne volete tornare ai vostri dormitori o vi ci devo accompagnare io, uno per uno? – sibilò.  
“Magari…” fu l’impertinente pensiero che balenò nella mente di qualche ragazza.  
Il tono usato da Piton, ora, non ammetteva il minimo indugio ed in pochi secondi l’aula si svuotò.  
Rhoxane gli volò tra le braccia:  
\- Maledetto, da quanto tempo stavi ascoltando?  
\- Da molto, molto tempo! - ridacchiò il mago. – Abbastanza tempo da capire che sei sempre gelosa di Selene, e questo mi piace. - sussurrò appena, prima di baciarla con passione.  
\- Sciocchina, sai che non riesco a starti lontano. – sussurrò piano, s crollando la testa. - Mi ero precipitato qui non appena terminata la mia lezione. Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo… - e la baciò ancora e poi ancora, e non si era nemmeno curato di chiudere la porta dell’aula.  
Selene era entrata e stava battendo le mani, in un gelido ed offensivo applauso.  
\- Bene, vedo che non riesci a resistere neppure poche ore senza strusciarti addosso a quella…  
Piton si voltò di scatto e sibilò a denti stretti:  
\- Attenta, Selene, non mi provocare!  
\- E’ quella che mi provoca deliberatamente: si mette anche a parlare di smaterializzazione durante le sue lezioni adesso!  
Rhoxane constatò che Draco era veloce come il lampo, quando si trattava di andare a riferire qualcosa a Selene.  
\- Oltretutto, offendendomi esplicitamente e raccontando un sacco di frottole agli studenti! - aggiunse Selene sempre con maggiore ira.  
\- Ti avrei offeso se avessi mentito: ma tu non sei capace di smaterializzarti con un’altra persona, me l’hai detto tu stessa. Di cosa ti lamenti, allora? – rispose duramente Rhoxane. - Non ho raccontato nessuna falsità agli allievi. Non me lo permetterei mai!  
\- Smaterializzarsi con un’altra persona al seguito a vent’anni, Rhoxane! E’ una grossa invenzione questa: ci possono credere solo degli stupidi ragazzini. – ripeté con gran disprezzo la giovane maga.  
\- Rhoxane stava parlando di maghi potenti, Selene, _molto potenti_. Più di quanto tu possa mai neppure immaginare. - sibilò Severus in un sussurro agghiacciante, mentre i penetranti e minacciosi occhi neri la trapassavano da parte a parte. – Quindi attenta, a prendertela con Rhoxane, perché forse sei tu che non sai di cosa stai parlando!  
Selene li squadrò entrambi, mentre l’ira furiosa si mescolava a paura e sospetto. Poi si voltò di scatto ed uscì quasi di corsa, senza proferire parola.  
Rhoxane allungò una mano a cercare quella di Severus e mormorò con un filo di voce:  
\- A volte… mi fai quasi paura.  
Ecco, sembrava ancora una bimba spaventata, ancora una volta per colpa sua.  
La strinse a sé in silenzio.  
Avrebbe voluto stringerla forte, quasi fino a farle male, per farle sentire tutto il suo immenso amore. Ma forse l’avrebbe spaventata ancora di più. Le accarezzò la nuca ed i capelli e la baciò dolcemente sulla fronte, poi rimase in silenzio, a lungo, ancora con le labbra poggiate sulla sua tempia.  
\- Grazie. – sussurrò Rhoxane dopo alcuni minuti – Grazie dell’amore che mi stai mandando: prima il tuo odio era stato così forte che mi avevi spaventato.  
Non sapeva cosa dirle: avrebbe voluto non aver mai imparato a odiare in quel modo, avrebbe voluto non aver desiderato uccidere Selene. Ma l’aveva fatto, anche solo come il fugace pensiero di un istante, e Rhoxane l’aveva perfettamente percepito. Così mormorò:  
\- Sei diventata bravissima a interpretare le mie emozioni. Perdonami, quando mi sentirai di nuovo così. Perché temo che accadrà ancora, ogni qualvolta che qualcuno ti minaccerà o cercherà di farti del male! Finché dovrò combattere contro Voldemort, sarò costretto a coltivare l’odio per lui e farlo crescere: con l’odio anche il mio potere s’ingrandirà!  
\- No, Severus. Non è quello il modo giusto. Quello è il percorso dell’odio che ti ha insegnato Voldemort. Ma non è quello giusto. Devi trovarne un altro, quello del rispetto per te e per gli altri, quello che permette di costruire il mondo, e non di distruggerlo. – disse con fermezza la maga. - Se la tua potenza di mago si amplierà nell’ostilità e nel disprezzo, non arriverai a nulla: Voldemort sa odiare meglio di te. Se tu potessi mai arrivare a odiare più di lui, tu saresti il novello Voldemort!  
Gli occhi di Rhoxane erano seri, terribilmente seri.  
\- Ma non è quello l’uomo che amo. Non saresti più tu, quell’uomo. Forse, un tempo hai rischiato di diventarlo, ma non l’hai fatto. Allora hai saputo fare la scelta giusta, Severus, da solo. Ora sei molto più forte di allora, e non sei più solo. Io sono al tuo fianco e sono sicura che troverai il vero ed unico modo per vincere Voldemort.  
Gli occhi di Rhoxane, come il suo cuore, erano pervasi da una grande speranza che traboccava e invadeva anche il mago. Ma non era solo speranza, era anche un’immane, meravigliosa fiducia nelle sue forze, e infinito amore.  
Ancora una volta rimase senza parole. La strinse a sé, forte. Ma ora sapeva che non le avrebbe fatto più male, né paura. Ora stava solo provando amore e fiducia: in lei… ed anche in se stesso.  
C’era un’altra strada, oltre a quella dell’odio: quello era il cammino che avrebbe percorso con l’aiuto di Rhoxane. Ed insieme avrebbero vinto.

* * *

Quella sera, per la prima volta il Professor Piton cominciò a desiderare d’essere se stesso, il nuovo se stesso che stava così faticosamente cercando di costruire. E di esserlo liberamente di fronte a tutti. Fingere stava diventando sempre più penoso, e aveva già sofferto troppo nella sua vita. Inoltre, gli era ormai del tutto impossibile stare vicino a Rhoxane senza avere almeno un minimo contatto fisico con lei: tenerle una mano, un breve abbraccio, un fuggevole bacio sui capelli. In fondo, non aveva nulla da perdere, se non dei nemici, mentre aveva tanto da guadagnare.  
Così entrò nella Sala Grande di fianco a Rhoxane, con il braccio steso lungo il fianco e la mano che con il dorso sfiorava appena quella della maga, le labbra vagamente dischiuse in un accenno di sorriso e gli occhi pieni di felicità.  
La Professoressa Sinistra, che per anni aveva mangiato al suo fianco sopportando i suoi antipatici sorrisi a labbra contratte, si rammaricò ora di non poter beneficiare di quel sorriso, piccolo, ma così sereno e luminoso. Anche la Professoressa McGranitt, di solito così marmorea e rigorosa, sembrava contagiata da Piton e sorrideva benignamente. Silente era al settimo cielo: già, ma lui i sorrisi non li aveva mai lesinati a nessuno. Selene, invece, era una rigida statua di ghiaccio, che emanava un odio smisurato.  
Gli studenti? Quelli si stavano evidentemente divertendo un mondo, alle sue spalle, e Piton si chiese se sarebbe mai più riuscito ad ottenere la disciplina in classe. Del resto, se l’era proprio cercata: lui, l’impassibile ed altezzoso mago che disdegnava la compagnia di chiunque, ora non riusciva a resistere un pomeriggio senza la sua Rhoxane. Incrociò lo sguardo della maga e il suo sorriso si aprì un filo di più.  
Lei sembrava perfettamente a suo agio ed era il ritratto della felicità: si beava di quel suo nuovo sorriso e delle piccole attenzioni nascoste, come la mano che cercava la sua per stringerla sotto il tavolo e gli intensi sguardi d’amore.  
Finita la cena, il desiderio di abbracciarla e baciarla fu tale che non riuscì ad aspettare di arrivare in camera e in un corridoio, nascosto in parte da un’armatura ed impaziente più di un ragazzino, la strinse tra le braccia per baciarla con una bramosia che non riusciva a dominare oltre.  
Ma Colin Canon era in agguato e scattò loro un perfetto primo piano di quel bacio appassionato.  
Quando Piton, disorientato dal flash, lo fissò sbalordito, il ragazzo parve pietrificato dalla paura e gli tese la macchina fotografica con mano tremante, restando in trepida attesa dell’inevitabile punizione per la sua assurda bravata.  
Il Professor Piton invece rise, incredibilmente rise di gusto in una prolungata e spensierata risata liberatoria, e poi disse:  
\- Signor Canon, pensi di poter fare due copie anche per me e la Professoressa Delair, se la foto è venuta bene, ovviamente? – e riprese a ridere, abbracciando felice Rhoxane mentre gli voltava le spalle.  
Canon rimase immobile, incredulo del colpo di fortuna che aveva avuto e del tutto sconvolto dalla risata del Professor Piton. Pochi istanti dopo, però, Colin ricevette la richiesta di un’altra copia della foto, ma la Professoressa Prickle non fece nemmeno finta di sorridere. Se anche avesse sorriso, non sarebbe cambiato nulla: l’odio glaciale che emanava dai suoi occhi sarebbe rimasto inalterato.

* * *

Il mattino dopo, Colin Canon arrivò in Sala Grande con un gran fascio di carte e le appoggiò sul tavolo, sotto lo sguardo attento del fratello Dennis, che rimase a fare la guardia. Prese due fogli dalla pigna e si diresse incerto al tavolo degli insegnanti, augurandosi caldamente che il Professor Piton avesse ancora lo stesso fantastico e gioviale umore della sera precedente.  
All’apparenza era così: stava educatamente porgendo il pane appena imburrato alla Delair.  
Con pensiero comune a tutti gli altri studenti, senza distinzione di Casa d’appartenenza, Colin si chiese preoccupato cosa diavolo stesse accadendo al Professore di Pozioni. Tutti gli uomini diventavano così, quando s’innamoravano? Però, Piton era senza dubbio molto meglio adesso: forse avrebbero dovuto ringraziare la Delair, se la cosa fosse durata sufficientemente a lungo.  
Piton lo aveva visto avvicinarsi con i fogli in mano e lo stava scrutando con attenzione. Fu pago di notare che continuava ad incutere un certo timore, poiché Colin Canon aveva subito rallentato l’andatura, appena accortosi dello sguardo del Professore.  
Attese che il ragazzo, che avanzava sempre più lentamente, fosse fermo davanti a lui per chiedergli in tono severo, ma trattenendo a stento un sorriso mentre richiamava l’attenzione di Rhoxane:  
\- Allora, Signor Canon, sei riuscito a fare un buon lavoro ieri sera?  
Rhoxane sorrise incoraggiante, anche per conto di Piton.  
Il ragazzo farfugliò poche ed incomprensibili parole e tese i due fogli che aveva in mano.  
I professori li esaminarono rapidamente, con divertita curiosità e, dagli sguardi che si scambiarono subito dopo, parvero più che soddisfatti della sua opera. Anche se il Professor Piton appariva inequivocabilmente, ma anche rassegnatamente, imbarazzato davanti alla sua immagine che, con instancabile passione, continuava a baciare Rhoxane.  
\- Grazie Colin, è una foto molto bella. - e il sorriso di Rhoxane avrebbe potuto illuminare l’intera Sala Grande.  
Il ragazzo rimase immobile, in attesa della reazione del Professore di Pozioni.  
\- Puoi andare, Signor Canon. Ma la prossima volta che intendi scattarmi una foto, mi aspetto che tu mi chieda il preventivo permesso. Chiaro? - sibilò Piton.  
\- Certo Professore, lo farò! – mormorò Colin fuggendo velocemente via.  
Per quella volta gli era davvero andata bene! Tornato al suo posto, ebbe parecchio da fare, durante la colazione, per distribuire le altre copie della foto.  
Ma la Professoressa Prickle aveva avuto la sua per prima, quella mattina.

* * *

Severus aveva accompagnato Rhoxane fino alla sua aula e l’aveva salutata con un lungo sguardo innamorato, mentre le stringeva per un attimo la mano fra le sue e gli studenti entravano in classe. Poi si diresse a lunghi passi veloci verso il sotterraneo: era tempo di affrontare quella nuova realtà, ed i suoi studenti.  
Chi c’era alla prima ora? Quinto anno, Grifondoro e Serpeverde. Chissà se il figlio di Lucius aveva ancora quell’atteggiamento impertinente, e se avrebbe fatto vedere a suo padre la foto. Ecco, questo sì che era un pessimo pensiero, carico d’antiche preoccupazioni.  
Entrò nell’aula facendo sbattere la porta ancora più forte del solito, se mai era possibile, e salì alla cattedra: anche il minimo sussurro era cessato, ma non il fruscio delle fotografie, che continuavano a passare di mano in mano sotto i banchi.  
Aveva una gran voglia di sorridere liberamente e di confessare a quei ragazzi quanto era felice. Avrebbe voluto guardare un’altra volta quell’imbarazzante fotografia. E se le avesse sequestrate tutte? Non sarebbe servito a nulla. Avrebbe dovuto requisire la macchina fotografica di Canon la sera prima: ormai era troppo tardi.  
Continuò a scrutare le facce degli allievi.  
Ignorò completamente quella delle ragazze: l’unica con un’espressione decente ma curiosa, dannatamente curiosa, era la Granger. Le altre, meglio stendere un velo pietoso sui loro sorrisi e, soprattutto, sui loro sospiri: forse Rhoxane si divertiva un mondo ma lui no, nemmeno un po’. Già immaginava gli sguardi delle ragazze dell’ultimo anno, che sarebbero stati anche peggio, molto peggio.  
Sulle facce dei ragazzi notò invece curiosità, stupore, imbarazzo (meno male!), anche invidia, forse. Poi si fermò su quella, fermamente sprezzante, di Draco Malfoy.  
Il giudizio negativo del ragazzo nei suoi confronti era più che evidente. Piton era certo che avrebbe subito mostrato la fotografia a suo padre. Doveva trovare il modo di parlargli da solo.  
\- Signor Malfoy, ho finto di correggere la tua ricerca sulle Acridole Mefitiche e la voglio discutere con te, non appena finite le lezioni del pomeriggio. - esclamò all’improvviso Piton.  
\- Certo Professore. - rispose Draco. Poi soggiunse, strascicando le parole:  
\- Avrei una domanda da farle.  
Mille occhi si girarono verso il ragazzo.  
Piton, nonostante il tumulto del suo animo, rispose impassibile:  
\- Dimmi, Malfoy.  
\- Non ci ha mai parlato dei Filtri d’Amore, Professore. Perché?  
Sussurri e risatine si diffusero nuovamente per la classe, insieme al fruscio delle fotografie che continuavano a passare di mano in mano.  
\- Silenzio! – ringhiò Piton, ottenendolo immediatamente. – I Filtri d’Amore non fanno parte del programma del quinto anno, Signor Malfoy: come tutte le altre pozioni e misture illegali saranno trattati solo nel corso dell’ultimo anno.  
\- Nonostante siano fuori legge, mi risulta che circolino parecchio, Professore, forse in questa stessa scuola. - insinuò Draco subdolo.  
Lo sguardo fulminante che Piton roteò sugli allievi fu in grado di mantenere un perfetto silenzio.  
\- Dubito alquanto che la tua affermazione possa corrispondere a verità, Signor Malfoy. Perché se così fosse, tutti ce ne saremmo ormai ampiamente accorti. - rispose senza minimamente scomporsi.  
\- Perché? – la curiosità del ragazzo, ora, era genuina.  
\- Perché un Filtro d’Amore, tra le mani di un ragazzo incosciente, recherebbe un tale danno che in pochi giorni l’intera scuola sarebbe in subbuglio. - chiarì pacatamente Piton.  
\- E se fosse una donna ad averlo tra le mani? – replicò il ragazzo.  
Piton trattenne a stento una risatina: Draco stava insinuando che Rhoxane gli avesse propinato un filtro d’amore. Chissà se dietro c’era anche lo zampino di Selene. Guardò il ragazzo con aria di sfida, mentre i suoi occhi scintillavano pericolosamente e chiese, in tono imperturbabile, sollevando appena un sopracciglio:  
\- Dimmi, Signor Malfoy, avresti per caso in mente un nome preciso?  
Il silenzio era di tomba e Piton si chiese se i suoi studenti stessero ancora respirando.  
Attese a lungo, ma nessuno ruppe quel silenzio.  
\- Bene. Allora vi spiegherò alcune cose sui Filtri d’Amore e sul perché sono stati dichiarati illegali. Esistono due tipologie di filtri: i veri Filtri d’Amore e gli Infusi d’Innamoramento. L’effetto del Filtro è così evidente che solo la “vittima” non si accorge d’essere tale: ogni sua volontà è annullata e il suo solo interesse diventa la predefinita persona “amata”. Ma l’Amato spesso perde interesse per la “vittima”, diventata ormai una persona vuota, totalmente disinteressata alla vita.  
Gli occhi dei ragazzi erano incollati ai suoi e nessuno fiatava, né le fotografie si muovevano più. Questo era già da considerarsi come un buon successo.  
\- L’effetto del Filtro è invece di lunga durata, a volte anche irreversibile, e può anche essere letale se si sbagliano le dosi o le misture degli ingredienti, cosa che spesso accade in considerazione della stupidità delle persone che di norma vi fanno ricorso. Questi sono stati gli evidenti motivi morali, in primo luogo, e di tutela della salute pubblica in seconda battuta, che hanno portato a dichiarare fuori legge l’uso di queste particolari pozioni già da diverse decine d’anni.  
Piton passò di nuovo in rassegna i volti dei suoi studenti, soffermandosi ancora una volta su Draco.  
\- Dopo queste brevi spiegazioni, Signor Malfoy, sono certo che converrai con me – disse in tono mellifluo, - che _la Professoressa Delair non mi ha somministrato alcun Filtro d’Amore_ , altrimenti non sarei assolutamente in grado di tenere questa lezione. – terminò bruscamente.  
\- E gli Infusi d’Innamoramento? – ribatté con prontezza Draco.  
Piton sbuffò: il ragazzo era veramente testardo!  
\- Anche gli Infusi sono vietati. Sono stati sviluppati solo di recente ed il loro effetto è molto più blando del Filtro, ma più subdolo: inducono una sorta di “dipendenza” fisica o psichica, e talvolta anche entrambe. Agiscono come una droga che s’insinua lentamente nella mente e nel corpo e rende dipendente la vittima, che cercherà di soddisfare di propria iniziativa l’intenso desiderio, artificialmente creato, verso una determinata persona. Ma _naturalmente_ , - e fissò intensamente Draco - io non sarei così stupido da bere un Infuso senza riconoscerlo al primo sorso, o addirittura dall’odore stesso! – terminò Piton in un pacato sussurro.  
La delusione negli occhi di Draco era evidente: forse avrebbe preferito credere alla versione del Filtro magico. Più tardi gli avrebbe parlato.  
\- Se ora non ci sono altre sciocche domande, vorrei finalmente iniziare la mia lezione. – continuò quieto Piton – E chiedervi, di grazia, di voler riporre quelle fotografie, almeno fino alla fine della mia ora.  
Mentre si girava verso la lavagna, Piton si concesse infine un divertito sorriso, dopo aver osservato i volti soffusi di rossore delle sue allieve. Con quella classe era sicuro che non avrebbe avuto altri problemi: doveva solo sistemare le cose col figlio di Lucius.

Nel pomeriggio, alla fine delle lezioni, Draco si recò come concordato da Piton che lo aspettava nel suo studio.  
\- Eccomi, Professore. Voleva parlarmi della mia ricerca: ci sono dei problemi? – chiese dubbioso.  
\- Vieni, Draco. Non è della ricerca che voglio parlarti. - dichiarò Piton, spazzando subito il campo dagli equivoci. - Ma della Professoressa Delair.  
Draco sospirò: si era proprio cacciato nei guai.  
\- Ti sembra così strano il mio comportamento, da credere veramente che possa essere sotto l’effetto di un Filtro o di un Infuso? - gli chiese cortesemente.  
\- Io… non so Professor Piton, ma il suo comportamento in questi ultimi giorni non mi è sembrato regolare. Cioè, non è consono all’idea che io ho di lei, Professore. Lei… lei è anche un… - Draco balbettò, non sapendo più come finire la frase.  
\- _Un Mangiamorte._  
Un sibilo sottile: Draco si chiese se il Professore avesse veramente pronunciato quel termine o se gliel’aveva solo sussurrato tra i pensieri.  
\- Proprio per questo, Draco, non credi che saprei riconoscerli a prima vista, che saprei resistere ed opporre loro la mia suprema volontà? – chiese Piton.  
\- Ma lei, Professore, sembra… sembra perdutamente innamorato! – esclamò il ragazzo arrossendo lievemente.  
Piton sorrise beffardo, incrociando lentamente le dita delle mani davanti a sé:  
\- Non hai mai pensato quanto mi è utile essere l’amante della Delair, considerato il rilievo che ha suo padre nell’organizzazione contro Tu-sai-chi? - continuò senza scomporsi. - Inoltre mi garantisce ulteriormente la fiducia di Silente. Quella donna, poi, non è niente male! - e gli strizzò l’occhio, con un sottinteso da uomo ad uomo.  
\- Ma, soprattutto, lei è molto interessata alle Arti Oscure e a Tu-sai-chi. Non escludo che, presto, il Signore Oscuro possa avere un nuovo adepto.  
\- Credo di capire ora. – mormorò Draco a testa bassa. – Mi scusi, Professore.  
\- Non hai nulla di cui scusarti: sei un ragazzo in gamba. Vai ora!  
Draco non se lo fece dire due volte e scomparve in un attimo.  
\- Sono io che devo scusarmi con te, Draco. – mormorò sottovoce Piton, ormai rimasto solo. – Ancora una volta ti sto usando solo per i miei fini. Deve essere molto pesante, per te, essere il figlio di Lucius Malfoy. – continuò scrollando appena il capo, lo sguardo rivolto verso un nulla troppo lontano nel tempo. - Sei un ragazzo intelligente Draco: usa la testa, ti prego! Non commettere anche tu il mio stesso errore!  
I suoi occhi erano lucidi. Avrebbe voluto poter fare qualcosa per quel ragazzo, invece stava solo rendendo la sua scelta ancora più tormentata.

 

[4]Ovviamente nel lontano 2003 la Rowling ancora non ci aveva parlato degli incantesimi non verbali.


	9. Finzioni pericolose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nuovo e pericoloso incontro con Voldemort, con un’altra difficile prova per il mio adorato Severus, che dimostra la sua indomita resistenza agli attacchi mentali dell’Oscuro. Lucius resta sullo sfondo, ormai pronto a sferrare il suo pericoloso attacco. Brutte bestie l’invidia e la gelosia, soprattutto quando trovano modo di unirsi (Oooops, non dovevo dirlo, questo è un indizio grosso come una casa…)
> 
> Personaggi - Severus, Voldemort, Lucius, Rhoxane,  
> Generi - Avventura, Dark, Introspettivo  
> Rating - PG 13

Rhoxane stava guardando fuori della finestra: la luna, molto luminosa quella sera, faceva capolino dalle nubi che, scure e cariche di pioggia, si rincorrevano veloci nel cielo notturno.  
Severus le era arrivato silenziosamente alle spalle ed ora la teneva abbracciata, sfiorandole i capelli con le labbra.  
Era bello, ogni sera, rimanere solo con la sua donna. Dopo cena, a volte passeggiavano per il parco, mano nella mano, oppure percorrevano lentamente i corridoi solitari del castello. Un paio di volte erano anche usciti con le scope, ma ormai il tempo era troppo rigido per continuare quei giri eccitanti.  
Poi fare l’amore, quasi ogni sera, alla luce del caminetto, oppure restare a lungo abbracciati in silenzio, come stavano facendo in quel momento, o, ancora, parlare per ore: del suo oscuro passato, dei felici e tranquilli ricordi della maga, del loro presente e del futuro.  
Certamente stava trascurando molto i doveri di Direttore della Casa di Serpeverde e si faceva vedere raramente nella loro Sala Comune, forse anche perché Selene era quasi sempre là.  
Quella donna aveva uno strano ascendente sul giovane Malfoy.  
Già, il figlio di Lucius.  
All’improvviso ruppe il silenzio:  
\- Sono preoccupato per Draco. Quel ragazzo è sottoposto a forti pressioni da parte di suo padre. Lucius ha grandi attese e lo sta inesorabilmente spingendo tra le braccia di Voldemort.  
Severus sospirò:  
\- Mi ci sono messo anch’io, poi, a rendergli più difficile la vita, dicendogli esplicitamente che sono un Mangiamorte. - e le raccontò dell’aiuto chiesto a Draco per fissare l’incontro con Lucius e poi del filtro d’amore.  
\- E’ un ragazzo in gamba, Severus: abbi fiducia in lui.  
\- Anch’io lo ero, eppure ho sbagliato. Il giovane Malfoy è su una brutta china. Vorrei tanto poterlo aiutare, indirizzare, ma non so…  
\- Non puoi intervenire, non sarebbe giusto. E’ solo lui che deve decidere del suo futuro.  
\- Tu non capisci, Rhoxane: quale scelta potrà mai compiere quel ragazzo se conosce solo una verità! E quella sbagliata, tra l’altro!  
Severus scosse la testa, poi continuò, sempre con voce preoccupata:  
\- Abbiamo anche un altro problema: l’Oscuro Signore. Presto saprà di noi, e la cosa non gli piacerà. Per questo ho raccontato a Draco quel mucchio di menzogne su noi due.  
\- Voldemort controlla anche la vita amorosa dei suoi adepti? Devi chiedere il suo permesso per avere una donna? – domandò, con infastidita sorpresa.  
\- L’Oscuro Signore ambisce conoscere ogni azione ed emozione della vita dei suoi servi, per penetrare profondamente in loro e possederli, vivendo così, in parte, la loro esistenza. Anela un controllo totale, ma inavvertibile per le loro coscienze, tramite il quale indirizzare e controllare scelte ed azioni, per essere certo che i suoi fini siano sempre perseguiti e premessi a qualsiasi altra aspirazione.  
Rhoxane lo stava guardando sconcertata.  
\- Non ho bisogno d’alcun permesso per fare l’amore carnale con te. Ma dovrei avere il suo implicito consenso per amarti. Perché questo sentimento, coinvolgendomi profondamente, potrebbe distrarmi dai traguardi che ha preordinato per me. Inoltre, potrebbe valutare che tu, per qualche motivo, non sia adatta a me.  
\- Quindi hai deciso di mentirgli, come sempre, e intanto fai arrivare un messaggio distorto a Malfoy tramite suo figlio. - rispose scettica Rhoxane.  
\- Esatto. Per ora non ho idee migliori. – sibilò Severus irrigidendosi, gli occhi fiammeggianti e molto insoddisfatto di sé.  
Rhoxane tornò ad abbracciarlo, accarezzandogli i lunghi capelli neri e sussurrò semplicemente:  
\- Ti amo.  
\- Anch’io ti amo. Solo, temo che il mio amore possa non essere sufficiente a proteggerti dall’Oscuro Signore. Stando al mio fianco corri enormi rischi, - mormorò sottovoce, con voce roca - e ho paura per te!  
\- Io non ho paura, perché so che saprai proteggermi. In ogni caso, sono disposta a pagare qualsiasi prezzo in cambio del tuo amore. Non mi tirerò indietro, quando sarà il momento.  
Il tono di Rhoxane era deciso e gli occhi verdi erano pieni della luce della luna e di uno spirito alquanto battagliero.  
\- Come sei bella! – mormorò il mago.  
Si chinò a sfiorarle le labbra, i capelli ed il viso e cominciò a spogliarla, con languida lentezza, sfiorando e baciando la sua pelle a mano a mano che emergeva dai pesanti abiti.  
Lentamente il mago si trovò in ginocchio, davanti alla sua donna, ormai completamente nuda.  
Rhoxane aprì piano le gambe offrendosi al suo bacio, a quel bacio intimo e profondo che sapeva trascinarla in quell’intensa estasi…

* * *

Pochi giorni dopo giunse, certo non inaspettata, la seconda chiamata di Voldemort.  
Severus stava terminando l’ultima ora di lezione, quando l’intenso bruciore del marchio lo colpì all’improvviso: liberò gli allievi in anticipo e si precipitò da Rhoxane, interrompendone l’insegnamento. La maga già lo stava attendendo e le bastò incrociare per un istante quegli ardenti occhi neri per capire tutto. Davanti agli sguardi stupefatti degli studenti il mago la trascinò fuori dall’aula.  
L’interminabile bacio di Severus, spiato e condiviso anche dagli allievi accalcati dietro la porta, conteneva tutto il suo appassionato ed intenso amore, ma anche la sua paura.  
Rhoxane rispose con la sua fiducia e la speranza. Gli accarezzò quindi i lunghi capelli neri, sistemandogli quella ciocca sempre ribelle e sussurrò, con amore:  
\- Ti aspetto: torna presto.  
I loro occhi, messaggeri dei cuori, si dissero molto di più.

* * *

Voldemort lo stava aspettando nel nuovo rifugio, che Severus non aveva mai visto. La potenza del richiamo dell’Oscuro Signore era tale da permettere ai suoi servi di materializzarsi anche in luoghi a loro sconosciuti.  
Sembrava essere la sala centrale di un’antica fortezza, con i suoi possenti e freddi muri di pietra grigia ed il pavimento quasi levigato dagli incalcolabili passi che l’avevano calcato nei secoli. Alcune torce, dall’ambigua luce verdognola, erano infilate nei sostegni infissi nel muro massiccio, mentre nel grande braciere centrale infuriava un fuoco rosseggiante che non riusciva neppure ad intiepidire il gelido ambiente, ma creava lunghe ed inquietanti ombre che serpeggiavano, intricate e contorte, sulle pareti e sull’alto soffitto a volta.  
Severus avanzò lentamente tra le ombre fino a inchinarsi, come dovuto, davanti all’Oscuro, baciando l’orlo della sua veste.  
Rimase in ginocchio, sollevando gli occhi nel sanguigno sguardo di Voldemort che, con lentezza, si rivolse a lui con tono indolente:  
\- Stavo pensando al tuo pugnale, Severus: dovrà quindi rimanere inutilizzato?  
\- Non ho detto questo, Signore: solo che non intendo più dimostrarti la mia fedeltà uccidendo a freddo, o torturando, dei Babbani innocenti.  
\- Nessun Babbano è innocente. - sibilò Voldemort, accentuando ogni parola.  
Stranamente Voldemort non si era ancora insinuato nella sua mente. Piton non abbassò gli occhi e rimase, silenzioso, in attesa. Ma l’altro mago non aggiunse altro.  
\- In ogni caso, non lo farò! – disse infine con fierezza, rialzandosi.  
Un vago sorriso aleggiò sulle labbra sottili di Voldemort:  
\- Mi ricordo, Severus, di quanto sai essere ostinato e, per ora, non te lo chiederò! Vediamo cos’altro hai da offrirmi.  
\- Informazioni, ed altre preziose forme di conoscenza.  
\- Professore di Pozioni a Hogwarts da anni: mi piacerebbe assistere ad una tua lezione.  
Eccolo, si stava insinuando subdolo tra i suoi pensieri.  
\- Non è ai miei allievi che regalo quel tipo di conoscenza. – disse Piton fissando intensamente i rossi occhi infossati di Voldemort, che brillavano d’interesse.  
Estrasse un piccolo involucro di velluto cremisi da una tasca nascosta del mantello e lo poggiò sul ripiano vicino al braciere. Cominciò lentamente a svolgerlo, sotto lo sguardo attento dell’Oscuro, finché emersero alcune provette. Ne sollevò due tra le mani, una contenente un opaco liquido nero e l’altra un liquido rosso intenso, e le esaminò alla luce del braciere.  
\- Ecco la mia preziosa conoscenza: cinque gocce della nera elargiranno ad un uomo l’ingannevole sonno della morte; ma tre gocce della rossa, se concesse in tempo, lo restituiranno alla vita. Ecco il filtro della Morte Apparente ed il suo Antidoto. Nessuno potrà mai distinguerla dall’irrevocabile e immutabile morte. E sonno eterno sarà, solo se l’antidoto non sarà somministrato entro un’ora. Altre formulazioni della stessa pozione possono dilatare questo tempo fino ad un massimo di ventiquattro ore. Non credo sia necessario spiegarti, Oscuro Signore, l’utilizzo che puoi farne, soprattutto tenendo conto che la persona in preda alla Morte Apparente conserva, perfettamente integre, tutte le capacità mentali ed i suoi cinque sensi.  
Così dicendo Piton pose le due preziose provette tra le lunghe e sottili dita che Voldemort aveva teso, avido, verso di lui, mentre gli ingiungeva:  
\- Voglio una dimostrazione, adesso!  
\- Chiama uno dei tuoi servi e te ne fornirò la prova.  
\- _Tu, sei un mio servo!_ E’ su te stesso che la sperimenterai. - disse brutalmente.  
Piton inarcò un sopracciglio studiando l’imperscrutabile viso dell’altro: se avesse voluto ucciderlo, quello sarebbe stato un modo alquanto stupido; inoltre si sarebbe giocato la possibilità di ottenere da lui la formula e di conoscere le funzioni delle altre pozioni che erano rimaste sul ripiano.  
No, voleva solo metterlo alla prova, ancora una volta. E, magari, giocare con lui attendendo fino all’ultimo istante per somministrargli l’antidoto. Un divertimento perverso e crudele, ma pur sempre un gioco al quale era obbligato a giocare, volente o nolente.  
Da parte sua si limitò beffardamente a permettere che l’Oscuro Signore carpisse questo suo pensiero, mentre tenne solo per sé l’intima congratulazione per aver portato la formulazione più blanda di quella pozione e per averla minuziosamente e correttamente testata come il suo solito.  
Si avvicinò risoluto a Voldemort che già aveva il contagocce pronto nella mano ed ingoiò le cinque gocce nere. Cadde a terra di schianto, privo di sensi.  
Quando rinvenne, Voldemort era chino sopra di lui e stava controllando ogni suo segno vitale: sembrava soddisfatto, molto soddisfatto. Gli rivolse un piatto sorriso indicandogli la clessidra.  
Infine se ne andò lasciandolo solo.  
Piton sapeva che se si fosse concentrato sul passare del tempo sarebbe stato peggio, così cercò di mettere a fuoco su un piano più lontano e scoprì di non essere solo: Lucius Malfoy era appena entrato nella grande e fredda sala e si stava avvicinando, un sorriso crudele sul bel volto.  
\- Severus, amico mio, il nostro Signore vuole che ti tenga compagnia in questa tua ultima ora. Anzi - e Lucius prese in mano la clessidra, – ormai saranno poco più di quaranta minuti! - e gliela rimise davanti agli occhi.  
La polvere dorata scendeva vorticosa, trascinando inesorabilmente con sé il suo tempo.  
Avrebbe voluto poter chiudere gli occhi, o guardare altrove, ma Lucius riempiva completamente il suo campo visivo.  
Lo stava osservando con attenzione, cercando di trovare un indizio, seppur minimo, che fosse ancora vivo. Poi scosse la testa ed esclamò:  
\- Per me, sei realmente morto. Se invece sei vivo, e puoi sentirmi, ti faccio i miei complimenti: sei sempre stato veramente in gamba con filtri e pozioni.  
Lucius andò quindi a curiosare tra le provette sul ripiano.  
Il tempo sembrava non trascorrere, eppure aveva paura a mettere a fuoco la clessidra, sempre davanti ai suoi occhi. Lucius era uscito dal suo campo visivo, ma era rimasto nella stanza: dal fruscio che sentiva, probabilmente stava leggendo.  
Ancora un interminabile lasso di tempo, o erano solo pochi minuti?  
Sentiva freddo, su quel gelido pavimento, ed era anche orribilmente scomodo: propinare quella pozione per la durata di molte ore poteva essere un supplizio assai peggiore di quanto avesse mai supposto.  
Poi il fruscio della carta cessò. I passi si avvicinarono di nuovo ed il viso di Lucius, col suo sorriso beffardo, fu rientrò nel suo limitato campo visivo.  
\- Non perderò altro tempo a parlare con te: questa volta credo proprio che tu abbia commesso un errore. Peccato, eri un rivale interessante, l’unico alla mia altezza, e sarebbe stato bello sfidarti per dimostrarti, alla fine, che sono io il migliore.  
Osservò la clessidra:  
\- Il tuo tempo è ormai alla fine. Mi chiedo se sia il caso di andare a chiamare il nostro padrone oppure…  
Lucius Malfoy si bloccò repentinamente ed osservò con attenzione gli occhi di Piton: per un fugace istante aveva avuto l’impressione di cogliere un lampo d’odio in quei vacui occhi spalancati.  
\- No, mi sono sbagliato. - mormorò sottovoce, mentre usciva rapido dalla stanza.  
Un istante dopo Piton vide di nuovo la clessidra: era nelle mani di Voldemort, chino su di lui, insieme alla provetta con il liquido cremisi.  
Su quel volto piatto era dipinto un ghigno crudele, mentre osservava, con estrema calma, gli ultimi granelli di polvere dorata scorrere via velocemente e poi, con lento indugio, apriva la provetta lasciando infine cadere le tre agognate gocce sulle sue labbra riarse.  
Piton si trovò, per alcuni istanti, a lottare con forza per riuscire a respirare, mentre una nebbia scura sembrava avvolgerlo ed ottenebrargli i sensi.  
Infine tutto cessò all’improvviso e fu di nuovo in possesso delle sue facoltà, fisiche e mentali.  
\- Spero che tu sia soddisfatto di questa dimostrazione, Signore. - disse freddamente.  
L’Oscuro lo stava studiando con cura, mentre un sorriso compiaciuto si disegnava sul suo pallido volto.  
\- Come sempre, Severus. Sai che apprezzo questa tua sottile arte: l’unica cosa che non sono stato io ad insegnarti! Così come riconosco e valuto il tuo coraggio e, soprattutto, la tua intelligenza. Sapevi a priori che non ti avrei lasciato morire. – affermò Lord Voldemort.  
\- Anch’io ammiro la tua intelligenza, Signore, e la tua sottile crudeltà. – rispose Piton con fierezza.  
\- In quanto a te, Lucius, – sibilò sarcastico, voltandosi adagio verso l’altro mago – volevo ringraziarti per i complimenti che mi hai fatto prima, e ricordarti che quando vorrai veramente sfidarmi, io sarò pronto!  
\- Lucius, Lucius, - mormorò blando Voldemort – ti avevo chiesto di tenere compagnia a Severus, non di provocarlo! Voglio che voi siate amici, molto amici.  
\- Lo sai che i tuoi desideri sono ordini per me. – soffiò Malfoy avviandosi all’uscita.  
Voldemort tornò ad osservare Severus, mentre i suoi occhi riprendevano a luccicare come rubini:  
\- Quale altra interessante pozione vuoi mostrarmi, ora? Potresti anche provarla su Lucius, se vuoi. - e la sua voce era un flautato sussurro d’indifferenza.  
Piton sorrise fra sé: chissà perché, ma il senso dell’umorismo dell’Oscuro non si accordava mai alle espressioni del suo volto. La sua mente, invece, si era di nuovo insinuata subdola tra i suoi pensieri. Si concentrò sulle pozioni e cominciò a spiegare, con tono impassibile:  
\- La provetta con il liquido verde chiaro contiene un Veritaserum ad effetto più potente e veloce di quello del Ministero.  
“Intanto è inutile, già il siero del ministero scioglie la lingua a chiunque, questo almeno non lascia strascichi di mal di testa.” Era soddisfatto del modo in cui riusciva a deviare gli attacchi della Legilimanzia di Voldemort.  
\- Ti consiglio di provarlo su Lucius, mio Signore. Forse potresti trovarne divertente l’esito. – suggerì con un sorriso beffardo. - O su di me, per esser certo della mia fedeltà. E’ molto concentrato e ne basta una sola goccia. - e gli porse la provetta con mano ferma.  
Era quella la pozione che aveva sperato Voldemort testasse su di lui. Sarebbe stata un’ottima idea, perché per quella pozione esisteva un antidoto e ne aveva già bevuta un’abbondante dose.  
\- Avremo tempo per fare questi esperimenti, Severus. – rispose l’altro, imperturbabile. – Ora continua.  
\- Il liquido turchese è ancora in via di sperimentazione: amplifica le capacità di penetrazione e di ricezione della Legilimanzia. Quando il mio lavoro sarà terminato, avrò creato un filtro al quale nessun Occlumante sarà in grado di opporsi.  
Quella era la prima versione del filtro, non certo quella evoluta che stava usando con Rhoxane. Ma avrebbe ugualmente attratto Voldemort che, infatti, ascoltava rapito: l’idea che nessuno potesse più sottrarsi alle incursioni della sua mente lo eccitava, ma allo stesso tempo lo distraeva, rendendo più facilmente controllabile, e meno pericolosa per Piton, la pesante invasione della sua mente.  
\- Il liquido trasparente, infine, è un’evoluzione della Pozione Rigenerante. Va però utilizzata prima, e non dopo l’evento che logora l’energia magica. In pratica è una Pozione Protettiva che permette un’efficace riduzione del consumo di forza magica.  
“Ma solo se si trattasse della formulazione vera: questa ha solo un effetto molto blando, ma ci vorrà del tempo per accorgervi che non funziona.”  
Così dicendo, Piton consegnò a Voldemort tutte le provette contenute nell’involucro di velluto.  
\- Raccontasti a Malfoy anche di antichi incantesimi ritrovati, Severus. – incalzò Voldemort, facendo sparire le provette con un cenno delle dita sottili.  
\- Diverso tempo fa recuperai antichi libri di Magia Nera, Signore. Mancavano però alcune pagine e contenevano un’oscura e dimenticata lingua. Di recente ho trovato, nella biblioteca di Hogwarts, uno strano libretto, pieno d’icone e segni visivi, ed ho scoperto che può quasi fungere da traduttore per quell’antico idioma. Ci sto lavorando, ma avanzo lentamente: un solo, piccolo errore nella traduzione, potrebbe essere fatale. - rivelò Piton con voce tesa, verificando l’effetto delle sue parole su Voldemort.  
Se lo conosceva bene, doveva essere assai esaltato da quanto gli raccontava: nuovi e potenti incantesimi sconosciuti significavano nuovo terrore ed era la paura ad aprire la strada al potere ed al controllo di Voldemort sul mondo.  
\- Che tipo d’incantesimi e quale magia?  
\- Una magia antica di cui si è persa la memoria, anteriore ancora all’aleatoria separazione fra Magia Bianca e Magia Nera. Sono incantesimi di morte e d’invisibilità. - precisò Piton con voce sempre più profonda e cupa. - Ma vi è anche uno strano Incantesimo d’Accrescimento, che permette di far sviluppare i pensieri, i sentimenti e le emozioni ad un’incredibile velocità. Basterebbe gettare un minuscolo seme di odio e poi farlo germogliare e crescere a vista d’occhio nel cuore di una persona, o nel mondo!  
Piton tornò a controllare l’effetto delle sue parole: nonostante il viso di Voldemort restasse imperscrutabile, notò una vena che pulsava leggermente sulla tempia, mentre le labbra erano appena schiuse e le narici lievemente dilatate. Tutti indizi dell’interesse e dell’eccitazione di Voldemort.  
\- Infine, un ultimo incantesimo, di grand’utilità nella smaterializzazione: serve a visualizzare preliminarmente il luogo dove materializzarsi e la rende possibile anche quando il mago non vi è mai stato in precedenza. Anche se tu, forse, non hai bisogno di quest’espediente, Signore. – soggiunse Piton abbozzando un rispettoso inchino. – Ma, come ho accennato prima, devo ancora perfezionare la traduzione di quell’antico linguaggio, prima di poter completare le formule.  
Voldemort si avvicinò ed emise un impercettibile sospiro, mentre gli appoggiava una mano sulla spalla:  
\- Sono contento che tu sia nuovamente con me, Severus. Mi mancava la tua colta e raffinata compagnia ed avevo nostalgia delle nostre erudite ed eccellenti discussioni. Mi aspetto che tu, presto, riporti qui i miei preziosi libri.  
\- Solo quei pochi che ho potuto salvare dalla furia degli Auror, mio Signore, dopo la devastazione dei tuoi rifugi.  
Il gesto d’irritazione dell’Oscuro prometteva vendetta e castighi, ma la sua voce era piatta:  
\- Ricostruirò tutto il mio sapere, con il tuo aiuto, e la mia potenza sarà tale che oscurerà quella di qualsiasi mago venuto prima di me. Mi sarai molto utile in quest’incarico: apprezzerò la tua intelligenza ed il tuo sapere più del tuo braccio. Ma ci sarà un tempo, Severus, in cui ti chiederò di usare ancora il tuo pugnale per me. Avrai il coraggio di farlo?  
La mente di Voldemort si stava insinuando in profondità tra i suoi pensieri e faticava ad arginarla.  
\- Il coraggio, Oscuro Signore, non mi è mai mancato, né mi mancherà! – rispose orgogliosamente.  
“Questo è certo. E’ sulla mia volontà, che avrei seri dubbi, se fossi in te.”  
\- Ci sarà anche la tua volontà, Severus, al mio servizio, in quel momento? – chiese con voce sempre immutabile.  
Gli occhi di Voldemort non gli erano mai sembrati così purpurei ed accecanti e la sua mente così potente: era in quei momenti che provava sgomento davanti a lui, anche se era certo che non fosse ancora riuscito ad entrare nei suoi reconditi pensieri. La sua era stata solo un’insinuazione, un banale tentativo di metterlo in difficoltà.  
Anche Voldemort era un uomo, solo un mago. Un mago molto intelligente, acuto e penetrante: ma solo un uomo. E lui sapeva, e doveva, reggerne il confronto.  
\- Sì, ci sarà, Mio Signore. – affermò con voce risoluta, mentre chinava il capo in un rispettoso inchino che gli permetteva di sottrarsi a quei severi occhi inquisitori.  
\- Me lo auguro, Severus, e soprattutto lo auguro a te. – sibilò Voldemort con voce all’improvviso molto minacciosa.  
\- Tu sai bene di godere, di aver sempre goduto, di un inusitato grado di libertà, tra i miei adepti. Non voglio offendere la tua intelligenza imponendoti il totale controllo che, invece, pretendo di avere su tutti gli altri esseri inferiori, come sono i miei servi. Manovrare i loro sentimenti e le loro emozioni è un gioco piacevole e stimolante. Solo a te e Lucius, e a pochi altri, concedo ed ho concesso il diritto di pensare, scegliere e decidere. Tu e Lucius siete due maghi molto potenti e non siete mai stati davvero amici. Certo, non è stata tua la colpa: l’ambizione di Lucius gli fa vedere in te solo un rivale. Questo è il pericolo che corre Lucius: d’essere accecato dalla sua stessa ambizione e dal desiderio del potere. Perché è al potere, per il potere stesso, che anela. E’ il mio posto, che vuole. Ma non si rivolterà mai contro di me, non fin quando sarò sufficientemente potente da servire ai suoi scopi, per ricoprirlo di onori e ricchezze, dandogli la necessaria copertura ed attirando su di me l’odio dei più.  
Il potente mago non gli aveva mai parlato così apertamente, anche se quello che gli stava dicendo non gli era certo sconosciuto: l’aveva capito da solo, ormai da tanti anni.  
Voldemort si era interrotto, all’improvviso, e lo stava scrutando. Arginare le sue scorribande mentali diventava sempre più difficile ed ogni tanto si trovava costretto a fermarlo con qualche barriera sicura ma, purtroppo, chiaramente avvertibile dall’altro. Che diventava sempre più sospettoso.  
\- Lucius non è cambiato per nulla in questi anni. Ma tu, Severus, tu mi sembri molto cambiato, forse troppo. – sussurrò pericolosamente.  
\- Sono un uomo ora, non più un ragazzo. – rispose con apparente tranquillità Piton.  
\- A quel tempo, cercavi il sapere e la conoscenza, non era il potere che t’interessava. Che cosa cerchi, ora? Perché sei tornato da me?  
Il tono piatto ed indifferente della sua voce era smentito dallo scintillio degli occhi e dallo sforzo che la sua mente stava compiendo per scoprire i veri pensieri dell’altro.  
\- I miei motivi non sono mutati. – rispose Piton senza esitazione.  
\- E’ la tua conoscenza che è mutata, Severus Piton. – disse Voldemort con voce tagliente. – Ora, forse, mi rimane ben poco da insegnarti.  
\- Forse. Ma possiamo imparare ancora molto unendo le rispettive conoscenze e intelligenze. Insieme, possiamo forse arrivare dove tu, da solo, ancora non sei arrivato.  
\- Il sapere totale è immenso potere ed io non intendo condividerlo con nessuno. – sibilò minaccioso Lord Voldemort.  
\- Con Malfoy hai deciso di correre il rischio, e non lo temi. Non posso credere che tu abbia paura di me! – Affermò con voce sicura Piton.  
Mentirgli stava diventando sempre più difficile e pericoloso. Con un ultimo sforzo soggiunse, quasi in un sussurro:  
\- Quando saremo ad un passo dal supremo sapere, potrai sempre chiedermi di usare il mio pugnale, e forse vorrai che lo rivolga contro di me.  
Voldemort tornò a studiarlo, gli occhi ridotti ad una fessura d’intensa luce rossa.  
\- Forse…  
Seguì un lungo silenzio.  
Infine, Voldemort lo congedò brusco:  
\- Se non hai altro da aggiungere, puoi andare. Ti chiamerò presto.  
Non poteva andar via senza dirglielo. Certo, lui già sapeva di Rhoxane, ed era questo che aspettava. Doveva fare l’ultimo e più difficile sforzo: parlargli di Rhoxane riuscendo a nascondere l’amore che provava.  
\- Una cosa, ancora. C’è una maga, la figlia di Esprit Delair: è diventata la mia amante. – disse con voce inespressiva, augurandosi che anche il suo volto lo fosse altrettanto e, soprattutto, che i suoi pensieri rimanessero protetti.  
Voldemort annuì lentamente, imperscrutabile come sempre.  
\- E’ molto interessata alle Arti Oscure e a te, Signore. Suo padre è un grande amico di Silente ed è sempre alla guida dei tuoi oppositori. Quella donna mi piace, ma, soprattutto, può essere molto utile. Silente mi crede innamorato di lei. – ed un beffardo sorriso obliquo attraversò per un istante il suo viso.  
L’Oscuro rimase chiuso nel suo impenetrabile silenzio.  
“Parla, maledizione, dì qualcosa!”, implorò Piton fra sé.  
\- Bene, Severus. Puoi andare, adesso. Ma stai attento a quella donna: per troppo tempo sei rimasto solo con te stesso.  
\- I sentimenti offuscano la ragione, Oscuro Signore. Io, invece, sono perfettamente lucido. E tale rimarrò!  
Così dicendo s’inchinò un’ultima volta, prima di smaterializzarsi.

* * *

In fondo alla sala, dietro gli imponenti archi, Lucius Malfoy stava meditando sulla conversazione appena carpita.  
Non si era per niente sbagliato: Piton era un rivale molto pericoloso, il suo unico degno avversario. Avrebbe presto trovato il modo per liberarsene: Draco gli aveva già parlato di quella donna e forse era proprio quella la via da percorrere.  
Quello che Voldemort pensava di lui, invece, non era una novità: ciò che gli bruciava, infinitamente, era invece la stima che l’Oscuro Signore sembrava provare per Piton!


	10. Selene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco, infine, arrivare il momento degli inganni, che precede quello degli incubi più oscuri. Servita su un piatto d’argento c’è Selene, e Lucius subito a seguire: chi sarà più pericoloso? Severus riuscirà a resistere alle sensuali lusinghe di una Serpeverde che ha deciso di farlo suo? Che cosa accadrà a Rhoxane?
> 
> Personaggi - Severus, Selene, Lucius, Rhoxane  
> Generi - Erotico, Avventura, Romantico  
> Rating - NC 17  
> Avvertenze - Sesso esplicito

## Parte terza - Incubi  
  
Capitolo X - Selene

Lucius Malfoy era ormai arrivato a Hogwarts.  
Era lì per un ottimo motivo: trovare un modo, un qualsiasi dannatissimo modo, per liberarsi definitivamente di Severus Piton, il suo vecchio “amico” che, di nuovo, era tornato ad essergli rivale, antagonista nella lotta per la stima di Voldemort ed avversario nella scalata al potere. Aveva pensato di essersene liberato quando non si era presentato alla prima chiamata dell’Oscuro Signore: invece era solo arrivato in ritardo.  
Certo, Severus aveva dolorosamente pagato quel suo non trascurabile errore, e lui, Lucius, aveva crudelmente sorriso sotto l’impassibile argento della sua maschera. Ma Piton era riuscito a cavarsela quella notte e poi, beffa sublime, era anche riuscito ad avvalersi proprio del suo aiuto per rientrare nelle grazie dell’Oscuro Signore e lui non aveva nemmeno potuto negarglielo.  
Era tornato e, alla fine, era riuscito a recuperare la fiducia di Voldemort, e la sua stima, soprattutto.  
Malfoy camminava veloce nel parco, frustando con rabbia l’erba con l’elegante bastone.  
Doveva riuscire a liberarsi di Piton, oppure trovare un modo per minare alla base la stima che Voldemort nutriva per lui.  
Non poteva certo competere sul suo terreno: pozioni ed antichi incantesimi, maledizione!  
Severus era sempre stato maledettamente in gamba, figuriamoci poi dopo tutti gli anni passati in “ibernazione” sotto l’egida ed il controllo di Silente.  
Si era sempre chiesto come avesse fatto, come avesse potuto ridursi a vivere, o meglio, a non vivere in quel modo. Forse Severus era veramente diverso ed il sapere era la sua unica e vera ambizione. In tal caso, certamente, tempo per studiare ed apprendere ne aveva avuto tanto, ma tanto davvero!  
Però ora c’era quella maga, la figlia del maledetto Auror che per anni aveva continuato a cercare di incastrarlo, anche dopo la caduta dell’Oscuro Signore. Quella donna, forse, poteva rivelarsi utile.  
Se fosse poi emerso che l’interesse di Piton andava ben oltre ciò che aveva dichiarato a Voldemort? Se fosse stato veramente innamorato di lei? Proprio come aveva inizialmente sostenuto Draco, stupito dall’incredibile comportamento del suo professore di Pozioni.  
Quella fotografia che gli aveva mostrato: Lucius sorrise tra sé, ma che insospettabile passione, Severus! Ora sogghignava apertamente ripensando alla graffiante perfidia della frase di Voldemort: “per troppo tempo sei rimasto solo con te stesso”.  
Non gli risultava che Piton avesse avuto una donna, almeno non dalla caduta di Voldemort in avanti! D’accordo che Severus era sempre stato un tipo molto riservato e discreto in tema di gentil sesso, però, quando mai l’aveva potuta avere se era sempre rintanato in quel gelido e squallido sotterraneo?  
Non le giovani allieve, proprio non ce lo vedeva, no, non era assolutamente il tipo! Troppo moralmente rigido e virtuosamente corretto. Eppure era certo che le donne gli piacessero, perlomeno quand’era a scuola gli piacevano, e quella foto svelava molto anche sui gusti del presente.  
Però, ora, dopo così tanti anni, Piton forse si trovava veramente in una situazione di particolare fragilità e quel sospetto iniziale di Draco poteva anche non essere così sbagliato!  
Possibile che Severus fosse riuscito a cambiare totalmente i suoi consueti atteggiamenti, al punto da indurre tutti a credere che fosse follemente innamorato, per poi riuscire invece a mantenersi così freddo e distaccato?  
No, la cosa non era del tutto credibile: non per un uomo normale cui piacciono le donne e che per troppi anni si era imposto di rinunciare al piacere della loro compagnia.  
No, non gli credeva, nonostante tutto quel che aveva raccontato per giustificarsi: che la donna era interessata alle Arti Oscure e a Voldemort e che era un ulteriore mezzo per rafforzare la fiducia di Silente in lui.

Lucius Malfoy era entrato nella Sala Professori quasi senza bussare.  
Rhoxane alzò lo sguardo su quel bell’uomo, distinto ed elegante, dai capelli biondissimi, quasi bianchi, raccolti in un lungo codino. Notò anche la notevole rassomiglianza con Draco.  
\- Buonasera. Cerco la Professoressa Prickle.  
\- Mi spiace, sta ancora tenendo lezione, ma sarà qui tra breve. Se vuole attenderla Sig. … Malfoy, suppongo? – rispose gentilmente Rhoxane.  
\- Sì, Lucius Malfoy. – sorrise freddamente l’uomo – Lei, invece, deve essere la Professoressa Delair, presumo, dalle descrizioni di Draco.  
\- Esatto, Sig. Malfoy. Si accomodi pure. – disse indicando delle poltroncine.  
Rhoxane tornò a leggere la sua pergamena, mentre Malfoy prese a studiarla con attenzione.  
Sì, era senza dubbio una bella donna: labbra piene, morbidamente dischiuse in un gradevole e seducente sorriso, corpo sinuoso sottolineato dall’abito scollato ed aderente, di un intenso verde smeraldo proprio come i suoi occhi, e lunghi capelli castani sciolti sulle spalle.  
Sì, poteva capire che a Piton fosse piaciuta: aveva sempre avuto buon gusto, anche in fatto di donne!  
Draco, però, preferiva Selene: questo era stato molto chiaro fin dall’inizio. Ora avrebbe potuto giudicare di persona.  
La porta si aprì nuovamente ed entrò Piton.  
Il sorriso che Rhoxane gli rivolse era luminoso mentre lasciava la sua pergamena per andargli incontro. Piton aveva però subito visto l’inatteso ospite e le fece cenno di fermarsi.  
Malfoy notò che un pizzico di delusione era transitato per un attimo negli occhi della donna: era innamorata. Era chiaramente cotta di Piton.  
Il mago, invece?  
\- Lucius! Quale trama ti porta a Hogwarts? – chiese Piton, mentre uno dei suoi vecchi sorrisi obliqui tornava a delinearsi sul volto pallido, nuovamente cinico e duro.  
\- Il mio interesse per questa nostra cara, vecchia scuola Severus: cos’altro? – rispose Malfoy con il suo beffardo sorriso.  
\- Se _tu_ sei qui, è certo per il _tuo_ personale interesse e non per quello della scuola! – rispose duramente Piton.  
\- Diciamo che era opportuno che io conoscessi finalmente le nostre nuove insegnanti. Draco me le ha tanto decantate! – sussurrò Malfoy rivolgendo un ammaliante sorriso alla donna.  
\- Bene. Questa è la Professoressa Delair, Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. – sibilò Piton – E la bionda, che arriverà tra poco, è la Professoressa Prickle, Smaterializzazione.  
Si avvicinò ulteriormente a Malfoy e, indicando Rhoxane, ringhiò a denti stretti:  
\- Lei è la _mia_ donna. Devi forse descriverla a… _qualcuno?_  
Si girò di scatto, afferrò bruscamente Rhoxane per un braccio e la trascinò fuori dalla stanza senza dire più una sola parola.  
“Bene, molto bene: la mia presenza t’infastidisce così tanto, caro Severus?” pensò Malfoy. Era un peccato che se ne fosse andato così velocemente, avrebbe voluto divertirsi un po’ a stuzzicarlo.  
In quel momento entrò la Professoressa Prickle.  
Era molto più giovane dell’altra, forse più bella, ma freddamente bella. Quel portamento, inequivocabilmente altezzoso e scostante, gli ricordava un po’ la sua Narcissa ai tempi della scuola. Ma Narcissa era senza dubbio più… regale.  
Sfoderò il suo più amabile sorriso ed esclamò con enfasi:  
\- Buonasera, Professoressa Prickle. Sono il padre di Draco, Lucius Malfoy, e desideravo proprio conoscerla. Il mio ragazzo non ha parole che per lei, e non gli si può certo dare torto! – disse inchinandosi con eleganza.  
\- Signor Malfoy, che piacere! – ricambiò sorridendo la ragazza porgendogli la mano sul quale il mago depose un lieve bacio senza mai distogliere i suoi occhi di ghiaccio da quelli di Selene.  
– Lei vuole confondermi! – esclamò maliziosamente la maga. – Le confesserò una cosa: anch’io adoro Draco, è il mio allievo preferito.  
Malfoy ricambiò ancora una volta il sorriso: non avrebbero certo faticato ad intendersi. Quella donna trasudava ambizione da tutti i pori e presto avrebbe anche scoperto di avere un interesse in comune con lui, almeno per il momento: Piton.  
Malfoy era uomo di mondo e non ci mise molto a convincere la ragazza ad accettare un invito a cena. Del resto, Selene non si sarebbe persa quell’occasione per nessun motivo: sapeva bene che il padre di Draco era un pezzo grosso del Consiglio Direttivo di Hogwarts!

* * *

La seduta serale del Consiglio Direttivo di Hogwarts era terminata presto e Piton stava tornando in camera, dove Rhoxane lo attendeva. Solo Malfoy era già uscito, alcuni minuti prima che la riunione finisse.  
Improvvisamente Piton sentì un forte ansimare, seguito da convulsi colpi di tosse: dietro l’angolo del corridoio trovò Selene appoggiata alla parete, in evidente stato di difficoltà respiratoria. Si avvicinò per soccorrerla e la maga si accasciò pesantemente tra le sue braccia, gli occhi sbarrati, il viso un poco gonfio e congestionato, mentre indicava con gesti convulsi la gola e tentava di spiegare:  
\- Allergia… alimentare… a-a-aiuto.  
Piton la sostenne rassicurandola:  
\- Ti porto subito in infermeria, stai tranquilla.  
\- No… in camera mia… medicina. - annaspò Selene.  
La sua difficoltà di respirazione sembrava aumentare ad ogni istante e cominciava ad essere davvero spaventata.  
Piton, intanto, l’aveva velocemente portata in camera e la stava osservando teso e preoccupato. Selene tastò sul tavolino ed afferrò una boccetta: bevve avidamente un lungo sorso prima di abbandonarsi esausta sul letto, mentre Piton le sistemava dei cuscini dietro la testa e la sosteneva per aiutarla a respirare meglio.  
La situazione non sembrava migliorare e gli occhi di Selene erano pieni di terrore. Con gesti convulsi indicò il cassettino del comodino, dove c’era un piccolo tubetto con vaporizzatore. Piton glielo porse rapido. Selene se lo rigirò confusamente tra le mani, agitata. Spruzzò due volte, ottenendo solo di avvolgere Piton in una densa nuvola di minute goccioline.  
Infine portò direttamente alla bocca il vaporizzatore, ispirò… e ricominciò a respirare quasi per incanto.  
Piton, invece, fece due sonori starnuti, mentre gli occhi cominciavano a lacrimargli: una strana foschia gli annebbiava la vista e ottenebrava il suo cervello.  
Non capiva, non riusciva più a vedere, dov’era? Che cosa stava accadendo? Ma perché diavolo era così… eccitato?  
Dalla nebbia dei suoi occhi, emerse gradualmente il piacevole volto di una ragazza dal dolce sorriso invitante, poi calde e morbide labbra si sovrapposero inaspettatamente alle sue.  
L’inopinato desiderio che lo attanagliava lo indusse a ricambiare il bacio appassionato che quelle labbra gli stavano offrendo, mentre le sue braccia avvolsero in un caldo abbraccio quel bel corpo seducente che si strusciava contro il suo. Era bella, bionda, era sicuro di conoscerla ma non ricordava, non riusciva proprio a ricordarne il nome.  
Lei, invece, il suo nome lo conosceva bene e continuava a ripeterlo con voluttà:  
\- Severus… Severus, finalmente sei mio!  
La donna gli aveva già velocemente slacciato la lunga fila di bottoni della giacca ed ora stava facendo altrettanto con la camicia. L’ampio mantello nero giaceva a terra già da un pezzo, quasi strappato dalle sue spalle dalla foga di quelle mani smaniose della sua pelle, che ora la stavano percorrendo con ardenti carezze. Poi la donna chinò il viso sul suo torace nudo e cominciò ad esplorarlo con la lingua, con ardore, fermandosi a succhiargli con forza i capezzoli, mentre le mani scendevano a graffiargli possessivamente la schiena e poi a slacciargli i pantaloni.  
Severus deglutì: era bella e terribilmente provocante.  
La aiutò a togliersi i pantaloni e poi cominciò a spogliarla: un corpo perfetto, due piccoli seni sodi e delle gambe interminabili. La desiderava, la voleva, non poteva aspettare.  
Le mani della ragazza erano già corse al suo membro, turgido e pulsante, e lo stavano accarezzando con vigorosa passione. S’inginocchiò davanti a lui e lo avvolse completamente con la sua bocca calda strappandogli un intenso gemito di piacere, quindi cominciò a leccarglielo lentamente, dalla base verso la punta, seguendo il movimento anche con le dita che lo premevano forte dall’altro lato. Poi cominciò a succhiarlo con avidità, partendo dalla punta gonfia e fremente fino a scendere verso la base, facendolo entrare in bocca sempre più in profondità, fino alla gola.  
Severus gemeva piano mentre con le mani le premeva il viso verso di sé, nella voluttà di quel bacio intensamente erotico, ed il suo respiro si faceva sempre più rapido.  
Senz’alcun preavviso la donna lasciò libero il suo membro, sempre più gonfio e stillante d’eccitazione, si rialzò e lo spinse con decisione sul letto mettendosi a cavalcioni sopra di lui: quasi senza nemmeno volerlo, in un istante il mago si trovò ad essere prepotentemente in lei, calda, umida, vibrante.  
No, non così, non l’aveva neppure abbracciata, baciata, accarezzata… prima.  
Si muoveva con maestria sopra di lui, sollevandosi un poco, e poi nuovamente giù, con violenza quasi, a farlo penetrare sempre più piacevolmente ed in profondità in lei. Faceva ruotare ed ondeggiare il bacino, con forza, mentre Severus gemeva di piacere e rimaneva immobile, ad occhi chiusi, assaporando quelle intense sensazioni.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy trasse piano un sospiro e deglutì, quindi si passò una mano sulla fronte, lievemente sudata: stava godendosi l’eccitante scena, perfettamente celato da un Mantello dell’Invisibilità.  
Teneva in mano una grossa Bolla Memorizzante e stava inquadrando le due figure sul letto. Sorrideva tra sé, molto soddisfatto per gli esiti della cena della sera precedente: aveva trovato in Selene una complice del tutto smaliziata che sembrava essere alla sua altezza, o almeno così si stava dimostrando in quel momento.  
Durante la cena, la ragazza aveva fornito prova di essere in gamba, ambiziosa, astuta e determinata. Certo non poteva competere con la sua esperienza e ben presto il discorso aveva preso la direzione che desiderava e Selene gli aveva confessato la sua stizzosa gelosia nei confronti di Piton.  
Lucius cercò di distrarsi dalle sensuali immagini che scorrevano davanti ai suoi occhi di ghiaccio e ripercorse brevemente con la memoria il loro colloquio.

_\- Sei così sicura che ne sia realmente innamorato? – chiese scettico Malfoy._  
\- Certo che ne sono sicura. Non è solo perché me l’ha detto lui stesso; si capisce da mille altre cose, da come la guarda, da come parla di lei: non riesce a rimanerle lontano per nulla al mondo!  
Presto Lucius la convinse che poteva esserle d’aiuto: si dichiarò molto interessato a Rhoxane e dimostrò di poter disporre di mezzi illimitati, e molto potenti, per raggiungere i suoi scopi.  
\- Ma gli Infusi d’Innamoramento hanno un effetto molto lento. Piton non è certo uno sprovveduto in questo campo: se n’accorgerebbe! – obiettò Selene.  
\- Non con l’Infuso in mio possesso. E’ particolarmente potente, ad azione immediata e del tutto sconosciuto a chiunque. – ribatté Lucius con sicurezza.  
\- Trovare il modo per farglielo bere, senza insospettirlo, è praticamente impossibile. - mormorò titubante la ragazza.  
\- O spruzzarglielo sul viso, come un profumo. Ne bastano poche gocce, anche vaporizzate, semplicemente da respirare. – mormorò subdolo Malfoy. - Piton non è certo l’unico esperto di pozioni nel mondo dei maghi!  
Selene lo guardò con rinnovata ammirazione: sì, avrebbe trovato il modo.  
\- E poi?  
\- Poi, **poi?** – sibilò stizzito Lucius. – Poi saprai bene cosa fare, o no?  
\- Certo che so cosa fare, io! Ma qual è l’esatto effetto dell’Infuso? – ribatté piccata Selene.  
\- Induce un primo, forte effetto di stordimento e confusione, alterando le percezioni sensoriali. Contemporaneamente crea uno stato di forte eccitazione sessuale esaltando il desiderio carnale. Piton crederà di avere tra le braccia la sua donna. - spiegò, mentre un perfido sorriso si dipingeva sulle sue labbra. - Quando si renderà conto che sei tu, sarà troppo tardi per tornare indietro, anche per lui ed anche se è realmente innamorato. A patto che tu sappia fare la tua parte, fino in fondo. – aggiunse velenoso.  
\- Su questo non devi avere dubbi, Lucius. Voglio Severus, ad ogni costo. Ormai è diventata una questione d’orgoglio: lo voglio e basta! – esclamò esasperata. - Se il tuo infuso lo porterà tra le mie braccia, stai tranquillo che non me lo lascerò certo scappare. So perfettamente come usare il mio corpo e come fargli usare il suo. E dopo avermi assaporato una volta, ti assicuro che non potrà più fare a meno di me! – sibilò con assoluta convinzione.  
\- Ad ogni modo - mormorò ambiguo Lucius - provvederò io affinché Rhoxane possa gustarsi la scena fino in fondo. Poi sarà lei che finirà tra le mie braccia! – esclamò passandosi lentamente la lingua sulle labbra.  
\- Per quel che me ne importa, fai pure! – esclamò la ragazza stringendosi nelle spalle. 

* * *

Severus, con gli occhi chiusi, stava assaporando l’intenso godimento che lo stimolante movimento della sua donna gli procurava, ma ora voleva baciare quelle labbra meravigliose, accarezzarle i lunghi capelli castani, perdersi in quei meravigliosi occhi verdi che tanto amava.  
Le cinse la vita con le mani, attirandola a sé per stringerla con dolcezza al proprio corpo, per sentire il battito del suo cuore e mentre riapriva gli occhi sussurrò con amore:  
\- Ti amo, ti amo Rhoxane.  
Le parole gli morirono sulle labbra, e rimase lì con la bocca semiaperta e gli occhi spalancati, bloccato, attonito, incredulo di quanto stava accadendo.  
Quella non era la sua Rhoxane: quella… quella era Selene!  
Stava facendo l’amore con Selene!  
La maga gli sorrideva, con aria orgogliosamente soddisfatta e compiaciuta, mentre col peso del suo corpo lo teneva premuto contro il letto.  
\- Selene! - mormorò appena, mentre i movimenti della donna gli carpirono un altro indesiderato gemito di piacere.  
\- Sì, Severus, sono proprio io, Selene. Ed ora tu sei mio, mio… finalmente mio! – esclamò la ragazza continuando a ruotare il bacino, con movimenti sensuali, premendolo forte contro il pube dell’uomo.  
\- No, no… - mormorò a fatica Severus - io non voglio… non…  
Selene gli chiuse la bocca con un bacio, un bacio focoso, impetuoso, famelico, invadente.  
Severus cercò di sottrarsi al bacio ed alla carnale foga della maga. Ma il suo corpo sembrava non voler affatto collaborare: il suo pene, terribilmente eccitato e così sapientemente stimolato, anelava ancora a lei, la voleva e non intendeva rinunciare all’intenso piacere che quell’amplesso, estorto contro la volontà del mago, gli stava elargendo.  
Severus tremava, nello sforzo estremo di riprendere il controllo del proprio corpo, mentre Selene fluttuava, nuda e sinuosa, davanti ai suoi occhi, intensamente provocante ed eccitante, con quelle movenze sensuali che lo avvolgevano in malefiche e travolgenti spire di sfrenata voluttà.  
Rideva sommessamente mentre mormorava:  
\- E’ inutile, Severus, non cercare di resistermi. Tu mi vuoi, mi hai sempre voluto, anche quando ero solo una giovane studentessa. Prendimi adesso, prendimi: sono tua, solo tua!  
\- No… no… Rhoxane. - sospirò ancora Severus, lottando ostinato contro se stesso, contro quell’inspiegabile desiderio che si era improvvisamente impadronito del suo corpo, soggiogandolo e sottraendolo al controllo della sua volontà. - Non voglio… no!  
Il dolce volto di Rhoxane era nei suoi occhi, nei suoi pensieri, nei suoi desideri e nel suo cuore!  
Con un sublime sforzo si sollevò di lato e spinse via Selene, brutalmente, quindi esclamò, ansimante e con gli occhi neri pieni di un fuoco furioso:  
\- No, non ti voglio, non voglio il tuo corpo. Né ora né mai!  
Afferrò il tubetto che Selene gli aveva in nebulizzato in faccia e lo annusò. Ne spruzzò un velo sul dito e lo tastò con la punta della lingua.  
\- Strano: forti eccitanti mischiati ad oppiacei. Sotto c’è una preparazione base per un Infuso d’Innamoramento dell’ultima generazione. Non so dove te lo sei procurato, ma ora la prendo io.  
Selene gli era tornata vicino e, di nuovo, stava cercando di irretire i suoi sensi.  
\- La tua carne mi vuole, Severus, sei ancora terribilmente eccitato. – sussurrò con voce roca, scivolando in ginocchio davanti a lui - Guarda com’è ancora eretto e gonfio, in attesa dei miei baci e del mio corpo.  
La scostò in malo modo:  
\- La mia eccitazione è solo frutto di ciò che mi hai spruzzato in faccia prima, a conclusione di tutta la tua finzione: tosse, soffocamento, allergia! – sibilò Severus furente. - Sono stato uno stupido idiota a cascarci: roba da non credere!  
Si era alzato ed aveva afferrato i pantaloni per rivestirsi, quando una forza invisibile lo spinse all’improvviso, facendolo arretrare di nuovo verso il letto. Cercò d’opporsi, ma funi invisibili gli immobilizzarono polsi e caviglie, bloccandolo sul bordo del letto.  
Un sottile riso maligno si dipinse sul volto eccitato di Selene che mormorò nell’aria:  
\- Grazie.  
Cercò di divincolarsi, di liberarsi dall’Incantesimo Bloccante, ma una forza potente si stava opponendo e non poteva certo essere Selene.  
La maga si stava ancora avvicinando, sempre bella, sempre sensuale e desiderabile: si sentiva alla sua mercé, con quel maledetto affare sempre stupidamente rizzato e smanioso, indifferente ad ogni suo comando.  
Selene s’infilò in mezzo alle sue gambe e gli avvicinò i seni al viso ed alle labbra, poi gli si sedette in grembo, mentre con altre calde ed umide labbra tornava ad avvolgere ancora quella parte del suo corpo che non rispondeva più alla sua volontà.  
Severus voltò il viso di lato e si morse a sangue le labbra, cercando ancora di liberarsi e di impedirle di farlo penetrare in lei. No, non voleva, non voleva!  
Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò:  
\- Rhoxane… Rhoxane… amore!  
Selene aveva ripreso a muoversi con intensa, avvolgendo la sua carne pulsante alla ricerca di una penetrazione sempre più profonda. Gemeva di piacere ed ora cercava anche le sue labbra sussurrando:  
\- Ti voglio, voglio godere con te.  
Rhoxane… Rhoxane: nella sua mente ora c’era solo la maga, con disperata intensità, solo lei e tutto l’immenso amore per la sua donna meravigliosa.  
L’unica donna che voleva amare, l’unica donna che voleva desiderare, l’unica donna… Rhoxane!  
Cocenti lacrime d’umiliazione e d’impotenza gli rigavano le guance ed il labbro sanguinava per i feroci morsi che si era inflitto, mentre la lingua di Selene gli invadeva ancora una volta la bocca. Vermiglie gocce di sangue impregnavano le immacolate lenzuola uscendo dai palmi delle mani, crudelmente lacerati in profondità dalle unghie.  
I movimenti di Selene sul suo pube stavano diventando convulsi, alla ricerca di un orgasmo che le sfuggiva, erano oscillazioni eccessive e sfrenate che inseguivano un desiderio finalmente dominato, un’eccitazione ormai repressa, la sua erezione alla fine completamente domata.  
A Selene non rimase che l’ira furiosa della sconfitta più totale.  
Ora era Severus che le sorrideva con beffarda crudeltà, mentre sentiva che l’Incantesimo Bloccante si dissolveva e lo lasciava libero.  
Si alzò, senza degnarla nemmeno di uno sguardo o di una parola, mentre la maga scivolava a terra singhiozzando. Si rivestì velocemente, prese il tubetto con l’Infuso ed uscì senza neppure voltarsi.

Lucius Malfoy si liberò della copertura del Mantello dell’Invisibilità e guardò con scherno la ragazza, ancora a terra, sibilando a denti stretti:  
\- Piccola, stupida incapace: te lo sei lasciato sfuggire! Su una cosa, però, avevi del tutto ragione: è innamorato, follemente e perdutamente innamorato di Rhoxane. - Il bel volto di Lucius si contrasse in una smorfia crudele e sibilò minaccioso: - Questa sarà la tua dannazione, Severus!  
Infilò la Memo Bolla in una tasca nascosta del mantello e ne fece invece uscire una rara Clessidra GiraTempo: guardò l’orologio, valutò un attimo la situazione e le fece compiere un giro e mezzo a ritroso.

* * *

Lucius lasciò la seduta del Consiglio Direttivo con alcuni minuti d’anticipo e si diresse veloce verso le stanze di Severus e Rhoxane.  
Si tastò la tasca e sorrise, sentendo il rigonfiamento della Bolla Memorizzante. Certo, avrebbe dovuto interrompere con un certo anticipo la trasmissione delle immagini, cancellando il resto, e tenere il volume molto basso, ma sarebbe stato più che sufficiente per convincere Rhoxane del tradimento perpetrato da Severus.  
Si presentò davanti a Rhoxane con una bottiglia d’idromele ghiacciato in mano ed uno smagliante sorriso.  
Il sorriso di Rhoxane, invece, fu del tutto freddo:  
\- La riunione è già finita, Sig. Malfoy? Allora anche Severus sarà qui fra un attimo.  
\- No, ha un altro appuntamento… galante. – sussurrò piano con un subdolo sorriso sulle labbra. - Anche se poi affermerà che è stato Silente a trattenerlo, come il solito. – aggiunse con tono mellifluo, guardandola a fondo negli occhi. – Silente è sempre una buona scusa per i ritardi e le assenze di Severus, vero Rhoxane?  
Lo guardò sospettosa, ma non disse nulla, cercando di capire dove voleva arrivare.  
Lucius ne approfittò per entrare nella stanza:  
\- Povera Rhoxane, tu ancora non lo conosci, lo ami e ancora ti fidi. – sospirò con uno sguardo di compatimento, allungando una mano per carezzarla.  
La maga si sottrasse brusca al gesto indesiderato e rispose con secca sicurezza:  
\- Amo Severus e lo conosco bene. Non c’è nessun’altra donna, oltre a me.  
\- Povera piccola. Che cosa ti racconta quando se ne va via per giorni interi, o per tutta la notte?  
\- Questo non ti riguarda, Malfoy: ora esci da qui perché non ti ho invitato ad entrare!  
\- Peccato, io volevo solo essere gentile ed aiutarti a capire chi è veramente Severus. - così dicendo estrasse la Memo Bolla. – Non t’interessa sapere chi è la sua ultima, infuocata passione?  
Rhoxane rimase in silenzio.  
Era ovvio che Malfoy avesse qualche scopo recondito e quel suo maledetto sorriso beffardo era lì a dimostrarlo con chiarezza. Era indecisa se buttarlo fuori dalla stanza in malo modo o dargli corda. Forse Severus avrebbe preferito questa seconda ipotesi. Anche se lei avrebbe preferito prenderlo a calci, subito.  
Severus: strano, ma in quel momento non riusciva a percepire alcuna emozione o sensazione provenire dal mago.  
Severus che aveva un’altra donna: ridicolo! Se solo avesse creduto, anche per un fugace istante, a quella distruttiva affermazione, sarebbe diventata pazza. Era solo una maledetta insinuazione di Malfoy.  
No, aveva deciso, l’avrebbe buttato fuori a calci: quello era il solo modo di trattare quell’essere viscido e immondo!  
Malfoy aveva già fatto partire le scene memorizzate sulla Bolla che si materializzarono, a grandezza naturale, davanti a Rhoxane.  
\- Devo fare le presentazioni, Rhoxane, o conosci già la tua giovane e bella rivale? – bisbigliò ipocrita Malfoy.  
La tangibilità di quelle immagini la colpì come un maglio allo stomaco: sapeva benissimo che l’incantesimo di funzionamento della Bolla impediva ogni contraffazione delle immagini contenute.  
Rimase per un attimo senza fiato vedendo Severus seduto sul letto di Selene baciarla con passione. Poi… poi… ora era nudo e la stava spogliando!  
Rhoxane barcollò, indietreggiò cercando qualcosa cui aggrapparsi. Lucius era lì, pronto a sostenerla tra le sue forti braccia.  
Il cuore le batteva all’impazzata. No, no… non era possibile, non era vero, non poteva essere vero: eppure non poteva non sentire i gemiti di piacere di Severus per l’intimo ed intenso bacio di Selene, non poteva non vederli mentre facevano l’amore, con Selene che si muoveva sensualmente sopra il corpo del mago. Quelle immagini erano terribilmente crudeli, ma anche così concrete e reali.  
Severus parlava, ma non riusciva a capire bene cosa dicesse, però la baciava ancora, e l’estasi del piacere era chiaramente dipinta sul suo volto.  
Rhoxane si sentì morire.  
Le immagini svanirono all’improvviso.  
\- Noo! – esclamò disperata, appoggiandosi al tavolino – No, non è vero, non può essere vero. Non Severus… non il mio Severus!  
Singhiozzava come una bambina, disperata, mentre Lucius l’abbracciava e cercava di consolarla:  
\- Mi dispiace, Rhoxane, mi dispiace.  
\- Lasciami, lasciami! – gridò Rhoxane liberandosi dalla stretta di Malfoy. - Riprenditi quella tua maledetta Bolla e vattene. Ci deve essere una spiegazione per quelle odiose immagini e Severus saprà darmela!  
\- Povera illusa, c’è un’unica spiegazione: ti sta ingannando e ti ha sempre ingannato. Non ti ama, Rhoxane, non ti ha mai amato. – sussurrò con un perfido sorriso.  
\- Fuori, FUORI di qui, verme maledetto. Non voglio più sentire neppure una parola uscire da quella tua bocca odiosa. – urlò ancora Rhoxane, spingendolo con violenza verso la porta.  
\- Severus mi ama. Ne sono certa. Non so come hai fatto a manomettere quelle immagini, ma non credo a nulla di tutto ciò che ho visto. Perché non può essere vero.  
S’interruppe un attimo, per calmarsi e riprendere fiato:  
\- Conosco bene Severus, il suo modo di fare l’amore e la sua dolcezza. Quelle immagini sono false. Non è lui, ne sono certa, oppure non sta agendo di sua volontà.  
\- Sei una donna oltremodo testarda, Rhoxane! – sbuffò infine Malfoy, puntando i piedi per non farsi buttare fuori dalla camera. – Ora ho veramente perso la pazienza: non mi lasci altra alternativa. - esclamò estraendo rapidamente la bacchetta e puntandogliela contro.  
Rhoxane rimase interdetta per un attimo, mentre Lucius pronunciava uno strano incantesimo ed un sottile fumo nero usciva dalla sua bacchetta avvolgendola in una densa tenebra.

Passò ancora un’ora prima che Lucius Malfoy uscisse dalla stanza di Rhoxane. La maga stava dormendo e la Bolla Memorizzante era appoggiata sullo scrittoio.  
Lucius era stanco, molto stanco: aveva consumato un’incredibile quantità d’energia magica!

* * *

Severus si stava dando dell’idiota per essere caduto così stupidamente in quella trappola. Di certo Selene doveva avere un complice e poteva essere solo Lucius.  
Ora… ora doveva raccontare tutto a Rhoxane.  
Non sarebbe stato facile. Ma doveva farlo, subito, raccontarle tutto, fino in fondo: tutta la sua stupidità e la sua debolezza di uomo.  
Se ne vergognava immensamente e sapeva che l’avrebbe fatta soffrire. Idiota, stupido imbecille, com’era potuto cascare in quella trappola!  
Non aveva alcuna alternativa: doveva farlo, prima che ci pensasse quel bastardo di Malfoy a raccontare le cose in modo distorto a Rhoxane.  
Perché era Lucius che aveva architettato tutta quella messa in scena, ne era certo: lui aveva procurato quell’Infuso, lui gli aveva lanciato l’Incantesimo Bloccante.  
Ma gliela avrebbe fatta pagare e se lo sarebbe ricordato per il resto della sua vita!  
In camera era tutto buio e silenzioso.  
Nonostante fosse ancora presto, Rhoxane stava già dormendo. Che strano!  
Non se la sentiva proprio di svegliarla. Domani, l’indomani mattina le avrebbe raccontato tutto.  
Si chiuse in bagno e fece una lunga, lunghissima doccia: sentiva ancora sulla pelle il nauseante profumo dolciastro di Selene… e gli dava il voltastomaco!


	11. L'incubo dei ricordi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il tremendo inganno al quale non esiste rimedio, che induce un terrore incontrollabile in Rhoxane e riporta nel presente di Piton il suo oscuro passato con il relativo strascico di straziante dolore. Potrà l’amore di Severus annullare anche gli incubi più oscuri? Un lungo percorso di dolore, desiderio e amore.  
> Personaggi - Severus, Rhoxane, Albus, Minerva  
> Genere - Drammatico, Dark, Romantico   
> Rating - VM14

Severus fu svegliato da un urlo, un urlo di terrore.  
Rhoxane, nel letto al suo fianco, lo guardava con un’espressione di profondo orrore dipinta sul volto ed era con le spalle premute contro il muro nel disperato tentativo di mettere quanto più spazio possibile fra loro.  
Dopo il primo urlo, ora c’era solo un gemito indistinto sulle sue labbra:  
\- No… no… ti prego no! Non ancora… non ancora…  
Severus fece per avvicinarsi, ma il terrore sul viso di Rhoxane aumentò ancora di più, trasformando il suo bel volto in una maschera d’infinito orrore.  
\- Amore, amore mio, cosa ti succede? E’ stato un brutto sogno, solo un incubo. E’ tutta la notte che ti agiti e ti lamenti nel sonno. – sussurrò con un sorriso dolce avvicinandosi per stringerla a sé. – Lascia che ti consoli.  
Rhoxane prese a tremare in modo inconsulto e il mago, di nuovo, si fermò, sempre più sconcertato.  
\- Sono io amore, amore mio: Severus, il _tuo_ Severus.  
Rhoxane fissava inorridita il corpo nudo del mago, solo in parte coperto dalle lenzuola. Poi mormorò, con un filo di voce, quasi inaudibile e gli occhi fissi sul letto:  
\- Ti prego, non farmi ancora del male. Ti prego, farò tutto ciò che vuoi. Ma non torturami più… non… non in quel modo.  
Severus non riusciva a capire.  
Rhoxane, la sua donna, la persona che più amava al mondo, era terrorizzata da lui e lo stava implorando di non torturarla più.  
Torturarla? Torturarla??? Ma cosa diavolo stava dicendo?  
Voleva abbracciarla, ma aveva ben compreso che anche il più piccolo movimento avrebbe fatto aumentare la sua terribile angoscia. Non sapeva cosa fare, cosa dire, non riusciva assolutamente a capire cosa stesse accadendo. Non riusciva neppure a pensare.  
\- Io ti amo Rhoxane, non ti farei mai del male. Lo sai. Mai! – mormorò con voce dolcissima, incrinata dal dolore.  
La maga continuava a tremare e a fissarlo con gli occhi pieni di ricordi orribili.  
Un agghiacciante sospetto attraversò improvvisamente la mente di Severus.  
Si alzò di scatto dal letto e Rhoxane urlò, urlò di nuovo il suo enorme sgomento.  
Afferrò la vestaglia per coprirsi e si precipitò al caminetto in cui gettò un po’ di polvere azzurra: il volto di Silente comparve in un istante.  
\- Ti prego Albus, vieni da me, subito! – lo pregò.  
Si rivolse quindi alla donna che amava, implorante:  
\- Stai calma, amore. Ti giuro che non ti farò alcun male e rimarrò qui, lontano da te. Ora arriverà Silente e cercheremo di capire cosa ti è successo. – deglutì a fatica. - Temo che qualcuno ti abbia sottoposto ad una terribile forma d’ _Oblivion_.  
La maga lo guardò smarrita, quasi incapace di comprendere le sue parole.  
Silente arrivò in un istante. La sua presenza sembrò improvvisamente rincuorare Rhoxane che gli si gettò fra le braccia piangendo disperata.  
Silente squadrò Severus e la sua vestaglia malamente chiusa con espressione attonita e al tempo stesso irata:  
\- Cosa diavolo le hai fatto?  
\- Nulla, Albus, assolutamente nulla. Si è svegliata così, urlando di terrore e supplicandomi di non torturala più. - Severus, quasi, non aveva più voce. – Non mi permette neppure di avvicinarmi.  
Silente guardò la donna e percepì chiaramente l’immenso terrore che la attanagliava. Glielo leggeva negli occhi, enormi, dilatati, affacciati su immagini orrende.  
\- _Oblivion_. - mormorò Silente.  
\- Non l’ _Oblivion_ che tanti conoscono, Albus. – sospirò Severus scuotendo tristemente il capo.  
\- _Oblivion Fraudem_ : ne ho visti pochissimi. – annuì Silente.  
Severus rimase in silenzio, il respiro pesante, perché lui ne aveva visti molti, invece. Conosceva la terribile forza di quell’incantesimo. Sapeva bene dell’assoluta impossibilità di scioglierlo.  
\- Sono sicuro che c’è un modo per… Vedrai, troveremo un modo per liberarla dai falsi e terribili ricordi che le hanno radicato nella mente. – cercò di tranquillizzarlo il vecchio mago.  
\- Non c’è, Albus, non esiste, lo sai bene anche tu. Se cercassi di forzarle ulteriormente i ricordi, otterrei solo di farla impazzire! – mormorò Severus, la voce incrinata dal pianto.  
Rhoxane continuava a singhiozzare nell’abbraccio rassicurante di Silente.  
\- Vieni. – le sussurrò dolcemente il Preside – Non aver paura. Severus non ti ha mai fatto del male, né mai te ne farà. Ora ti porto in infermeria.  
Quando passarono vicino a Piton, uscendo dalla stanza, Rhoxane riprese a tremare.  
Quando la porta si richiuse, Severus si accasciò in ginocchio, stremato, disperato, mormorando il suo nome tra le lacrime:  
\- Rhoxane… amore… amore mio!

* * *

Per tre interi, lunghissimi ed interminabili giorni, Silente gli impedì di vedere Rhoxane.  
Piton gli aveva chiesto di trovare un sostituto per le lezioni di Pozioni e passò quei tre giorni, e le relative notti, nel suo studio e in biblioteca, senza dormire né mangiare.  
Solo a cercare, cercare ciò che già sapeva che non esisteva.  
Alla sera del terzo giorno, Silente e la McGranitt entrarono nel suo studio.  
\- Severus! - esclamò Minerva, sconvolta nel vederlo in quelle miserabili condizioni, gli abiti sporchi e stropicciati, i capelli spettinati e la barba lunga. – Ma come… come ti sei ridotto?  
\- Come sta? – chiese con voce atona.  
\- Meglio di te. – sussurrò con ferma dolcezza Silente avvicinandosi.  
Una scintilla brillò per un istante negli occhi spenti e disperati di Severus, per svanire subito quando vide Minerva scuotere la testa, sconsolata.  
\- Abbiamo fatto tutto quanto era in nostro potere, Severus. Le abbiamo spiegato e raccontato tutta la verità. Ha capito, ma la sua mente è stata violata in modo troppo profondo perché si possa fare qualcosa. – ammise desolato Silente. - Sa che i suoi ricordi su di te sono falsi, ma non è in grado di distaccarsene, perché non riesce, non vuole, non ha la forza di riviverli.  
\- Lo so. – mormorò Piton abbassando il capo. – Mi odia e ha terrore di me. Ma quali ricordi le hanno impresso? Quali terribili colpe avrei commesso contro di lei?  
\- Ci ha detto pochissimo. Solo che sei un crudele Mangiamorte, che la hai rapita circa cinque mesi fa e la hai torturata e violentata in modo orribile per tutto questo tempo. Hanno completamente sostituito i suoi ricordi, da quando è arrivata a Hogwarts, gli ultimi d’agosto, fino ad oggi. Tutti i suoi ricordi di questi ultimi cinque mesi.  
Piton chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, mentre una lacrima di disperazione scese a rigargli il volto tirato dal dolore e dalla stanchezza.  
\- Non ho trovato nulla… nulla! Nessun incantesimo, nessuna pozione. – con ira si asciugò quella maledetta lacrima, l’ultima di una lunga serie. - Non posso rimuovere quei ricordi senza danneggiare irrimediabilmente anche la sua mente.  
Si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, gli occhi spenti, fissi nel vuoto della sua disperazione.  
\- Ho perso la mia unica ragione di vita. – mormorò stringendo i pugni.  
\- NO! – gridò Silente, quasi con furia. – Rhoxane ha un incredibile coraggio, un’indomita speranza nel futuro. I suoi ricordi le impongono il terrore per te, ma ha capito che solo tu puoi liberarla. Tu non DEVI deluderla!  
\- IO? – urlò Piton – Cosa diavolo posso fare io se lei trema solo al pensiero che io possa avvicinarmi?  
\- Tu puoi riconquistare il suo amore, Severus. – disse con dolcezza Minerva – Giorno dopo giorno, con estrema lentezza, progressivamente.  
Piton alzò gli occhi, quei suoi profondi e disperati occhi neri.  
Avesse anche dovuto impiegare tutto il resto della vita ma, almeno, la sua esistenza avrebbe avuto ancora uno scopo. Nei suoi tristi occhi neri ora brillava nuovamente la scintilla della speranza.  
\- Rhoxane è una donna meravigliosa, forte, non abbandona mai la speranza… e la fiducia. Avrei dovuto credere di più in lei e non lasciarmi abbattere così.  
Piton si alzò dalla sedia e sorrise appena, un piccolo sorriso di speranza dopo tutta la disperazione di quei tre giorni.

* * *

Il pomeriggio successivo, Piton attendeva l’arrivo di Rhoxane, di nuovo in ordine negli abiti e nell’aspetto, anche se il digiuno e la mancanza di sonno degli ultimi tre giorni evidenziavano il pallore del suo viso, dove i profondi occhi neri rilucevano d’amore.  
Era terribilmente agitato e misurava a lunghi passi la loro camera, illuminata dal gelido sole di fine gennaio.  
\- Stai calmo, Severus, stai calmo! – lo implorò ancora una volta Minerva.  
Infine la porta della stanza si aprì, lentamente, e Silente introdusse Rhoxane, tenendole un braccio sulle spalle.  
Dopo i primi passi, quando i loro sguardi s’incontrarono, Rhoxane ebbe una lunga esitazione, poi si fermò ed abbassò gli occhi.  
Silente la sospinse delicatamente avanti.  
La maga alzò di nuovo gli occhi, ma evitò lo sguardo di Severus. Guardò la stanza, come se la vedesse per la prima volta, e chiese, con voce tremula:  
\- Sono sempre stata qui, da quando sono arrivata a Hogwarts?  
Piton chiuse gli occhi: un dolore lancinante gli stava incrinando il cuore, quel cuore che aveva scoperto d’avere ancora solo grazie alla maga.  
Strinse i denti e si fece forza.  
\- No, Rhoxane. – sussurrò con voce dolce. – Viviamo qui, insieme, solo da metà novembre. Poco dopo l’inizio del nostro… amore.  
Rhoxane sussultò, udendo quella voce e quelle parole.  
Si forzò ad alzare gli occhi, nonostante il gran terrore che la stava di nuovo invadendo.  
Infine riuscì a guardare negli occhi il suo torturatore.  
Fu solo per un istante, un istante brevissimo, poi abbassò di nuovo gli occhi, sgomenta.  
Ma in quel breve istante, aveva avuto un’imprevista sensazione: aveva scorto una strana luce nelle tenebre dei suoi occhi.  
Silente le strinse la mano e la guardò, preoccupato.  
\- Va bene, va tutto bene. – mormorò, più a se stessa che agli altri. - Ce la posso fare: andate ora. - e sollevò con decisione la testa. – So che non mi farà più del male.  
Un’altra stilettata straziò il cuore di Piton: quanto avrebbe potuto resistere?  
Silente le strinse forte la mano un’ultima volta, poi uscì seguito dalla McGranitt.  
\- Avevi insistito tanto, con Albus, per avere questa stanza nella torre sud. L’amavi perché era piena di luce, e tu adori il sole. - sussurrò il mago con voce incrinata dall’emozione, cercando di trovare la forza per sorriderle.  
\- Non c’era luce, in quel sotterraneo. Solo tenebre, tenebre infinite e dolore… e disperazione. – la sua voce era solo un sussurro e gli occhi erano di nuovo rivolti a terra - E tu ne eri l’unica causa.  
Silenzio, solo silenzio.  
Il silenzio angosciato e straziato del cuore di Piton.  
Un silenzio intollerabile per la maga, quel silenzio di tomba che per tanto, troppo tempo, aveva disgiunto una tortura da quella successiva.  
Doveva guardarlo, doveva guardarlo negli occhi e credere alla verità di Silente e di tutti gli altri, non doveva ascoltare i suoi ricordi. Ancora una volta rialzò gli occhi, forzando se stessa.  
Il mago stava piangendo!  
Sorpresa, spalancò gli occhi: la guardava con quella strana luce negli occhi, che non c’era, là nel sotterraneo, ad illuminare così le tenebre dei suoi occhi, mentre una lacrima scendeva lenta sul volto pallido.  
“Ucciderò chi ti ha fatto questo, amore mio, lo ucciderò fra mille torture, lentamente, crudelmente e pagherà, pagherà fino in fondo per il tuo dolore.”  
Erano solo pensieri, vendicativi propositi da Mangiamorte.  
Ma non era più uno di loro: non era più un assassino e un torturatore: voleva solo la sua Rhoxane, la sua donna, la sua vita!  
Si avvicinò lentamente, controllando bene la sua reazione, pronto a fermarsi al minimo segnale che il terrore di quei ricordi la assalisse nuovamente.  
La maga era concentrata sulle sue lacrime, ora.  
\- Amore mio…  
Rhoxane sussultò.  
\- Non vuoi che ti chiami così? – sussurrò Severus, timoroso.  
Scosse appena la testa ed il mago sospirò profondamente.  
\- Perdonami, non mi sfuggirà più. Te lo prometto. – sussurrò a fatica.  
La promessa più straziante che avesse mai fatto in vita sua.  
Ancora silenzio.  
Si stava avvicinando ancora, troppo. Nella mente di Rhoxane scure immagini terrificanti si stavano sovrapponendo alla realtà ed improvvisamente alzò un braccio per difendersi il volto.  
Piton s’immobilizzò all’istante.  
Il suo più intenso desiderio era stringerla forte tra le braccia e gridarle l’immenso amore che provava, ma non poteva farlo: c’era di nuovo un terrore incontrollato nei suoi begli occhi verdi.  
\- Io credo… io penso che… - Severus non sapeva come chiederglielo – Se tu volessi, se tu potessi raccontarmi: forse riusciresti a liberarti, in parte, da quei tremendi ed ingannevoli ricordi.  
Lo fissò, spaventata da quella terrificante eventualità.  
\- No, no, no! Io non voglio ricordare: già così quelle immagini, quei suoni, quegli odori… ogni tanto mi assalgono nonostante io cerchi di cancellarli dalla mia mente! Ricordare? Noo… non ce la faccio!  
\- Ma tu sai, coscientemente, che sono solo ricordi contraffatti? – le chiese con voce triste.  
\- Sì. – rispose sottovoce, lo sguardo di nuovo fisso a terra. – Tu dissolvevi le cicatrici sul mio corpo, ma solo quando il segno delle frustate, od i tagli, o le bruciature che m’infiggevi, ormai non mi procuravano più dolore. Ed io, invece… non ci sono segni, ancora sanguinanti, su di me.  
Ora era Piton che tremava d’orrore.  
Si era portato le mani sul viso:  
\- Io… io non ho mai torturato o violentato nessuno! – gridò disperato. – Neppure in quei due maledetti anni in cui sono stato un Mangiamorte. Ho ucciso, sì, ma pietosamente e senza infliggere altro dolore, le vittime delle torture altrui! Io… io non sono così, mai potrei farlo, a nessuno!  
Rhoxane lo guardò, incredula dell’orrore e dell’angoscia che traspariva dalle parole del suo aguzzino.  
\- Io non voglio, non posso sopportare che tu abbia terrore di me. – esclamò infine Severus, affranto.  
\- Dovresti augurarti, invece, che il mio terrore continui. Perché quando cesserà, allora rimarrà solo l’odio. L’odio immenso contro di te, l’odio di cui mi sono nutrita e che mi ha permesso di sopravvivere in questi mesi! – affermò la maga con voce spietata.  
Piton pensò, sperò che il suo cuore non reggesse al dolore. Desiderò di morire in quell’istante. Rhoxane lo odiava: come poteva continuare a vivere, che senso poteva mai avere la vita in quelle condizioni?  
La guardava in silenzio, immobile, ormai senza più sapere cosa dire, cosa fare, di nuovo abbattuto e senza speranze, ancora una volta ostaggio inerme del suo odiato passato.  
\- Ho bisogno di farti una domanda. Una domanda importante. – mormorò lei, all’improvviso.  
Il mago la guardò con meraviglia, gli occhi neri colmi di un amore disperato, e annuì.  
\- Io non so distinguere tra ricordi veri e falsi, se non secondo quello che mi è stato detto di te. Nei miei ricordi tu hai ucciso mio padre. Ma so che non è vero, perché lui è venuto da me e mi ha detto di aver fiducia in te e questo è uno dei motivi per i quali io sono qui, ora. La mia è una domanda molto vecchia, che volevo farti da… da quindici anni. E credo che questo ricordo, e questa domanda, siano profondamente veri, e molto importanti per me.  
Piton sorrise dolcemente a quelle parole che riaprivano all’improvviso il suo cuore alla speranza:  
\- Mi hai già fatto questa domanda, ed è proprio da lì è nato il nostro amore. – sussurrò emozionato.  
La maga lo studiò, incredula.  
\- Chi ha alterato i tuoi ricordi, non poteva immaginare quanto era importante per te sapere perché quella sera, io, supposto Mangiamorte, mi materializzai nel tuo giardino con tuo padre fra le braccia, vivo!  
Rhoxane continuava ad osservarlo con silenziosa attenzione.  
\- Ti raccontai che tuo padre era caduto in una mia trappola magica poco dopo il mio ripudio di Voldemort e delle sue idee. Non potevo accettare che morisse a causa mia, ma i miei confratelli stavano arrivando, così mi smaterializzai con lui dopo averlo schiantato. – mormorò Piton con un filo di voce.  
Sospirò, fissandola negli occhi, quindi continuò:  
– Mi ringraziasti e posasti un lieve bacio sulla mia guancia… che ancor mi brucia.  
Un’altra lacrima scivolò, lenta, proprio su quella gota che le sue dita stavano lievemente accarezzando.  
\- Da quel giorno, lentamente, cominciai ad innamorarmi di te, una donna meravigliosa che sapeva capirmi con un solo sguardo. - spiegò Piton commosso, mentre i profondi occhi neri splendevano di un amore intenso.  
– Perché solo tu hai capito la mia sofferenza ed i miei rimorsi, solo tu hai capito quali terribili ricordi, di colpe commesse quindici anni prima, ancora torturavano la mia anima.  
Piton ancora una volta si passò la mano sugli occhi e sulla fronte, spingendo poi indietro i lunghi capelli neri.  
Com’era diverso, pensava Rhoxane, com’era diverso il mago di fronte a lei, adesso, dal ricordo del suo carceriere. Lo stesso corpo, ma un’altra anima!  
\- Un’indimenticabile e meravigliosa sera, la fuori nel parco, mi urlasti il tuo amore. Io non lo volevo, non me ne sentivo degno, ma tu mi obbligasti ad accettarlo. Mi dicesti che volevi amare l’uomo che non sapeva più piangere, e mi hai insegnato nuovamente a piangere, Rhoxane, e queste mie lacrime sono solo opera del tuo amore. - e le sorrise cercando di trattenere le lacrime. - Volevi amare un uomo che credeva di non sapere più amare, e mi hai insegnato ad amare nel modo più intenso che esiste. Hai saputo amare un uomo che aveva cessato di vivere, e mi hai restituito la meravigliosa gioia di vivere. Quello che io sono, oggi, lo devo solo a te, e vorrei solo gridarti il mio amore, e stringerti forte a me!  
Piton la contemplava, completamente sconvolto, mentre con tutte le sue forze si obbligava a rimanere immobile, invece di correre ad abbracciarla e baciarla con tutta la passione e l’amore che lo stavano travolgendo come un mare in tempesta.  
Rimaneva immobile, respirando a fatica e stringendo i pugni, cercando con ben poco successo di trattenere le lacrime per quel suo straordinario amore che qualcuno voleva portargli via.  
Nella mente di Rhoxane, lentamente, molto lentamente, la figura del suo torturatore cominciava a separarsi da quella dell’uomo che stava proclamando, disperato, il suo profondo amore per lei.  
Piton chiuse gli occhi e cercò di calmarsi, di tornare a respirare con regolarità.  
\- Ora sono io che vorrei farti una domanda. – disse a sua volta il mago.  
Lei annuì debolmente.  
\- Tu mi odi, in virtù di ricordi distorti, dei quali hai così tanto sgomento da non riuscire a liberartene. Mentre io ti amo, più di me stesso. Mi darai la possibilità di dimostrarti chi sono io… veramente? – la implorò Severus. - Mi permetterai di provare a riconquistare il tuo cuore?  
Sull’onda delle forti emozioni che provava, e senza nemmeno essersene reso conto, Severus si era avvicinato e le aveva preso le mani fra le sue.  
Un urlo di terrore sfuggì nuovamente a Rhoxane, che si ritrasse di scatto.  
Anche Piton fece un improvviso balzo all’indietro.  
\- Non... non mi toccare! Non ce la faccio! – gridò la maga atterrita.  
\- Perdonami, perdonami! - esclamò Piton. – Non succederà più!  
Voleva piangere, piangere disperatamente e senza più alcun ritegno.  
Non poteva neppure sfiorare la sua donna senza che ne rimanesse sconvolta. Lui, invece, non anelava altro che stringerla teneramente a sé.  
\- Mi dispiace. Sono così confusa, non capisco più nulla. Ho paura, perfino di me stessa. - mormorò Rhoxane, sconsolata. - Ma l’ho promesso a mio padre e a Silente. Quindi anche a te: io voglio che tu mi dimostri chi sei in realtà. Se ti amavo, vorrei… vorrei solo poter tornare ad amarti. So che solo tu puoi dissolvere i miei incubi, se veramente mi ami. Solo, ti prego, non mi forzare.  
Stava tremando, la sua adorata Rhoxane stava tremando e non poteva neppure sfiorarla né darle conforto.  
Le lacrime cominciarono a scendere silenziose sul suo volto, scavato dall’angoscia di quegli ultimi giorni, mentre sussurrava, con quanto più amore gli potesse suggerire il suo cuore straziato:  
\- Se ti amo, Rhoxane? Più della mia vita stessa, perché tu mi hai restituito la vita. La mia esistenza non ha alcun senso senza di te, senza il tuo amore. Non ti chiamerò amore mio, se non vuoi, e non sfiorerò il tuo corpo, se questo ti terrorizza. Ma continuerò ad amarti, immensamente ed irrimediabilmente, in silenzio.  
Un debole sorriso attraversò fugacemente il viso di Rhoxane mentre contemplava gli ardenti occhi neri di Severus così differenti, così discordanti da quelli dei suoi incubi!  
Il fuoco nel caminetto crepitò, le fiamme divennero verdi e apparve il viso di Silente:  
\- Buonasera. – esclamò con un sorriso incerto guardando i loro volti provati dalle prime ore trascorse insieme. – Volevo avvertivi che è ora di cena.  
\- Non credo che Rhoxane se la senta di scendere in Sala Grande. – affermò Piton – Perché non mandi Minerva a tenerle compagnia per la cena? Credo che abbiamo entrambi bisogno di una pausa. – sospirò infine.  
Era sicuro che anche Rhoxane fosse del tutto d’accordo.  
Non appena McGranitt arrivò, Piton lasciò la stanza senza proferire parola.  
Solo un languido sguardo, con tutto il suo amore, per la sua donna.

Minerva dovette insistere parecchio per far tornare Severus da Rhoxane, dopo la cena.  
Trovò la maga sulla terrazza, nel freddo della notte, senza neppure il mantello: ne prese uno dall’armadio e la raggiunse.  
Rhoxane sussultò vedendolo arrivare.  
Severus fece per metterglielo sulle spalle, ma si fermò in tempo: stava cominciando a prevenire gli assalti dei suoi incubi. Le allungò il mantello, rimanendo a un’adeguata distanza. La maga apprezzò la comprensione, se lo sistemò sulle spalle e tornò a guardare il cielo nero, trapunto da tutti quei minuscoli brillanti.  
Silenzio.  
Profondo come il suo dolore, infinito come il suo amore.  
La contemplava, così bella nella notte, e la desiderava intensamente. Sognava di averla di nuovo tra le braccia, e lei gli sorrideva e lo baciava, nuovamente felice.  
\- Perché stai sorridendo? – chiese la maga all’improvviso.  
\- Ti guardavo, sei così bella! Stavo sognando una dolce, meravigliosa illusione: tu che sorridi, felice, tra le mie braccia. – sussurrò Severus a bassa voce, per non incrinare l’incanto del proprio sogno.  
\- Un sogno, solo un’improbabile visione. – rispose brusca.  
\- Improbabile non vuol dire impossibile. - sussurrò il mago con dolcezza.  
\- Ma non vuol neppure dire possibile. – ribatté duramente.  
\- Sei crudele. – sospirò Severus, la voce colma di dolore.  
\- Tu lo sei stato molto a lungo, con me! – replicò aspra.  
\- Non ero io, Rhoxane. Solo un ricordo manipolato. Non io. - mormorò sommessamente scotendo piano il capo.  
La maga abbassò lo sguardo, poi rientrò nella stanza, seguita a breve distanza da Piton.  
Ci fu un attimo d’imbarazzo, poi il mago si apprestò a salutarla.  
\- Buonanotte, Rhoxane. Spero che i tuoi incubi non ti tormentino troppo la notte. Se vuoi, posso darti una pozione che, almeno nel sonno, li tenga lontani da te.  
\- Grazie, Silente me l’ha già data.  
\- Bene. Allora vado. – mormorò mesto Severus.  
\- Dove?  
\- A dormire. Nel mio vecchio appartamento. Domani farò spostare le mie cose. – spiegò con sofferta decisione.  
\- Non puoi.  
Piton era già vicino alla porta; si girò lentamente, il mantello che ondeggiava.  
\- Cosa vuol dire, che non posso? – chiese stupefatto.  
\- La tua vecchia camera non c’è più. L’ha detto Silente.  
\- E con questo? Dormirò da qualche altra parte, allora. - ribatté pacato.  
\- No.  
\- No? – c’era stupore nella voce profonda di Piton.  
\- Silente ha affermato che dormirai qui.  
Piton inarcò un sopracciglio. Lo scintillio dei suoi occhi neri era molto intenso:  
\- Non m’importa di ciò che ha detto Silente: io non dormirò qui. – si girò per uscire, definitivamente.  
\- Io sono d’accordo con lui. – precisò Rhoxane sottovoce.  
Il mago si fermò e richiuse la porta.  
Esitò un attimo, prima di girarsi.  
\- Dovrei dormire in quel letto? Con te? Che sussulti se solo mi avvicino a meno di un metro e urli di terrore se ti sfioro una mano? – l’espressione sul suo volto era indecifrabile. - Ovviamente non è possibile. Neppure io, d’altro canto, riuscirei a dormire vicino al tuo corpo. – sospirò, e i suoi profondi occhi neri raccontarono tutto ciò che le parole avevano taciuto.  
Poi scrollò il capo.  
Infine cedette e le sorrise teneramente:  
\- Va bene, hai vinto tu: dormirò sul divano, di fronte al caminetto. – sussurrò sorridendole piano. - Ma ora ho un disperato bisogno di cercare di ragionare. – ed uscì di nuovo in terrazza, nell’aria fredda della notte.

* * *

Quella notte per Severus fu un susseguirsi d’incubi angoscianti in cui il suo passato tornò di nuovo a tormentarlo come un tempo.  
Se Rhoxane soffriva, era solo colpa sua: sapeva bene che quella era una punizione diretta a colpirlo tramite le sofferenze inflitte alla sua donna.  
Era Voldemort il mandante di tutto questo?  
Erano le colpe del suo passato che tornavano ad affliggerlo tramite gli incubi di Rhoxane che, ancora, lo vedeva come un crudele Mangiamorte: i suoi rimorsi, i suoi errori, le azioni esecrabili compiute in quel passato maledetto, il sangue che colava sulle sue mani ed il terrore negli occhi delle sue vittime.  
Lo stesso angosciato terrore di Rhoxane che lo guardava con gli occhi sbarrati.  
Lo stesso tormento lo perseguitò nelle notti seguenti, ma anche i giorni successivi non gli lesinarono le sofferenze.  
Rimaneva sempre con Rhoxane, prevalentemente da soli, e camminavano per il castello o per il parco, rifuggendo studenti e professori e le loro occhiate compassionevoli.  
La maga gli aveva chiesto di raccontarle del loro amore.  
Era terribile rievocare quei giorni meravigliosi mentre la donna che amava lo guardava con freddo distacco, a volte incredula, in certi momenti persino con odio.  
Rhoxane, invece, non riusciva a raccontargli nulla e vedere nella sua mente era del tutto impossibile, del tutto avvolta dalle dense tenebre di quell’invincibile ed impenetrabile incantesimo.  
Era bella, bellissima, e tremendamente desiderabile.  
Quante volte, la notte, svegliato da un incubo, era rimasto a guardarla mentre dormiva. Nel sonno la sua espressione tesa e corrucciata svaniva e tornava ad essere la sua dolce e bellissima Rhoxane di sempre. Il suo desiderio cresceva a dismisura: sfiorare quelle labbra, accarezzare quei capelli, stringere quel corpo, possederlo di nuovo, ancora ed ancora!  
Un sogno, dolce e crudele, così vicino eppure così lontano!  
Presto scoprì che Rhoxane era sempre interessata alle Arti Oscure.  
Le raccontò cos’era accaduto nel passato, quello reale, scoprendo subito che aveva dimenticato ogni incantesimo, ogni pozione che le aveva insegnato. Con infinita pazienza, ricominciò tutto da capo.  
Arrivati all’Incantesimo d’Avviluppo, sorrise al ricordo del grande imbarazzo provato quando erano rimasti strettamente legati assieme.  
\- Perché sorridi così, ora? – gli chiese Rhoxane. – E’ strano vederti sorridere così apertamente, quasi felice. Non lo fai mai, ma hai un sorriso bellissimo. – Per un istante un velo nero passò sopra ai suoi occhi. - L’altro, nel sotterraneo, aveva solo un sorriso terribile e crudele.  
Piton le sorrise ancora, dolcemente, sussurrandole con voce roca:  
\- Grazie. Grazie per non aver più affermato che ero io, nel sotterraneo, ad avere quel sorriso crudele. Ma… l’altro.  
La voce gli tremò e non riuscì più a continuare.  
\- E’ bella la luce che c’è nei tuoi occhi, Severus, quando mi sorridi così.  
\- Oggi vuoi proprio lasciarmi senza fiato, Rhoxane. Comincio a pensare che questo Incantesimo mi porti proprio fortuna! – esclamò, sorridendo di nuovo, quasi rilassato.  
\- Non mi hai ancora spiegato perché sorridevi in quel modo.  
Severus si lasciò scappare un sorriso ancora più aperto e spiegò:  
\- Sbagliasti il movimento dell’incantesimo e finimmo strettamente legati l’uno all’altra, labbra contro labbra, ed io provai un’irresistibile bramosia di baciarti. - Piton notò che all’improvviso l’espressione di Rhoxane si era di nuovo incupita. - Ma non lo feci, - aggiunse molto velocemente – anzi provvidi subito a liberarci dall’incantesimo.  
\- Voglio imparare quest’incantesimo. Ma non ci dovranno essere errori, questa volta. – il tono di voce di Rhoxane era chiaramente isterico. - Legata… e con le tue labbra sulle mie! - ora il terrore era di nuovo dipinto sul suo volto – NOO! - urlò disperata.  
Piton strinse i pugni, forte, sempre più forte, conficcandosi le unghie nella carne, mentre l’urlo di Rhoxane continuava, interminabile, martellante, ossessivo.  
Non poteva toccarla, doveva forzatamente aspettare che si riprendesse da sola.  
Se solo qualcuno fosse stato nei paraggi, ma era domenica pomeriggio e non c’era quasi nessuno al castello. L’urlo continuava, incessante e straziante, e Rhoxane si era accasciata a terra.  
Le sue unghie avevano ormai lacerato la carne e i denti morsicato selvaggiamente le labbra.  
Non resisteva più, ancora un istante e sarebbe impazzito di dolore. La sua Rhoxane, il suo amore adorato soffriva e non poteva fare nulla per lei.  
Perché, perché quella tortura insostenibile?  
Poi, improvviso, tornò il silenzio: solo il battito del suo cuore impazzito ed i suoi respiri affannati.  
E i poveri gemiti sommessi di Rhoxane.  
S’inginocchiò al suo fianco:  
\- Ti amo. – sussurrò teneramente, la voce che ancora gli tremava. – Sono stato un idiota a dire quelle parole senza immaginare quello che avresti provato. Perdonami, ancora una volta, perdonami, ti prego.  
Gli occhi di Rhoxane, ancora invasi dal terrore, stavano osservando il sangue sulle sue mani.  
Questa volta il mago capì al volo e la rassicurò:  
\- E’ mio, il sangue. Mi sono graffiato con le unghie per impedirmi di venire ad abbracciarti. Tu non puoi immaginare il mio tormento, quando ti vedo in questo stato e non posso fare nulla. Darei la vita per te, se solo potesse servire a mettere fine alle tue sofferenze. – sussurrò con voce incrinata dal pianto. - Vorrei prenderti dolcemente tra le braccia, stringerti, consolarti. Ti amo da impazzire, Rhoxane, e non posso neppure sfiorarti e darti conforto.  
\- Una volta, riuscii a ferirti il viso con una pietra aguzza. – la voce di Rhoxane era fredda ed impersonale. - Mi obbligasti a leccare il tuo sangue.  
\- Non sono stato io, non io, maledizione! – sussurrò angosciato Severus. - Non riesci a vedere la mia sofferenza, vera e reale, qui nel presente?  
\- Me ne hai dato troppo di dolore… fisico.  
\- Dolore fisico? Come lo vorrei io, qui, in questo istante, al posto di quest’insopportabile tortura interiore!  
Le tese brusco la bacchetta:  
– Avanti, lancia quell’incantesimo: mi avrai in tuo potere e potrai vendicarti. Fallo!  
C’era una luce di follia negli occhi di Rhoxane mentre gridava:  
\- _Obvolvius!_  
Questa volta tutto fu perfetto e Severus si trovò completamente immobilizzato dalle invisibili funi magiche: nessun movimento gli era permesso. La maga lo stava osservando con un ghigno beffardo.  
Poi gridò:  
\- _Crucio!_  
Piton spalancò gli occhi dalla sorpresa, mentre il dolore lo assaliva come un fuoco improvviso.  
Rimase immobile, guardandola negli occhi. Non era possibile, non riusciva a crederci: Rhoxane lo stava squadrando con aria spietato, cercando di riconoscere la sofferenza nei suoi occhi.  
Non appariva soddisfatta, così il dolore cessò subito.  
\- Non è solo questo che voglio. – sibilò con crudeltà.  
\- Vuoi infiggermi il dolore con le tue mani? E’ così che vuoi la tua vendetta? – la stava volontariamente provocando. – Brandisci quel pugnale allora, là nella vetrinetta: è il pugnale di un Mangiamorte. Usa quello contro di me.  
Rhoxane squadrava il mago e l’arma, ma non si risolveva a muoversi.  
\- _Alohomora!_ – ordinò Piton rivolto alla vetrinetta dell’armadio, che si spalancò di colpo – _Accio_ pugnale! – L’arma si avviò nell’aria, rimanendo poi ad aleggiargli vicino.  
Rhoxane contemplò a lungo la lama, con bramosia, quindi l’impugnò ed indirizzò la punta perpendicolarmente alla gola del mago, chiedendo beffarda:  
\- Cosa accadrebbe se inserissi la lama fino all’elsa?  
\- Il mio sangue ti schizzerebbe in faccia e nessuna magia potrebbe salvarmi. – rispose Piton con freddo distacco. - Sarebbe una morte piuttosto veloce, neppure eccessivamente dolorosa.  
Rhoxane ritrasse il pugnale: c’era un velo di odio nei suoi occhi verdi.  
Cominciò a passare, lentamente, la lama sul viso di Piton, lasciando delle sottili striature rosse sulla fronte e sulla guancia.  
\- Era solo questo che ti facevo? – continuò a provocarla il mago.  
L’odio brillò più intenso nel suo sguardo e Rhoxane premette con forza, tagliando trasversalmente la guancia sinistra.  
Il mago trasalì appena: il dolore fisico era nulla, rispetto alla sua vera sofferenza.  
Sentì che il sangue, caldo, usciva dalla ferita profonda e gli colava in bocca e sul collo e sussurrò, con infinito amore:  
\- Ti amo.  
Rhoxane si ritrasse repentinamente, stringendo il pugnale con angosciato spasmo.  
Sembrava come se si fosse riscossa in quell’istante dal suo incubo.  
\- Cosa… cosa ti ho fatto? – mormorò con gli occhi sbarrati, fissi sul sangue che colava dal viso del mago.  
\- Nulla, _tu non mi hai fatto nulla_. – sussurrò Severus dolcemente - E’ stato il demone di quell’incubo maledetto che ha guidato la tua mano. Non la tua volontà. – aggiunse con voce sommessa. – Così come io non ti ho mai fatto nulla, mio dolce amore.  
Rhoxane rimaneva immobile, incapace di reagire e di staccare lo sguardo dal sangue che stava impregnando la casacca nera.  
Piton si liberò rapidamente dall’Incantesimo d’Avviluppo e, con delicatezza, le tolse il pugnale dalla mano.  
La maga si lasciò toccare senza neppure sussultare, gli occhi verdi smarriti e confusi: Severus riconobbe ancora una volta la sua adorata bimba, terribilmente spaventata e confusa.  
\- Non volevo… io non… - piagnucolò Rhoxane.  
\- Lo so, lo so, mio dolce amore. Non aver paura, non è nulla, nulla. – le sussurrò con un tenero sorriso.  
La ferita gli bruciava terribilmente, ma il suo cuore cantava di felicità perché stava ancora stringendo la mano di Rhoxane tra le sue.  
Con estenuante lentezza la sollevò, sempre guardandola negli occhi e sorridendole dolcemente, fino a portarla all’altezza del viso.  
Con una manica si pulì le labbra dal sangue, quindi baciò teneramente la mano che lo aveva ferito.


	12. Riconquista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passiamo ora al nuovo capitolo, dove il tempo scorre lentamente, scandito dall’amore e dal crescente desiderio di Severus, e dal coraggio di Rhoxane, determinata a riscoprire la sua realtà. L’inganno dei ricordi dell’orrore è infine svelato e il colpevole individuato. I dolci ricordi d’amore tornano a costruire la sola e vera realtà dell’oggi. E con l’amore torna il reciproco desiderio.
> 
>  
> 
> Personaggi - Severus, Rhoxane  
> Genere - Drammatico, Dark, Romantico  
> Rating - VM14

Piton stava discutendo animatamente con Madama Chips, in infermeria.  
\- Sì, l’ho detto e lo ripeto: voglio una normale medicazione. Sì, proprio come uno stupido Babbano: voglio che il taglio rimanga bene in evidenza.  
\- Non riesco proprio a comprendere perché un mago intelligente come lei, Professore, possa anche essere così cocciuto e deciso a soffrire!  
Il sorriso di Piton era raggiante di felicità, mentre usciva dall’infermeria con il suo taglio, ancora fresco, ben evidente sulla guancia. Incurante di ogni stranita reazione, sorrideva a chiunque, incontrandolo, lo guardasse stupito. Si sarebbe fatto tagliuzzare tutto il corpo se solo avesse pensato potesse essergli utile. Un taglio su una guancia e Rhoxane si era lasciata baciare una mano.  
Era disposto a tutto, per un bacio appassionato.  
L’atteggiamento di Rhoxane era molto cambiato: gli permetteva di avvicinarsi e non tremava più se, casualmente, la sfiorava.  
Col lento trascorrere dei giorni erano perfino scesi, fianco a fianco, per recarsi a cena in Sala Grande. Silente doveva aver parlato chiaramente a tutti gli studenti, perché non furono oggetto di particolari mormorii od attenzioni.  
Era bello, meravigliosamente bello, essere di nuovo là, nella quasi normalità. Presto ripresero anche a tenere le lezioni: aveva spiegato il problema agli allievi e nessuno di loro, ne era certo, avrebbe fatto domande sbagliate alla Professoressa Delair, neppure il giovane Malfoy.  
Passavano insieme ogni istante lasciato libero dalle lezioni, salvo quelle rare volte in cui Voldemort lo chiamava. Erano solo brevi incontri, per discutere di qualche incantesimo, preparare una pozione, portargli dei libri.  
Gli aveva anche raccontato dell’ _Oblivion Fraudem_ su Rhoxane: la sua reazione era stata, come sempre, imperscrutabile, ma gli era parso d’intravedere come del fastidio. Era sicuro che non fosse Voldemort il mandante di quel terribile incantesimo che torturava la mente della sua Rhoxane.  
Anche Selene aveva cercato più volte di parlargli, ma, dopo quanto era successo tra loro, l’aveva sempre gelidamente ignorata, senza neppure permetterle di rivolgergli una sola parola. Aveva anche sospettato che poteva essere la giovane maga la responsabile di quanto accaduto a Rhoxane. Ma aveva presto scartato l’idea: quello era un complesso incantesimo oscuro e Selene, benché gelosa, non era certo in grado di lanciarlo!  
Le vacanze di Pasqua si stavano avvicinando. Il tempo era ancora inclemente, ma l’amore di Rhoxane per il volo era di vecchia data, così ripresero a volare insieme. Naturalmente Piton le raccontò di quel loro primo volo, della sua caduta e dello spettacolare salvataggio.  
La maga sorrise, uno splendido e allegro sorriso.  
Se ne rese conto all’improvviso: Rhoxane aveva ripreso a sorridere. Glielo fece notare, felice di quel nuovo progresso.  
\- E’ difficile non sorridere, quando sono con te. – rispose semplicemente la maga.  
Severus rimase senza parole: sulla scopa, di fianco alla donna che amava, in alto nel cielo, si sentiva quasi in Paradiso! Rhoxane gli sorrideva ed anche la vita sembrava nuovamente arridergli.  
Avevano appena rimesso i piedi a terra quando lei gli domandò a bruciapelo:  
\- Posso chiederti un favore?  
\- Certo. – sorrise Severus inarcando lievemente un sopracciglio – Non saprei negarti nulla. - ed i suoi splendidi occhi neri brillavano di felicità.  
Rhoxane sembrava imbarazzata.  
\- Allora? – la spronò.  
\- Quella cicatrice: non potresti… farla sparire?  
Severus si toccò la guancia ed esclamò, mentre un piccolo sorriso faceva capolino sulle sue labbra:  
\- Adoro questo segno. Ogni mattina, radendomi, ringrazio che ci sia.  
Rhoxane arrossì lievemente mentre il mago si avvicinava e le prendeva una mano per portarla, lentamente, alle labbra.  
Labbra brucianti di desiderio che, delicatamente, sfioravano appena la mano della sua donna.  
\- E’ così strano, ma così bello, poterti corteggiare. Non ho potuto farlo, prima: il nostro amore è stato così… improvviso!  
La maga continuava a sorridere, imbarazzata, ma lasciava che continuasse a baciarle la mano.  
Un bacio dolce, languido, sulla punta delle dita, all’interno delle dita, sul palmo della mano. Ora premeva la sua mano sulla guancia ferita, la guardava teneramente e sospirava.  
Chiuse gli occhi: desiderava continuare quel bacio, scendere sul polso, lungo il braccio, risalire alla spalla, quella spalla nuda che faceva capolino dalla scollatura, sotto il mantello. Quella semplice tunica bianca, come un’antica dea, che scopriva appena le spalle e le scapole, chiusa da due lucenti fermagli di corallo, all’inizio dell’omero.  
Era così bella, la sua Rhoxane, quanto la desiderava! Ma non era ancora tempo, non era ancora tempo di soddisfare quei suoi languidi deliri.  
Con un ultimo sospiro, riaprì gli occhi e le lasciò la mano, sussurrando:  
\- Mi stai facendo impazzire… di desiderio!  
La maga arrossì, avvolta dalle fiamme nere dei suoi occhi.  
Con un gesto deciso, Severus si passò la mano sulla cicatrice, per dissolverla in un rapido bagliore.

* * *

Arrivarono anche le vacanze di Pasqua ed il castello si svuotò.  
Quella sera erano sulla terrazza della loro torre. Il vento scompigliava i capelli di Rhoxane e, all’improvviso, le fece volare via il mantello. Severus lo agguantò al volo, poi glielo posò nuovamente sulle spalle, tenendoglielo fermo con le mani.  
Era dietro di lei, sentiva il profumo del suo corpo ed i capelli mossi dal vento gli accarezzavano il viso. La desiderava: il tocco delle sue mani sulle spalle era lieve, giusto per tenerle fermo il mantello, ma la sua voglia di affondare il viso nei capelli e di stringere a sé quel corpo meraviglioso era quasi irrefrenabile.  
Rhoxane si girò: era bella, bella, troppo bella, e troppo vicina.  
Sorrideva, quasi inconsapevole dell’effetto che scatenava nel mago:  
\- Mi piace il vento, ma il vento caldo del sud.  
\- E ti piace il mare, il mare caldo del sud. – sussurrò liberandole piano il viso dai capelli.  
\- Mi conosci così bene tu! Io invece…  
\- Anche tu mi conosci altrettanto bene.  
\- Ti conoscevo…  
\- Mi conoscerai di nuovo - sospirò preoccupato - e ti piacerò ancora?  
Rhoxane sorrise, maliziosa:  
\- Mi ami, mi conosci bene, mi corteggi in modo superbo: difficile resistere al tuo fascino!  
\- Eppure, sono sicuro che se ora ti stringessi fra le braccia, – sussurrò mordendosi appena le labbra - fuggiresti via, ancora terrorizzata da me.  
\- Non ho più paura di te, Severus. Sei troppo diverso da quell’orrido incubo, per poterti ancora confondere con lui. – mormorò sorridendo.  
\- Però… fuggiresti? – sussurrò dolcemente, appoggiandole di nuovo le mani sulle spalle.  
\- Sì, credo di sì. – rispose Rhoxane, tormentandosi il labbro inferiore con i denti – So che uomo sei e quanto mi ami. So bene quanto ti costa starmi vicino, senza potermi avere. Mi dispiace, ma non sono ancora pronta.  
Severus sospirò ancora una volta:  
\- Mi chiedo se non mi racconterai mai …  
\- A cosa servirebbe? – chiese lei nervosamente.  
\- A capire, a capire fino in fondo le tue paure. Posso solo immaginarle, perché non riesco a vedere nella tua mente: tutto è avvolto dalle dense tenebre create da quel maledetto sortilegio. – sospirò Severus scuotendo desolato il capo. – Forse potrei anche cercare di penetrare nei tuoi pensieri, ma per quanta attenzione possa metterci, ho troppa paura di farti male o, forse, anche per danneggiare la tua mente.  
\- Per questo non ci hai mai provato?  
\- Sì.  
\- Grazie. – mormorò Rhoxane abbassando gli occhi. – Quindi, solo io posso… raccontare.  
Severus annuì.  
\- L’uomo dei miei ricordi mi ha torturato in ogni più crudele modo. Mi ha reso sua schiava, nelle più abbiette accezioni del termine. A cosa serve ricordare una tortura particolare o la violenza di una notte? – sospirò affranta Rhoxane.  
\- Forse… a capirne la falsità. L’ _Oblivion Fraudem_ non cancella i ricordi, ma sovrappone delle allucinazioni alla realtà. Per coprire cinque mesi di ricordi ci vuole un’enorme mole d’allucinazioni: io stesso non sarei in grado di fare un incantesimo di quel tipo. Salvo che non sia stata inserita una serie di singole visioni che si ripetono, poi, più o meno casualmente.  
Per un pezzo lo sguardo di Rhoxane gli sembrò perso nel vuoto, poi lo guardò, smarrita:  
\- Forse… hai ragione. Sembrano tanti ricordi spezzati: tra l’uno e l’altro ci sono solo delle oscure tenebre ed un mortale silenzio. Ma devo proprio… ricordare? – sussurrò preoccupata.  
\- Ti rimarrò vicino, vuoi? Sei una donna coraggiosa: è anche per questo che ti amo! – disse sorridendole, pieno d’orgoglio.  
\- Promettimi che non mi lascerai catturare ancora dall’orrore. – mormorò con voce tremante.  
\- Aggrappati a me, ed io ti sosterrò, amore mio! – sussurrò con infinito e addolorato amore Severus.  
Rhoxane chiuse gli occhi.  
Il mago sapeva d’averle chiesto quasi l’impossibile.  
Poi cominciò, lentamente, a parlare, prima con frasi confuse ed incoerenti, vittima di un forte turbamento e scossa da lievi fremiti. Poi sempre più precisa e risoluta, quasi irretita ed affascinata dalle sue stesse parole: la sua fronte era imperlata di sudore.  
Fu il mago che, presto, si trovò avvolto in un antico orrore; la donna che amava gli stava descrivendo minuziosamente le torture e le violenze subite e raffigurava con precisione l’uomo che le perpetrava: incarnava il volto, le mani, i gesti, le parole, le sensazioni ed i pensieri di un Severus di tanti anni prima.  
Un Severus che credeva morto per sempre, ma che qualcuno, che lo conosceva bene, troppo bene, aveva fatto rivivere, esasperato, deformato e reso ancor più perverso, nei dolorosi ricordi della sua donna.  
Erano i suoi orribili ed insostenibili ricordi che ora tormentavano la donna che amava, era tutto ciò che aveva fatto e aveva visto fare durante quei due maledetti anni da Mangiamorte.  
Rhoxane taceva e tremava.  
Lo guardava, quasi senza vederlo, come se si vergognasse:  
\- Ecco, ora ti ho raccontato tutto. – mormorò senza più forze.  
Severus la afferrò per mano e la riportò in camera.  
Le tolse il mantello e la fece sedere sul divano, poi le s’inginocchiò davanti. Con un triste sorriso e la voce rotta dal dolore, disse:  
\- Perdonami, mio dolce amore: è tutta colpa mia, unicamente mia. Quelli sono solo i miei terribili ricordi, le atroci immagini che mi hanno tormentato per tanti anni, fino a quando tu sei venuta a liberarmene.  
\- Tu, tu hai veramente fatto…  
\- No, te l’ho già detto. – la interruppe subito Severus, affannato e con gli occhi lucidi. - Non ho mai torturato, né violentato. Ma l’ho visto fare e non sono mai intervenuto. Questo non rende certo il mio crimine diverso, o meno grave, di quello di chi ha agito. – S’interruppe un attimo mordendosi piano le labbra. - Non ho mai potuto perdonare le mie colpe, né mai potrò farlo. Ho sofferto a lungo, in silenzio, odiandomi e disprezzandomi. Avevo smesso di vivere…  
I suoi occhi erano lucenti e limpidi, mentre la rimirava con intenso amore:  
\- … fino a quando, quella sera, tu mi dicesti quelle meravigliose e indimenticabili parole.  
La sua voce, ora, era solo un delicato sussurro soffuso d’amore e di dolore:  
\- Voglio amare fino in fondo il tuo dolore, voglio che i tuoi ricordi siano i miei ricordi, che il tuo passato sia il mio passato: questo è il mio amore accettalo, ti prego. – Severus chiuse gli occhi per un istante, sospirando piano al ricordo, poi continuò:  
\- Queste sono le meravigliose parole che mi dicesti, questo l’immenso amore che mi offristi.  
Rimase in silenzio a contemplarla, ancora per un momento, mentre le lacrime affollavano senza ritegno i suoi nerissimi occhi innamorati, poi sussurrò, con voce incrinata:  
\- Mi manca quel tuo immenso amore, Rhoxane, ancora più di quanto mi mancano i tuoi baci ed il tuo corpo.  
La maga gli sorrise dolcemente e con una mano gli accarezzò i lunghi capelli neri; scivolò giù dal divano, al suo fianco, e mormorò teneramente:  
\- Ora so perché mi sono innamorata di te, Severus, e perché m’innamorerò ancora, perdutamente, appassionatamente, intensamente. Perché tu hai bisogno di me, come io ho bisogno di te. Nessuna magia, nulla al mondo potrebbe separarmi da te, dal nostro comune destino.  
Il mago la guardava, estasiato come, forse, non era stato mai, con un caldo sorriso radioso dipinto sul volto, dove i luminosi occhi neri sfolgoravano di felicità:  
\- Rhoxane… oh Rhoxane, mio dolce amore! – sussurrò, quasi senza fiato per l’emozione.  
Gli era così vicina che poteva sentire battere il cuore impazzito del mago, e si rifugiò tra le sue braccia. Le cinse delicatamente le spalle, mentre Rhoxane reclinava il capo sul suo petto, e le accarezzò dolcemente i lunghi e morbidi capelli, senza parlare, senza quasi respirare per non rischiare di infrangere quell’attimo d’incanto.  
Mentre i minuti passavano, percepì che il corpo di Rhoxane si rilassava e si abbandonava sempre più contro il suo e, finalmente, poté avvolgerla in un tenero e completo abbraccio, mentre le sue labbra, impercettibilmente, cominciavano a sfiorarle i capelli.  
Rimasero abbracciati per un tempo immemorabile, mentre il fuoco languiva nel camino e infine si spense. Severus non avrebbe mai voluto interrompere quel momento di sogno, ma si rese conto che Rhoxane tremava per il freddo:  
\- Accio mantello!  
Il mantello arrivò ma l’incanto si ruppe.  
Rhoxane si avvolse nel mantello e si accoccolò sul divano, facendogli cenno di seguirla. Con un raffinato movimento della mano, Severus riaccese il fuoco.  
\- Ora che ti ho raccontato tutto, vorrei tanto poter, finalmente, dimenticare. - sospirò guardandolo con i limpidi occhi verdi.  
\- No, amore. Per dimenticare questi orribili ricordi devi recuperare i tuoi veri ricordi.  
\- Cosa non darei…  
\- Li ricostruiremo insieme, vedrai. Magari con l’aiuto della nostra pozione.  
Lo sguardo di Rhoxane era, ovviamente, interrogativo.  
Ancora una volta, con tanta infinita pazienza, che non sapeva proprio di possedere, Severus le spiegò tutto riguardo alla pozione “empatica”. La maga accettò immediatamente di provarla e fu subito pervasa dall’amore intenso di Severus e dal suo bruciante desiderio.  
Imbarazzata, si allontanò un poco.  
\- Qualcosa non va? – domandò il mago, preoccupato.  
\- No, nulla. Solo, sono sensazioni molto forti e mi sembrano anche… chiarissime!  
\- E’ strano. Di solito ci vuole un po’ di tempo per riuscire ad interpretare le sensazioni altrui.  
Poi si batté la mano sul capo:  
\- Che stupido! Hanno coperto i tuoi ricordi, ma non le esperienze e le capacità che ne sono derivate. Nei mesi in cui avevi preso la pozione, avevi imparato a riconoscere le mie emozioni alla perfezione e questo, evidentemente, non è cambiato.  
\- Uhm… capisco. In pratica, allora interpreto… bene! – mormorò Rhoxane, ancora più imbarazzata.  
Severus le stava sorridendo dolcemente, con i luminosi occhi neri che riflettevano la luce del fuoco e il suo intenso desiderio:  
\- Che cosa percepisci?  
Deglutì a fatica:  
\- Amore, amore, amore…  
\- Null’altro? - ed il sorriso del mago era molto impertinente.  
Silenzio imbarazzato.  
Severus le prese la mano e, dolcemente, con squisita lentezza, cominciò a sfiorarla con le labbra, chiudendo gli occhi per assaporare meglio il profumo della sua pelle ed il suo sapore.  
Ogni dito ricevette pari attenzione dalle morbide labbra, dalla lingua calda e dai denti gentili. Il dorso ed il palmo ricevettero mille carezze, mille sfioramenti, mille baci e furono avvolti dai suoi languidi sospiri mentre, baciandola, se la faceva scorrere sul viso.  
L’infuocato e passionale desiderio del mago stava esplodendo nella mente di Rhoxane, mentre lui perpetuava quella sensuale ed inebriante danza d’incantevoli baci sulla mano.  
Quando Severus sollevò le palpebre, Rhoxane si sentì trafiggere dal suo sguardo, mentre la travolgente eccitazione racchiusa nelle fiamme di quegli occhi splendenti irrompeva in lei pervadendola completamente.  
Finalmente Severus, con un ultimo, casto bacio sulla punta delle dita, interruppe quella meravigliosa tortura, trattenendo però la mano di Rhoxane nelle sue.  
\- Null’altro che amore? – sussurrò teneramente.  
La maga arrossì mormorando:  
\- Ardente desiderio, travolgente passione, incontrollabile eccitazione.  
\- Saprò attendere, mio meraviglioso amore, non temere.  
\- Mi… dispiace, ma io non…  
\- Non parlare, non ce n’è bisogno. Comprendo le tue paure. Passeranno, ed il mio desiderio, allora, sarà anche il tuo!  
Rhoxane sorrise, mentre contemplava quell’uomo meraviglioso, che già aveva cominciato ad amare… e a desiderare. Se solo, se solo fosse riuscita ad annullare quei ricordi che la inibivano, che la tenevano legata con lacci mentali che non riusciva a sciogliere.  
\- Ma tu sai che anch’io… ti desidero?  
Il compiacimento, nel sorriso di Severus, non avrebbe potuto essere maggiore:  
\- Certo che lo so! Anche se al momento non trovo che sia una gran consolazione. – esclamò mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. – Ma ora è notte fonda, e voglio che tu riposi.  
Si alzò dal divano e le tese la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi.  
\- Preparati per la notte: io esco un attimo in terrazza a… raffreddarmi!  
Rhoxane sorrise, molto maliziosamente, quindi disse:  
\- Uhm… sì, è necessario. Sì, improrogabile ormai.  
Severus inarcò lievemente un sopracciglio, con aria interrogativa.  
\- Mmm… tu comincia a raffreddarti, poi ti dico. - e lo spinse fuori.  
Era felice, ed aveva voglia di giocare con il suo mago.

Non c’era la luna, quella notte.  
La luce delle stelle arrivava offuscata dalle nuvole leggere che ingombravano il cielo ed il vento era freddo e fastidioso.  
Ma era una delle notti più belle della sua vita.  
Si sentiva ad un passo dal riconquistare la sua Rhoxane, il suo immenso amore, il suo corpo incantevole!  
Poi avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta: Lucius Malfoy!  
Poteva essere stato solo lui.  
Erano pochi i maghi abbastanza potenti da lanciare quell’incantesimo. Malfoy era l’unico che conosceva sufficientemente bene la sua personalità ed il suo passato in modo da poter creare quelle particolari allucinazioni. Quell’efferata, sottile e raffinata crudeltà era il suo innegabile segno distintivo: anche lui conosceva bene Lucius ed il suo passato, e quegli orribili ricordi che opprimevano Rhoxane erano stati tratti dal passato dei due maghi, crudelmente ed abilmente mischiati tra loro.  
Si riscosse all’improvviso dai suoi cupi pensieri di vendetta: Rhoxane lo stava chiamando.  
Fu lieto di costatare che l’infausto pensiero di Malfoy era riuscito a raffreddare completamente il suo desiderio.  
Rhoxane era incantevole, adagiata sul letto, solo parzialmente coperta dal lenzuolo. Indossava una semplice camicia da notte bianco perla, le spalle coperte solo dai lunghi capelli. Cercò di concentrarsi ancora sulla vendetta contro Malfoy, ma inutilmente!  
Ormai rassegnato ad ardere dal desiderio ogni volta che la guardava, si avvicinò al letto per darle un casto bacio sulla fronte.  
Ma la maga lo trattenne per una mano, con un sorriso inebriante sulle labbra, ed esclamò:  
\- Dove stai andando?  
Il sopracciglio di Severus fremette leggermente, prima di inarcarsi:  
\- A dormire sul divano. Come sempre. – mormorò incerto.  
\- Non è _sempre_ stato così, prima. – sussurrò, vaga.  
\- No. Non lo era… un tempo. - bisbigliò mordicchiandosi le labbra. – Dove vuoi andare a parare, Rhoxane? – chiese infine, rompendo gli indugi.  
\- Voglio che tu dorma qui, nel letto.  
\- Sicura?  
\- Si! Molto sicura. E’ questo il tuo posto, mi pare.  
Le regalò un ammaliante sorriso: la sua donna voleva giocare, deliziosamente, con lui. Non l’avrebbe certo delusa!  
\- Sì, mi pare di ricordare che era questo il mio posto, una volta.  
Cominciò a spogliarsi, slacciando senza fretta la lunga fila di bottoni della giacca, poi la camicia, mentre la maga contemplava il suo corpo che si svelava gradualmente e completamente ai suoi occhi.  
Il suo corpo nudo, eccitato in modo più che evidente.  
\- Ricordi, vero, che dormo nudo?  
\- A dire il vero, no, non lo ricordavo. – mormorò Rhoxane, mordicchiandosi ancora le labbra in palese imbarazzo. - Ultimamente ho avuto un po’ di problemi… con la memoria. – ma il sorriso nei suoi occhi era limpido.  
\- Non è un problema, vero? Ti fidi nuovamente di me, ora?  
\- Certo che mi fido dell’uomo che mi ama e che amo! Se non è un problema per te!  
\- Non lo è per nulla. – la rassicurò Severus con falsa sicurezza, scostando le coperte per entrare nel letto.  
La ammirò a lungo in silenzio, sorridendole rapito, quindi si avvicinò, con languida lentezza:  
\- Buona notte, mio adorato amore. Ti amo, ti amo immensamente, e sono felice! – sussurrò sfiorandole appena le labbra con un piccolo, lievissimo e delicato bacio.  
Rhoxane tremò, ma Severus sapeva che non era più il terrore a percorrere il suo corpo, bensì il desiderio per lui.  
Con un lento movimento delle dita spense le candele, quindi le sorrise un’ultima volta, prima di attirarla a sé, in un casto e tenero abbraccio che gli costò ogni briciola del suo implacabile autocontrollo.  
La sentì rannicchiarsi tra le sue braccia, finalmente tranquilla, e poi rilassarsi sempre più con il corpo che gradualmente aderiva maggiormente al suo, poi avvertì la sua gamba, appena velata dalla seta della camicia da notte, infilarsi tra le sue a cercare un abbraccio più completo e confortevole, senza provare alcun timore neppure quando l’intima vicinanza le rivelò in pieno tutta la sua virile eccitazione.  
A Severus sfuggì un lieve gemito, poi si morse le labbra rendendosi conto che non poteva impedirsi di desiderarla sempre più intensamente, né poteva evitare che il suo membro pulsasse sempre più incandescente contro l’inguine di Rhoxane.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si morse più a fondo le labbra, sperando con intensità che non premesse ulteriormente il corpo contro il suo: era da quasi tre mesi che non faceva l’amore e il suo desiderio sembrava ormai oltre ogni limite di controllo.  
Rhoxane, però, gli sembrava del tutto paga di quella situazione in cui si sentiva acutamente desiderata, ma altresì del tutto rispettata, dimostrandogli in tal modo che la sua fiducia in lui era tornata ad essere totale.  
Così le sorrise di nuovo nell’oscurità, stringendola ancora di più a sé, con delicata e sofferta passione, certo che in quella posizione non sarebbe mai riuscito a dormire, ma immensamente felice di poterla di nuovo desiderare stringendola tra le braccia.

* * *

Rhoxane dormiva ancora, mentre il mago era sveglio da molto tempo.  
Non era per niente sicuro di aver dormito, quella notte, ma non gliene importava assolutamente nulla. Stava guardando la sua donna e, se avesse voluto, nulla gli avrebbe impedito di abbracciarla.  
Ma non voleva svegliarla.  
Voleva ancora contemplare quei lunghi capelli castani sparsi sul cuscino con i riflessi ramati che il sole ne traeva; rimirare la spalla nuda, dove la spallina sottile della camicia da notte era scivolata via. Voleva sentire il suo respiro lieve uscire da quelle belle e sensuali labbra rosse, lievemente dischiuse. Voleva ancora desiderarla.  
Si sarebbe svegliata a momenti.  
Si girò verso di lui: ora la spallina aveva ceduto scendendo del tutto dalla spalla e dalla scollatura faceva capolino un seno, pieno e sodo, col capezzolo reso rigido dall’aria fresca del mattino.  
Severus sospirò.  
Avrebbe voluto ricoprirlo con la camicia da notte, ma temeva di svegliarla e che si spaventasse sentendosi toccare.  
Il sole, ora, baciava con i suoi raggi gli occhi chiusi di Rhoxane: come lo invidiava!  
Infine, la maga aprì gli occhi, subito richiudendoli e proteggendoli dalla luce con una mano.  
\- Buongiorno, amore mio: come sei bella! – sussurrò Severus con un dolce sorriso sulle labbra – Anche il sole la pensa come me e ti rende onore!  
La maga sorrise, stropicciandosi gli occhi:  
\- Sei tu che sei bellissimo, per me. Stanotte ti ho sognato.  
\- Devo preoccuparmi?  
Rhoxane allungò una mano ad accarezzargli i lunghi capelli neri:  
\- No, direi proprio di no.  
Severus trasse un lungo sospiro di sollievo.  
Rhoxane si accorse che la camicia da notte non era al suo posto, e lo guardò:  
\- Anche quello fa parte della tua bellezza, e dei miei… desideri. – sussurrò in un sospiro lieve, mordendosi appena un labbro.  
Rhoxane inclinò il capo e lo osservò, pensosa.  
Poi sollevò le coperte e vi curiosò sotto.  
I suoi occhi verdi brillavano quando incontrò di nuovo le nere fiamme, ore imbarazzate, dello sguardo di Severus.  
\- Se osi aprire bocca… ti bacerò! – la minacciò ridendo.  
\- Ma è sempre in quello stato? – ridacchiò. – Da ieri sera?  
\- Ti avevo avvertito! - e Severus si chinò a baciarla, lentamente, un lieve bacio appena posato con delicatezza sulla guancia.  
\- Temo di aver parlato troppo poco! - sussurrò la maga, delusa.  
Un dolce bacio sulla fronte cercò di consolare la sua delusione.  
\- Ma se tengo una conferenza che succede?  
\- Sarò troppo occupato ad applaudire, per poterti baciare! – rispose Severus fingendosi molto serio.  
\- Per avere un bacio, cosa devo fare?  
Il sorriso di Rhoxane era disarmante.  
Il mago deglutì a fatica.  
\- Un bacio? Un bacio vero?  
\- Sì!  
Un fremito gli percorse la schiena.  
Severus chiuse gli occhi: no, non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta, non sarebbe mai riuscito a limitarsi solo ad un bacio.  
\- Non mi tentare, amore! - e le sfiorò appena le labbra prima di rifugiarsi, velocemente, in bagno.  
Rhoxane rimase a guardarlo: lo desiderava, ma aveva ancora paura, e il mago lo sapeva fin troppo bene.  
Così come lei sapeva che Severus la desiderava troppo, per fermarsi solo ad un bacio.

Quando Severus uscì dal bagno, vestito di tutto punto, Rhoxane stava scegliendo un abito dal guardaroba.  
\- Quale preferisci?  
\- Tutti i tuoi abiti mi piacciono, o meglio tu sei bellissima e seducente in qualsiasi modo ti vesta, anche con una tunica da penitente!  
\- Ma non ho tuniche da penitente nel mio armadio. Puoi scegliere solo tra qualcosa di colorato e molto seducente. Del resto tutto il mio vestiario era stato studiato appos… - ma le parole le morirono repentine sulle labbra.  
Severus rimase immobile, fortemente colpito.  
\- E’ come… se avessi già pronunciato queste parole. - mormorò Rhoxane - Tanto tempo fa.  
\- Sì, le hai già dette. - sussurrò, quasi senza fiato. – Forse alcuni tuoi ricordi stanno riemergendo.  
\- Cosa non darei!  
\- Sono ancora in tempo, per quel bacio? – sussurrò piano Severus.  
\- Saprai fermarti, ora?  
\- Dovrò farlo.  
Rhoxane sorrise, mentre il mago si mordicchiava nervosamente il labbro e la passione scintillava nei suoi occhi neri.  
\- Non hai bisogno di chiedermi il permesso.  
\- Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo… - bisbigliò Severus, mentre l’abbracciava e la stringeva forte a sé - e ti amerò per sempre.  
\- Severus…  
\- Ti desidero, - sussurrò, mentre le baciava i capelli, - da impazzire, - e le sfiorò il viso con labbra appassionate - ed impazzirò, adesso…  
Le sue labbra, infine, scesero su quelle di Rhoxane.  
Sentì labbra ardenti che la sfioravano delicate, mentre il desiderio di Severus, ancora una volta, erompeva con forza imprevista nella sua mente.  
Voleva essere sua, di nuovo, voleva baciarlo con passione.  
Le labbra di Severus, solo lievemente dischiuse, indugiavano timorose sulle sue, mentre il corpo strettamente allacciato al suo confessava ancora una volta l’imperioso ed irrefrenabile desiderio che lo possedeva.  
Perché non riusciva a lasciarsi andare, perché?  
Lo sentiva fremere contro di sé, mentre la lingua s’insinuava, squisitamente morbida e dolce, tra le sue labbra: per un istante, solo un indimenticabile, breve istante.  
Poi il suo respiro, anelante, e le sue labbra incantevoli che si allontanavano.  
Perché non lo stringeva a sé, perché non lo fermava, perché non aveva risposto al bacio dell’uomo che amava, perché?  
Era stata muta, quella domanda terribile.  
Ma il mago, come sempre, l’aveva compresa.  
Continuava a stringerla, rispettoso e delicato, e le sorrideva con tanto amore sussurrandole:  
\- Ti amo, Rhoxane, ti amo immensamente. Va tutto bene, amore mio, è tutto a posto.  
\- No che non lo è! – esclamò con rabbia - Guarda cosa ti ho fatto!  
\- Nulla, amore, nulla, tesoro mio, nulla che tu non abbia fatto anche a te stessa. – le sussurrò dolcemente. – Sento anch’io il tuo desiderio: è nella tua mente e nel cuore. Il tuo corpo è ancora bloccato, ma troveremo il modo, presto. Ora sorridimi, ti prego.  
\- Ti amo, Severus, ti amo! – mormorò fra le lacrime. – Perdonami!  
\- Non c’è nulla di cui perdonarti, mio grande, dolce, meraviglioso amore. Nulla. – sussurrò, continuando a stringerla a sé e contemplandola con amore. – Sei tu che devi perdonare l’impazienza di questo mio stupido corpo!  
Finalmente la parvenza di un sorriso si fece strada sulle labbra di Rhoxane.  
\- Ecco, così. Voglio vedere ancora il tuo delizioso sorriso, anche nei tuoi splendidi occhi. – esclamò Severus, cominciando per primo a regalarle la luce incantata dei suoi occhi sorridenti. – Sì, così amore mio, così!


	13. Incanti d’amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ora un capitolo di pausa alla sofferenza di Severus e Rhoxane, un dolce momento d’amore prima dell’affondo di Voldemort, una parentesi di sogno nell’incubo.  
> Antiche magie dimenticate che tornano in vita per un amore che brucia il cuore, baci indimenticabili che liberano la passione e l’amore che torna a regnare incontrastato tra richieste e promesse eterne. Inganni svelati in dolorose ed oneste confessioni dolorose che meritano ogni perdono.  
> Poi, di nuovo, il bruciore del marchio a riaccendere gli incubi di un passato dannato.
> 
> Personaggi - Severus, Rhoxane  
> Genere - Romantico, Erotico  
> Rating - R  
> Avvertenze - Sesso esplicito

\- Visto che siamo in vacanza, vuoi venire nel mio castello? Ti ho già portato, tempo fa.  
\- Sì, sì, sì, che bello. Andiamo, andiamoci subito!  
\- Vieni! Abbracciami e ci smaterializzeremo.  
Rhoxane si bloccò:  
\- Ma io posso smaterializzarmi, io so dov’è! Me lo ricordo: la terrazza, il vento impetuoso, il mare ed il sole dietro le colline.  
Severus l’abbracciò, felice del ritorno di quei primi ricordi.  
\- Andiamo allora!  
In un istante furono di nuovo sulla terrazza posteriore del castello.  
Quel giorno il vento era tiepido ed il mare brillava sotto i raggi caldi. Gli occhi di Severus scintillavano illuminati dal sole, mentre gettava il mantello sul muretto e le porgeva la mano per scendere sulla spiaggia tramite la vecchia e consumata scaletta scavata nella roccia.  
Le chiese, ammiccando:  
\- Vuoi fare il bagno?  
\- Oh sì, sì! Mi piacerebbe tanto, ma fa ancora troppo freddo! – esclamò rassegnata.  
\- Non per te, amore mio!  
Severus estrasse la bacchetta e si avvicinò al bagnasciuga.  
Si concentrò a lungo, mormorando incomprensibili parole che sembravano dirette all’astro del cielo. Ben presto il sole rispose dirigendo i suoi raggi sul mago che fu avvolto da una luce intensa. Severus con la bacchetta riverberò i raggi sul mare, sulla sabbia e nell’aria intorno.  
Improvvisamente Rhoxane sentì il sole bruciare sulla pelle e l’aria divenne tiepida e profumata: il profumo del suo lontano mare, il caldo Mediterraneo.  
Il mago rimase in piedi, ansimante: quell’antica magia aveva consumato una notevole quantità di energia magica, più di quanto avesse previsto, ma era un regalo, molto speciale, per la sua Rhoxane.  
\- Severus, non ho mai conosciuto un mago potente come te, - esclamò mentre ne rimirava estasiata la figura che ancora brillava di quell’intensa e calda luce, – e che conoscesse questi antichi incanti!  
\- Per te, solo per te questa remota e dimenticata magia. Per te, che sai apprezzarla!  
Mentre parlava, si liberava completamente delle vesti e l’invitava, con i gesti, a fare altrettanto.  
\- Nessuno ci disturberà! – gridò, tracciando con la bacchetta aulici movimenti nell’aria per proteggere lo spazio intorno a loro da ogni possibile violazione.  
Pochi istanti dopo stavano correndo, mano nella mano, incontro alle calde onde del mare.

I raggi del sole infiammavano la sua pelle mentre l’aria calda l’accarezzava.  
Semi disteso sulla sabbia, Severus la stringeva dolcemente fra le braccia mentre la imboccava: dolcissime e fresche ciliegie comparivano tra le sue mani, mentre i suoi teneri baci s’insinuavano tra un frutto ed il successivo.  
\- Sono golosa, potrei non smettere mai.  
\- Ti amo, certamente non smetterò mai di baciarti! – mormorò chinandosi ancora a sfiorarle le labbra.  
\- Dimmi, cos’altro desideri ora? – sussurrò Severus, gli occhi sfolgoranti d’intenso amore.  
\- Fermare il tempo, per sempre, nell’istante in cui le tue labbra sfiorano le mie.  
\- Una magia difficile, ma non escludo, amore mio, non escludo di poter un giorno scoprire quest’arcano segreto. - sussurrò continuando a sfiorarle le labbra. – Per ora potrei creare un dolce inganno e non levare più le mie labbra dalle tue, facendoti credere d’aver sospeso lo scorrere del tempo!  
\- Non hai bisogno di concepire alcuna illusione, mio dolce Severus. Il tempo non può trascorrere mentre ricambio il tuo bacio.  
Un bacio.  
Un bacio, per trattenere il tempo fra le dita e mescolare il passato con il futuro in un eterno presente; un bacio, per dimenticare qualsiasi altra cosa; un bacio, per trasformare la realtà in un sogno; un bacio affinché la splendida illusione diventi l’unica e vera essenza d’amore.  
Un bacio dolce, tenero, appassionato, sensuale. Un bacio di Severus, carico di promesse, colmo d’amore, indimenticabile, ammaliante.  
Un bacio, solo un bacio.  
Intorno il nulla.  
Perché l’intera esistenza è racchiusa in quel bacio, puro ed innamorato. Quel bacio, unico ed ineguagliabile. Nel suo ricordo, nella sua attesa, nella sua reiterazione, all’infinito.  
\- Ti amo.  
\- Ti amo.  
Dolci parole, solo per riprendere fiato prima che la realtà, nuovamente, svanisca nella profonda intensità di quel bacio interminabile, ardente ed infuocato, impetuoso e travolgente, eccitante, estasiante ed inebriante.  
Troppo, troppo per un bacio, un bacio di Severus che era riuscito a scatenare in lei un orgasmo intenso e voluttuoso, prolungato ed esaltante.  
Mentre ancora sussultava tra le sue braccia, godendo di quegli ultimi rivoli di piacere, i meravigliosi occhi neri di Severus, dolci e sfolgoranti di luce, le sorridevano, pieni d’amore e di felicità.  
\- Severus… io…  
\- Ssh… taci amore mio! Lasciati guardare: sei così bella mentre godi tra le mie braccia!  
\- No, no… io mi vergogno! Eri tu che mi desideravi, eri tu che volevi…  
\- Che volevo baciarti e stringerti tra le mie braccia. Nulla di più. E’ quello che ho fatto e sono immensamente felice! – Le sfiorò ancora delicatamente le labbra. – Tu non puoi neppure lontanamente immaginare quanto ho desiderato questo momento, in questi ultimi tre mesi. Quante volte ho sognato di poterti di nuovo stringere a me, quante volte ho ammirato il tuo corpo e bramato le tue labbra dolci, la tua lingua morbida. – Si morse le labbra. - Non pensavo, non credevo di poterti desiderare fino a questo punto, così dolorosamente. Non puoi comprendere che tortura sia stata per me doverti rimanere vicino senza poterti neppure sfiorare quando gli incubi ti assalivano, ed ero io il tuo incubo, io, solo io. Sarei voluto morire!  
\- Ma…  
\- Non ci sono ma, ora che sei di nuovo tra le mie braccia. Ti amo! – e si chinò ancora una volta sulle sue labbra per un altro interminabile e dolce bacio.  
– Ed ora voglio mostrarti la mia dolce ed arcana magia!

* * *

\- Vieni, vieni nel mio giardino segreto. - esclamò, gli occhi ridenti mentre la trascinava correndo per il prato.  
\- Io… io me lo ricordo: il bosco, il piccolo tempio!  
La strinse tra le braccia ed in un istante furono nella radura, davanti al tempio.  
Estrasse la bacchetta indirizzandola verso le antiche statue degli dei, che presero nuova vita. Le corde di marmo dell’arpa vibrarono delicate e una melodiosa musica pervase l’aria.  
Sul corpo di Rhoxane, raffinatamente sfiorato dalle mani di Severus, apparve un vaporoso abito, fresco come il prato e forte come il bosco, intessuto di fili d’erba e foglie. Le mani del mago ancora si muovevano, con gesti squisiti, ed un diadema di preziosi e profumati fiori si formò tra le sue mani. Le recinse la testa sorridendole..  
Quindi s’inchinò alla sua bellissima dea e la strinse di nuovo tra le braccia iniziando a condurla in una strana ed incantata danza: nuvole di fiori si libravano a mezz’aria, unite le une alle altre da fragili percorsi tracciati dalle liane e dai rampicanti. Severus e Rhoxane volteggiavano tra quelle nubi fiorite che ondeggiavano, fragili e tenui, nell’aria pervasa dall’intenso profumo dei fiori e dalla fragranza dell’erba bagnata.  
Un nuovo abbraccio e l’istante successivo ammiravano l’arcobaleno davanti alla cascata.  
Di nuovo, Severus estrasse la bacchetta e la puntò sull’arcobaleno che cominciò a diventare sempre più luminoso.  
Roteò elegantemente la bacchetta e l’iride, come uno straordinario nastro colorato, seguì la direzione indicata da Severus e avvolse Rhoxane in un impalpabile abito di luce e di colori.  
La luce e i colori furono ovunque nell’aria, ed ogni colore emanava il suo profumo unico e suonava la sua dolce melodia, in una grandiosa sinfonia.  
Rhoxane, affascinata da quanto le accadeva intorno, aveva smesso di parlare e di pensare ed ora, semplicemente, si perdeva nei profondi occhi innamorati del suo Severus e ne cercava le labbra appassionate.  
Per un bacio, ed un altro ancora, e un altro, sempre più dolce, più languido, in una sequenza infinita, mentre le sfumature di luce li avvolgevano e li pervadevano.

* * *

Dopo la cena, che ancora una volta aveva reso felici gli elfi domestici dell’antico maniero, Severus la portò sulla torre più alta, a godere la luce delle stelle.  
\- Quante meravigliose magie hai compiuto per me oggi! – mormorò dolcemente Rhoxane – Incantesimi che solo un mago potente come te conosce e sa realizzare! La tua energia magica è sparsa per ogni dove, eppure sembra che non sia stata neppure intaccata! – la sua voce vibrava d’orgoglio per l’uomo che la stringeva teneramente fra le braccia.  
\- Ho avuto così tanto tempo per studiare in questi ultimi quattordici anni, - sospirò Severus alzando le spalle - ho ritrovato anche questi arcani incanti, ormai dimenticati nella loro totale inutilità per il nostro mondo!  
Era dolce il sorriso di Severus mentre sussurrava:  
\- A cosa possono mai servire nuvole di fiori, aerei sentieri di foglie, abiti d’arcobaleno? A cosa serve rubare la luce del sole, se non per donarla a te, amore mio?  
Un bacio, un altro meraviglioso bacio, stretta al suo corpo che, sempre, la desiderava con impeto.  
\- Ho ancora in serbo un’ultima magia per te, in questa notte incantata.  
Severus estrasse la bacchetta e si concentrò fissando le stelle.  
Mormorò poche e musicali parole in una lingua misteriosa disegnando ricercati simboli nell’aria. Poi protese la mano e, con gesto squisito, cominciò a cogliere le stelle, splendidi fiori luminosi che si congiungevano tra le sue braccia per creare uno sfolgorante velo di luce col quale avvolse morbidamente il corpo di Rhoxane.  
Ancora, con gesti eleganti e fatati, le sue mani indussero le luminose spirali di stelle a scendere dal cielo e ad avvolgere la sua donna.  
In mezzo a quella suggestiva pioggia di luce, gli occhi di Severus brillavano d’amore più intensamente di qualsiasi stella.  
\- Per te, Rhoxane, mia Regina di Luce, che hai saputo vincere le tenebre che erano in me, solo per te, con tutto il mio infinito amore.  
Non c’erano parole, non potevano esistere parole: solo sguardi, pensieri, desideri e lacrime, dolci lacrime di felicità, mentre Severus la stringeva e le sfiorava le labbra.  
Poi, lentamente e serenamente, l’incantata pioggia di luce svanì e rimase solo lo splendore dei loro occhi e del loro amore.  
In quel dolce incanto d’amore tutti i ricordi, integri e vividi, furono all’improvviso di nuovo nella mente di Rhoxane.  
\- Ti amo, ti amo immensamente mio splendido e potente mago. Il tuo amore ha compiuto la magia più meravigliosa. – sussurrò sorridendogli dolcemente - I miei ricordi sono tornati, amore mio! – esclamò stringendosi forte a lui.  
Severus ammirava la sua stupenda donna, ancora avvolta dalla luce, dalla scintillante luce dei suoi veri ricordi, e sorrideva felice.  
– Ora mi ritrovo due volte perdutamente innamorata dello stesso uomo! La prima volta ho amato il dolore che proveniva dal tuo misterioso ed oscuro passato, ho amato i tuoi begli occhi tristi, velati da quei ricordi che volevo condividere per comprendere ed accettare fino in fondo le tue colpe. Ora che anch’io ho sofferto nei tuoi ricordi, ho compreso veramente la grande forza e l’inesauribile coraggio con i quali, in tutti questi lunghi anni, hai affrontato la terribile angoscia dei tuoi rimorsi, giorno dopo giorno, in totale solitudine.  
Calde lacrime rigavano il volto felice e sereno di Rhoxane, mentre Severus le sorrideva accarezzandole delicatamente i capelli:  
\- Ma ora sono qui, stretta indissolubilmente a te per darti anche il mio coraggio, la mia fiducia e il mio immenso amore.  
Severus stava tergendo con i suoi teneri baci le lacrime che ancora scendevano dagli splendidi occhi verdi della sua donna.  
\- Ora è un altro l’uomo di cui mi sono nuovamente innamorata. L’uomo che ha saputo, con coraggiosa dignità, accettare fino in fondo i suoi errori. Non perdonarli, questo no, ma accoglierli e riconoscerli, come parte di sé e delle sue debolezze. L’uomo orgogliosamente determinato a costruire un nuovo futuro, per sé e per gli altri, a combattere affinché gli orrori del passato non debbano più ripetersi. L’uomo che a testa alta, con nobile fierezza ed occhi infine limpidi, spera e lotta per un domani migliore. L’unico mago potente a sufficienza per affrontare Voldemort e distruggerlo in modo definitivo. Ed io sarò al tuo fianco, per sempre!  
Gli occhi di Rhoxane sfavillavano d’orgoglio per l’uomo che anche lei aveva contribuito a creare. L’uomo che amava immensamente.  
Severus la sollevò tra le braccia e, lentamente, senza parole, s’incamminò verso il salone centrale del castello. Discese maestoso lo scalone ed infine depose Rhoxane vicino al seggio ducale e s’inginocchiò davanti a lei.  
\- Severus, cosa stai…  
\- Rhoxane, vuoi sposarmi?  
Lo stupore sul volto della maga si trasformò in immensa gioia.  
Non riusciva quasi a respirare, il cuore che sussultava impazzito e la voce che non voleva uscire!  
\- Severus, amore mio! Certo, certo che voglio sposarti, con tutto il cuore! Sì, sì… lo voglio! Ma ora alzati da lì, non ti voglio in ginocchio davanti a me!  
Il mago si alzò, sempre guardandola negli occhi, raggiante di felicità.  
Tolse di tasca un minuscolo scrigno, lo aprì e ne trasse un anello.  
Uno splendido opale “nero”, animato da un raro e pregiato gioco di luci cangianti sul fondo scuro: intensi riflessi blu, verdi e rossi risplendevano nella pietra percorrendola come un fuoco nascosto. Ai due lati della pietra centrale, a forma d’ellisse, vi erano altri due opali, più piccoli e tondi, legati alla prima da minuscole foglie di smeraldi, un intrico di rampicanti che si mutavano in serpenti: un opale “di fuoco”, in basso sul lato destro, col fondo rosso-arancione attraversato da superbi bagliori vermigli dall’effetto fiammeggiante ed un opale “nobile”, in alto a sinistra, dal fondo chiaro percorso da tutte le rutilanti rifrazioni dell’iride.  
\- Questo è l’anello che, per tradizione, il nobile duca della famiglia Prince infila al dito della sua sposa. - sussurrò Severus con un dolce sorriso, i profondi occhi neri limpidi e luminosi - Prendilo, come pegno del mio eterno amore ed infinito rispetto. - delicatamente le infilò l’anello, chinandosi poi a baciarle la mano, con dolcezza, con passione, con desiderio.  
\- Severus… amore!  
Rhoxane guardava estasiata l’anello.  
\- A dire il vero, ho fatto alcune modifiche all’originale. Affinché quest’anello sia unico, com’è unica la donna che lo porterà. – spiegò Severus sorridendo dolcemente, le labbra ancora a sfiorarle la mano. – Alla pietra centrale, fredda e scura come le tenebre che imprigionavano il mio cuore, ho aggiunto le due laterali, che rappresentano il fuoco dell’amore e la luce della speranza con i quali hai saputo liberare il mio cuore.  
Il bacio continuò, lento, salendo lungo il braccio, fino alla spalla ed al collo: labbra sempre più appassionate le percorrevano la pelle, che fremeva e sussultava al loro passaggio, mentre le mani le accarezzavano i seni e stringevano con ardore il suo corpo.  
Infine le labbra arrivarono alla bocca che, già dischiusa, le attendeva trepidante. Un nuovo bacio, colmo d’amore e di dolci promesse, pieno di passione e di desiderio.  
Severus la strinse forte a sé chiedendosi come avrebbe potuto dominare ancora la sua imperiosa eccitazione, e si materializzò nella camera da letto.  
Cominciò a spogliarla, con lenta delicatezza all’inizio, poi sempre con maggiore impeto e frenesia, mentre anche la maga lo aiutava, con impazienza, a togliersi le vesti.  
La adagiò sul letto e riprese ad accarezzare e baciare quel corpo sinuoso e invitante, che si fletteva sotto le sue mani e si offriva a lui, irresistibilmente provocante.  
La strinse forte a sé, affondando il viso tra i seni e premendo forte il suo membro, follemente eccitato, tra le cosce.  
Tre mesi, quasi tre mesi che desiderava quell’istante: stava per perdere completamente il controllo di se stesso e non voleva, non poteva!  
Si morse forte le labbra: dov’era, dov’era finita la sua lucidità, dov’era il suo rigoroso ed implacabile autocontrollo, ora che gli serviva come non mai, ora che il corpo di Rhoxane si era improvvisamente irrigidito tra le sue braccia?  
Severus percepiva l’intensità del desiderio nella mente della sua donna, ma il suo corpo sembrava non appartenerle più ed il contatto con il suo membro eccitato, in quell’iniziale atto di penetrazione, l’aveva del tutto bloccata ed agghiacciata.  
Con un incredibile sforzo di volontà, Severus si impose di ritrarsi dal corpo di Rhoxane e, ansimando, si adagiò al suo fianco, stringendola con gentilezza e tornando a sfiorarle il viso ed i capelli con languidi e soavi baci, fino a quando sentì che, di nuovo, si abbandonava tranquilla nel suo abbraccio.  
\- Ti amo, mia stupenda promessa sposa, ti amo! – le sussurrò con un dolce sorriso.  
C’erano tristezza e dolore in quei meravigliosi occhi verdi, colmi di lacrime di sconforto.  
\- Non voglio più vedere lacrime nei tuoi occhi, mia dolce sposa: solo felicità e amore. Questa notte, se tu vuoi, sarà fatta solo di dolci baci e delicate carezze. Nulla di più, nulla di meno. Carezze fatate e baci ammalianti per l’adorabile maga che ha irrimediabilmente incantato il mio cuore, fatalmente stregato la mia mente e perdutamente irretito i miei sensi.  
Rhoxane rimirava l’intenso scintillio di quei profondi e sinceri occhi neri e, mentre si perdeva completamente nella magia di quelle dolci parole, si chiedeva cosa aveva mai fatto per meritarsi un uomo come Severus, così dolce e comprensivo, così ardente ed appassionato, così romantico e sensibile.  
Così assolutamente perfetto.  
\- Ti amo, Severus. Amo l’uomo straordinario ed incredibile che sei, oltre ogni mio sogno ed immaginazione.  
\- Solo baci e carezze, amore mio. Cancella le parole, dimentica la realtà: ci sono solo i miei baci per sognare e le mie carezze per vagheggiare.  
La voce di Severus era solo un incantato sussurro che si stemperava tra soavi baci e tenui carezze e Rhoxane sentì che il suo corpo tornava di nuovo ad appartenerle mentre, ancora una volta, la dolce e potente emozione dell’orgasmo s’impadroniva della sua carne e della sua mente facendola sussultare e fremere fra le calde e rassicuranti braccia del suo splendido mago.  
\- Sì, amore, sì! Voglio godere del tuo piacere, - le sussurrò con passione, stringendola a sé – ancora ed ancora. - mentre dolcemente, e finalmente, entrava in lei con tutto il suo innamorato desiderio e travolgente amore.  
Fu un breve ed impetuoso amplesso, pieno del fuoco della passione così a lungo repressa, che li inebriò di un estasiante piacere, lasciandoli poi del tutto senza fiato e strettamente intrecciati.

* * *

Il mattino seguente il sole splendeva nel cielo, luminoso come gli occhi di Severus e caldo come il suo sorriso.  
Finalmente non c’erano più stati incubi nel suo sonno e gli sembrava di non essere mai stato così felice: Rhoxane era di nuovo al suo fianco e la vita era meravigliosa.  
Se solo avesse potuto dimenticarsi di Voldemort e di quel maledetto bastardo di Lucius.  
Presto avrebbe chiuso i conti con entrambi e avrebbe presentato loro un conto salato, molto salato.  
Però, ora non voleva pensarci, voleva continuare a sognare, stringere Rhoxane tra le braccia e baciarla.  
E così fu.  
Si concessero cinque lunghi, meravigliosi ed indimenticabili giorni di sogno, al di fuori d’ogni realtà e lontano dal loro freddo mondo scozzese. Rhoxane era voluta andare a sud, dove non erano necessarie le magie di Severus per bagnarsi nelle acque calde e cristalline del mare.  
Ma anche i sogni finiscono, insieme con le vacanze, ed arrivò presto il momento del ritorno a Hogwarts.  
La vista delle torri del castello li riportò alla realtà, con tutti i suoi problemi.  
Il primo problema sulla lista era Lucius Malfoy: in tutti quei giorni non avevano mai parlato di quanto era successo.  
\- Sono sicuro che sia stato Lucius a gettare su di te l’ _Oblivion Fraudem_. E’ un mago con sufficiente potenza per quell’Incantesimo, mi conosce abbastanza da aver potuto costruire in modo credibile quei ricordi, ed io conosco lui quanto basta per aver ampiamente riconosciuto la sua sottile ed efferata crudeltà.  
Rhoxane annuì, convinta.  
\- Solo, mi chiedo quando ti ha gettato l’incantesimo: siamo sempre stati insieme.  
All’improvviso Severus si rabbuiò:  
\- Ad eccezione di…  
\- Della sera in cui si è tenuto il Consiglio Direttivo della Scuola. – terminò Rhoxane al posto suo, mentre un altro ricordo, molto spiacevole, si affacciava alla sua mente.  
La Bolla Memorizzante era ancora appoggiata in bella vista sullo scrittoio: in tutto quel tempo nessuno si era interessato all’oggetto.  
Lo stesso ricordo aveva colpito anche Severus: l’inganno di Selene!  
Avrebbe dovuto parlargliene il mattino successivo, ma Rhoxane si era svegliata urlando di terrore, così non glielo aveva ancora rivelato.  
Si passò una mano sugli occhi e sospirò. Perché era così difficile essere felici, perché doveva sempre accadere qualcosa che rendeva così difficile vivere?  
Quando alzò di nuovo lo sguardo, Rhoxane stava ritirando qualcosa nel secrétaire dello scrittoio:  
\- Quella sera Lucius è venuto qua. - mormorò Rhoxane, con voce spenta, voltandosi verso il mago.  
\- Quella sera deve essere stata molto impegnativa per Lucius…  
Severus sembrava quasi parlare tra sé e sé, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto:  
\- Io… io dovevo dirti una cosa molto importante quella sera. - mormorò, mentre un sospiro sommesso sfuggiva dalle sue labbra. - Ma stavi già dormendo quando sono tornato ed il mattino dopo il mondo ci è crollato addosso. Così non ti ho mai detto nulla.  
La voce di Severus era solo un sommesso sussurro:  
\- Ci aveva già pensato Lucius a dirtelo, vero? Prima di gettarti l’ _Oblivion Fraudem._  
Rhoxane annuì:  
– Ma io non gli ho creduto.  
Un lampo di luce passò negli occhi di Severus.  
\- Non so cosa ti abbia detto, ma non ti ha mentito. Non del tutto… almeno.  
Sul viso di Rhoxane stava diffondendosi il panico.  
\- Credo che ti abbia detto solo una parte della verità, tacendoti la conclusione. – sussurrò molto imbarazzato.  
\- Smettila! – gridò Rhoxane. – Ciò che mi ha detto Lucius lo ricordo benissimo. E’ la tua versione che voglio ascoltare, adesso. – esclamò alzando gli occhi imploranti. - La verità!  
Severus si avvicinò e l’abbracciò stretta.  
\- Perdonami, amore, perdonami. Sono stato uno stupido e me ne vergogno immensamente!  
\- Voglio sapere tutto, tutto! - mormorò con un filo di voce.  
Il mago annuì, continuando a stringerla, sempre più forte, quindi la guardò negli occhi, in profondità, e le strinse le mani fra le sue:  
\- Sono caduto come uno stupido nella trappola tesami da Lucius e Selene. Lei mi ha propinato un Infuso d’Innamoramento molto particolare e potente ed io, io non ho capito più nulla! Ho perso del tutto il controllo di me stesso e…  
Severus chiuse gli occhi per un istante e sospirò profondamente.  
\- Mi vergogno terribilmente di quello che ho fatto sotto l’influsso di quell’Infuso e dei baci e delle carezze di Selene. Ma l’ho baciata e l’ho spogliata… e l’ho desiderata. – Severus si morse le labbra mentre la guardava, la disperazione negli occhi. - Non ho nessuna scusante, Rhoxane. – sussurrò amaramente, stringendole forte le mani. - Mi sono ritrovato a fare l’amore con lei, senza quasi neppure sapere chi fosse, all’inizio.  
Un altro lungo e doloroso sospiro di Severus interruppe ancora il racconto.  
Sul volto di Rhoxane si poteva leggere solo una dolorosa attesa.  
\- Poi mi sono reso perfettamente conto che si trattava di Selene e che non eri tu, come nella mia mente confusa avevo creduto. Io… io non volevo più, ma il mio stupido corpo, invece, voleva continuare a godere con lei. – mormorò con voce spezzata. – Mi sono sentito come un animale: non riuscivo più a tenere sotto controllo i miei istinti ed il mio corpo era dolorosamente distinto dalla mia volontà. Poi… poi finalmente tu sei tornata con forza nei miei pensieri e il mio desiderio è stato solo per te!  
Un timido e molto imbarazzato sorriso aleggiava sul volto, ancora teso, di Severus. Aveva smesso di stringerle forsennatamente le mani.  
\- Così alla fine sono riuscito a respingerla e a comprendere cosa mi stava succedendo. Ho valutato l’effetto di quell’Infuso particolare e ho capito il motivo di quella mia improvvisa ed inspiegabile eccitazione sessuale.  
Il tono di Severus si era fatto più sicuro:  
\- Stavo per andarmene, quando un forte Incantesimo Bloccante, presumo di Lucius, mi ha di nuovo immobilizzato sul bordo del letto. E Selene ha ancora potuto… oh quanto mi sento vergognosamente ridicolo a dirlo, ma Selene ha potuto “approfittare” di me, visto che, ancora, non riuscivo a controllare niente di niente.  
Rhoxane gli stava sorridendo con dolcezza, carezzandogli il viso leggermente sudato.  
Il mago aveva un’espressione terribilmente contrita.  
\- Poi ho di nuovo pensato a te: l’unica donna che voglio amare, l’unica donna che voglio desiderare, l’unica… la sola! - sussurrò Severus, ed i suoi occhi erano nuovamente sfolgoranti di luce e d’amore. – Finalmente quello stupido “affare” ha deciso di darmi retta. L’Incantesimo Bloccante è svanito e me ne sono subito venuto via.  
Ora era Rhoxane che lo stava abbracciando.  
\- Ecco, questo è tutto. – le disse sorridendo imbarazzato. – Non so dirti altro che… mi dispiace, mi dispiace immensamente. Mi vergogno di me. Come uomo, prima di tutto, giacché ho avuto la stessa reazione di un animale. Poi come Professore di Pozioni: se i miei allievi lo venissero a sapere, non oso immaginare Draco, e Lucius è suo padre! - Severus scosse la testa, scoraggiato. – Vorrei solo che tu potessi dimenticare questo mio vergognoso e indegno comportamento.  
Rhoxane gli sfiorò le labbra con dolcezza, stingendosi ancora a lui:  
\- Ho già dimenticato tutto, amore mio. Di cosa ti vergogni, poi? Sei un essere umano, semplicemente, con i tuoi normalissimi impulsi e istinti, che quell’infuso ha sfruttato ed amplificato, mentre Selene ne ha approfittato in modo ignobile.  
Gli stava sorridendo con amore:  
\- Sei sempre impietoso e implacabile quando giudichi i tuoi errori. Vedi sempre solo le tue colpe, ma non apprezzi mai la tua forza e il tuo coraggio. Hai saputo resistere a lei e all’infuso e l’hai respinta: è questo ciò che davvero conta. Hai avuto il coraggio di raccontarmi tutto, e non era facile!  
\- Un coraggio che potrai valutare ben poco, visto che Lucius mi ha preceduto. Anche se non so come ha fatto: con un Incantesimo Temporale, credo.  
\- Tu non sapevi che me l’avesse già detto. In ogni modo, hai affermato che intendevi dirmelo.  
\- E’ bello essere creduti sulla parola. – le sorrise Severus abbracciandola e stemperando finalmente tutta la sua tensione in un lungo, dolcissimo bacio.  
Rhoxane si avvicinò quindi allo scrittoio e prese la Bolla Memorizzante.  
\- Me l’ha data Lucius.  
Severus impallidì e deglutì a fatica.  
\- E…  
\- Me l’ha fatta vedere, quella sera: solo la prima parte, evidentemente.  
\- Tu non… non hai creduto a quelle immagini? – esclamò Severus incredulo.  
\- No. Cioè, sì. Ma tu sei diverso, e diverso è il tuo modo di fare l’amore: sei così meravigliosamente dolce con me! Questo non vuol però dire che non apparisse molto chiaro che, – Rhoxane sospirò - ti piacesse molto!  
Severus strinse i denti e abbassò lo sguardo, avvilito.  
\- Del resto, Selene ci sapeva fare, mi è parso.  
Severus sarebbe solo voluto sprofondare nel nulla:  
\- No… amore tu…  
Il mago abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo e deglutì: era inutile, si sentiva sporco, indegno, come un animale davanti ad una dea.  
Si morse le labbra e rialzò lentamente il viso: Rhoxane gli stava sorridendo.  
\- C’era qualcosa di strano: non sembravi tu, non era il tuo modo di fare, non è così che tu fai l’amore con me; non c’era amore nei tuoi gesti.  
Gli porse la Memo Bolla dicendo:  
\- Fanne ciò che vuoi. Io, di certo, non intendo mai più rivedere quelle immagini.  
Gli occhi di Severus scintillarono pericolosamente e ridussero la Bolla in una nuvola di fumo nero.  
Strinse Rhoxane tra le braccia e la baciò con passione.  
Poi le sorrise maliziosamente sussurrandole:  
\- I tuoi baci hanno risvegliato il mio istinto animale.  
\- Non preoccuparti, ci penso io. - sussurrò languida la maga, lasciando scivolare voluttuosamente le mani sul ventre del mago.

* * *

L’indomani mattina le lezioni ripresero dopo il lungo intervallo delle vacanze pasquali.  
Stavano per scendere a colazione in Sala Grande, quando Severus si strinse con forza il braccio sinistro. Era rimasto quasi senza fiato per il dolore: non gli era mai capitato prima che il Marchio bruciasse a quel modo.  
\- Sembra che l’Oscuro Signore sia particolarmente impaziente di vedermi, oggi. – spiegò a Rhoxane a denti stretti. – Dovrai scusarmi tu con Silente: devo andare immediatamente.  
Un ultimo bacio e Severus si diresse veloce alla Foresta Proibita per smaterializzarsi.

* * *

Il sole stava avviandosi a tramontare e Severus non era ancora tornato.  
Rhoxane era molto preoccupata perché le sensazioni che riceveva da Severus erano molto contrastanti e non riusciva ad interpretarle bene.  
Decise di dirigersi verso la Foresta Proibita, nel caso fosse già sulla via del ritorno: di solito non stava mai via così a lungo!  
Non erano passati più di dieci minuti che vide delle ombre in lontananza che si avvicinavano veloci: erano almeno tre uomini, forse quattro. Erano dei Mangiamorte, col volto coperto da un cappuccio e si dirigevano verso di lei.  
Estrasse la bacchetta per difendersi mentre lampi di luce attraversarono la foresta.  
Fu solo una breve e intensa lotta.  
Pochi minuti dopo era a terra, schiantata.


	14. Il cerchio dei Mangiamorte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritorna Voldemort con il terrore e il ricatto, fino all’incubo supremo di un oscuro passato che torna a ghermire l’anima ed a violare il corpo portando Rhoxane sull’orlo della disperazione. E’ la malvagia illusione della magia oscura contro la fiducia pura dell’amore. L’amore più profondo che conduce al dolore più insopportabile affrontato a testa alta dal fiero coraggio di Severus. Poi la più completa condivisione che porta alla totale comprensione.
> 
> Personaggi - Severus, Rhoxane, Voldemort   
> Genere - Drammatico, Introspettivo, Romantico  
> Rating - VM18

Quando le levarono il cappuccio dalla testa, il sole era ormai tramontato da un pezzo.  
Aveva freddo, anche se un gran fuoco crepitava tra l’erba diffondendo tutto intorno lunghe ombre minacciose.  
Rhoxane alzò gli occhi, ma solo per avere la conferma che uno dei suoi peggiori incubi si stava avverando: il cerchio dei Mangiamorte di Voldemort si stava chiudendo, opprimente, intorno a lei.  
Sentì che la paura, che fino allora era rimasta a uno stato di latenza, ora stava per attanagliarla, inesorabile.  
Il cuore le batteva in petto, martellante, rubandole il respiro e gridando la sua paura.  
“Severus, Severus dove sei?” pensò. Sentiva il persistere del contatto con Severus, che non si era mai allentato e che ora si era fatto ancora più forte. Il mago doveva essere lì vicino e, come sempre, l’avrebbe protetta. Dietro ad una di quelle lugubri e impenetrabili maschere d’argento, gli occhi di Severus scintillavano osservandola. Ma quale, quale di loro?  
Una figura nera avanzò lenta: il volto era bianco ma non indossava alcuna maschera.  
Voldemort la guardò a lungo e poi disse, in tono quasi triste:  
\- Allora sei tu la donna che Piton ama.  
La guardò intensamente, scorrendo con gli occhi tutto il corpo, avvolgendola e stringendola nel suo sguardo. Il corpo di Rhoxane fu percorso da un fremito inspiegabile.  
\- E’ vero, sei bella. Sì, posso comprendere Severus.  
Voldemort le girò intorno, si fermò proprio alle sue spalle e le sibilò all’orecchio:  
\- Del resto, era rimasto per troppo tempo senza una donna, lo avevo avvertito. Sarà stato fin troppo facile, per te, farlo capitolare. Perché non sei solo bella, devi essere anche intelligente e… cos’altro?  
Voldemort aveva completato il giro ed era di nuovo di fronte a Rhoxane, il cui terrore cresceva ad ogni istante che passava. Il suo tono ora si era fatto duro e tagliente.  
\- Così, Severus mi ha tradito per te, per l’amore di una donna. Severus Piton, uno dei miei migliori servitori, la mia fidata spia presso Silente: no, questo “tipo” di tradimento non l’avevo proprio previsto da parte sua.  
Uno spiacevole sorriso comparve sul volto bianco e piatto di Voldemort e la voce divenne un acuto stridio metallico.  
\- Ma io non posso permetterlo; io voglio tutto dei miei devoti servitori: corpo, mente, anima e cuore! Piton, invece, ha regalato il suo cuore ad una donna senza chiedere il mio consenso, prima. E pensare che, se solo me l’avesse chiesto, certo non glielo avrei negato!  
Voldemort avvicinò ulteriormente il suo viso, privo di alcuna espressione, a Rhoxane, e sussurrò:  
\- Ora che tu sei qui, _io voglio anche te._  
Rhoxane chiuse gli occhi; uno smisurato terrore si stava impadronendo completamente di lei: ma doveva resistere. Il suo respiro si faceva sempre più affannoso quanto più il cuore le batteva assordante in petto. Sentiva che Severus era lì, da qualche parte, vicino.  
\- _Imperio!_ \- gridò improvvisamente Voldemort puntando la bacchetta contro Rhoxane, mentre arretrava di qualche passo. – Vieni, vieni e inginocchiati davanti a me. - le ordinò.  
Rhoxane lo guardò attraverso la nebbia che si era diffusa nel suo cervello. Mosse un passo e poi si fermò, salda nella sua determinazione, mentre i pensieri affioravano lenti nella mente.  
“No, io non ti ubbidirò. Io sono forte. Mio padre mi ha insegnato a resistere all’Imperius fin da quando ero solo una ragazzina”.  
Infine esclamò con decisione:  
\- No, io non m’inchinerò davanti a te!  
Stizzito dalla vittoriosa resistenza della maga, Voldemort la liberò dalla maledizione e sibilò con voce lenta e minacciosa:  
\- Tu credi di potermi contrastare. Illusa! Anche tu t’inchinerai davanti a me, e bacerai l’orlo della mia veste.  
Mentre si allontanava, lasciando il cerchio dei suoi Mangiamorte, Voldemort fece un cenno a due di loro.  
Subito un uomo fu trascinato nel centro del cerchio: indossava l’abito nero dei Mangiamorte, il volto del tutto coperto dal cappuccio, legato intorno al collo, e le mani strettamente immobilizzate dietro la schiena. Come lo lasciarono, l’uomo cadde a terra contorcendosi dal dolore, i suoi deboli gemiti soffocati dal cappuccio.  
Rhoxane riconobbe subito gli effetti della Maledizione Cruciatus e capì anche che l’uomo era ormai allo stremo delle forze.  
In quel preciso istante, Rhoxane si rese conto che il contatto con Severus era debole, sempre più debole: da quanto tempo aveva cominciato ad affievolirsi?  
Quell’uomo, Severus, stava morendo!  
\- Severus…nooo!  
L’urlo di Rhoxane lacerò la notte, mentre le lacrime scendevano irrefrenabili sul suo volto.  
Dopo un ultimo spasimo di dolore, l’uomo cessò di contorcersi.  
Anche il contatto di Rhoxane cessò di esistere.  
Ora non piangeva più.  
Era ferma, immobile, curva su se stessa, sola nella sua immensa disperazione.  
Sola con la sua enorme paura.  
Sola.

Voldemort improvvisamente le fu di nuovo vicino con voce languida sussurrò:  
\- Vieni, Rhoxane, vieni da me: io saprò consolarti e tu non sarai più sola.  
Si raddrizzò e guardò il freddo scintillio di quegli occhi rossi.  
\- No. - rispose lentamente Rhoxane, scandendo bene ogni singola parola, quasi come per convincersene meglio. – Non cederò e non verrò da te. Severus non avrebbe voluto che io mi piegassi ed io non lo farò.  
Ancora una volta una lacrima silenziosa luccicò nei suoi occhi che continuavano a sostenere con fermezza lo sguardo di Voldemort. Ma la lacrima non scese.  
Fu Voldemort a distogliere lo sguardo per primo e, stizzito, alzò la bacchetta ordinando:  
\- _Mobilcorpus!_  
Il corpo di un altro uomo fluttuò a mezz’aria, sotto l’effetto dell’incantesimo di Voldemort, fino a adagiarsi ai piedi di Rhoxane.  
L’uomo sembrava morto.  
La maga abbassò gli occhi, poi li rialzò sbarrati e spalancò la bocca per parlare. Ma la voce non uscì.  
Solo un pensiero bruciava nella sua mente e nel cuore: quell’uomo era Severus.  
La gelida risata di Voldemort echeggiò nella notte senza stelle.  
\- Quanta poca fede hai, donna. Già l’avevi creduto morto una volta. E ora l’hai pensato di nuovo. No, Severus non è morto, è solo l’effetto della Morte Apparente dovuta ad una pozione, una formidabile invenzione, proprio di Piton. Non la trovi divertente anche tu, questa bizzarra combinazione? Però, il tuo uomo morirà tra poco, se non gli darò l’antidoto in tempo.  
Voldemort si avvicinò ancora a Rhoxane e le prese la mano sinistra. Scostò l’ampia manica dell’abito e le scoprì il braccio. Quindi mormorò sommesso:  
\- Sii mia, Rhoxane, accetta il mio Marchio e il tuo uomo sarà salvo. Giurami fedeltà e, quando sarete entrambi miei, potrete continuare liberamente ad amarvi. Perché io, in fondo, sono generoso e so anche perdonare un piccolo errore di un servo fedele!  
“E’ vivo, è vivo, Severus è vivo.”  
Questo era l’unico pensiero di Rhoxane, l’unica cosa che riusciva a comprendere, l’unica cosa che realmente contava.  
Voldemort le strattonò il braccio, impaziente di ottenere la risposta e sibilò velenoso:  
\- E’ vivo semplicemente perché io ho voluto che restasse vivo. Anche se mi aveva taciuto la reale importanza del suo rapporto con te. Ma qualcun altro ha invece voluto raccontarmelo, in ogni particolare. - ed additò l’uomo che era morto poco prima davanti a loro.  
\- Avanti! - ordinò Voldemort. – Dammi il tuo braccio, ora, in cambio della vita di Severus Piton!  
Rhoxane guardò l’uomo che amava sopra ogni altra cosa, che era ai suoi piedi, sospeso fra la vita e la morte, con gli occhi sbarrati nel nulla.  
Eppure, quei profondi occhi scuri sembravano guardarla, sembravano implorarla. Lentamente, Rhoxane tese il braccio verso Voldemort.  
L’Oscuro Signore l’attendeva, pregustando la sua piccola, banale, inutile vittoria sulla donna.  
All’improvviso Rhoxane si fermò.  
Qualcosa era risuonato nella sua mente: una voce, un pensiero estraneo, il contatto empatico con Severus!  
Si voltò repentina a controllare gli occhi neri e sbarrati: ora era sicura che la stessero guardando e l’imploravano di non cedere al ricatto.  
"No, no, lui non vuole che io ceda.”  
\- Vai al diavolo, Voldemort, che tu sia dannato. Non avrai nulla da me, neppure il mio braccio!  
Un’ira furente si dipinse sul volto cadaverico di Voldemort.  
\- Se non vuoi cedere a me, allora qualcun altro mi aiuterà. E tu cederai, o se cederai, piccola stupida! - così dicendo Voldemort sollevò un braccio.

Le tenebre si fecero ancora più buie ed il cerchio dei Mangiamorte sembrò dilatarsi fino quasi a scomparire.  
\- Ecco il tuo uomo allora, quello che credi sia ancora un uomo. Ora è libero dal maleficio di morte.  
Così dicendo, anche Voldemort sembrò dissolversi.  
Intorno rimase solo il silenzioso nulla.  
Poi la voce risuonò improvvisamente da un punto lontano delle tenebre silenziose.  
\- Smettila di pensare a me in quel modo. Perché _quello_ non sono io. Non è quello che _vorrei_ io.  
La voce avanzava lenta alle sue spalle.  
\- _Io vorrei fare a pezzi te e quel poco di anima che ti ritrovi._ [5]  
La voce, quella voce, quel particolare timbro di voce. Era sempre stata molto brava a riconoscere le voci, ma quella voce, non poteva essere la sua. Non se pronunciava quelle parole, non con quel ghigno sprezzante e malevolo sulle sue meravigliose, morbide labbra.  
\- Girati e guardami! - ordinò secca la voce.  
No, non voleva girarsi. Non voleva guardarlo. Non voleva perdere la speranza.  
Ma poi si girò, e lo guardò. Solo per un breve istante.  
Suo fratello gemello: ecco, Severus aveva un gemello. Un gemello orribile che aveva pronunciato quelle atroci parole. Sì, era così, doveva essere così, non poteva esserci altra spiegazione!  
\- Ti ho ordinato di guardarmi. - ripeté fredda la voce, mentre la sua mano sgarbata le sollevava il mento. Poi continuò, sempre più dura e tagliente.  
– Guardami negli occhi, Rhoxane: sono io, Severus. Mi riconosci, ora?  
Alzò gli occhi nello sguardo duro, sprezzante e pieno d’odio del mago, alzò gli occhi nello sguardo nero di Severus.  
Una lacrima tracimò dai suoi occhi, contro la sua volontà, e scese a rigarle il volto. Una delle tante lacrime che si affollavano negli occhi, che le inondavano i pensieri e che non le permettevano più di ragionare.  
Che cosa stava succedendo, com’era possibile che Severus… Non riusciva neppure a formularlo, quel pensiero folle.  
\- Sei testarda. – sibilò allora Severus. – Sei sempre stata maledettamente testarda! - e si avvicinò ancora di più, attirandola a sé, una luce maligna negli occhi che scintillavano nel buio totale.  
\- Non vuoi proprio capire! Non vuoi ammettere che finora ti abbia ingannato. Sono un ottimo attore: il migliore. Non ho mai tradito il mio Signore, anche se tanti l’hanno creduto, tu, soprattutto tu!  
Mentre parlava Severus la stringeva stretta a sé, fino a farle veramente male.  
\- Mi piaceva il tuo corpo e lo bramavo, lo volevo solo per me. Ma dovevo avere anche il tuo cuore e la tua anima. Dovevo possedere tutto di te, come mi ha sempre insegnato il mio Oscuro Signore.  
C’era una sconosciuta luce nera, adesso, negli occhi di Severus. In quegli occhi meravigliosi nei quali si era perduta e dove, un tempo, aveva letto l’amore, la passione, la dolcezza ed il rispetto, ora leggeva solo un gelido odio.  
Le lacrime scendevano copiose a bagnare il suo volto disperato.  
\- Ma ho commesso un errore ed ho grandemente offeso il mio Signore tenendoti solo per me, nascosta a lui. Ma l’Oscuro Signore è grande ed ha concesso al suo umile servo di riscattarsi. Ora ti offrirò al mio Signore e poi, dopo, potrai essere di nuovo, e solamente, mia.  
Così dicendo Severus si chinò sulle sue labbra e la baciò.  
Rhoxane chiuse gli occhi.  
Non piangeva più. Non oppose alcuna resistenza alle sue labbra, lasciò che la lingua del mago le invadesse la bocca, famelica e irrispettosa, come a cercare di succhiarle via l’anima in un bacio brutalmente appassionato.  
Poi, Severus, l’uomo che un tempo aveva amato, fu travolto dal desiderio impetuoso per il corpo di quella donna, quella donna che ancora lo amava.  
Le mani del mago corsero a frugare il suo corpo ed a stracciarle furiosamente le vesti; la spinse a terra e le s’inginocchiò a lato: estrasse il pugnale di Mangiamorte e glielo puntò alla gola dicendo con freddo disprezzo:  
\- Ecco, questo è quello che ho sempre anelato farti, questo è il modo in cui voglio possederti!  
Il corpo di Rhoxane fu percorso da un brivido: quegli occhi pieni di fiamme nere, quelle labbra che fremevano, quelle mani che frugavano voracemente ovunque… Se solo il pugnale le avesse trafitto il cuore, ora, subito, immediatamente, prima… prima che il suo amore per Severus venisse meno!  
Il mago fece scorrere con decisione la lama sulla delicata pelle del collo, poi scese tra i seni ed infine sul ventre, sempre più giù, lasciandosi dietro una sottile, calda, fremente striatura rossa. Poi chinò il viso sulla donna e, con la punta della lingua, seguì quella graffiatura fino in fondo.  
\- No, no… uccidimi, ti prego, uccidimi ora! - gemette.  
\- Non ho nessuna intenzione di ucciderti! - ghignò Severus. – Io ti voglio _amare_ , adesso!  
Così dicendo si liberò rapido dei pantaloni e in pochi istanti le fu sopra: le aprì rude le gambe, quindi pose le mani ardenti di desiderio sui seni e li strinse forte, fino a strapparle un gemito di dolore; frugò ancora per un istante il suo corpo con mani irriverenti e gesti svergognati e, poi, noncurante di tutto, entrò con violenza in lei col perfido appagamento di chi sta profanando una cosa sacra.  
Rhoxane sussultò e aprì gli occhi.  
Guardò l’uomo che, come un animale, stava ritraendo piacere dal suo corpo.  
Non c’erano più lacrime, ora, nei suoi occhi. Nella sua mente c’era il vuoto: solo il nulla della disperazione. Severus, l’uomo che amava immensamente; l’uomo che per amor suo, e con il suo aiuto, aveva saputo tornare bambino e riconquistare l’innocenza anteriore alla colpa; l’uomo che sapeva amarla a lungo con dolce e tenera passione; l’uomo nei cui profondi occhi scuri ardeva il fuoco della passione d’amore per lei; l’uomo le cui mani eleganti e delicate l’avevano tante volte languidamente accarezzata; l’uomo che la rispettava e sapeva prevenire ogni suo desiderio; l’uomo che per tutta la vita aveva desiderato.  
Quell’uomo, Severus, ora la stava brutalmente violentando sotto gli occhi dei Mangiamorte e di Voldemort, occhi perversi, che la deridevano e la disprezzavano.  
E lei lo amava, ancora. Sì, innegabilmente e inspiegabilmente, ma continuava ad amarlo.  
Com’era possibile tutto questo, come?  
Allora era stato tutto inutile, vana era stata la sua resistenza: tanto valeva avere accettato subito il marchio di Voldemort!  
Un movimento di Severus, un po’ più brutale dei precedenti, le strappò ancora un altro lamento e la riportò alla realtà.  
No, non era possibile, non era assolutamente possibile.  
NO, NO, NO!  
La sua mente dichiarava la ferma opposizione a credere ai messaggi che i suoi sensi, così profondamente turbati e scossi, le stavano trasmettendo.  
Conosceva Severus, lo aveva conosciuto in profondità in quei pochi mesi del loro meraviglioso amore, aveva percepito bene la sua intima essenza, era quasi riuscita a sfiorarne l’anima.  
E l’anima di Severus era pura, era sempre rimasta integra ed incontaminata, nonostante il suo terribile passato.  
No, quello che stava accadendo era come in quei terribili ricordi che Malfoy le aveva inserito nella mente, erano le stesse tenebre di quel sotterraneo, lo stesso freddo. Lucius aveva alterato i suoi ricordi e Voldemort, ora, stava alterando, terribilmente, il suo presente.  
Ne era più che certa: Severus non aveva mai fatto, né avrebbe mai fatto, quello che le stava facendo. Né a lei, né ad un’altra qualsiasi donna.  
No, o quello non era Severus, oppure quello che stava accadendo, era un incubo, doveva essere un’allucinazione, una visione indotta da qualche maleficio di Voldemort.  
Non c’erano altre spiegazioni.  
Ad ogni modo, non intendeva più prestare fede a ciò che stava succedendo.

All’improvviso la tenebra profonda di quella notte senza stelle, la cupa oscurità che l’aveva avvolta fino a quel momento si dissolse e Voldemort le fu di nuovo davanti, opprimente e pieno d’ira furiosa, a stento repressa. La sua voce era un sibilo sottile e freddo.  
\- Sei una donna molto forte, vedo. Del resto, se Severus ha scelto te, un motivo doveva ben esserci. Sei riuscita a comprendere il mio artificio e sei stata in grado di liberartene. Ma io voglio ancora apporre il mio marchio su di te, anzi, ora lo voglio più di prima.  
Il volto di Rhoxane era del tutto sconvolto, così come la sua mente era debole, confusa e disorientata.  
Guardò Voldemort quasi senza capire, poi notò il corpo di Severus a terra, ancora sospeso in quella morte apparente: era davvero stata tutta un’illusione, un terribile inganno dei sensi e della mente.  
Fece per avvicinarsi a Severus, al suo adorato Severus, ma il gesto imperioso della mano di Voldemort glielo impedì.  
L’Oscuro Signore estrasse una minuscola provetta dalle pieghe del suo lungo mantello e versò alcune gocce di un liquido color cremisi tra le labbra di Piton.  
Quindi borbottò alcune incomprensibili parole ai due Mangiamorte più vicini e si smaterializzò.  
Rhoxane si precipitò vicino a Severus e gli sollevò delicatamente il capo da terra: il mago muoveva le labbra in un rantolo incomprensibile, che mano a mano diventava sempre più chiaro.  
Infine aprì gli occhi e le sorrise: un sorriso dolce e rassicurante, che, all’improvviso, illuminò quella notte interminabile e riscaldò il corpo e l’anima di Rhoxane.  
La sua voce era quasi un sussurro, ma era una musica sublime per la maga.  
\- Amore mio, mi dispiace, non ho potuto fare nulla per te, per proteggerti. Non ho saputo mantenere la mia promessa. Ho visto e sentito tutto quello che è accaduto: è stato straziante ma non potevo, non riuscivo a fare nulla sotto l’effetto di quella pozione!  
\- Severus, amore, amore mio! Non parlare, non sprecare energie.  
Mentre parlava, Rhoxane ricopriva il volto di Severus di piccoli e delicati baci. Il mago si sollevò con lenta fatica a sedere, la guardò con amore e le sorrise ancora facendole cenno di avvicinarsi. Accostò le sue labbra, delicatamente, a quelle di lei e la baciò con tenera passione, poi sussurrò:  
\- Ti amo, Rhoxane, ma non ho neppure la forza di baciarti come vorrei.  
\- Perché il contatto tra noi era cessato, Severus, perché? Proprio quando quell’uomo stava morendo: non ho potuto fare altro che pensare che fossi tu! - chiese Rhoxane tra i singhiozzi.  
\- Credo che sia stato a causa della pozione: all’inizio ho perso del tutto conoscenza ed il contatto si deve essere interrotto. Poi ho ripreso coscienza di me e di ciò che mi stava attorno. Vedevo tutto ciò che accadeva, ma ero affatto impotente. Potevo solo pensare, intensamente, a te. Questo deve avermi permesso di ripristinare il contatto mentale, credo.  
\- Chi è il morto, allora?  
\- Non lo so, un uomo qualunque. Credo si sia trattato solo di un loro macabro, casuale divertimento, che hanno poi sfruttato per confonderti. - rispose Severus stringendola a sé.  
\- E’ stato Malfoy a raccontare di noi all’Oscuro. - mormorò ancora Severus accarezzandole delicatamente il viso.  
\- Perché Voldemort ci sta facendo questo? - chiese ancora Rhoxane, mentre si abbandonava all’abbraccio forte e rassicurante dell’uomo che amava.  
\- L’Oscuro Signore non vuole solo controllare ed indirizzare la volontà dei suoi adepti, vuole condividere tutto di loro. Non ha alcuna espressione sul volto, eppure le ha tutte, o, ancora, ne ha solo una,ma indecifrabile. I suoi servi devono usare maschere dall’espressione imperscrutabile perché li vuole simili a sé. L’Oscuro sembra non avere una sua, propria vita umana ed allora vive le vite di tutti i suoi servi e le modifica e guida a suo piacimento; quasi come una madre, che trattiene i figli in uno stadio d’eterna adolescenza e non li lascia mai crescere, non permette loro di allontanarsi perché teme che non torneranno più a lei, e così li avrà perduti. No, io non riesco proprio a comprendere l’Oscuro Signore!  
La strinse forte fra le braccia e continuò:  
\- Sapeva di noi due, ma non gli avevo mai confidato il valore che tu avevi per me, cosa realmente tu significavi per me, qual era l’amore profondo che provavo per te. Gli avevo solo raccontato che bramavo possedere il tuo corpo e che la nostra relazione avrebbe potuto fornirmi un ottimo schermo per continuare ad avere la fiducia di Silente.  
\- Ora dov’è Voldemort? - chiese Rhoxane molto tesa.  
\- Fai domande alle quali solo lui può rispondere. - rispose Severus accarezzandole con tenerezza il viso e tornando a baciarla piano, con delicata passione.  
\- Non so, potrebbe anche aver deciso di lasciarci parlare tranquilli per un po’, mentre magari sta architettando qualche macabro modo per ucciderci dolorosamente. Non so, ma lui lo sa: ogni sua singola azione ha sempre una profonda motivazione, che sfugge ai più. In ogni caso, non intendo sprecare il tempo che ci sta benignamente concedendo.  
Tornò a stringere ed a baciare con passione la sua donna in un bacio che, molto probabilmente, poteva essere l’ultimo.

All’improvviso Voldemort fu ancora tra loro.  
Piton si frappose davanti a Rhoxane. I suoi occhi fiammeggiavano fieri ed un furore inimmaginabile animava ogni fibra del suo essere mentre urlava:  
\- Non ti permetterò più di toccare la mia donna!  
Voldemort ghignò con disprezzo.  
\- Sei patetico, Severus. Guarda in che stato ti ha ridotto la tua pozione: quasi non sei in grado di reggerti in piedi ed hai l’ardire di difenderla?  
Si rivolse quindi a Rhoxane, con tono secco e minaccioso.  
\- Non hai voluto accettare il mio marchio? Bene, allora adesso io mi divertirò a torturare il tuo uomo. Se lo conosco bene, ed io lo conosco, resisterà a lungo! Ma io lo porterò con lenta e dolorosa progressione alla morte. Salvo che tu decida di porgermi finalmente il tuo braccio. Oppure, - e si volse verso Piton con fare glaciale – visto che hai deciso di difenderla a tutti i costi, te ne darò la possibilità: finché la tua fronte resterà alta io non toccherò la tua donna. Ma quando la abbasserai, lei sarà perduta! E farò in modo che tu sia ancora vivo per vedere quello che le farò!  
Voldemort estrasse la bacchetta, la puntò su Piton e sibilò:  
\- _Crucio!_  
Ad un cenno di Voldemort anche gli altri Mangiamorte si unirono in quella maledizione levando alte le loro bacchette su Piton.  
Severus chiuse gli occhi ed alzò la fronte preparandosi ad affrontare, ancora una volta, ciò che già alcuni mesi prima aveva a lungo sopportato per convincere Voldemort della persistenza della sua fedeltà. Si chiese quanta energia gli fosse mai rimasta dopo quella dannata pozione: ma questa volta la vita di Rhoxane dipendeva solo da lui e non avrebbe mai chinato la fronte, per nulla al mondo, mai!  
Migliaia d’invisibili venature si propagarono per il suo corpo, diffondendosi in ogni singola fibra del suo essere: erano le infinite strade che il dolore avrebbe percorso.  
Il dolore, come sempre, arrivò all’improvviso.  
Una moltitudine di taglienti cristalli di ghiaccio era ovunque nel suo corpo e lo straziava, lo lacerava, lo squarciava, lo tagliava e lo incideva in profondità, mentre il freddo inesorabile congelava la sofferenza in ogni singola cellula, ognuna separata dolorosamente dalle altre. Poi fu il tempo del calore devastante del fuoco che bruciava in profondità la sua pelle e la sua carne, con lancinante tormento, e che lo privava dell’aria, impedendogli di respirare a poco a poco, lentamente, opprimendolo e soffocandolo.  
Infine arrivava la più profonda disperazione che portava con sé l’angoscia ineluttabile dei suoi ricordi, la tortura ossessionante dei suoi rimorsi e lo sconforto estremo dell’impossibilità del perdono: ecco, questa era la parte peggiore, quella che ancora non aveva imparato a contrastare, ciò dal quale non riusciva minimamente a difendersi, ciò che lo abbatteva, lo prostrava, lo distruggeva con lenta progressione. Il passato tornava vivido ed attuale davanti ai suoi occhi e lui continuava a replicare e reiterare, impotente e stremato, quei terribili gesti di orrore e di morte, ed il sangue di quegli innocenti scorreva di nuovo davanti ai suoi occhi, lordandogli le mani, e scendeva come lacrime immonde sul suo volto impuro.  
Severus scivolò lentamente in ginocchio e un lamento pieno d’infinita sofferenza gli sfuggì dalle labbra strettamente contratte.  
Rhoxane era rimasta immobile per tutto il tempo, guardando fisso davanti a sé.  
Quanto tempo? Da quanto tempo Severus stava resistendo alla Maledizione Cruciatus? Suo padre le aveva spiegato che era possibile resistere al dolore, che era possibile opporsi e contrastare la maledizione, ma le aveva anche detto che non era possibile vincerla!  
Troppo tempo era passato, ormai, ed il sole stava quasi per sorgere, là in fondo, dietro gli alberi neri.  
Il corpo di Severus scivolò gradualmente verso terra; si sostenne a fatica sulle braccia, ma la sua fronte era ancora fieramente alta, rivolta con orgoglioso coraggio verso l’Oscuro Signore.  
Voldemort si avvicinò al viso dell’uomo che stava strenuamente combattendo contro il suo passato e gli disse, mentre un ghigno beffardo si spandeva sul suo volto senza espressione:  
\- Oggi voglio dimostrarti che posso piegarti, completamente. China la fronte, Severus, e chiedimi pietà.  
\- NO! – ruggì il mago.  
\- Sei sempre stato un ottimo allievo, Severus, il migliore, forse. Ma, nonostante la tua intollerabile resistenza, oggi io ti umilierò!  
Rhoxane assisteva alla scena sempre in piedi, assolutamente immobile, a pochi passi da Severus. L’atroce tormento dell’uomo che amava si riversava senza interruzione nella sua mente, con grandi e distruttive ondate alle quali le era ormai impossibile resistere. Percepiva che il mago era allo stremo delle forze, che non avrebbe potuto resistere oltre, che non ce la poteva più fare da solo.  
Così si avvicinò piano a Severus, s’inginocchiò davanti a lui e, sotto lo sguardo perplesso di Voldemort, gli prese una mano e la strinse forte tra le sue.  
Un vortice di luce e di tenebra la avvolse e Rhoxane fu sommersa dall’immenso dolore che stava devastando e piegando Severus.  
Tormento, angoscia, disperazione e desolazione furono intimamente condivisi e, per un lungo, indimenticabile e sconvolgente istante, Rhoxane e Severus furono una persona sola. Poi vide il pallido e dolce viso del mago, rigato da lacrime di dolore, che si apriva in un soave sorriso rassicurante, mentre le sue braccia l’avvolgevano con tenerezza.  
Il sole stava sorgendo dietro gli alberi e la luce dorata dei primi raggi illuminò le due figure abbracciate che avevano trovato l’unico modo per vincere la maledizione: saper condividere, fino in fondo, il dolore dell’altro.  
Le bacchette dei Mangiamorte sfrigolarono, bruciando loro le mani che si aprirono lasciandole cadere a terra. La bacchetta di Voldemort tremò tra le sue mani, ma la tenne salda e disse, in tono sinistro:  
\- Oggi avete vinto. Ma io tornerò a distruggervi. E’ la _mia_ promessa!

Improvvisamente Rhoxane e Severus si ritrovarono ai confini di Hogwarts.  
\- Ma che gentile: ci ha rimandato a casa! - cercò di sdrammatizzare Rhoxane.  
Era ancora tra le braccia di Severus, che era però totalmente esausto e quasi del tutto privo d’energia.  
“Grazie amore mio. Grazie. Volevo difenderti ed invece tu hai salvato me” pensò il mago senza neppure avere la forza di tradurre il pensiero in parole.  
All’improvviso, fu chiaro ad entrambi che le parole non servivano, non più, fra loro.  
Nel momento di completa fusione, quando Rhoxane gli aveva preso la mano, era successo qualcosa, qualcosa che andava oltre ogni magia da chiunque conosciuta, oltre ogni inimmaginabile desiderio di due persone che si amano: non avevano più bisogno di parlare, perché ognuno era nella mente dell’altro e lo poteva comprendere a fondo, senza più alcun fraintendimento.  
Bastava loro sfiorarsi e l’incanto si sarebbe ripetuto per sempre!  
Per un interminabile istante si guardarono, e l’uno conobbe tutto dell’altro, lo comprese e lo accettò.  
Poi Severus sorrise allarmato e disse:  
\- No, non ci provare. Volare in due su una scopa fino alla finestra dell’infermeria? Tu voli come una pazza ed in due ci schianteremo!  
\- _Accio_ Nimbus 2001! – ed in pochi istanti la scopa fu tra le mani di Rhoxane.  
Poco dopo, Madama Chips li vide entrare dalla finestra dell’infermeria, che si era spalancata di colpo, con una spericolata sterzata.  
La Medimaga fece tutto quanto possibile per rimettere in sesto, al meglio, Severus.  
Quando infine se ne andò, Rhoxane si sedette sul bordo del letto dove giaceva Severus: l’estremo pallore del suo viso denotava ancora quanto fosse stremato, ma sorrideva.  
Ed era il sorriso più radioso e pieno di speranza che Rhoxane gli avesse mai visto.  
Le prese la mano per ristabilire il contatto tra i loro pensieri e le permise di entrare nei ricordi del suo passato.  
La maga vide tutto, tutto: le azioni, le parole, i pensieri ed i sentimenti che lo avevano animato in quel suo oscuro e lontano passato; osservò i rimorsi che lo avevano tormentato ed angosciato nel recente passato. Scoprì che, finalmente, il passato era solo… passato. Ma non dimenticato. No, era stato infine accettato ed assimilato, quindi interrato per costruire e sostenere le fondamenta di un nuovo presente: il loro presente.  
Severus le passò una mano davanti agli occhi per riportarla alla realtà e le disse con amore:  
\- Quello che ci è stato dato oggi è un dono inestimabile: non solo riusciamo a leggere reciprocamente i nostri pensieri con una precisione e nitidezza che va ben oltre ogni limite della Legilimanzia, ed alla quale neppure tutta la mia bravura in Occlumanzia può minimamente opporsi, ma possiamo anche entrare nei più reconditi meandri della mente e dell’anima per condividere non solo i ricordi ma anche le più intime emozioni. Ma un conto è leggere i pensieri, invece di ascoltare le parole, altro è invece entrare nell’anima di una persona. Per questo occorre un reciproco consenso, nel profondo rispetto l’uno dell’altro.  
\- Sì, Severus, sarà necessario chiederci il mutuo permesso. Questa è la mia promessa: quando me lo chiederai, io te lo consentirò.  
\- Amore, ti giuro che non abuserò mai di questo privilegio! Ed io altrettanto prometto a te.  
Severus si abbandonò sui cuscini dicendo debolmente:  
\- Sono stanco, ora, molto stanco. Credo proprio che dormirò.  
Ma non era quello il suo vero pensiero.  
Rhoxane sorrise avvicinandosi ancor di più:  
\- Pazzo insensato, lo vedo cosa c’è nei tuoi pensieri, sai? Vuoi fare l’amore!  
\- Le tue capacità devono ancora essere affinate, mio dolce amore. Io vorrei fare l’amore con te per tutto il giorno, ma, visto che sono a pezzi, più sensatamente mi accontenterò di un semplice bacio.  
Però fu un interminabile bacio, indimenticabile come sempre.  
Poi Rhoxane gli accarezzò la fronte, lisciandogli i lunghi capelli neri, e rimase con lui aspettando che si addormentasse. Non dovette aspettare a lungo.  
Rimase a guardarlo mentre dormiva, il volto pallido e magro dalle linee dure, ma che la maga sapeva quanto dolce potesse essere. Il viso che, ai suoi occhi innamorati, appariva bellissimo.  
Gli prese una mano e gliela strinse, come davanti a Voldemort, e la sua felicità fu completa. Finalmente potevano essere una persona sola: bastava che lo volessero!

[5]Raccontare l’origine di questa frase è una storia lunga, molto lunga. Sappiate che non ne sono io l’autrice, ma che è nata da un test ideato da Gwillion e Mariacarla.


	15. Via la maschera!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il ritorno di Voldemort riporta il terrore nel mondo magico e fa divampare i rimorsi di Piton, colpevole di troppi crimini, cui cerca di porre ora rimedio, sempre con Rhoxane al suo fianco.  
> Una inusuale lezione di pozione ed il sospetto che trova le parole sulle labbra di un allievo tremebondo sono la miccia per scatenare la ribellione di Piton: uno sfogo liberatorio, in quella maschera gettata al vento, e l’orgoglio di essere finalmente se stesso, a testa alta.
> 
> Personaggi - Severus, Rhoxane, Silente, Hermione, Neville, Draco.  
> Genere - Drammatico, Introspettivo  
> Rating - PG13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rileggendolo dopo tanto tempo, mi sono resa conto che amo molto questo capitolo, forse perché contiene una parte della mia filosofia di vita e la liberazione del “mio” Piton, il suo veemente grido di libertà e di ribellione, la sua parte più umana eppure anche quella più ideale. Mi sono resa conto che nella revisione ho cambiato veramente pochissimo, ho giusto eliminato quegli stupidi puntini di sospensione di cui avevo disseminato la storia, e sistemato qualche virgola qua e là, ma tutto il resto è rimasto inalterato: uno sfogo incredibilmente liberatorio, un lungo respiro di aria fresca in quella maschera fieramente gettata al vento, e l’orgoglio di essere finalmente se stessi, a testa alta.  
> Ma c’è un’altra cosa importante e che amo, nella prima parte di questo capitolo, ed è quella che rappresenta l’essenza del legame che esiste tra Severus e Rhoxane: il sapere essere presente quando l’altro ne ha più bisogno. La certezza di sapere che c’è un’altra persona sulla quale puoi contare e che lei sarà sempre lì, e ti stringerà la mano, e capirà, anche senza parlare. Una persona che ti ama profondamente e che non si tirerà mai indietro.  
> E rileggendo il capitolo ho anche pensato a quanto è stata stronza la Rowling a fargli fare quello che gli ha fatto fare nel 6° libro! L’ho odiata, lo ammetto, l’ho intensamente odiata!  
> Un’ultima cosa: adoro Hermione!

# Parte Quarta - Sfida  
  
Capitolo XV - Via la maschera!

  
Nella Sala d’Ingresso c’era una gran confusione.  
I ragazzi erano accalcati intorno alla bacheca dove erano esposti gli articoli della Gazzetta del Profeta e di altri quotidiani. Nel vociare indistinto si potevano cogliere solo spezzoni di frasi, ma una cosa era chiarissima: il terrore si era ormai propagato tra gli studenti.  
Voldemort era tornato!  
Nonostante il Ministero si affannasse, con ogni mezzo, ad affermare che non c’era nessuna certezza in merito. Nonostante cercasse di sviare l’attenzione, di dare spiegazioni alternative, di camuffare e nascondere, i fatti ormai parlavano da soli: Voldemort era tornato alla guida dei Mangiamorte ed il Marchio Nero era tornato a troneggiare nel cielo, portando il terrore dovunque apparisse. Continuava a manifestarsi, ripetutamente, nei posti più disparati, sempre più spesso, portando con sé l’orrore di morti agghiaccianti.

Portando con sé anche il tremendo ed insopportabile peso dei suoi errori di tanti anni prima.  
Piton era solo, in Sala Professori.  
Aveva appena finito di leggere la copia della Gazzetta del Profeta, che ora giaceva malamente accartocciata sulla poltrona. Era in piedi, rivolto verso la finestra socchiusa: era una splendida giornata di sole e l’aria tiepida della primavera ormai inoltrata entrava nella stanza. Gli occhi neri erano cupi ed lo sguardo velato. La sua mente era tornata a vagare nel passato, e nel dolore.  
Sapeva che sarebbe successo, eppure, eppure aveva tanto sperato di riuscire ad impedirlo. Ma non c’era riuscito. Ed ora tutto stava ricominciando di nuovo, tutto quell’orrore, ancora una volta, di nuovo!  
Si sentiva impotente: tutti i suoi sforzi, i rischi che aveva corso, inutile, era stato tutto inutile! Caramell non aveva mai creduto né a lui, né a Silente.  
L’inevitabile era infine accaduto: i Dissennatori si erano uniti a Voldemort ed i Mangiamorte imprigionati ad Azkaban erano di nuovo liberi e stavano dando ampio sfogo al loro odio. Una nuova era di terrore stava abbattendosi sul loro mondo e sui Babbani che, per primi, stavano di nuovo cadendo, vittime innocenti ed inconsapevoli.  
Presto sarebbe toccato anche ai maghi, non solo a coloro che si opponevano a Voldemort, ma anche a chiunque sarebbe piaciuto a lui, o ai suoi Mangiamorte.  
Le prime vendette erano già avvenute, già i primi Auror erano caduti. Sapeva bene in quale atroce modo erano morti quegli uomini e ne sentiva di nuovo la terribile responsabilità sulle spalle: la sua pozione, la sua perfetta e calibrata pozione, il maledetto filtro che tanti anni prima aveva distillato per Voldemort, stava di nuovo seminando strazianti sofferenze, al cui confronto la morte poteva solo apparire come una liberazione.  
L’aveva creata su precisa richiesta di Voldemort: una pozione che fosse in grado di ottenere gli stessi effetti della Maledizione Cruciatus, ma col vantaggio di poter essere usata da chiunque, con nefasta leggerezza.  
Quella, forse, era stata la sua colpa più grave.  
La pozione, infatti, non aveva alcun costo in termini d’energia magica: non richiedeva, come invece la Maledizione Cruciatus, alcun dispendio d’energia, né per scagliarla né, soprattutto, per mantenerla in essere a lungo. Non richiedeva, in chi la somministrava, alcuna feroce determinazione a voler infliggere dolore e neppure era necessario trarne piacere.  
Quella pozione aveva messo la Maledizione Cruciatus a comoda disposizione di tutti: proprio quello che voleva Voldemort.  
Il suo filtro, poi, andava anche oltre: non si limitava ad infliggere dolore, ma portava anche la morte. L’effetto era strettamente collegato alla quantità: poche gocce per torturare ed estorcere segreti; mezzo bicchiere per una lenta e straziante morte, il destino degli Auror che erano catturati, il destino del padre di Rhoxane se non lo avesse salvato.  
Non esisteva alcun antidoto.  
Troppo grave la sua colpa, troppo pesante la sua responsabilità, così lacerante il tormento del suo rimorso.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò allo stipite della finestra, quasi come se gli fosse impossibile, da solo, riuscire a sostenere tutto quel peso.  
Rhoxane fu presto al suo fianco.  
Ne avvertiva la presenza, anche senza vederla. Allungò un braccio dietro di sé, cercando alla cieca la sua mano. Una stretta discreta, eppure rassicurante, di chi sa sempre essere al tuo fianco, quando ne hai disperatamente bisogno. Un lungo e silenzioso abbraccio, seguito da uno sguardo intenso e doloroso.  
Una domanda muta bruciava nella mente della sua donna.  
“Lasciami entrare nella tua anima.”  
Ma il mago non voleva: era troppo, troppo!  
“Ti prego… ”  
Una promessa fatta da così poco tempo, ma una responsabilità così pesante da condividere, troppo pesante, e non avrebbe voluto fargliela gravare addosso.  
Le sorrise a fatica ed infine permise che la mente della maga si confondesse e si unisse completamente con la sua.  
Un lungo attimo di intima e suprema condivisione: ora conosceva anche questa sua tremenda colpa. Quante altre, ancora, avrebbe dovuto confessargliene?  
Le mani di Rhoxane tremarono lievemente per un solo, brevissimo istante.  
Poi gli strinse ancora con fermezza le mani e gli sorrise. Era al suo fianco, a condividere la colpa ed il peso insostenibile dei rimorsi. Era al suo fianco, come sempre. Era lì a condividere la sua paura per il futuro e, al tempo stesso, a costruire con lui la speranza per un futuro diverso.  
Non esistevano parole per ringraziarla; così continuò a guardarla in silenzio, con quell’unica promessa luminosa nella mente: un futuro diverso, un futuro libero, un futuro felice. L’avrebbe costruito con lei, e per lei.  
Le sorrise e la strinse forte a sé.  
<p align="center">* * *</p>  
\- Sì, Albus, hai capito benissimo. – ribadì Piton, secco. - O trovi un supplente, oppure sospendi le lezioni di Pozioni. Io devo trovare un antidoto per quella maledetta pozione che creai per L’Oscuro Signore. Sono a buon punto, ma non posso più perdere neppure un minuto.  
Il mago se n’andò sbattendo la porta, diretto al suo studio, il lungo mantello nero che gli volteggiava alle spalle.  
Silente si rivolse a Rhoxane con sguardo interrogativo.  
\- Lo conosci, Albus: non avrà pace finché non avrà trovato l’antidoto e ne avrà consegnata una fialetta ad ogni oppositore di Voldemort.  
Silente scrollò le spalle: era stanco, molto stanco e cominciava anche a sentirsi vecchio.  
Fu così che le lezioni di Pozioni furono temporaneamente sospese, con gran gaudio degli studenti.  
<p align="center">* * *</p>  
La notte era ormai inoltrata e la luna era già tramontata nel cielo nero.  
Rhoxane aveva perso la speranza che Severus venisse a dormire: sarebbe stata la terza notte consecutiva. Era veramente troppo. Non avrebbe concluso nulla pretendendo, come il solito, l’impossibile da se stesso.  
Decise quindi di scendere nei sotterranei, nel suo studio.  
La porta era socchiusa ed entrò senza far rumore. Severus era chino su un calderone, ad annusarne attentamente il contenuto, prendendo nota su una pergamena. Un altro paiolo sobbolliva a fuoco lento di fianco al primo, mentre da un terzo sprizzavano scintille violacee. Una fila di provette era allineata in bell’ordine sulla scrivania, insieme a diversi rotoli di pergamena. Molti libri erano aperti su due nuove scrivanie comparse da un paio di giorni nello studio del mago.  
A terra, fra le scrivanie, vi era il vassoio con il cibo che lei stessa gli aveva portato diverse ore prima: non lo aveva neppure toccato, se non per spostarlo per far posto ai libri.  
Era troppo intento nel suo lavoro per rendersi conto che lo stava osservando.  
Aveva il volto stanco e tirato, più pallido di quanto l’avesse mai visto. I lunghi capelli neri erano in disordine e gli scendevano sugli occhi, la fronte leggermente sudata. Stava rimestando il contenuto del secondo calderone, mentre con occhio attento valutava la tonalità di colore delle scintille che uscivano dal terzo. Tornò a dare una scorsa ad un libro, verificò qualcosa su una pergamena, quindi prese una provetta e si avvicinò al calderone con le scintille: versò goccia a goccia l’intera provetta mentre un fumo acre e denso si sprigionava e lo avvolgeva, facendogli lacrimare gli occhi. Appuntò altre note sulla pergamena.  
Infine travasò il contenuto del primo calderone, filtrandolo, nel secondo: era stanco e le mani gli tremarono leggermente mentre sollevava il pesante paiolo. Uno schizzo del liquido bollente gli finì su un braccio e imprecò con rabbia.  
Rhoxane aveva visto abbastanza. Il mago era troppo concentrato per prestare attenzione alle percezioni della sua mente, quindi urtò intenzionalmente una sedia per rendergli avvertibile la sua presenza.  
Severus alzò il capo, di scatto.  
\- So che non uscirai da qua finché quell’antidoto non sarà perfetto. – disse Rhoxane rassegnata. – Spiegami quindi, esattamente, che cosa posso fare per aiutarti.  
Un lieve sorriso rasserenò, per un attimo, il volto teso del mago.  
\- Comincia a fare un po’ d’ordine, per favore. – e si chinò nuovamente sul calderone fumante.  
Poco dopo, lo studio di Piton aveva ripreso il suo perfetto aspetto, pulito ed ordinato, e Rhoxane era al suo fianco.  
\- Questa volta ci sono, credo proprio di esserci riuscito, finalmente! – esclamò Severus passandosi il dorso della mano sulla fronte, per asciugarsi il sudore e scostare i capelli. – Sono due antidoti diversi, il cui effetto si cumula e riesce ad annullare, quasi del tutto, spero, l’azione della mia pozione, ma anche l’effetto della Maledizione Cruciatus.  
C’era orgoglio ed ammirazione negli occhi di Rhoxane, mentre gli sorrideva stringendogli una mano.  
\- Ora devo testarlo: per l’ultima volta, spero!  
Rhoxane lo guardò spaventata.  
\- Stai tranquilla, non mi sono mai avvelenato! – mormorò con un sorriso tirato.  
\- Ma… se non funzionasse?  
Gli occhi di Severus erano molto stanchi, pieni di dolore ed infinitamente tristi:  
\- Ricomincerò tutto da capo, finché non ci riuscirò! – esclamò con voce roca, stringendo poi le labbra.  
\- Non intendevo questo, non solo, almeno! Se non funzionasse, l’effetto di quella tua pozione si manifesterebbe in pieno su di te! – esclamò Rhoxane preoccupata.  
Severus le sorrise. Un sorriso molto stanco, chiaramente sofferente.  
\- Già, è uno spiacevole effetto collaterale che si è verificato molto spesso in questi giorni. – mormorò a denti stretti. – Per questo ho ridotto il tempo d’effetto della Pozione Cruciatus, così me la cavo solo con pochi minuti.  
Rhoxane rabbrividì, gli strinse di nuovo la mano e chiuse gli occhi, pensando a tutta la sofferenza che si era inflitto in quei tre giorni.  
\- Questa volta funzionerà, amore mio, funzionerà! Non so quanti ne ho provati in questi tre giorni, ma adesso l’antidoto funzionerà. E vincerà anche la Cruciatus. – ed i suoi occhi sprigionavano scintille d’orgoglio.  
Immerse una pipetta nel primo calderone e ne sorbì tre gocce. Prelevò quindi una goccia dall’altro paiolo:  
\- Ecco: ora sono invulnerabile al dolore, spero!  
Si diresse alla scrivania ed aprì una fialetta, bevendone l’intero contenuto prima che Rhoxane potesse fermarlo. Poi rimase in attesa: un minuto, due minuti, tre, quattro.  
Infine sorrise, pienamente soddisfatto di sé.  
\- Perfetto: il dolore indotto dalla mia maledetta pozione è ora così lontano e soffocato da essere sopportabilissimo per un Auror, anche per ore. Nessuno morirà più per causa mia! – sospirò cupo Severus.  
\- Ora passiamo alla Cruciatus. – disse, facendole cenno di prendere la bacchetta.  
\- Non vorrai che… - Rhoxane non riuscì neppure a terminare la frase, tanto le appariva assurda la richiesta.  
\- Non posso lanciarmi la maledizione da solo, ma devo testare la pozione. E non vedo proprio su chi altro potrei testarla.  
Un sorriso divertito balenò per un istante sul suo volto pallido:  
\- Mmm, un’idea l’avrei, ma non credo che Lucius sia disposto a collaborare.  
\- Ma io… non sono in grado di lanciarla, non su di te! - mormorò la maga, gli occhi sbarrati all’orrore di quel pensiero.  
Severus la guardò con grande serietà.  
\- So che sei in grado di scagliarla. – affermò lentamente. – L’hai già fatto, proprio su di me. Sarà solo per un breve istante.  
Rhoxane continuava a scuotere la testa, inorridita al pensiero.  
\- Ad ogni modo, se non lo farai tu, lo chiederò a Silente. – concluse, in tono che non ammetteva replica.  
Rhoxane scosse ancora il capo, ma estrasse la bacchetta: Severus era terribilmente testardo, ma, in quel momento, aveva anche del tutto ragione. Puntò la bacchetta, raccolse con indicibile sofferenza tutta la sua determinazione e con voce tremante ordinò:  
\- <i>Crucio! </i>  
Severus le sorrideva, rassicurante.  
Continuò a sorriderle, sempre più faticosamente: un sorriso tirato dal dolore, ma non abbandonò i suoi occhi.  
Rhoxane levò subito la bacchetta per togliere la maledizione.  
\- Aspetta un momento: lasciami valutare bene, - mormorò stentatamente Severus, indicando la seconda pozione - forse le dosi vanno aumentate.  
Rhoxane volò al calderone ed intinse la pipetta, passandola quindi rapida al mago che ne sorbì un’altra goccia.  
Passarono ancora altri lunghi ed interminabili minuti.  
Mantenere attiva la maledizione era terribilmente difficile e le costava sempre più angoscia ed energia. La mano stringeva spasmodica la bacchetta mentre vedeva Severus rimanere immobile, lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto e le labbra contratte nello sforzo di trattenere gemiti di dolore.  
Lo osservò sorbire ancora altre gocce dalla pipetta, altri istanti interminabili, le labbra sempre strettamente serrate.  
\- Basta… basta, ti prego! - implorò Rhoxane alzando la bacchetta.  
Il mago la fermò ancora, con un deciso cenno della mano, mentre un lieve sorriso si disegnava a fatica sul volto sofferente:  
\- Questa volta funziona: non è per niente perfetta, ma adesso so esattamente cosa devo fare. – mormorò a denti stretti. - Puoi interrompere la maledizione, ora.  
Rhoxane eseguì, con un prolungato sospiro, e si gettò tra le sue braccia che la accolsero, forti e protettive come sempre.  
Quella sera, finalmente, Severus lasciò il suo studio con Rhoxane tra le braccia.  
<p align="center">* * *</p>  
Il Professor Piton aveva ripreso a tenere le lezioni di Pozioni, ma gli allievi avevano ben altro cui pensare, così non si rammaricarono neppure che la sua assenza fosse durata solo poco più di una settimana.  
Perché quello era stato un periodo di terrore.  
Ogni giorno i quotidiani riportavano notizie agghiaccianti: loro si trovavano al sicuro, protetti nel caldo guscio delle possenti mura di Hogwarts, ma, fuori del castello, di là dai suoi potenti incantesimi protettivi, la tranquilla quotidianità del loro mondo era stata tragicamente incrinata da Voldemort.  
Anche il Professor Piton aveva difficoltà a continuare le sue normali lezioni, in quel clima così agitato e continuamente turbato dalle notizie provenienti dall’esterno.  
Silente aveva rassicurato tutti quanti in merito alla loro sicurezza, grazie all’inviolabilità del castello. Ma non era solo questo che preoccupava gli studenti: i loro genitori, i loro fratelli, i loro amici erano fuori, erano là, in quel mondo dove tutte le certezze ed i punti fermi stavano crollando. in un mare di sangue. Non erano più solo i Babbani a morire, ma anche Auror, uomini del Ministero e maghi qualsiasi, senza alcun ruolo, senza nome, senza colpa. Uccisioni senza motivo, se non per creare il terrore ed alimentarlo sempre più, al fine di destabilizzare il loro mondo.  
Era difficile tenere le normali lezioni in quel clima, con gli studenti che non aspettavano altro che l’arrivo dei gufi con la posta, il mattino, per sapere se i loro cari erano ancora vivi!  
Piton doveva riuscire ad essere dovunque, osservare contemporaneamente tutte quelle mani che affettavano, sminuzzavano e polverizzavano gli ingredienti, intervenire qua e là affinché l’introduzione dei vari componenti avvenisse nel corretto ordine, badare che il fuoco sotto i calderoni non fosse né troppo alto, né troppo basso.  
Quel giorno era un’impresa veramente impossibile e, nonostante avesse assegnato una pozione di semplicissima esecuzione, la distrazione dei suoi allievi continuava a causare piccoli disastri, con pozioni che spesso fuoriuscivano dai calderoni, mentre piccole esplosioni costellavano ogni angolo dell’aula ed improvvisi sbuffi di fumo denso e puzzolente ammorbavano l’aria in punti sempre diversi. Doveva continuare ad intervenire per riparare i danni e prevenire guai peggiori.  
La situazione stava cominciando a sfuggirgli di mano.  
Con la coda dell’occhio notò un movimento dall’altro capo dell’aula:  
\- Signorina Granger! – tuonò Piton all’improvviso, precipitandosi verso il calderone della Grifondoro. – Non aggiungere le radici di <i>Euphorbia Handiensis</i> adesso, o la tua pozione esploderà!  
Troppo tardi.  
Con un boato sordo, il liquido nel paiolo di Hermione, dove la temperatura era salita troppo rapidamente, cominciò a sollevarsi verso l’alto non appena venne in contatto con l’ultimo ingrediente, sprizzando scintille incandescenti per ogni dove.  
\- Via di lì, Granger, subito! – urlò Piton.  
Con un gran balzo si piazzò tra Hermione ed il calderone, mormorando veloce, a fior di labbra, un Incantesimo Scudo. L’esplosione del liquido incandescente s’infranse contro lo scudo di luce tremolante che, all’ultimo istante, era apparso davanti a Piton e Hermione.  
Lo sguardo del Professore si posò, indagatore e preoccupato al tempo stesso, sulla ragazza che era finita in ginocchio al suo fianco.  
\- Tutto a posto, Signorina Granger? – chiese, con voce preoccupata e stranamente gentile.  
\- Mi… mi dispiace Professor Piton! Non so cosa… cosa… - balbettò Hermione, spaventata dall’esplosione ma, soprattutto, timorosa della reazione del Professore e di conoscere il numero dei punti che avrebbe tolto ai Grifondoro.  
Piton, incredibilmente, le stava sorridendo, il volto pallido e stanco, e le porgeva la mano per aiutarla a rialzarsi. Hermione non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi.  
Piton fece un ampio gesto con la mano ed il fuoco si spense all’istante sotto ad ogni calderone. Non ce la faceva proprio più a star dietro in contemporanea alla distrazione di tutti, né poteva permettere che qualcuno si facesse del male.  
Se anche la Granger era così distratta dagli avvenimenti esterni da sbagliare tanto grossolanamente, non c’era proprio possibilità alcuna di continuare la lezione in modo proficuo.  
Nel totale silenzio, carico d’attesa, calato improvviso sull’aula, Piton si diresse lento verso la cattedra, il lungo mantello nero che fluttuava leggero nell’aria, approfittandone per sistemare pazientemente i piccoli disastri che incontrava sul suo cammino.  
Gli allievi non l’avevano mai visto così tranquillo.  
Si sedette dietro la cattedra ed ammise con voce stanca, più con se stesso che con gli studenti:  
\- Oggi è impossibile tenere lezione: è troppo pericoloso a causa della vostra distrazione. Ci rinuncio!  
La classe continuò a rimanere in silenzio e nessuno si mosse.  
Piton guardò i suoi studenti e ripeté, con calma:  
\- Ho appena annunciato che la lezione è finita. Potete andare. Capisco le vostre paure e preoccupazioni, e le condivido. Ciò rende del tutto inutile, per ora, continuare questa lezione.  
Il Professore di Pozioni si alzò e, volgendo loro le spalle, cominciò a riordinare la cattedra.  
In completo ed incredulo silenzio gli allievi uscirono alla spicciolata, lentamente, dall’aula.  
<p align="center">* * *</p>  
\- Non capisco proprio perché insisti ad affermarlo, Neville! – esclamò Hermione.  
\- Ti ripeto che il Professor Piton non è per nulla preoccupato. – affermò ancora Paciock con voce stridula. – Altro che paura: è contento!  
\- Ti sbagli: è palesemente teso e preoccupato anche lui, come tutti noi, del resto! – rispose Hermione, nervosa.  
\- No! Ti dico di no. Io lo so! – strillò Neville con voce sempre più acuta, attirando l’interesse degli altri Grifondoro.  
\- E che cosa sai, allora? – s’intromise Ron, preoccupatissimo.  
\- Lui… lui è, è… un Mangiamorte! – bisbigliò Neville tremante, con un filo di voce, quasi impercettibile.  
Dopo un istante di terrorizzato silenzio, Hermione disse, scuotendo la testa:  
\- No, Neville, ti sbagli. Il Professor Piton ora sta dalla nostra parte: è… è un amico! – completò la frase, quasi stupendosi della parola utilizzata.  
Neville la guardò sospettoso, poi aggiunse, con voce sempre più bassa, mentre gli altri ragazzi si stringevano intorno per ascoltare:  
\- E’ un Mangiamorte. Io lo so, me l’ha detto la nonna.  
Il terrore serpeggiò tra il gruppo di ragazzi, lo si poteva leggere chiaramente riflesso nei loro occhi: Neville aveva espresso a parole il timore di tutti loro. Solo Hermione scuoteva ostinata la testa, mentre Ron la colpiva con una gomitata, mormorando:  
\- Te l’avevo sempre detto, io!  
In quel momento anche Draco, con gli immancabili Tiger e Goyle, si avvicinò al gruppetto che, in un angolo della Sala d’Ingresso, stava attirando sempre più curiosi.  
\- Piton è un Mangiamorte e ci ucciderà tutti, tutti! - continuava a piagnucolare Neville, ripetendo quella frase come un disco rotto.  
\- Stai zitto, Neville! – sibilò Malfoy.  
\- Ci ucciderà, ci ucciderà!  
\- Se non stai zitto, lo farò io! – urlò Malfoy.  
Neville sbiancò e cominciò a tremare. Poi, in un impeto irrefrenabile, indicò Draco ed i suoi inseparabili compagni e strillò terrorizzato:  
\- Mangiamorte: anche i vostri genitori! - e la sua voce tremava – Io lo so, lo so. Per questo mi ucciderete!  
Raccolse ogni sua residua forza e si girò per fuggire.  
Malfoy estrasse la bacchetta ed urlò:  
\- Ti farò stare zitto io!  
\- Fermo, Malfoy!  
Piton era comparso all’improvviso dal corridoio dietro l’angolo, da dove aveva ascoltato la loro conversazione.  
La fuga di Neville s’infranse miseramente contro il petto del Professore e Malfoy s’immobilizzò.  
La tensione era alle stelle e gli sguardi di tutti i ragazzi saettavano dal professore a Neville, e c’era chi scommetteva ben poco sulla possibilità di Paciock d’essere ancora vivo di lì ad un minuto.  
Piton guardò fisso Neville, tremante al suo cospetto, incerto sul da farsi.  
Poi il suo sguardo si perse per un momento nel vuoto.  
Ormai ogni legame con Voldemort era stato troncato con brutalità ed entrambi sapevano di essere definitivamente schierati l’uno contro l’altro. Non aveva più alcuna possibilità di tornare dall’Oscuro per continuare a spiarlo, se non strisciando come un verme incontro a morte certa.  
Era finalmente venuto il momento di togliersi la maschera.  
Anche se Silente ancora non voleva: che andasse al diavolo, una buona volta. Avrebbe fatto tutto di testa sua, ne aveva abbastanza di prendere ordini!  
Tornò a guardare il ragazzo, quasi con tenerezza, ed allungò una mano per accarezzargli la testa. Neville si ritrasse terrorizzato e Piton sorrise amaro, ritirando la mano.  
Ovvio. Chi poteva credere ad un semplice gesto d’affetto da parte dell’odioso e crudele Professor Piton, il supposto Mangiamorte?  
Con voce roca mormorò, scuotendo lento il capo e guardando mestamente lo studente:  
\- E’ per questo che hai sempre avuto così paura di me, Signor Paciock? Perché sei convinto che sia un Mangiamorte? E’ per questo motivo che non credi che io condivida le vostre paure?  
Neville annuì, terrorizzato.  
Piton guardò i volti dei suoi studenti, lentamente, uno ad uno.  
Volti increduli, spaventati, tesi e preoccupati, per lo più. Ma anche pensosi, come quelli del Trio: del resto, loro già sapevano da quale parte stava e sul viso di Hermione cominciava ad aleggiare un vago sorriso di comprensione.  
Volti duri ed impassibili, come quello del giovane Malfoy, che rimaneva in spasmodica attesa, certo di sapere quale fosse la risposta, e sicuro, anche, di quale fosse la parte giusta con la quale schierarsi.  
Draco, Draco: chissà se era ancora in tempo per salvare quel ragazzo, per impedirgli di compiere il tremendo errore che lui stesso aveva compiuto tanti anni prima?  
Tornò a guardare Paciock, con un lieve sorriso incoraggiante, e disse con voce chiara:  
\- Allora mettiti tranquillo, Signor Paciock. Perché io non sono un Mangiamorte.  
Il terrore continuava ad albergare sul volto rotondo di Neville, mentre un’espressione di stupita incredulità si diffuse sul viso pallido di Draco: ma il peggio, per quel ragazzo, doveva ancora venire.  
\- Lo sono stato, è vero, ma tanti anni fa. Ero giovane, ingenuo, idealista, ed ho irrimediabilmente sbagliato.  
Piton s’interruppe un istante, scotendo la testa, un amaro sospiro sulle labbra:  
\- Ho creduto che Voldemort potesse essere la soluzione ai problemi della nostra società. Voldemort sembrava avere una risposta logica e coerente per tutto, pareva poter rinnovare questa nostra società che si ripiegava su se stessa.  
Ogni volta che pronunciava il temuto e proibito nome di Lord Voldemort, il silenzio si faceva sempre più cupo ed opprimente.  
\- Avevo solo un paio d’anni più di voi, - sospirò Piton, - e non voglio che anche voi commettiate il mio stesso errore, non voglio che roviniate la vostra vita, come io ho fatto con la mia. Non posso permettere che vi macchiate delle mie stesse atroci colpe.  
I pallidi occhi grigi di Draco lo fissavano: stupore, incredulità, timore e rabbia si alternavano sul giovane volto teso.  
\- Ero ambizioso, volevo conoscere tutto, anche la magia proibita. Volevo il potere che solo la conoscenza può dare e Voldemort era l’unico che potesse, e che fosse disposto, a darmi anche quella conoscenza. Ma quel sapere, quel potere, avevano un prezzo immenso: la vita di tanti, troppi innocenti.  
La voce di Piton si ridusse ad un roco sussurro mentre abbassava gli occhi a terra e stringeva i pugni:  
\- Le mie mani si sono troppe volte sporcate di sangue innocente, prima che capissi il mio terribile sbaglio.  
Piton rialzò il viso e guardò Draco negli occhi, in profondità, poi continuò con voce forte e chiara:  
\- Troppo tardi ho capito chi era Voldemort, in realtà. Ogni mia illusione è miseramente crollata e ho infine compreso quale fosse il suo vero ed unico scopo: il potere assoluto sugli uomini. Voldemort non era per nulla un Dio, era solo un mago, molto potente, sì, su questo non c’era discussione alcuna, ma era solo un misero uomo che si riteneva superiore a chiunque altro e amava giocare con le persone come se fossero cose. Le cose si possiedono, si usano, si consumano, si distruggono e poi si buttano, senza rimpianti. Questo era ciò che faceva l’Oscuro Signore dei suoi devoti servitori, dei Babbani e di chiunque altro gli venisse a tiro. Sapeva tenere in pugno e manovrare gli esseri umani nel più infido e spregevole dei modi, sfruttando fino in fondo, per i suoi scopi, le loro debolezze, le paure, i difetti, i vizi, le perversioni, gli errori e le presunzioni, insomma tutti i lati peggiori dell’umanità. Ma sapeva sfruttare ad arte anche tutto ciò che di bello era negli uomini: i loro sogni, i desideri, gli ideali, le aspirazioni ed i buoni sentimenti, per poi annientarli, calpestarli, svalutarli ed infine piegarli ancora ai suoi malvagi fini.  
Durante tutto il lungo discorso, Piton aveva sempre mantenuto lo sguardo fisso su Draco, che sembrava sempre più smarrito e confuso. Ora, invece, i suoi occhi saettavano da un volto all’altro:  
\- Ecco, questo era, ed è, Voldemort!  
\- Ma Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato…  
\- Basta! – tuonò Piton con occhi infuocati. – Basta con questa presa in giro. E’ solo un mago, un uomo maledetto ed ha un nome: Tom Riddle! Dovete tutti imparare a pronunciare quel nome: si ha paura di ciò che non si conosce e non pronunciare il suo nome non fa altro che alimentare la paura.  
Un lento e sonoro applauso si levò dallo scalone.  
I ragazzi si voltarono e Piton alzò di scatto gli occhi fiammeggianti. Non si era reso conto che la campana di fine lezione era suonata da un pezzo e che la Sala d’Ingresso si era riempita di studenti che si recavano alla lezione successiva.  
La sua voce ferma e decisa, e le sue parole, avevano richiamato l’attenzione di tutti, che si erano assiepati intorno al piccolo gruppo iniziale. Silente si stava dirigendo verso di lui, seguito dalla McGranitt:  
\- Vedo che hai deciso di gettare la maschera, Severus!  
\- Era una maschera inutile, ormai, Albus. – rispose sicuro Piton, gli occhi ancora fiammeggianti.  
\- Forse avresti ancora…  
\- No! – lo interruppe Piton con decisione. – Ora basta. Voldemort ha ormai capito bene da che parte mi sono schierato. Era da sedici anni che lo sospettava e adesso ne ha la certezza. La mia odiosa carriera di spia è finalmente terminata!  
Il sorriso di Silente rimase imperturbabile, mentre un vago stupore si dipinse sul volto, di solito impassibile, della McGranitt.  
\- Finalmente potrò combattere contro Voldemort a viso scoperto e a testa alta! – concluse Piton con fierezza.  
Silente si avvicinò, gli pose un braccio sulla spalla e disse, pacato:  
\- Grazie, Severus, per tutto quello che hai fatto per me in questi anni.  
Il Professore di Pozioni inarcò un sopracciglio, guardandosi intorno, quasi incredulo delle parole che aveva sentito pronunciare.  
Silente posò lo sguardo calmo e sorridente su tutti, studenti e professori, e continuò:  
\- Grazie, Severus, per aver rischiato ogni giorno la tua vita per tutti noi. E grazie, anche, per avere sopportato in silenzio ed in solitudine il disprezzo che per tutti questi anni ti ha circondato, per aver tollerato l’infamante sospetto che ogni giorno leggevi negli occhi dei tuoi colleghi e dei tuoi studenti. Proprio tu, che, tra tutti, maggiormente meritavi il nostro rispetto e l’ammirazione!  
I brillanti occhi azzurri di Silente erano tornati a fissarlo da dietro le lenti a mezzaluna:  
\- Grazie per non avermi mai mandato al diavolo, Severus, in tutti questi lunghi anni in cui ti ho costretto a portare questa maschera che hai sempre detestato.  
Severus socchiuse gli occhi.  
Grazie, grazie!  
Quella parola gli rimbombava nelle orecchie e nella mente, mentre Silente iniziava ad applaudire, imitato dalla McGranitt e seguito, poco per volta, dagli studenti e dagli altri professori.  
Grazie per aver rinunciato a vivere per sedici anni, grazie per aver sofferto, da solo, trattato da tutti peggio di un cane rabbioso.  
Grazie, grazie!  
Si passò una mano sul volto, coprendosi gli occhi per un istante.  
Non l’aveva fatto per essere ringraziato da loro, dannazione, ma solo per coloro che, ormai, non potevano più ringraziare, né perdonare le sue colpe.  
Riaprì gli occhi guardando tutta quella gente che ora lo applaudiva, ma che fino a pochi istanti prima aveva avuto paura di lui o lo aveva disprezzato, o aveva fatto entrambe le cose.  
Il giovane Malfoy era immobile e lo guardava sospettoso, eppure quasi contento e sollevato.  
Rhoxane era là in fondo, enormemente distante, eppure vicina: avrebbe tanto voluto poterle stringere la mano, invece poteva solo sorridere al suo dolce e rassicurante sorriso.  
Alzò rabbioso una mano per zittire quegli stupidi, insulsi ed offensivi applausi, quindi cercò tra la folla gli occhi sgranati ed ancora increduli di Paciock e cominciò a parlare, in tono sommesso:  
\- Come vedi, Signor Paciock, hai avuto inutilmente paura di me in questi cinque anni. Ora puoi smettere di aver paura. Tutti noi dobbiamo smettere di avere paura di Voldemort!  
La voce di Piton risuonava forte e sicura nella Sala d’Ingresso:  
– Perché è solo la paura e la vigliaccheria di tutti noi che gli permette di essere l’Oscuro Signore: sono le nostre insensate divisioni che lo fanno diventare sempre più potente, è il nostro disinteresse per gli altri, la nostra meschinità che alimentano il terrore che ogni giorno attanaglia sempre di più il nostro mondo!  
Le parole di Piton cadevano pesanti ed opprimenti come macigni, mentre i suoi occhi sfavillavano e sembravano trafiggere chiunque si trovasse nella Sala:  
\- Smettiamo d’essere terrorizzati e reagiamo! Voldemort è solo un mago e tutti insieme, uniti e consapevoli della nostra forza, possiamo sconfiggerlo, per sempre!  
Piton si voltò verso Silente e, con occhi infuocati, sibilò:  
\- Da questo momento le mie lezioni di Pozioni sono sospese. Che tu sia d’accordo o meno, Albus, io insegnerò a questi ragazzi non solo a difendersi, veramente, dalle Arti Oscure, ma anche a conoscere la Magia Oscura, perché non puoi combattere contro ciò che non conosci e che non capisci. Al Ministero possono dire tutto quello che vogliono: non è mettendo al bando dei libri che si elimina il pericolo insito nella Magia Nera! Non è la Magia ad essere Oscura, ma coloro che se ne servono! E’ il rispetto per ogni essere umano, mago o Babbano che sia, che occorre insegnare; è il grande valore della libertà che dobbiamo spiegare ai nostri figli; è l’amore per la conoscenza che è necessario infondere in loro. Se sapremo comunicare loro questi valori, non dovremo temere alcun uso distorto della Magia Nera!  
Il Professor Piton, senza neppure attendere la reazione del Preside, fendette la folla dirigendosi verso lo scalone, seguito dagli sguardi sconvolti ed eccitati degli studenti.  
Rhoxane gli tese la mano, pienamente orgogliosa del suo uomo. Il mago l’afferrò, trascinandola via, veloce, senza proferire più una sola parola.  
Solo alcuni piani più in alto, finalmente, si fermò.  
Ansimante, agitato ed esaltato dal suo stesso lungo discorso: lui che per anni era sempre stato così schivo e taciturno, che per anni aveva combattuto nell’ombra la sua personale battaglia, alla fine aveva parlato davanti a tutti togliendosi l’odiosa maschera che per tropo tempo era stato costretto a portare sul volto.  
Rhoxane si strinse forte al suo petto, gli accarezzò teneramente il viso e sussurrò:  
\- Arriva sempre il momento, nella vita d’ogni uomo, in cui tutte le maschere devono cadere, in cui occorre sapersi schierarsi senza incertezze e prendere coraggiosamente in mano le redini della propria esistenza e, talvolta, anche di quella altrui.  
Un lungo sguardo, un dolce sorriso, prima di continuare:  
\- Non è certo il coraggio che ti difetta, Severus. Ma in questa tua nuova scelta io sarò al tuo fianco e tu, finalmente, non sarai più solo. La mia ammirazione per te cresce ogni giorno e sono sempre più orgogliosa d’essere la tua donna.  
Severus chiuse gli occhi stringendola forte a sé e sussurrò dolcemente:  
\- Quest’uomo non esisterebbe se non fosse stato per te, e per il tuo amore!  
Un lungo bacio, appassionato ed adorante, ed una porta che si chiude, lentamente.


	16. Il duello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente è giunto il momento della sfida finale tra Severus e Lucius. E’ il momento di una prima e importante scelta di Severus, che porterà con sé anche quella del giovane Draco, che avrà modo di comprendere a fondo la differenza tra un Mago Oscuro ed un Mago che usa la Magia Oscura. E anche la bella Selene capirà una cosa molto importante.
> 
> Personaggi - Severus, Lucius, Draco, Rhoxane, Selene.  
> Genere - Avventura, Drammatico, Introspettivo.  
> Rating - R

Silente non solo diede la sua piena approvazione all’idea del Professor Piton, ma andò ben oltre: sospese tutte le lezioni che non erano d’immediata utilità nell’immane scontro che si stava prospettando e preparò personalmente un nuovo piano di studi adatto allo scopo.  
Così, il piccolo Professor Vitious si limitò all’insegnamento di Incantesimi appropriati in vista della prossima lotta, la Professoressa McGranitt si concentrò a far trasfigurare pochi e scelti oggetti utili alla bisogna, la Professoressa Prickle intensificò le sue lezioni di smaterializzazione cercando di ottenere risultati concreti ed infine la Professoressa Sprite si dedicò a richiamare alla mente degli allievi tutti gli utili rimedi delle erbe in caso di ferite od altri traumi.  
Il Professor Piton decise di dedicare ancora qualche ora all’insegnamento di pozioni che riteneva particolarmente preziose, ma per la maggior parte del suo tempo, insieme alla Professoressa Delair, insegnava, con gran passione e maestria, Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.  
Non solo gli studenti seguivano le sue lezioni, ma anche i professori che erano rimasti senza altri impegni scolastici.  
Tutti dovettero subito ammettere che a Hogwarts non s’era mai visto un professore così competente in Arti Oscure, come presto fu ribattezzata la materia.  
Le sue lezioni erano in prevalenteza pratiche e, spesso, alla fine di qualche duello, Madama Chips doveva intervenire con urgenza, mentre il Professor Piton ne approfittava per pungolare gli studenti ad imparare anche un po’ d’arte medica.  
Sorprendentemente, già solo dopo tre settimane, gli studenti, almeno quelli delle ultime classi, erano davvero in grado di duellare con sufficienti possibilità di sopravvivenza.  
Certo, Piton non aveva insegnato loro ad uccidere, ma c’erano così tanti altri modi per togliere di mezzo un avversario!

* * *

Gli ultimi raggi dorati del sole accarezzavano gli alberi della Foresta Proibita, mentre Piton si concedeva un po’ di meritato riposo sulla terrazza della loro torre.  
Rhoxane sorrideva felice tra le sue braccia, quasi dimentica di ciò che stava accadendo fuori delle mura di Hogwarts.  
Era facile scordarsi di tutto il resto, quando quelle mani l’accarezzavano, percorrendo il suo corpo con dolce passione. Nulla più esisteva oltre a quegli occhi neri scintillanti d’inesauribile desiderio, se non le sue brucianti e tenere labbra che già le sfioravano, con delicato ardore, le spalle.  
Fare l’amore con Severus era sempre diverso, eppure dolcemente e serenamente uguale, con quelle estasianti sensazioni che si ripetevano, si protraevano, così a lungo e con intensità.  
A volte era la sua inesauribile ed infuocata passione che la sconvolgeva, altre volte era la sua infinita ed impareggiabile dolcezza che la conquistava.  
\- Severus… - sussurrò nell’estasi dei suoi baci.  
Il mago la sollevò tra le braccia, portandola nella tranquilla ed intima penombra della loro camera:  
\- Ti amo, Rhoxane, ti amo.

* * *

Era ormai notte fonda e le ombre dei primi alberi, al limitare della Foresta Proibita, si allungavano sul prato sotto il riverbero della luna argentea.  
Un’altra ombra si muoveva furtiva in direzione della Foresta.  
Severus, che si stava godendo il fresco della notte sulla terrazza con Rhoxane, strinse gli occhi cercando di individuare l’esile figura. Era senza dubbio uno studente, e neppure uno dei più grandi!  
La figura si voltò un istante, per controllare che nessuno la seguisse, ed un bagliore biondo-argenteo balenò per un attimo sotto il cappuccio, illuminato da un raggio di luna.  
\- Malfoy! – sussurrò Piton a fior di labbra. – Dove diavolo sta andando?  
Fece cenno a Rhoxane di restare ad attenderlo e, silenzioso, uscì dalla camera per seguire il ragazzo nella foresta.  
Non impiegò molto per raggiungerlo, abituato com’era a muoversi nel buio della Foresta Proibita. Gli si parò improvvisamente davanti:  
\- Dove vai, Draco?  
Il ragazzo s’immobilizzò, il terrore nello sguardo.  
Dopo un istante, un sospiro di sollievo sfuggì dalle sue labbra contratte: aveva riconosciuto il Professor Piton.  
Ma perché diavolo ne era quasi felice?  
Piton era un traditore, un nemico. Ora l’avrebbe riaccompagnato al dormitorio, l’avrebbe severamente punito e, soprattutto, gli avrebbe impedito di incontrarsi con suo padre: la resa dei conti, per quella notte almeno, era rinviata.  
Ecco perché era così contento che Piton l’avesse intercettato.  
Sorrise spavaldo, forte della sua momentanea felicità.  
\- Sto aspettando la tua risposta. Con chi devi incontrarti? – chiese Piton, mentre i suoi occhi penetranti analizzavano con attenzione il ragazzo.  
Silenzio.  
\- Con tuo padre?  
Draco non riuscì ad evitare di sussultare. Il Professor Piton lo stava guardando con un’espressione strana: sembrava quasi preoccupato per lui, addirittura dispiaciuto, forse. Non ricordava di aver mai visto quell’espressione sul volto di suo padre.  
\- Draco… - sospirò Piton, scrollando lentamente la testa. – Non intendo fermarti, non con la forza, almeno!  
Il ragazzo socchiuse gli occhi e studiò con attenzione l’espressione del suo professore. Cosa c’era di strano nei suoi occhi, che scintillavano inaspettatamente nella notte?  
\- Ma se non hai ancora preso la tua decisione, - mormorò Piton con voce roca - se le mie parole ed i miei insegnamenti di queste ultime tre settimane sono riusciti ad instillarti il dubbio, come io credo e spero…  
Piton guardò Draco con affetto, come un padre, ed allungò quindi la mano verso il ragazzo:  
\- Draco, aggrappati alla mia mano, ti prego. Sei ancora in tempo per scegliere cosa fare della tua vita, per decidere con la tua testa e con il tuo cuore. Non commettere anche tu il mio tremendo sbaglio. - lo implorò.  
Gli occhi di Draco luccicavano nella notte, colmi della sua paura del presente e del futuro; carichi di tutti i pesanti vincoli dell’essere un Malfoy; bloccati da tutte le grandiose attese di suo padre, che non avrebbe mai voluto deludere, ma che sentiva di aver già, profondamente, e forse irrimediabilmente, deluso.  
\- Ma io… a me non è permesso scegliere: sono un Malfoy! – esclamò il ragazzo con voce stridula.  
\- Tutti noi possiamo scegliere, Draco. Anche se, a volte, ci vuole molto coraggio per fare la scelta giusta. E le conseguenze, talvolta, possono inizialmente apparire intollerabili! – sospirò Piton appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Io… non so ancora qual è la scelta giusta. Io… non sono ancora pronto! – e la sua voce era incrinata dal pianto. – Io non valgo nulla, sono un codardo, indegno del nome che porto!  
\- Non è vero, Draco: il tuo valore è nei dubbi, nel tormento interiore, nelle tue laceranti incertezze. Non sei un vigliacco, Draco, sei solo un ragazzo che, faticosamente, sta diventando uomo. – esclamò Piton stringendogli la spalla.  
Un fruscio, fra gli alberi alle sue spalle, richiamò immediatamente l’attenzione del mago, che si girò di scatto, coprendo il ragazzo con il proprio corpo, la bacchetta pronta in mano. Ma l’uomo era già di fronte a lui, a pochi passi di distanza:  
\- Togli le mani di dosso da mio figlio, lurido traditore! – urlò Lucius Malfoy.  
\- Papà! - esclamò Draco con un filo di voce, impallidendo.  
\- Stai lontano da mio figlio, ho detto. Non voglio che lo contamini. – sibilò ancora Lucius.  
\- Invece, io voglio che Draco possa scegliere, consapevolmente, da quale parte schierarsi. – rispose Piton con decisione.  
\- È un Malfoy, e sa benissimo cosa deve scegliere. Togliti di mezzo, Draco, e guarda come uccido un traditore. – urlò Lucius.  
Il ragazzo si allontanò veloce da Piton.  
\- A noi due, ora, Severus.  
Lo sguardo di Piton avrebbe potuto incenerire:  
\- Maledetto bastardo! – sibilò a denti stretti – Ora pagherai per ciò che hai fatto a Rhoxane!  
La risata acuta di Malfoy precedette solo di una frazione di secondo il fascio di luce rossa che scaturì dalla sua bacchetta. Piton si buttò a terra, mentre l’albero alle sue spalle, colpito in pieno dalla maledizione lanciata da Lucius, sfrigolò in una nube di scintille. Dalla bacchetta di Piton fluì rapido un luminoso raggio viola che Lucius riuscì a deviare.  
Ora i due maghi erano l’uno di fronte all’altro.  
Draco assisteva al duello, poco distante, protetto dagli alberi.  
Lampi luminosi schizzavano veloci dalle loro bacchette, riempiendo l’aria di luci colorate, in rapida successione. Appena dopo aver lanciato un incantesimo, Piton tentava di guadagnare terreno, arretrando in direzione del castello per attirare Lucius allo scoperto.  
Certamente Rhoxane doveva essersi resa conto che un pericoloso duello magico era in corso nella foresta!  
\- Ho sempre sospettato che tu ci avessi tradito, verme schifoso! – lo insultò Malfoy, prendendo la mira tra le piante.  
Piton era scomparso dietro un albero. Con un sordo crepitio, la bacchetta di Lucius eruttò una sottilissima radiazione di luce incandescente che perforò il grosso tronco come fosse burro. Ma Piton era già altrove e stava scagliando la sua maledizione.  
Lo scudo di protezione, subitaneamente evocato da Malfoy, assorbì il colpo e lo rimbalzò verso l’avversario con forza amplificata. Una serie di crepitanti esplosioni rischiarò la notte a pochi centimetri da Piton. Il forte risucchio d’aria lo sbilanciò e la maledizione lanciata dalla sua bacchetta si perse nel cielo. Arretrò ulteriormente, senza mai perdere di vista il suo contendente.  
\- Scappi Severus? Hai paura di me? – lo schernì beffardo Malfoy.  
Lucius era così accecato dall’odio che stentava a ragionare. Piton continuava, lentamente, ad arretrare, scagliando malefici per tenerlo occupato: il limitare della Foresta Proibita era ormai a pochi passi.  
Presto Malfoy non avrebbe più avuto la possibilità di fuggire smaterializzandosi.  
Ed allora lo avrebbe attaccato e colpito.  
Piton sogghignò: il freddo ed abile stratega di Voldemort stava perdendo la sua sfida più importante, accecato dalle emozioni. Quindici interminabili anni passati a controllare e reprimere perfettamente tutti i propri sentimenti ed emozioni, alla fine davano i loro frutti e giocavano del tutto a suo favore.  
\- Non ho paura, Lucius, e lo sai, perché sono io il migliore! – lo provocò apertamente Piton.  
Ormai era arrivato sul terreno scoperto e doveva distrarre il suo avversario, anche con le parole.  
Dalla sua bacchetta uscì una parabola infuocata ed il fogliame, alle spalle di Lucius, prese fuoco, costringendolo ad avanzare sul prato: ora era all’interno del perimetro di Hogwarts e non ne sarebbe più uscito vivo!  
Piton scagliò un’altra potente maledizione che investì in pieno lo scudo di protezione evocato da Malfoy, polverizzandolo all’istante. Approfittò dell’attimo di disorientamento per aggirarlo e porsi alle sue spalle, chiudendogli la via di fuga verso la Foresta Proibita.  
I rumori della lotta, uniti ai bagliori degli incantesimi, erano arrivati al castello e numerose finestre illuminate brillavano nella notte. Rhoxane era scesa nel parco ed osservava il duello tenendosi a distanza di sicurezza, pronta ad intervenire.  
Malfoy si rese infine conto di essere insensatamente caduto nella trappola in cui Piton l’aveva attirato con fine astuzia.  
\- Bene Lucius, siamo finalmente arrivati alla nostra sfida finale!  
I due maghi si studiarono in silenzio: era giunto il momento, a lungo atteso, della resa dei conti.  
Nella mente ambiziosa di Malfoy avvampavano l’odio ed il risentimento verso Piton, col quale aveva sempre dovuto condividere la stima dell’Oscuro Signore, senza mai riuscire a provare d’essere il migliore. La bramosia di ucciderlo, di liberarsi per sempre del rivale più pericoloso, accendeva i suoi occhi di una fredda luce malvagia.  
Piton scrutava il suo vecchio amico: no, non erano _mai_ stati amici.  
Lucius aveva fatto perfidamente sprofondare Rhoxane in un incubo di terrore.  
Avrebbe pagato con la vita, per questa e per le sue altre colpe, che erano però le sue stesse colpe.  
Forse, non aveva il diritto di pronunciare la sentenza di morte, né di eseguirla.  
Non con le sue mani, che si erano macchiate di quello stesso sangue innocente.  
Non doveva, non voleva ucciderlo. Ma non gli avrebbe permesso di andarsene impunemente.  
Ruppe gli indugi e lanciò il suo attacco: il terreno sotto i piedi di Malfoy tremò con violenza, squilibrandolo ed impedendogli di rispondere a dovere. La successiva maledizione scagliata da Piton lo colpì quasi in pieno, catapultandolo a parecchi metri di distanza. Per alcuni istanti la sua figura sembrò scomparire, tremolando, nel buio della notte.  
All’improvviso, un bagliore di luce illuminò il campo di battaglia, sostenuto dalla bacchetta che Rhoxane aveva levato in alto.  
I contorni della figura di Lucius cominciarono a riapparire a qualche metro di distanza, mentre una serie di piccoli globi di fuoco verde erompeva dalla sua bacchetta. L’incantesimo di Piton li frantumò in tante minutissime schegge, ma non frenò la loro corsa.  
Si gettò di lato, evitando la maggior parte di quell’incandescente grandine verde e, mentre rotolava a terra, evocò uno scudo di protezione contro la successiva maledizione scagliatagli da Malfoy.  
Ora erano di nuovo in piedi, l’uno di fronte all’altro, illuminati dal cono di luce prodotto da Rhoxane. Lucius ansimava e zoppicava in modo vistoso e la sua aura magica appariva seriamente intaccata.  
La lunga giacca di Piton era stata profondamente lacerata sulla spalla e sul braccio sinistro dalle schegge infuocate ed il marchio di Voldemort spiccava, ben visibile, sulla pelle chiara, solcata ora da piccole e fitte bruciature.  
Repentino, un getto d’intensa luce rossa saettò dalla bacchetta di Piton, scontrandosi con uno analogo di Malfoy, a pochi centimetri dal volto di quest’ultimo. In un rapido susseguirsi, numerose folgori argentee balenarono ancora dalla sua bacchetta riversandosi sullo scudo nuovamente evocato da Lucius e trapassandolo in più punti.  
\- Noo!  
Uno strillo acuto echeggiò nell’aria ed un’esile figura s’insinuò veloce nel cono di luce.  
\- Papà… - mormorò Draco avvicinandosi.  
Negli occhi grigi di Lucius balenò una luce intensa ed un sorriso increspò le sue labbra, mentre cercava di rialzarsi da terra aggrappandosi al figlio.  
Piton aveva bloccato il suo attacco per non rischiare di colpire Draco.  
Malfoy, parzialmente coperto dal figlio, stava pronunciando una formula e si accingeva a levare la bacchetta.  
\- Attento! – urlò Rhoxane slanciandosi in avanti.  
Un rombo sordo circondò i Malfoy, quindi l’aria intorno a loro fu risucchiata e compressa in un vortice che si scagliò con immane violenza verso il punto in cui si trovava Piton.  
Ma, una frazione di secondo prima che quel turbine lo investisse, il mago era scomparso.  
\- Stupeficium! – gridò Rhoxane all’indirizzo di Draco.  
Lucius diresse la sua bacchetta sulla maga, con ira.  
Piton era ricomparso a pochi metri di distanza e bloccò facilmente la sua maledizione, ritorcendogliela contro.  
\- Porta via il ragazzo. – le urlò, mentre Lucius ruzzolava a terra.  
Rapidamente Rhoxane puntò la sua bacchetta su Draco ed il corpo schiantato del ragazzo fluttuò nell’aria allontanandosi dal luogo dello scontro, sotto il controllo della maga.  
Ora Piton poteva nuovamente attaccare senza timori e Lucius appariva molto provato dalla lotta: l’ultimo incantesimo gli aveva assorbito molta energia, ma era pur sempre un mago potente.  
Mentre il duello riprendeva, un altro intruso s’inserì tra loro: la bella Selene si mise davanti a lui impedendogli di prendere la mira.  
\- Togliti di mezzo! – sibilò Piton.  
\- Non gli permetterò di ucciderti! – esclamò la ragazza.  
Piton sbuffò: ci mancava anche quella stupida, che non si rendeva neppure conto che lo stava solo ostacolando. E rischiava di rimetterci la vita.  
Riuscì fortunosamente a deviare la maledizione mortale che Malfoy aveva lanciato, indifferente alla presenza della maga, quindi l’afferrò per un braccio spingendola fuori dalla traiettoria.  
Perse però secondi preziosi e non riuscì ad annullare completamente il successivo maleficio che lo colpì con forza, facendolo rotolare a terra dolorante.  
Selene era di nuovo, stupidamente, davanti a lui.  
Non poté evitare che il fascio di luce viola emesso dalla bacchetta di Malfoy colpisse in pieno la ragazza: riuscì solo a diminuirne l’intensità evitando che il contatto fosse immediatamente mortale. Senza neppure un grido, Selene cadde a terra ai suoi piedi.  
Pieno d’ira furiosa, scavalcò con un balzo il corpo della maga e si parò davanti a Malfoy che rideva beffardo.  
\- Ti si è forse intenerito il cuore, Severus? – chiese, mentre gli indirizzava un'altra maledizione mortale.  
\- No! – sibilò rabbioso, assorbendo con la sua bacchetta quell’ultima maledizione – E’ un difetto che ho sempre avuto.  
Con tutta la forza del suo odio, Severus scaricò contro Lucius una raffica d’incantesimi paralizzanti, potenti e dolorosi, ma non mortali. Questa volta centrò in pieno l’obiettivo.  
\- E’ solo grazie a questo mio difetto che tu vivrai, Lucius! - aggiunse a denti stretti, mentre il mago si accasciava, privo ormai dell’energia necessaria per contrastare le maledizioni che invadevano il suo corpo, paralizzandone perfino il respiro.  
\- Ma, al tuo posto, avrei preferito morire! – terminò infine con un sorriso sprezzante.  
Si guardò intorno: Madama Chips era china su Selene, mentre la Professoressa McGranitt si stava occupando di Draco.  
Rhoxane si avvicinò, gli occhi colmi d’orgoglio. Le sorrise, stringendole la mano in silenzio, quindi si rivolse a Silente che si stava accostando a Malfoy:  
\- E’ ancora vivo. Lucius deve solo ringraziare Rhoxane ed una sua frase di tanto tempo fa, che gli ha salvato la vita oggi. Ma fai qualcosa per lui, oppure presto soffocherà.  
Tornò quindi a guardare Rhoxane sussurrandole:  
\- Come vedi, ho saputo trovare un percorso diverso dall’odio: per costruire, e non per distruggere.  
\- Non avevo mai avuto alcun dubbio in proposito – sorrise la maga, – e tu lo sapevi benissimo. – concluse, gettandogli le braccia al collo e stringendosi forte a lui.  
Severus sussultò, quando Rhoxane premette con il suo corpo contro la spalla ed il braccio colpiti dalle schegge incandescenti, ma la trattenne ugualmente a sé, quando cercò di scostarsi:  
\- Ti amo. – sussurrò dolcemente, sfiorandole la fronte ed i capelli con le labbra.  
Rhoxane osservò il braccio ferito, poi con un gesto lento e graduale passò la bacchetta sulle piccole ferite che scomparvero all’istante.  
Il Marchio di Voldemort tornò a spiccare, solitario e nero, sulla pelle chiara del mago.  
\- Vorrei conoscere la magia appropriata per farlo scomparire. - disse in un sussurro.  
\- E’ figlio dell’odio e si dissolverà solo quando Voldemort, ed il suo odio, saranno stati sconfitti per sempre. – mormorò Severus, attirandola ancora a sé per un lungo bacio.  
\- Non ho mai assistito ad un duello come questo: l’energia magica si disperdeva nell’aria con profusione incredibile! – esclamò poi Rhoxane.  
\- Vedrai quello con Voldemort: questo è stato solo un allenamento! – cercò di scherzare il mago, avvicinandosi quindi a Draco.  
Il ragazzo era ancora a terra, appena re-innervato, e la McGranitt stava cercando di calmarlo.  
\- No, il Professor Piton non ha ucciso tuo padre. - lo rassicurava Minerva.  
\- Non lo avrei ucciso comunque, anche se non ti fossi messo in mezzo, Draco. – assicurò Piton. – Hai corso un bel rischio: non è certo stato un comportamento da codardo, anzi!  
Il Professore s’inginocchiò di fianco al ragazzo e continuò:  
\- Non sono molte le persone che hanno il coraggio di intromettersi in un duello tra due potenti Maghi Oscuri.  
\- Lei non è un Mago Oscuro, Professore, solo mio padre lo è. – mormorò Draco flebilmente.  
\- E’ sempre tuo padre.  
\- Certo. Ma io non sarò più suo figlio, dopo che avrò fatto la mia scelta – sospirò il ragazzo con voce disincantata.  
\- Se le mie parole ed i miei insegnamenti sono…  
\- L’esempio di stanotte è valso più di mille insegnamenti. – lo interruppe il ragazzo – Lei si è fermato, professore, quando io sono stato in pericolo, mentre mio padre ha approfittato della mia presenza per cercare di ucciderla, e non si è certo fatto scrupolo di colpire Selene! Mio padre, invece, è vivo. Anche se, forse, sarebbe meglio fosse morto. – concluse sconsolato Draco.  
Una lacrima gli rigò la guancia, mentre i suoi occhi amareggiati fissavano quelli di Piton:  
\- Questa notte ho capito la differenza che c’è tra essere un Mago Oscuro e conoscere la Magia Oscura e sapersene servire. - terminò il ragazzo, totalmente disilluso.  
Piton gli tese nuovamente la mano. Il ragazzo vi si aggrappò ed il professore lo aiutò a rialzarsi:  
\- Sì. Credo che tu abbia capito la reale differenza: in questa notte infausta sei diventato un uomo, Draco. Ora puoi scegliere. – esclamò Piton ed i suoi occhi rilucevano nell’oscurità, mentre stringeva fra le sue la mano del ragazzo. – So che farai la scelta giusta, perché, nonostante tutto, hai cercato di salvare la vita di tuo padre!  
Il suo sorriso era aperto e sincero:  
\- Io sarò sempre qui, quando avrai bisogno di me.  
\- Grazie.

Silente stava parlando con Madama Chips, accanto a Selene:  
\- La prima passaporta disponibile per l’Ospedale di S. Mungo si aprirà solo tra due ore.  
\- Tra due ore la Professoressa Prickle sarà irrimediabilmente morta! – rispose sicura la Medimaga.  
Il Preside alzò gli occhi ed incrociò il nero sguardo del Professore di Pozioni:  
\- Madama Chips non può far nulla per Selene: è troppo grave. – sospirò Silente. – Tu sei la sua unica speranza, Severus. - gli propose incerto il Preside.  
\- Vorresti che mi smaterializzassi con lei, fino al San Mungo?  
\- E’ molto lontano, lo so, e tu sei reduce da un lungo duello. Io, solo ti chiedo, se puoi… se vuoi…  
Rhoxane intervenne, preoccupata:  
\- Non puoi farlo: potresti non avere sufficiente energia!  
Severus sospirò, non ne era del tutto sicuro:  
\- Credo di potercela fare. Del resto, non possiamo stare qui a guardarla morire. Un generoso sorso della mia Pozione Rigenerante potrebbe essere molto utile.  
Rhoxane scrollò il capo e corse sconsolata verso lo studio del mago per prendere la pozione.  
Severus era dannatamente testardo, ma sapeva sempre quello che faceva. Nonostante quel terribile duello, la sua aura magica sembrava ancora notevole.  
Piton si chinò su Selene, che sembrava in stato di quasi incoscienza, e le sollevò il capo da terra:  
\- Stai tranquilla, ora ti porterò all’ospedale e presto starai di nuovo bene!  
Selene vedeva il pallido viso di Severus avvolto in una spessa nebbia, mentre la sua voce profonda le arrivava da molto lontano, ma aveva perfettamente capito ciò che stava per accadere.  
Lei, l’orgogliosa e sprezzante insegnante di materializzazione; lei e quel maledetto congresso in cui era emerso che smaterializzarsi con un altro essere umano era ancora, di fatto, quasi impossibile. Invece Severus, che già le aveva salvato la vita, ora stava per smaterializzarsi tenendola fra le braccia, per coprire il non indifferente tragitto fino al S. Mungo.  
Quale paradossale coincidenza, quale beffa per tutti quegli stupidi maghi arroganti!  
Rhoxane aveva ragione: conosceva veramente un mago così potente da saperlo fare.  
Avrebbe voluto piangere, liberare il suo dolore nelle lacrime, ma stava troppo male e non ne aveva la forza.  
Lasciò che Severus la sollevasse tra le braccia e chiuse gli occhi abbandonandosi al suo abbraccio. Non aveva mai amato nessun altro uomo, ed ora sapeva perfettamente il perché.  
Ma era troppo tardi. Inutilmente troppo tardi.


	17. L'eredità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed ora passiamo al penultimo capitolo di questa lunga storia, che ho profondamente rivisto poiché parla ancora dell’infanzia di Severus, che JKR ha “rivoluzionato” con il suo 6° libro. Sono orgogliosa, in particolare, di una frase che ho inserito, e che solo chi ha letto il 6° libro può comprendere completamente. Chissà se indovinate?
> 
> Un altro tuffo nell’infanzia di Severus a svelare e spiegare alcuni importanti fatti, un ritorno alle origini per cogliere l’eredità di una magia antica e potente, sconosciuta ai più, che va al di là del Bene e del Male, fino alla ricerca della conoscenza pura e illimitata. Un’intensa preparazione per affrontare la sfida più difficile, con la riscoperta di terribili e pericolosi sortilegi, un cammino difficile e rischioso sul sentiero dell’Odio e del Potere. Ma con la certezza dell’Amore al fianco, l’Antica Magia più potente al mondo. 
> 
> Personaggi - Severus, Rhoxane, Eileen Prince e suo padre.  
> Genere - Drammatico, Introspettivo, Fantasy.  
> Rating - PG 13

Il mare era liscio come l’olio e l’aria, tersa e tranquilla, era precorsa solo da una leggera e tiepida brezza. Tutto, intorno, era l’emblema della pace e della serenità.  
Ma non erano certo la calma e l’armonia che albergavano nel suo animo, in quel momento.  
Era seduto sul muretto dell’antica terrazza, con il possente maniero alle spalle e lo sguardo perso sull’infinita distesa d’acqua dalla quale il sole morente traeva, solo ai suoi occhi, cupi riflessi sanguigni.  
Ancora una volta era tornato a casa, ma non cercava più la quiete ed il silenzio: era tornato esclusivamente per appropriarsi della vigorosa forza di quel luogo, per carpire tutta la potente energia magica dispersa da secoli in quell’aria.  
Lucius Malfoy era finalmente fuori gioco, rinchiuso ad Azkaban, ma Voldemort stava senza dubbio preparandosi allo scontro finale.  
E lui sarebbe stato del tutto pronto.  
Questa volta, infatti, era venuto per terminare ciò che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di condurre a termine prima di allora: tornare alle proprie origini ed accettare la pesante eredità lasciatagli dal pensiero di Salazar Serpeverde.  
La famiglia Prince non poteva certo vantarsi che in essa scorresse il sangue di quel grande mago, ma la sua antica nobiltà, e la ricchezza sempre mantenuta nei secoli, le avevano permesso di venire in possesso e di conservare gli scritti di Serpeverde e la sua antica collezione di libri.  
La vera eredità di Salazar consisteva, più che nei legami di sangue, in quelle antiche conoscenze.  
Era stato il nonno a raccontargli tutto, ben prima che iniziasse a frequentare Hogwarts.  
Il Duca era un mago ancora giovane, dai capelli neri più delle tenebre, pieno di vigore ed irascibile, oltremodo orgoglioso del suo purissimo sangue, ed era molto amico di Voldemort. Il periodo del terrore di Voldemort era iniziato proprio quando il piccolo Severus aveva cominciato a frequentare Hogwarts ed era stato un vanto che il Cappello Parlante lo avesse assegnato proprio a Serpeverde. Ma, soprattutto, era stata la logica conseguenza connessa agli insegnamenti del nonno, che sua madre non approvava certo, ma ai quali non aveva mai avuto la forza di opporsi.  
Tutto ciò che conosceva, compresi gli incantesimi proibiti che già sapeva praticare al suo ingresso a Hogwarts, glielo aveva insegnato il Duca.  
Sempre dal nonno aveva ereditato la passione, e la predisposizione, a preparare complesse pozioni ed a sperimentarne sempre di nuove. Ricordava bene ogni singolo pomeriggio trascorso nel laboratorio del nonno ad imparare a distillare pericolose e potenti pozioni, usando estratti d’erbe magiche ormai estinte e sperimentando filtri che avrebbero permesso di controllare non solo il corpo ed i pensieri, ma anche la volontà ed i desideri.  
Poi annotava con cura tutte quelle preziose informazioni sul vecchio libro di Pozioni Avanzate della mamma e, con il tempo, aveva cominciato a fare sperimentazioni anche da solo.  
Tornava con la mente alle lunghe serate obbligatoriamente passate nella biblioteca ad esaminare preziosi, perché unici, antichissimi libri che ancora tramandavano conoscenze che il mondo dei maghi credeva perdute.  
Una magia potente ed antica, preesistente alla distinzione tra Magia Bianca e Magia Nera; una magia che non era fatta solo di complesse formule, in un’arcana lingua dimenticata, e di complicate sequenze di aulici gesti: occorreva anche una particolare predisposizione dell’animo, una profonda concentrazione che liberasse la mente da ogni pensiero materiale.  
Era ancora un bambino quando il nonno aveva incominciato, con rigorosa ed inflessibile pretesa, ad impartirgli questa particolare istruzione, giustamente convinto che in nessuna scuola al mondo gli avrebbero mai fornito quelle conoscenze.  
Ricordava ancora bene la forte emozione che provava quando l’antica magia faceva vibrare l’aria intorno a lui: gli sembrava quasi di sentirla scorrere nelle vene ed aveva cominciato ad amarla profondamente mentre sentiva che entrava a fare parte di sé. Aveva assorbito tutto, con passione e facilità, dimostrando d’essere un allievo perfetto, ben superiore ad ogni aspettativa del nonno.  
Con l’aumentare delle sue conoscenze aumentava anche la sua potenza e la sua energia magica si espandeva velocemente. Ricordava bene lo sguardo pieno d’orgoglio del nonno, quando indicava a sua madre l’incredibile ampiezza dell’aura magica di un bambino di dieci anni!  
Poi, il Duca borbottava tra sé incomprensibili parole all’indirizzo di suo padre e del suo sangue, quasi convincendosi che, incredibilmente, non c’era stata alcuna contaminazione. Sembrava quasi che nel castello risuonassero ancora le sue orgogliose parole:  
\- Diventerai un mago potente, Severus, nonostante tuo padre, molto più potente di chiunque io abbia mai conosciuto.  
Ma ricordava molto bene anche le lacrime di sua madre e le parole che talvolta mormorava sottovoce, mentre il Duca era tutto preso nel suo delirio d’onnipotenza:  
\- Promettimi che userai bene il tuo potere, bambino mio, - lo implorava la mamma, – nel completo rispetto degli altri maghi, ed anche dei Babbani. Con giustizia e lealtà. – aggiungeva ancora, sottovoce – E, se è necessario, dovrai mettere il tuo potere al servizio degli altri e condividerlo con loro.  
Il piccolo Severus annuiva, soffrendo per quelle lacrime di cui, a quel tempo, non riusciva a comprendere la ragione. Poi, però, ascoltava il nonno, che, nella penombra scura del laboratorio, pronunciava ben altre frasi: parole che lo esaltavano, che lo facevano sentire importante, che gli piacevano più di quelle della mamma, sempre debole e malata.  
Più cresceva e più il nonno gli parlava di Lord Voldemort, un altro potentissimo mago cui bisognava rivolgersi con infinito rispetto chiamandolo Oscuro Signore. Un mago che la mamma odiava con una forza che sembrava all’improvviso apparire dal nulla e la scuoteva dal suo solito torpore.  
Durante le vacanze di Natale del suo primo anno a Hogwarts aveva assistito di nascosto ad una lunga discussione tra sua madre, stranamente piena d’energia, ed il nonno, che avrebbe dovuto essere illuminante, ma era ancora troppo giovane per capire.  
__  
\- Tom Riddle non dovrà mai più mettere piede nel nostro castello, papà. Possibile che tu ancora non capisca qual è il suo unico interesse?  
\- Dimmelo tu, Eileen, allora! – la sfidò il nonno.  
\- Riddle è esclusivamente interessato alle antiche conoscenze custodite dalla nostra famiglia. Quello che vuole sono i tuoi preziosi libri, che ritiene gli spettino per diritto di sangue.  
\- Tu non hai mai voluto usare quei libri. Li conosci bene, Eileen, perché sono stato io stesso a mostrarteli, ma non hai mai voluto servirti del loro immenso potere. – il Duca stava quasi urlando. – Hai solo saputo rinnegare il tuo sangue, sposando quel Babbano e scappando dalla mia casa!  
\- Ringrazio il cielo di aver incontrato Tobias sulla mia strada e di esserne innamorata. - sorrise triste la giovane maga volgendo a terra gli occhi lucidi di lacrime. – Mi ha sostenuto quando mi sono opposta a te, anche se questo gli è costato la vita.  
Aggiunse quindi con impeto, con voce piena d’irato disprezzo:  
– Anch’io conosco molto bene Tom, forse meglio di te, papà. Sia maledetto il giorno in cui ti ho presentato il miglior studente di Hogwarts, il mio modello! E’ mai possibile che tu non ti renda conto che quel mago è semplicemente pieno d’odio e desiderio di vendetta? Ha esteso verso tutti i Babbani l’odio che prova per suo padre, e, per colpa di uno, vuole eliminarli tutti. Vuole vendicare la sua infanzia infelice e miserevole imponendosi su ogni essere vivente per sottometterlo al suo volere!  
\- I Babbani sono esseri inferiori da eliminare! – urlò il Duca con odio.  
\- Mi hai portato via l’uomo che amavo, papà, solo perché era un Babbano e non potevi sopportare che contaminasse il purissimo sangue della casata dei Prince. Ora mi stai portando via anche mio figlio, ma in Severus scorre anche il sangue Babbano di Tobias, e questo farà la fondamentale differenza con te e con Voldemort. Lui non rinnegherà suo padre…  
Uno schiaffo secco interruppe lo sfogo di Eileen.  
\- Usa il dovuto rispetto, quando ti rivolgi all’Oscuro Signore. – sibilò.  
Il Duca alzò rabbiosamente la bacchetta sulla figlia e, con occhi di fuoco, esclamò:  
\- Non posso ancora fidarmi di te, ancora resisti caparbiamente alla forza del mio sortilegio, ma, prima o poi, ti piegherò!  
Dalla bacchetta del mago era scaturita una luce violetta che aveva avvolto la giovane donna che, all’improvviso, sembrò accasciarsi su se stessa, priva d’ogni energia.  
\- Vai a dormire ora, Eileen. – ordinò il Duca.  
\- Come desideri, papà. – sussurrò la maga, di colpo priva d’ogni volontà.

Il giovane Severus aveva capito ben poco di tutti quei discorsi ed aveva continuato a seguire gli insegnamenti del nonno, anche durante tutta la lunga estate, quando la mamma si aggirava per casa sempre vestita di nero e con quella aria rassegnata e triste.  
Poi, le cose erano inaspettatamente cambiate e nelle successive vacanze estive aveva trovato il nonno reduce da una grave e repentina malattia, all’improvviso vecchio e stanco.  
Ora non litigava più con la mamma, piena d’energia come non ricordava d’averla mai vista e tutta presa ad occuparsi del nonno che ancora faticava a camminare: sembravano andare perfettamente d’accordo e si sorridevano, perfino, cosa che non era mai accaduta prima d’allora.  
Il nonno aveva anche sigillato l’accesso del suo laboratorio mediante un impenetrabile incantesimo, una perfetta barriera che era riuscito a vincere solo molti anni più tardi.  
Aveva cercato di spiegargli il motivo di quel cambiamento ma il giovane Severus, deluso per non poter più imparare potenti incantesimi e pericolose pozioni, non aveva voluto capire.  
Quelle furono le ultime vacanze passate col nonno che lo esortava, con voce flebile e stanca, ad ascoltare i nuovi insegnamenti di sua madre, a dimenticare tutto quanto gli aveva sempre ripetuto fin da bambino, e ad amare suo padre.  
\- Ho sbagliato, Severus, ho sbagliato tutto. Ascolta tua madre, è quella la verità: dimentica tutto ciò che ti ho insegnato, perché quello era solo Male. Tua madre ha ragione, ha sempre avuto ragione, impara cos’è l’amore e dimentica ogni vergognosa menzogna che ti ho raccontato sulla superiorità della purezza del sangue: tu, proprio tu, così potente con il tuo sangue misto, sei la lampante dimostrazione del mio fatale errore!  
Alcuni mesi più tardi, era tornato al castello per assistere al funerale del nonno.  
Sua madre non gli raccontò mai cos’era successo, gli disse solo che avrebbe sempre dovuto onorarne la memoria: perché, se il Duca aveva compiuto molti gravi errori nella sua vita, aveva poi saputo riscattarsi del tutto e con onore.  
Per la prima volta gli parlò di suo padre, il Babbano di nome Tobias per amore del quale era stata disposta a rinunciare a tutto.  
Gli parlò dell’amore, la forza più potente del mondo, più grande di qualsiasi incanto, la sola cosa che poteva donare la felicità, l’unica e vera Antica Magia che reggeva il mondo.  
Aveva gli occhi lucidi mentre gli mostrava le foto di suo padre, ma era anche piena d’orgoglio quando gli raccontava che in lui c’era la stessa ostinazione e lo stesso impavido coraggio dell’uomo che aveva così tanto amato.  
La stessa luce nei profondi occhi neri.  
Eileen Prince sorrideva, mentre lo guardava, e sembrava anche bella.  
Lo ricordava bene quel sorriso dolce: era stato per quello che aveva inventato quel nomignolo segreto, che non aveva mai rivelato a nessuno.  
L’aveva scritto solo nella vecchia copia del libro di Pozioni Avanzate che era stata della mamma e sulla quale aveva annotato i primi miglioramenti da apportare alle pozioni appresi con il nonno e poi, via via, quelli che aveva perfezionato da solo e, più tardi ancora, gli incantesimi che aveva inventato. Come il suo solito aveva ironicamente giocato con le parole, il cognome di sua madre ed il proprio sangue misto, ed era profondamente orgoglioso di quel falso titolo nobiliare che gli ricordava, con un sottile gioco di parole, incomprensibile per tutti, l’amore dei suoi genitori.  
L’aveva raccontato solo a lei, e sua madre gli aveva dolcemente sorriso arruffandogli i capelli.  
L‘estate successiva, sua madre cominciò ad occuparsi della sua istruzione e poté così riprendere a frequentare la sezione riservata della biblioteca di famiglia.  
Eileen si era rivelata una donna energica, affatto diversa dal fantasma sempre vestito di nero che aleggiava nella sua memoria di bimbo, ma i suoi insegnamenti erano ben diversi da quelli del nonno, impostati su basi diametralmente opposte. I libri sui quali studiavano erano gli stessi, ma ben differenti erano le conclusioni che sua madre traeva!  
Gli raccontò la storia della loro famiglia, un’antica stirpe di maghi, le cui radici affondavano in un tempo ed un mondo ormai dimenticati. Gli confermò che nel loro maniero erano custoditi terribili segreti, direttamente provenienti da Salazar Serpeverde, protetti e tramandati nel tempo, anche a prezzo della vita, da innumerevoli generazioni di maghi che quei segreti avevano saputo usare nel Bene o nel Male.  
Perché non c’era nulla che fosse solo Bene o solo Male, solo Luce o Tenebra: c’era solo la conoscenza, pura ed illimitata, racchiusa in quella collezione di libri, così preziosa perché unica.  
In ognuno di quei pregiati ed antichi libri era racchiuso un frammento di sapere, un’inestimabile goccia di potere.  
Il Bene ed il Male non erano nel sapere e nel potere, erano solo nell’animo di coloro che di quelle conoscenze facevano uso e che quel potere esercitavano. Da quelle pagine poteva stillare un veleno mortale o l’antidoto a tutti i mali.  
Dipendeva da lui, solo da lui.  
E Severus non aveva neppure quindici anni, ma tanti, troppi anni d’insegnamenti sbagliati alle spalle.  
Era una responsabilità troppo grande da affrontare da solo, quando, alcuni mesi dopo, sua madre morì in circostanze misteriose.  
Quando tornò al castello, dopo la sua morte, il laboratorio del nonno era sempre irrimediabilmente sigillato, ma la sezione riservata della Biblioteca presentava un vuoto desolato.  
La rabbia del giovane Severus fu tanto grande quanto vana.  
Quali sole, terribili e nefaste conseguenze, la sua ira furiosa cancellò il dolore per la perdita della madre, che stava finalmente imparando a conoscere, ed annullò il ricordo dell’amore che era appena entrato nella sua vita dopo tanti anni in cui gli era stato insegnato solo ad odiare.  
Si ritrovò irreparabilmente solo e totalmente confuso.  
Troppo giovane e troppo potente, pieno di un’ira furibonda contro qualunque cosa gli impedisse di approfondire le sue conoscenze e di incrementare il suo potere!  
A quel punto, Lord Voldemort gli aveva teso una mano amichevole: aveva il potere ed il sapere, come poteva rifiutare il suo aiuto?  
Avrebbe potuto capire tutto l’inganno fin dal primo momento, ma non aveva voluto farlo, e per tutti gli anni della scuola aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era tappato le orecchie.  
Era tornato al laboratorio del nonno e, grazie ai suggerimenti di Voldemort, era riuscito ad infrangerne i sigilli. Aveva riaperto il simbolo degli errori del Duca che, un tempo, aveva distillato per l’Oscuro Signore le sue potenti e letali pozioni.  
Ne aveva raccolto totalmente l’eredità, continuandone l’opera e perseverando in quel tremendo errore.  
Aveva rivisto tra le mani di Voldemort, gelosamente custoditi, anche alcuni libri della biblioteca di famiglia.  
Un regalo di suo nonno, aveva sostenuto Voldemort.  
Severus sapeva che non poteva essere così: aveva studiato su quei libri con la mamma dopo la morte del nonno. Eppure aveva voluto convincersi che si era confuso, che si trattava di altri testi.  
Il tempo degli inganni era trascorso veloce e con la fine della scuola le sue mani avevano cominciato a tingersi di sangue.  
Il sapere ed il potere, fini a loro stessi, erano stati inebrianti, all’inizio. Poi, tutto era diventato ben presto insensato e le parole di sua madre gli tornavano alla mente come un incubo ricorrente:  
\- _Il Bene ed il Male non esistono senza l’uomo, risiedono solo nel tuo animo. Il sapere ed il potere non sono né positivi né negativi: dipende solo dall’uso che farai di quelle conoscenze e di quel potere. Dipende da te, solo da te, solo dalla tua scelta._  
Ed il giovane e potente Severus sapeva di aver fatto, irrimediabilmente, la scelta sbagliata.  
Le tenebre erano scese, per sempre, sulla sua vita.

* * *

Il sole era ormai tramontato e Severus si riscosse: le tenebre erano solo intorno a lui, ma non erano _più_ nella sua vita.  
Aveva cominciato a scacciarle tanti anni prima, quando l’aveva fatta finita con Voldemort, anche se erano rimaste a lambirgli l’anima.  
Fino a quando era arrivata Rhoxane, con la luce della sua speranza. La maga era sempre lì, al suo fianco, ed aveva condiviso, fino in fondo, i ricordi che aveva rivissuto fissando il riverbero sanguigno del sole nel mare.  
Trasse un lungo sospiro, le strinse delicatamente la mano e mormorò:  
\- Grazie per essermi sempre vicina.  
\- Condividere tutto, il presente ed il passato. Costruire insieme il futuro. Questa era la mia promessa d’amore. Ricordi? – rispose con dolce pacatezza.  
\- Ti sei scelta un compito ben difficile, con il mio passato! – sorrise attirandola fra le braccia.  
\- Non che il presente sia facile: vorrà dire che punterò tutto sul futuro! – scherzò la maga.  
\- Ti prometto un futuro meraviglioso: te lo sei proprio meritata! – sussurrò chinandosi a sfiorarle le labbra, mentre l’avvolgeva forte fra le braccia.  
Rhoxane gli sorrise dolcemente, poi pretese un piccolo acconto sul futuro: un lungo bacio, pieno di dolce passione.  
\- Non sono sicura di aver capito una cosa. Tuo nonno: è stato Voldemort ad ucciderlo? – chiese titubante.  
\- Mia madre non me lo disse mai esplicitamente. Ma il nonno, ad un certo punto, deve aver capito chi era Voldemort e cosa realmente voleva da lui: i suoi libri. Gli si è opposto e ha immolato la vita per quei libri che tanto amava. – sospirò Severus. – Voldemort non ha desistito dal suo proposito: del resto, quei libri gli erano essenziali. Mia madre, però, lo conosceva bene e non fu possibile alcun altro epilogo a questa storia: Voldemort uccideva chiunque gli sbarrava il cammino e mia madre fu solo una vittima in più.  
\- Poi rubò tutti i libri?  
\- Non tutti. La mamma selezionò e nascose alcuni testi, più importanti di altri, o più pericolosi. Io stesso li scoprii solo molti anni dopo. Su quelli Voldemort non riuscì mai a mettere le mani, e questo è proprio tutto il vantaggio su cui oggi posso contare!  
Severus scrollò le spalle, con atteggiamento disincantato. Poi continuò:  
\- Dopo la caduta di Voldemort, ho ritrovato i libri della mia famiglia nel suo rifugio segreto e, prima che gli Auror distruggessero tutto, li ho riportati al loro posto, qui nel castello. Mi sono di nuovo immerso nello studio. Avevo quasi ventidue anni ed una terribile esperienza alle spalle: i miei occhi, ora, erano diversi e l'animo non era più oscurato dalle brame del sapere e del potere. In quei libri trovai, per la prima volta, quello che vi aveva sempre visto mia madre: la travolgente bellezza e la sublime poesia degli incanti che aveva usato per il bosco e la sua radura, per la foresta creata dal nonno. Io li ho usati per creare il mio giardino incantato. Ho riscoperto le magie che mutano il tempo e che sanno sottrarre il calore al sole e la luce alle stelle. - ed il sorriso brillava negli occhi neri di Severus, mentre stringeva dolcemente a sé la sua donna.  
Poi continuò, cupo:  
\- Ho trovato anche terribili maledizioni di morte ed altre che vanno ben oltre la morte. Quei libri, quella magia, sono sublimi e maledetti insieme. Mia madre pensava che la nostra società, forse, non fosse ancora pronta per riscoprire nuovamente quel sapere antico che tutti credono ormai perduto da tempo immemorabile.  
Rhoxane lo guardava, scossa e turbata dal tono cupo e dalla gravità delle parole.  
\- Ciò che il nonno mi aveva insegnato, quello che mia madre avrebbe saputo spiegarmi approfonditamente, ciò che Voldemort mi ha mostrato in modo distorto, era tutto in quei libri. L’ho capito con il passare degli anni, nella mia disperata solitudine. Là c’era tutto ed il contrario di tutto, il principio e la fine, la vita e la morte, la felicità e l’oblio. Per tutti, tutti i maghi che non sono ancora pronti per quell’eredità, quel sapere così pericoloso: l’immenso potere del sapere. Eppure, la mamma sosteneva anche che occorresse avere il coraggio di insegnare anche quel sapere, che bisognava condividerlo fra tutti: è questo lo spirito con il quale ho spiegato i principi delle Arti Oscure in queste ultime tre settimane.  
\- E’ rischioso… - sussurrò Rhoxane.  
\- A volte lo pensava anche mia madre, per questo aveva tenuto nascosti i libri. Però credeva anche che se tutti, indistintamente, avessero potuto conoscere quei libri, forse il malvagio potere in loro contenuto si sarebbe dissolto: se tutti potessero diventare come Voldemort, non ci sarebbe più alcun Voldemort. E di quel potere, alla fine, i maghi finirebbero per usare solo la parte buona! – terminò con un esitante sorriso sulle labbra.  
\- Un’inguaribile ottimista, tua madre! – esclamò la maga.  
\- Proprio come te, amore mio. – sorrise Severus stringendola di nuovo tra le braccia – E’ per questo che avrò bisogno del tuo aiuto!  
Un lungo bacio suggellò quel loro nuovo accordo.  
\- Ora rientriamo nel castello. Domattina tornerai a Hogwarts, mentre io riaprirò il laboratorio e quei libri.  
\- No. Non ti lascerò solo. Per nulla al mondo.  
Severus sorrise appena: sapeva benissimo che non se ne sarebbe andata, non subito almeno.  
E ne era felice.  
_* * *_  
Il mattino dopo, per prima cosa scesero nei sotterranei dove si trovava il laboratorio.  
L’aria era fredda e umida e le pareti del lungo corridoio, male illuminato da torce che irradiavano una cruda luce verdognola, trasudavano acqua che scorreva lentamente, goccia dopo goccia, scavando cupi arabeschi tra la muffa scivolosa del pavimento in lieve pendenza.  
\- Ora capisco il tuo amore per i sotterranei di Hogwarts: dopo aver passato l’infanzia qui! - esclamò Rhoxane rabbrividendo.  
\- A dir la verità, se non fosse stato per le pozioni che distillavo con il nonno, ho sempre odiato questo sotterraneo. Ne ero terrorizzato, addirittura. Ricorda che ero solo un ragazzino di sette od otto anni!  
Erano arrivati davanti alla massiccia porta del laboratorio.  
Un grande stemma di bronzo brunito la sovrastava; Severus pronunciò, in una lingua sconosciuta, il complesso incantesimo d’apertura: i serpenti intrecciati parvero animarsi di vita propria e lo stemma rifulse di una brillante ed intensa luce verde. La pesante porta cominciò lentamente a muoversi sui cardini con uno stridio cupo. Rhoxane fu percorsa da un brivido e Severus le cinse le spalle con il braccio.  
Entrarono ed il laboratorio s’illuminò subito di un’intensa luce bianca che creava un forte contrasto con l’ambiente circostante, ma la maga sapeva che la luce era essenziale per valutare la riuscita di una pozione tramite il colore e la consistenza.  
Vi era un impeccabile ordine, senza neppure un filo di polvere sulle ampolle perfettamente allineate negli scaffali che tappezzavano interamente due pareti contigue, né sui barattoli di vetro che contenevano i vari ingredienti. Alcune file di provette scintillavano sotto la luce, mentre diversi libri erano ordinatamente disposti in due piccole librerie a lato della porta. Due grandi tavoli, con il piano di marmo percorso da profonde venature di un verde cupo, occupavano la parte centrale del laboratorio, mentre da un lato vi era un ampio focolare con quattro paioli di dimensioni diverse. Un grosso armadio di legno, con le ante intagliate con complessi disegni, occupava lo spazio restante di quella parete.  
Ad un cenno di Severus il fuoco si accese nel camino, mentre apriva l’armadio che conteneva altre ampolle, ricolme di liquidi di diversi colori, ed antichi libri e pergamene. Verificò con attenzione le ampolle e spuntò la lista su una pergamena: era tutto perfettamente a posto.  
Scelse tre ampolle e cominciò ad armeggiare con le prime due, versando poche gocce in altrettanti bicchieri dove le diluì: bevve i due preparati, in un sorso.  
\- Le ho distillate con il nonno. La prima aumenta la potenza magica individuale ed è quella che Voldemort ha usato per anni. La seconda rafforza e vivifica la memoria: devo compiere un “ripasso” molto intenso in pochi giorni! – spiegò ammiccando, mentre inarcava leggermente il sopracciglio. – Questa, invece, è la base per preparare la Pozione dell’Invisibilità. Poi dobbiamo preparare la Pozione Scudo, che permette all’aura magica di bloccare le maledizioni dell’avversario e la Pozione Protettiva, che permette un’efficace riduzione del consumo d’energia magica nel corso di un duello.  
Gli occhi neri di Severus scintillavano, mentre si beava dello stupore che si diffondeva sul bel viso di Rhoxane. Le diede precise disposizioni sul lavoro da farsi e, in silenzio, cominciarono a distillare le pozioni.  
I calderoni sobbollivano lenti sul fuoco, mentre Severus rileggeva un vecchio testo.  
Rhoxane terminò di riordinare ed andò a sedersi a fianco del mago che, ben presto, si rassegnò e smise di leggere. Chiuse gli occhi e l’abbracciò con dolcezza, mentre lei poggiava il capo nell’incavo della sua spalla; poi rimasero in silenzio ad ascoltare i battiti dei loro cuori ed il ribollire dei calderoni.

* * *

Passarono l’intero pomeriggio nella biblioteca, nella parte nascosta, dove erano conservati gli antichi libri della sua famiglia. Sfogliò con attenzione diversi testi e, grazie alla pozione bevuta il mattino, con inusitata velocità riuscì ad imprimere indelebilmente nella mente le diverse formule degli incantesimi che potevano essergli utili in un duello all’ultimo sangue con Voldemort. Formule complesse, in un’arcana lingua dimenticata da secoli, ma vivide nelle lettere magistralmente effigiate sui libri.  
Rhoxane, dal canto suo, era sprofondata in una poltrona e divorava un libro dietro l’altro, trattenendosi a fatica dal chiedere spiegazioni a Severus: in nessun modo doveva interromperlo nel suo lavoro.  
Dopo cena, il mago si concentrò nella lettura di quei libri che Voldemort non aveva mai avuto a disposizione, quei libri che sua madre aveva occultato con particolare attenzione. Lì, forse, avrebbe potuto trovare qualcosa che poteva dargli un vero vantaggio contro il Signore Oscuro.  
Quel potente Incantesimo di Barriera, ad esempio, o quello che permetteva di assorbire l’energia dell’avversario: pericolosissimo se non fosse poi riuscito a controllare l’energia negativa di Voldemort.  
Era ormai notte fonda, quando Rhoxane chiuse il suo libro.  
Guardò Severus e fu quasi spaventata dal suo sguardo esaltato. Aveva bevuto un’altra dose del Filtro di Potenza e la sua aura magica sembrava quasi solida ora.  
I suoi occhi, arrossati dallo sforzo della lettura, erano pervasi da una luce di delirio, mentre si concentrava e ripeteva a fior di labbra la cantilena di quel nuovo incantesimo che poteva dilatare a piacere il tempo soggettivo. Per un attimo il mago fu avvolto da una tremolante luce opalescente, quindi ogni suo movimento assunse un’incredibile velocità.  
\- Severus, Severus fermati! – gridò Rhoxane.  
Ancora un altro riverbero lattiginoso ed i movimenti di Severus tornarono alla velocità normale.  
Negli occhi neri ardeva ancora un barlume di luce esaltata, ma il sorriso era molto soddisfatto: quello era proprio un incantesimo interessante.  
Si rese immediatamente conto che Rhoxane era molto scossa e la tranquillizzò:  
\- E’ tutto sotto controllo, stai tranquilla. E’ molto tardi, ora, e sarai stanca.  
\- Tu no? – chiese la maga.  
\- Mmm… non direi. Sono piuttosto esaltato dai progressi ed anche molto più sicuro di me. E determinato a vincere! – esclamò fiero di sé.  
Rhoxane sorrise e con una mano gli scompigliò i lunghi capelli neri:  
\- Non sono poi così… stanca. – sussurrò con dolce malizia.  
Severus sorrise, mordicchiandosi un labbro.  
\- Mi piacerebbe scoprire se quel Filtro di Potenza ha altri effetti collaterali… piacevoli. - aggiunse Rhoxane.  
In quegli occhi scuri, ora, brillava solo la luce intensa del desiderio:  
\- Non saprei, ma mi sembra una sperimentazione importante, assolutamente improrogabile. – sussurrò con ardore, mentre la stringeva a sé.

* * *

Il mattino dopo, quando Rhoxane si svegliò, non trovò più Severus nel letto accanto a sé.  
Lo scovò in biblioteca. Nuovi libri erano appoggiati sul tavolo e il mago era assorto nella lettura. Doveva essersi alzato all’alba, perché era già passato anche in laboratorio e due nuove ampolle erano inserite nell’apposito contenitore.  
Una nuova dose di quel Filtro faceva molto probabilmente scorrere impetuoso il potere nelle sue vene.  
Si chiese se Severus era davvero pronto per quella prova, l’ultima e quasi impossibile sfida: il confronto con il Potere e con l’Odio che Voldemort stesso rappresentava.  
Non dubitava sull’esito dello scontro con il mago Voldemort: Silente aveva ragione quando aveva detto che Severus era ormai più potente del Signore Oscuro e che doveva solo avere fiducia in se stesso. E quella fiducia, ora, lui l’aveva pienamente ottenuta.  
Si chiedeva però, con gran timore, se fosse realmente pronto ad affrontare la sfida con l’Odio: con Malfoy aveva dimostrato di saper controllare l’odio che portava in sé, ma con Voldemort?  
Di fronte all’assassino dei suoi più stretti parenti, alla causa della sua lunga infelicità ed alla radice dei suoi tremendi rimorsi, Severus avrebbe saputo padroneggiare l’odio ed indirizzare la sua ira?  
Ancor più temeva la prova con il Potere: ne sarebbe uscito indenne? O avrebbe ceduto alle sue ingannevoli lusinghe?  
Dopo quello scontro, sarebbe stato ancora il suo dolce Severus?  
In quell’istante il mago alzò gli occhi dal libro e nel suo sguardo nero brillava limpida la risposta. Ancora non si era abituata alla loro possibilità di condividere i reciproci pensieri.  
Severus si alzò dalla poltrona, sorridente, e venne ad abbracciarla sussurrandole dolcemente nell’orecchio:  
\- Sì, sì, sì! Ecco la mia risposta.  
Un lungo, dolcissimo bacio, intriso d’amore e di passione.  
\- Vincerò Voldemort, rifuggirò dall’odio e non cederò al fascino del potere. Poi, tornerò a stringerti tra le braccia ed a baciarti. Proprio come adesso, – sussurrò cominciando a sfiorarle le labbra, – e non ti libererai mai di me, mai!

La giornata era ormai al termine ed era stata molto fruttuosa.  
Nuove pozioni erano disposte con cura su un tavolo del laboratorio e molti altri potenti incantesimi affollavano, con preciso ordine, la mente del mago.  
Per Rhoxane era arrivato il momento di tornare a Hogwarts.  
\- Ti prego, - lo scongiurò ancora, – lasciami restare con te.  
\- Mi dispiace, domani è lunedì e devi tenere le lezioni di Difesa. Tornerò appena possibile: non mi manca più molto.  
\- Almeno per questa notte: giuro che me n’andrò via prestissimo domattina. – chiese con quella sua irresistibile aria da bambina.  
Severus scosse la testa e sussurrò:  
\- Sai sempre come prendermi…  
La maga gli sorrise abbracciandolo.


	18. L’ultima sfida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il Marchio Nero irradia Hogwarts della sua luce maligna, portando la morte tra allievi e professori. Così si arriva alla sfida finale, l’ultimo e decisivo scontro, in un crescendo di antichi incanti e fatali sortilegi, il macabro rituale sacrificale già teatralmente predisposto. Un pericoloso viaggio nella mente di Voldemort per combattere contro l’odio e salvare l’amore. Poi la lotta di un uomo contro la sua schiavitù e la conclusione di tutto in un tramonto di sangue che porterà, infine, una nuova alba di luce.
> 
> Personaggi - Severus, Voldemort, Rhoxane  
> Genere - Avventura, Dark, Drammatico, Introspettivo, Romantico, Fantasy  
> Rating - K+

Era rimasto solo.  
Terminata la lettura degli ultimi libri e distillate le nuove pozioni, rimaneva solo la parte più difficile.  
Doveva far appello all’antica meditazione e trovare la profonda concentrazione necessaria a liberare la mente da ogni pensiero contingente. Solo quando anima e mente si fossero fuse in un unico insieme, solo allora avrebbe potuto utilizzare, al massimo della loro potenza, quegli straordinari incantesimi.  
Quello era il suo obiettivo.

Era concentrato sull’ultima pozione, forse la più complicata che avesse mai preparato in vita sua: un filtro per rafforzare la fiducia in se stessi.  
Rise tra sé, pensando se occorresse anche berlo, o se bastasse la semplice preparazione a fare effetto: chi riusciva a preparare correttamente quell’astrusa pozione doveva per forza aver maturato, approntandola, un’enorme fiducia in sé.  
Ecco, finalmente era pronta.  
Scostò i capelli dalla fronte lievemente imperlata di sudore e valutò il risultato: sì, il filtro era perfetto. Accostò le labbra al bicchierino e ne sorbì un piccolo sorso. Quindi rimase in attesa.  
La percezione arrivò graduale, mentre cominciava ad avvertire il delicato potere del liquido che scorreva nelle vene, a rafforzare la volontà, ad accrescere la sicurezza, a potenziare il coraggio. Una meravigliosa sensazione di poter fare completo affidamento sulle proprie forze lo pervase, mentre la certezza della reale possibilità di raggiungere l’obiettivo si diffondeva nella sua mente. La forza della speranza invadeva il suo animo, sostenuta dall’intima fiducia in se stesso.  
Una pozione indubbiamente pericolosa, che poteva portare facilmente alla morte, se non sostenuta da reali capacità. Ma, in casi disperati, poteva rappresentare l’ultima ancora di salvezza.  
Un’altra provetta da nascondere nelle protette pieghe del suo mantello.

Rivolse infine l’attenzione al suo pugnale di Mangiamorte, il maledetto simbolo degli atroci misfatti che aveva perpetrato in quegli anni oscurati dalle tenebre dell’anima.  
Sollevò l’arma, dalla sottile ed affilata lama: un brivido d’orrore gli percorse la schiena, mentre spietate immagini riempivano di colpo la sua mente.  
Ricacciò il tremito nel profondo della spina dorsale ed immerse il pugnale nel liquido tiepido del calderone. Si concentrò e pronunciò una lunga formula: il potente veleno si agitò, la superficie s’increspò e si ricoprì di una densa e cupa schiuma rossa, mentre un odore acre di sangue penetrò nelle sue narici.  
Le sue mani tremarono, ma non lasciarono l’arma.  
Nessun filtro, nessun incantesimo, mai, avrebbe più potuto purificare quella lama.  
Ma ora, quel pugnale così incantato, si sarebbe rivolto solo verso coloro che quel sangue innocente avevano versato, senza mai provarne orrore e disprezzo per sé.

In quei due giorni di totale solitudine, trascorsi nell’antico e possente maniero, Severus aveva applicato gli arcani metodi di meditazione che il nonno gli aveva insegnato e adesso era in grado di fondere completamente anima e mente al semplice chiudere degli occhi.  
Gli innumerevoli incantesimi utili alla sfida con Voldemort erano lucidamente conservati nella sua memoria, mentre diverse fialette erano inserite tra le pieghe nascoste del mantello, pronte ad essere utilizzate alla bisogna.  
Il pugnale da Mangiamorte era infilato a sinistra, mentre a destra ne infilò un altro, più lungo e pesante. Dal fodero d’argento, sul quale si attorcigliavano sottili serpenti di smeraldi, spuntava l’elsa scintillante sulla quale era inciso il nome di Salazar Serpeverde: con quello avrebbe definitivamente annientato il demone dell’odio di Voldemort.  
Aveva fatto grande uso, in quei giorni, della pozione per aumentare la potenza magica e la sua aura magica rifulgeva più palese e tangibile che mai.  
I suoi occhi neri brillavano di determinazione: era ineluttabilmente pronto alla sfida finale.  
Scese per un’ultima volta sulla terrazza: il sole era a picco e sfolgorava sul mare, pieno di forza e di calore. E così si sentiva anche il mago, impavido in quell’aria immobile.  
Una sensazione di terrore lo colpì all’improvviso.  
Si guardò alle spalle ed estrasse veloce la bacchetta, pronto alla lotta.  
Ci vollero alcune frazioni di secondo per comprendere che stava percependo le sensazioni di Rhoxane: paura, sconforto, disperazione.  
E dolore, un tremendo dolore.  
Poi, solo il nulla.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si smaterializzò.

Il sole era oscurato sopra al castello di Hogwarts.  
Mentre correva veloce, al limitare della Foresta Proibita, dirigendosi verso il parco della scuola, alzò gli occhi al cielo: l’enorme Marchio Nero troneggiava nella volta celeste, oscurando con le sue tenebre anche il possente sole.  
Urla disperate provenivano dalla scuola e la Torre dei Grifondoro era in fiamme. Una folla disordinata di ragazzini urlanti usciva dall’ingresso principale, mentre alcuni professori cercavano di arginare il loro terrore.  
In pochi istanti fu davanti al portone: la Professoressa McGranitt aveva l’aria sconvolta ed assisteva impotente all’esodo disordinato dei ragazzi, la bacchetta ancora levata fra le mani, mentre Hagrid singhiozzava in un angolo, reggendo il corpo esanime del piccolo Professor Vitious.  
\- Cos’è successo, Minerva? – urlò Piton per sovrastare la confusione.  
La McGranitt lo guardò ed i suoi occhi si riempirono improvvisamente di lacrime.  
\- Voldemort… Albus… - singhiozzò la Vice-Preside.  
\- Dov’è Albus? – chiese, cercando di moderare il tono di voce e di tenere sotto controllo l’ansia.  
Minerva fece un cenno disperato in direzione del Marchio Nero e si accasciò tra le sue braccia.  
Piton la sostenne e mormorò:  
\- No, non può essere…  
\- … morto! - terminò singhiozzando disperata la maga.  
\- Com’è possibile? Com’è potuto penetrare Voldemort? – poi si guardò intorno ed una sensazione d’insopportabile angoscia lo assalì. – Dove… dov’è Rhoxane?  
Minerva continuava a singhiozzare disperata.  
\- Hagrid! – urlò Piton. – Dov’è Rhoxane?  
Ma anche da lui non ottenne risposta alcuna.  
\- Basta! – urlò nuovamente, scrollando la maga. – Controllati e smetti di piangere, Minerva: devo sapere esattamente cos’è successo. Subito!  
Una gran folla di studenti si era riunita attorno; sembrava che i prefetti ed i capiscuola, dopo averlo visto, cercassero di riprendere, con un ultimo spazzo di coraggio, il controllo della situazione.  
\- Voldemort è apparso all’improvviso in Sala Grande. – mormorò la McGranitt con un filo di voce. – Abbiamo tutti pensato che volesse Potter. Rhoxane si è alzata, insieme a Silente, per proteggere il ragazzo. C’è stato un enorme lampo di luce e diversi studenti di Grifondoro si sono accasciati a terra, mentre un’agghiacciante risata riempiva la sala.  
\- Potter? – chiese Piton preoccupato, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
Minerva scrollò la testa, poi continuò:  
\- Diversi Mangiamorte sono entrati dalla porta a lato del tavolo dei professori e sono cominciati i duelli. La Sala Grande è un lago di sangue: il loro… ed il nostro.  
Piton notò che anche la McGranitt sanguinava con abbondanza da un profondo taglio sul braccio sinistro.  
\- Silente ha affrontato Voldemort, mentre Rhoxane metteva in salvo Potter ed i suoi amici. – continuò Minerva, che pareva riprendersi dallo shock. – E’ stato un lungo duello, senza esclusioni di colpi. Albus avrebbe potuto ucciderlo, ma ha esitato, temendo di far del male anche agli studenti. Ed è stata la sua fine.  
Il racconto di Minerva s’interruppe bruscamente e la maga ebbe un cedimento: stava perdendo molto sangue. Piton si diede dello stupido per non averci pensato prima e, con un rapido gesto della mano, fece richiudere la profonda ferita. La vecchia insegnante gli sorrise, senza alcuna espressione sul volto pallido. Poi, con grande sforzo, continuò:  
\- Rhoxane è tornata, quando era troppo tardi per Albus, mentre noi professori eravamo ormai perdenti nello scontro con i Mangiamorte ed i ragazzi fuggivano disperati da tutte le uscite. Ha coraggiosamente affrontato Voldemort e gli ha dato filo da torcere, quasi quanto Albus.  
Un istante di penoso silenzio, mentre Minerva sfuggiva allo sguardo dei penetranti occhi neri.  
\- E poi? – mormorò Piton con voce spezzata.  
\- I Mangiamorte l’hanno accerchiata e catturata. Voldemort l’ha toccata e lei ha disperatamente urlato. E’ svenuta e l’hanno portata via. – un lungo sospiro sfuggì dalle labbra contratte della maga. – Sono scomparsi, all’improvviso, così com’erano arrivati. Non abbiamo potuto fare nulla per fermarli!  
Piton rimase immobile, continuando a sostenere Minerva che si era abbandonata tra le sue braccia, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, gli occhi scintillanti di gelido e controllato odio.  
Sembrava avesse smesso di respirare ed il suo cuore batteva lento mentre il sangue gli pulsava, dolorosamente, nelle tempie.  
Pochi istanti d’incommensurabile strazio, poi la consapevolezza che Rhoxane era ancora viva bruciò acuta nella sua mente.  
Era solo un’esca: Voldemort l’aveva presa solo per attirarlo nella sua trappola mortale.  
Prese Minerva per le spalle e la scrollò:  
\- Torna in te: la scuola ha bisogno della tua guida, almeno fino a quando gli uomini del Ministero non arriveranno. Sgombrate la torre in fiamme e le zone limitrofe. Portate fuori i feriti ed occupatevi di loro.  
Si rivolse ai prefetti, ai capiscuola ed ai professori sopravvissuti e disse loro, con voce calma:  
\- Voldemort non tornerà, non temete. E io andrò a riprendere Rhoxane.  
\- Severus! - esclamò Minerva atterrita.  
\- Tornerò, Minerva, con Rhoxane. E non sentirete mai più parlare di Voldemort. – affermò con tono pienamente sicuro, mentre fiamme nere bruciavano tumultuose nei suoi occhi.  
Si diresse verso la Foresta Proibita. Poi si fermò. Con la morte di Silente, i potenti incantesimi da lui evocati a protezione della scuola dovevano essersi dissolti: poteva smaterializzarsi anche nel parco. Doveva solo individuare il rifugio dell’Oscuro.  
Si concentrò: se Lui poteva chiamare a sé i suoi Mangiamorte tramite il legame col Marchio, allora sarebbe riuscito, sempre tramite il Marchio, a localizzare il luogo dove si trovava Voldemort.  
Aprì la fibbia che fermava il mantello e lo lasciò scivolare sulla spalla destra; sollevò quindi la manica della veste e v’infilò la mano, fino a sentire il Marchio sotto le dita.  
Chiuse gli occhi e la sua concentrazione fu completa: il Marchio cominciò a bruciargli dolorosamente sulla pelle e Piton si smaterializzò pronunciando l’Incantesimo d’Invisibilità.

* * *

I suoi occhi si abituarono piano all’oscurità, rotta solo dai bagliori purpurei che si levavano da un grande braciere.  
Si trovava in un antico tempio sotterraneo dedicato ad un culto di cui la memoria stessa era ormai dimenticata da secoli. Un’arena semicircolare circondata da tre ordini di gradini sui quali erano schierati i Mangiamorte. Immense e scure colonne sostenevano la volta nera. Al centro vi era un vecchio altare, semi diroccato, con una pietra sacrificale.  
Di fianco c’era Rhoxane, immobile; indossava una lunga tunica bianca, molto leggera e trasparente. Era l’unica figura illuminata dai rossi bagliori delle fiamme, che traevano riflessi sanguigni dai lunghi capelli sciolti.  
Voldemort osservava da un lato, gli scintillanti occhi di rubino fissi sulla maga: lo stava aspettando. Sapeva che all’Oscuro Signore erano sempre piaciute quelle cupe e tragiche scenografie, ma quella volta si sarebbe trattato di una tragedia con un unico atto, e ne sarebbe stato lui l’artefice.  
Studiò rapidamente la situazione, mentre scendeva con cautela i tre alti scalini.  
Estrasse il piccolo e micidiale pugnale stregato ed avvelenato: per ogni sua vittima innocente ora sarebbe caduto un carnefice. L’arma bruciava e vibrava nelle sue mani, mentre col pensiero indirizzava con precisione la lama che, infine, si scagliò veloce, quasi invisibile, a compiere la sua vendetta.  
I Mangiamorte cominciarono a cadere a terra, quasi senza un grido, uno dopo l’altro, mentre il loro sangue macchiava l’antica pietra colando dai gradini in lenti rivoli.  
Gli occhi di Voldemort avevano rapidamente percorso tutta la sala e, mentre anche l’ultimo dei suoi Mangiamorte si accasciava silenziosamente a terra, dalla sua bacchetta si era già irradiata una leggera nebbiolina che in un istante saturò l’intera sala, rivelando l’invisibile presenza di Piton che risaltò, macchia scura tra il vapore. L’Incanto d’Invisibilità era ormai superfluo, ma aveva già fornito il suo prezioso contributo.  
Piton apparve al centro del semicerchio: era arrivato il momento della sfida suprema.  
\- Ti aspettavo. – disse Voldemort con fredda voce metallica, indicando Rhoxane. – Del resto, ti avevo invitato io!  
Prese a battere lentamente le mani, mentre un sorriso beffardo stirava le sue labbra sottili:  
\- Meriti i miei applausi, Severus. Non avevo previsto questa tua singolare entrata in scena, veramente degna del primo attore. Del resto, ho sempre potuto contare su di te: un ottimo servo ed ora un degno avversario. M’inchino alla tua bravura!  
Così dicendo, Voldemort s’inchinò leggermente, mentre dalla sua bacchetta partiva veloce la prima maledizione, facilmente deviata da Piton che non si era certo lasciato distrarre da quelle melliflue parole.  
Rhoxane era sempre immobile, vicina all’altare, bloccata da un incantesimo di Voldemort.  
\- Non ti sei inchinato davanti a me, oggi, Severus. Non hai baciato l’orlo della mia veste. Forse non te ne ho dato il tempo? – e le labbra dell’Oscuro Signore s’incurvarono in un sorriso maligno.  
\- Tu non sei più il mio Signore. - rispose Piton con voce sicura.  
\- Credo che tu ti stia sbagliando, Severus. – sussurrò Voldemort con voce suadente. – Stai commettendo un errore, un grave errore.  
\- Il mio unico errore l’ho commesso tanti anni fa, quando per la prima volta mi sono inchinato davanti a te.  
Un getto d’intensa luce rossa scaturì di nuovo dalla bacchetta di Voldemort, immediatamente seguito da sottili lingue di fuoco. Piton deviò il raggio contro una parete e trasfigurò le fiamme in velenosi rampicanti che rispedì contro Voldemort.  
Mentre quest’ultimo si liberava dall’attacco, Severus osservò attentamente Rhoxane cercando di individuare l’incanto che la teneva prigioniera. Un sibilo l’avvertì che l’Oscuro stava di nuovo attaccando: una serie di micidiali serpentelli si stava abbattendo su di lui. Con la bacchetta creò una barriera di fuoco davanti a sé, nella quale i serpenti s’immersero sfrigolando, per essere sbalzati indietro quali minuscoli dardi infuocati.  
\- Vedo che hai studiato a fondo gli arcani e fantasiosi incanti di Salazar Serpeverde. - sorrise beffardo Voldemort, facendo apparire un antico scudo di bronzo contro il quale i darsi s’infransero.  
\- Volevo offrirti un ultimo duello alla tua altezza. – rispose Piton, ironico, mentre ancora i suoi occhi scintillanti stavano studiando l’aria attorno a Rhoxane.  
\- La tengo prigioniera nella mia mente, Severus. E’ lì che dovrai venire a riprendertela, se ne avrai il coraggio, e la capacità! Ma, prima di poter violare la mia mente, dovrai battermi in questo gioco! - e la sua risata risuonò fredda nella sala cupa.  
Piton inarcò un sopracciglio e smise di osservare Rhoxane.  
Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo: l’Oscuro sapeva sempre stupirlo.  
Dalla bacchetta di Lord Voldemort ora i malefici uscivano in veloce sequenza, concentrati nell’area intorno a lui. Ne deviò alcuni con la bacchetta, altri con la mano libera ed altri ancora s’infransero sullo scudo di protezione che aveva evocato: quel breve attimo di distrazione avrebbe potuto essergli fatale.  
Voldemort si stava slanciando in avanti ed una maledizione ben più potente dell’ _Avada Kedavr_ a era già uscita dalle sue labbra. Il pensiero di Piton fu fulmineo ed una Barriera Nera, rievocata da una magia ormai da tempo dimenticata, si materializzò a proteggerlo. La fredda risata di scherno morì sulle labbra dell’Oscuro, mentre la barriera di fitta tenebra avvolgeva la luce viola della sua maledizione e gliela rifletteva contro, ancora più intensa e veloce: Voldemort scomparve per alcuni lunghi istanti e ricomparve alle spalle di Rhoxane.  
\- E’ bella la tua donna, Severus. Forte, intelligente e coraggiosa. – sussurrò facendo scorrere le affusolate e pallide dita lungo il viso di Rhoxane. – Ha combattuto a lungo, poi ho dovuto essere crudele con lei: l’ho fatta soffrire, molto. - Continuò a far scendere languido la mano sul seno della donna - Anche in questo momento sta soffrendo atrocemente, ma non vuole cedere.  
Gli occhi di Severus erano due crateri ribollenti di nero magma infuocato, mentre le sue labbra erano strettamente serrate.  
Si mosse di lato affinché Voldemort non fosse più coperto dal corpo di Rhoxane, quindi si avvicinò mormorando a fior di labbra la lunga nenia dell’Incanto di Dilatazione Temporale. Infine scagliò, con millimetrica precisione, il suo raggio mortale.  
La rapidità dei suoi movimenti fu tale che raggiunse Rhoxane ben prima dell’arrivo del suo maleficio e la strappò dalle mani di Voldemort, rotolando infine a terra insieme. Rimasto senza il suo scudo, l’Oscuro riuscì solo in parte a contrastare il potere della maledizione e fu sbalzato con violenza contro la parete.  
Nell’abbracciarla, Severus si era reso conto che il corpo di Rhoxane era terribilmente freddo ed un orribile sospetto si fece strada nella mente: in qualche modo, Voldemort le stava risucchiando tutta l’energia.  
Doveva fare presto.  
Fu di nuovo in piedi, di fronte a colui che un tempo era stato il suo Signore, ma che ora non temeva più.  
\- Vedo che sei finalmente diventato il potente mago che tuo nonno aveva sempre sognato: peccato che neppure tua madre possa più ammirarti. – lo schernì Voldemort sogghignando.  
Piton strinse ancor più fermamente le labbra: non doveva in alcun modo lasciarsi trascinare dalle parole di Voldemort, doveva rimanere del tutto lucido e distaccato.  
\- Mi dispiace, Severus, ma ho dovuto farlo, mi capisci vero? Non avevo alternative: quei libri erano troppo importanti per me. Ed anche tu eri diventato importante, ora che tuo nonno non poteva più distillare le pozioni che mi servivano. Non ero mai riuscito a convincerlo a darmi le formule. Con te è stato tutto più facile, giovane e ingenuo com’eri!  
Piton strinse con forza i pugni, mentre sentiva che l’odio e la bramosia di vendetta cominciavano a vorticare con forza violenta nella mente. S’impose di continuare a rimanere in silenzio, ma i battiti del suo cuore acceleravano sempre più.  
\- Tu eri indeciso, troppo giovane per scegliere. Tua madre era nuovamente tornata ad essere un ostacolo: ti tratteneva dalla sua parte. La sua morte è stata orribile e dolorosa: non è rimasto quasi nulla del suo corpo, sai? Una donna sfortunata, tua madre, rimanere vedova così giovane, di quell’orgoglioso Babbano che ha osato contaminare il sangue dei Prince. Tuo nonno non glielo ha mai perdonato ed un giorno mi chiese un piccolo piacere…  
\- NO! - un urlo disperato: era sua anche la responsabilità della morte dei suoi genitori.  
Un’onda di fuoco emerse dal nulla, immensa e veloce gli si dirigeva contro, e Rhoxane era indifesa, a terra appena dietro di lui.  
Con gesto fulmineo estrasse una provetta dalla cintura e la gettò a terra davanti a sé: una barriera di solido ghiaccio si frappose subitanea al fronte delle fiamme. Se fosse riuscito ad arginare l’odio verso Voldemort, così come aveva controllato l’avanzare delle fiamme, avrebbe potuto vincere.  
Non doveva cedere all’odio.  
Riprese a scagliare potenti malefici a raffica contro Voldemort: doveva assolutamente riuscire a farlo stare zitto. L’Oscuro arretrava, difendendosi con una certa fatica. Un ultimo colpo lo fece rotolare ai piedi dei gradini dove, in una conca tra le pietre, si era raccolto il sangue dei suoi Mangiamorte. Voldemort lo raccolse con una mano, lo portò alla bocca e poi bevve, avidamente:  
\- Vedi, Severus, io qui ritrovo tutta la mia energia! – esclamò vorace, il sangue a colargli sul mento e sulla tunica nera.  
\- Anche tu potresti rigenerarti, se solo sapessi abbandonarti all’odio. Ma non ti è mai piaciuto il sangue per il sangue. Tu volevi il sapere, anche le antiche ed oscure conoscenze che una società ipocrita aveva ripudiato e occultato, perché temeva l’immenso potere che ne poteva scaturire. – Voldemort si era nuovamente levato in piedi. – Tu volevi solo il sapere per il sapere, non t’interessava il potere. Anche se avresti saputo usarlo bene tu, puro e incorrotto com’eri. Io ti diedi quel sapere, Severus, ma lo contaminai per sempre con il sangue e con l’odio!  
L’Oscuro si chinò ed immerse ancora le mani nel sangue e poi le levò in alto, sopra il capo, in una sorta di macabra doccia:  
\- Eri giovane, Severus, ed io ti ho ingannato. Il sangue e l’odio sono ormai connaturati in te e tu sei mio. Quel marchio che brucia intensamente sulla tua pelle ne è la prova inconfutabile: la testimonianza della tua schiavitù!  
Piton si portò la mano all’avambraccio: un dolore lancinante si stava propagando da quel maledetto emblema dell’odio e gli serrava lo stomaco.  
Doveva controllare ogni muscolo per non tremare vistosamente, mentre l’odio cercava di penetrare nella sua mente.  
Ondate di panico lo assalirono all’improvviso, con una sensazione così dolorosamente incontrollabile che si sentì sprofondare nelle tenebre: non riusciva più a muoversi né a controllare il proprio corpo. Sentì la bacchetta scivolargli piano dalla mano, mentre l’odio della mente dell’Oscuro lo avvolgeva del tutto conducendolo nel regno sconfinato dell’orrore.  
Così l’odio montò in lui come un’inarrestabile marea, mentre la rabbia esplodeva e la smania di vendetta lo trascinava con sé, in quel pozzo senza fondo popolato solo dall’orrore dei suoi incubi. Camminava in quelle tenebre cedevoli, che si deformavano al suo passaggio e lo sospingevano poi ad avanzare.  
Il Passato lo premeva alle spalle e le sue mani grondavano sangue: davanti a lui si ergeva l’essenza del Male, pronta a ghermirgli definitivamente l’anima. Non era più l’incubo delle colpe del passato a soffocarlo ed a schiacciarlo, adesso, ma l’orrore per il futuro. Un futuro che non aveva scelto, un futuro che lo atterriva, un futuro che rifiutava recisamente. Un vortice di pensieri e di parole era intorno a lui, echeggiava tra le tenebre e gli rimbombava nella mente, mentre le immagini di sua madre e di Rhoxane aleggiavano come fantasmi, confondendosi davanti ai suoi occhi.  
_“Il Bene ed il Male, di per sé, non esistono: prendono vita da te, dai tuoi pensieri e dalle tue scelte. Tu puoi sempre scegliere, hai diritto di scegliere, nessuno può importi il Male se tu lo rifiuti!”_  
“Il percorso dell’odio è solo la distruzione e nulla sopravvive. L’odio alimenta solo se stesso cibandosi d’ogni altro sentimento. Intorno all’odio vi è solo desolazione estrema: non c’è futuro nell’odio!“  
L’eco di quelle parole si stava diffondendo tra le tenebre, quasi respingendole ed indicandogli la via da seguire.  
Il cammino era impervio e mille ostacoli gli si paravano davanti, mille terribili ricordi cercavano di trattenerlo, di farlo affondare nel fango. Sguainò il lungo pugnale di Salazar Serpeverde e recise quei legami, con forza e decisione, per sempre. Aveva già fatto la sua vera e libera scelta tanti anni prima, e avrebbe continuato a tenervi fede.  
All’improvviso, l’oscurità cominciò a diradarsi ed in fondo ad un cunicolo intravide una pallida luce verde.  
Vi si diresse veloce, sempre col pugnale sguainato. Rhoxane giaceva a terra ed il corpo era sempre più freddo. Si chinò sul suo viso e le sfiorò le labbra: respirava ancora. Scorse un’altra sagoma confusa in lontananza: probabilmente era Voldemort che si stava avvicinando.  
Non aveva molto tempo a disposizione: prese Rhoxane tra le braccia e le fece trangugiare un’intera fialetta di Pozione Rigenerante, mentre le frizionava energicamente il corpo per cercare di riportarvi almeno un filo di calore. Un lieve gemito lo avvertì che stava riprendendo conoscenza.  
A mano a mano che la sagoma scura si avvicinava, la luce intorno a loro si affievoliva sempre più.  
\- Sei debolissima, amore mio. Ma sei viva. – sussurrò in soffio preoccupato.  
Lei sorrise debolmente.  
\- Ora ti cederò un po’ della mia energia. Guardami solo negli occhi e non pensare a nulla, ti prego.  
Un lieve cenno d’assenso fu la sola risposta e due limpidi occhi verdi nei quali vedeva il riflesso infuocato dei suoi.  
Si concentrò a fondo in quello sguardo e, lentamente, sentì l’energia magica fluire dalla propria mente, abbandonare il suo corpo e trasferirsi in Rhoxane. Nonostante il duello con Voldemort, era conscio di avere ancora a disposizione una notevole quantità d’energia, mentre Rhoxane era allo stremo.  
L’Oscuro ormai era chiaramente visibile e stava portando il freddo e le tenebre intorno a loro.  
Pensò che, anche se avesse avuto molto meno energie, le avrebbe in ogni caso condivise con la maga, fosse anche stato l’ultimo suo gesto.  
\- Ti amo, Rhoxane: sei tu il mio futuro, sei tu la mia scelta, l’Amore contro l’Odio!  
\- Basta, interrompi il trasferimento. Non devi indebolirti: Voldemort è qui! - implorò la maga.  
Lord Voldemort ormai incombeva possente sopra di loro e per un attimo il buio assoluto li avvolse.  
Poi, una luce sfolgorante dissipò all’improvviso le tenebre, quasi accecandoli.  
Gli occhi dal riflesso di rubino non sembravano in grado di reggere tutta quella luce e l’Oscuro arretrò. Infine il bagliore svanì lentamente e si trovarono ancora nell’arena semicircolare, di fianco all’altare.  
Severus si alzò per affrontare Voldemort, con l’antico pugnale in mano al posto della bacchetta, in tempo per intuire l’arrivo di una maledizione mortale che, come un torrente di fuoco, annientava ogni cosa davanti a sé.  
Riparò con il suo corpo Rhoxane, concentrando tutta l’energia sulla propria aura magica, augurandosi che la Pozione Scudo l’avesse veramente resa impenetrabile. Il fuoco della maledizione lo avvolse minaccioso per un istante, poi si disperse in una pioggia d’innocue scintille.  
Piton si rese improvvisamente conto che Voldemort cominciava ad apparire provato dal lungo duello. Ma, soprattutto, appariva sbalordito dalla sua capacità di resistergli, che ostentava con tanta tranquillità, ora che era riuscito a sottrargli Rhoxane ed era uscito indenne dall’assalto dell’Odio.  
Era venuto il momento di attaccare.  
\- Ora non sei più tanto sicuro di te, vero? Ora che ho violato indenne la tua mente pervasa di odio. - sibilò Piton, mentre raggi di luce sprizzavano dalla sua mano in rapida successione, per sfrecciare veloci nell’oscurità ed infrangersi con potenza contro lo scudo protettivo dell’Oscuro, che sembrava indebolirsi sempre più.  
Voldemort arretrò: per un fugace istante Piton lesse la paura nei suoi rossi occhi infossati, mentre il potente mago faceva appello a tutta la sua energia per colpire nuovamente, inviando malefiche sfere di fuoco in direzione di Rhoxane.  
\- Attaccare Rhoxane non ti servirà a nulla! – ruggì il giovane mago, deviando facilmente i globi infuocati dal loro obiettivo.  
Poi Piton avanzò, risoluto, verso il suo antico padrone, mormorando piano le arcane parole dell’incantesimo con il quale lo avrebbe definitivamente sconfitto.  
Un’intensa cortina di luce lo avvolse, mentre Voldemort arretrava. Piton lo incalzò e la luce sembrava seguirlo ed obbedire ai suoi comandi: roteò il pugnale di Salazar Serpeverde affondandolo nella luce e dirigendola quindi contro Voldemort, contro i suoi occhi indifesi ed ormai privi d’alcuno schermo protettivo.  
Un’antica magia, che nessuno dei due maghi aveva mai sperimentato prima, si compì davanti a loro. L’energia di Piton, satura d’amore, stava attraendo su di sé quella dell’Oscuro: una forza potente e malvagia, una luce nera satura d’odio che si scontrò con quella abbagliante comandata dall’antico pugnale.  
Piton sussultò violentemente, mentre l’energia irrompeva impetuosa in lui, quasi ad occupare il posto di quella che aveva ceduto a Rhoxane pochi istanti prima.  
Per un breve, doloroso istante, l’odio avvolse di nuovo la sua mente, poi l’amore riprese saldamente il sopravvento.  
Le luci scomparvero in un turbinio e Piton si avvicinò a Voldemort, gli occhi socchiusi ed il respiro ansimante:  
\- Guardami bene, ora, ed ascoltami: io mi sono lasciato ingannare da te, e la mia giovane età di allora non è scusante sufficiente. Ma io non sono mai stato un tuo schiavo ed ora né tu né il tuo marchio avete più alcun potere su di me. Io adesso posso modificare ciò che tu hai fatto ed in te non è rimasta una sola briciola di potere magico che possa impedirmelo.  
Lord Voldemort rabbrividì, mentre il gelo lo assaliva ed entrava in ogni fibra del suo essere.  
Piton sollevò con decisione la manica sinistra della veste ed appoggiò la mano sul marchio: per un istante un bruciore intenso penetrò la sua carne, poi afferrò l’emblema dell’odio e del dominio dell’Oscuro e lo gettò al vento.  
Ma nulla volò nell’aria, come nulla era più sul suo braccio.  
\- Ecco. Io sono infine completamente libero! – affermò con sicurezza Severus. – Mentre tu, tu sei finito, Tom Riddle, - aggiunse con voce lenta e calma - non c’è più energia in te, non c’è più odio, non c’è più Male, perché tu non hai più la possibilità di scegliere. Sei diventato un Babbano, un anziano e debole Babbano. Non credo che ti resti molto da vivere, ma sei libero di andare dove vuoi: io non ti ucciderò.  
Ormai totalmente privo dell’energia magica, il corpo di Riddle si ripiegò su se stesso, sostenuto solo dalla sua eccezionale volontà.  
Piton impugnava ancora il prezioso pugnale di Serpeverde. Un mormorio indistinto uscì dalle labbra esangui del vecchio:  
\- Il tuo braccio, Severus, un’ultima volta al mio servizio!  
Tom Riddle con un ultimo, grandioso sforzo, spinse il fragile petto ad incrociare l’affilata lama, fino in fondo.  
Non un gemito, non un sospiro usci da quelle labbra sottili. Poco sangue sgorgò dalla profonda ferita, quando Piton con mano ferma estrasse il lungo pugnale.  
Un ultimo, intenso brillio degli orgogliosi occhi rossi, prima che il nulla li sovrastasse per sempre in quel silenzio irreale.  
Severus tese la mano a Rhoxane e la strinse a sé, sostenendola. Chiuse gli occhi e furono nuovamente all’aria aperta.  
Il mago immerse il pugnale nelle acque limpide di un pigro ruscello, ed il sangue scivolò via, lontano, disciolto e confuso nella purezza cristallina dell’acqua.  
\- E’ finita, finalmente! - sospirò Severus stringendola a sé.  
\- No, Severus, ora sta cominciando il nostro futuro e ci sono tante cose da fare. – rispose Rhoxane con voce grave.  
Un sole rosso, enorme, stava calando lento all’orizzonte, a concludere quel lungo giorno, a chiudere un’era. Ad est, le prime stelle già brillavano tremule nel blu indaco del cielo e la notte si annunciava serena.  
Severus posò piano le labbra su quelle di Rhoxane.  
Il futuro era già incominciato.  
\- Dobbiamo chiamare gli Auror. – sospirò il mago.  
\- E quando avranno visto cosa c’è la sotto, il Ministro non potrà certo negarti l’Ordine di Merlino, Prima Classe!  
Severus sorrise appena, silenzioso.  
\- E poi c’è la scuola, ora che Silente è… - Rhoxane abbassò gli occhi per un lungo istante, poi proseguì, con gli occhi lucidi:  
\- Minerva sarà la nuova Preside. Non vedo chi altro potrebbe essere il Vice-Preside all’infuori di te. Avrai un anno molto impegnativo. – sorrise la maga.  
Severus inarcò un sopracciglio e rimase in attesa.  
\- Il programma del corso di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure subirà sostanziali integrazioni: è al Vice-Preside che spetta la definizione dei contenuti tecnici, se non ricordo male.  
\- Il Ministero non lo permetterà. - obiettò il mago.  
\- Difficile opporsi all’eroe del giorno! Dovrai sfruttare al meglio la tua momentanea posizione di forza e affermare il concetto dell’autonomia dell’istruzione: dovrai solo convincere il Consiglio della scuola e sarà facile ora che non c’è più Lucius!  
\- A me piacerebbe anche inserire un corso avanzato, magari solo per gli studenti più grandi, sulla Magia Antica. - vagheggiò Severus.  
\- Ottimo. Così lascerai a me Difesa ed avrai il tempo per continuare a tenere il corso di Pozioni: non esiste professore migliore di te in quel campo. – sorrise ancora Rhoxane, dolcemente.  
\- Ti amo! – sussurrò il mago, ricambiando il sorriso ed avvicinandosi a Rhoxane.  
\- Un momento, non ho finito! – esclamò la maga, bloccandolo con un gesto deciso della mano. – I testi della tua biblioteca…  
\- Li porterò a Hogwarts, a disposizione di chi seguirà Magia Antica, ammesso che il Ministero non li sequestri prima!  
\- Sempre ottimista! - scherzò Rhoxane.  
\- Di ottimisti in famiglia ne basta uno solo! Ma, a proposito di famiglia: pensi che nei tuoi fitti programmi ci sarà tempo anche per… sposarmi?  
Gli occhi di Severus scintillavano come non mai, mentre stringeva a sé la sua donna e sorrideva al futuro.

FINE


End file.
